Vegito's Harem
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: When Goku and Vegeta are unable to unfuse after their battle with Buu, history is altered forever. Relationships are changed, battles rewritten. But HOW is it changed? Take a look. Vegito/harem [10 Day Updates]
1. Chapter 1

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

"Okay with all THAT out of the way, what's next on the agenda?" Catherine asked as they walked out of the previous story world.

"No idea." Luna sighed

"Maybe we'll find a nice universe?" Ghost suggested

"Doubt it." Grey scoffed as he opened a door, the four walking inside

"Okay, what's he damage this time?" Catherine asked

"Besides the universe I blew up?" Ghost joked as he got the information on the new universe.

"Hey Dragon Ball Z/ kinda Super." Grey smiled

"Oh yeah...Um...Confession. I lost track of Dragon Ball since GT. And that series wasn't done right. But I caught the recent movies." Ghost admitted.

"I say Super-ish as the first two arcs cover those movies." Grey nodded "But Super is good. You need to watch it... Maybe skip the first 26 episodes though as those are the 'recap arc's."

"Got ya." Ghost nodded "Want to start watching?"

"Wait, what's the plot?" Luna asked, getting everyone a light snack

"Oh, thank you." Ghost took an apple (the fruit, not a device) and read the script "Looks like...Goku and Vegeta never separated during the Buu saga. And it's going into the Beerus movie."

"Well, this'll be fun." Grey laughed

"Let's do this." Catherine nodded with a smile

*Start the Story*

A tall black haired man was sleeping peacefully, in a large elegant looking bed

"Hmm..." The man hummed while dreaming of something that was making him smile

He smiled happily, rolling onto his side gently

'So...Sleepy...' He thought as he turned and dreamt

"Get up Vegito, it's nearly lunch time!" A strong female voice called from outside the door, disturbing the man's sleep

"Lunch?" the man thought and got up from his sleep. He pulled himself out from bed, quickly got some clothes on and headed out of the room.

As he opened the door light shone over his body, revealing him truly

He was a strong muscular man with spiky black hair, black eyes and a kind was wearing white gloves and boots with an orange shirt under a blue martial artist's gi.

This was Vegito. The most powerful warrior in the universe... And he was only technically a few months old...

*Flashback, a few months ago*

Vegito smirked as he flouted in the sky. He looked the same as he did in the future only his face was sterner with a serious frown, his hair was a glowing blonde as where his eyebrows and his eyes a deep teal green. A raging, glowing yellow aura was blazing around him like fire. And a small detail you would miss if you were not paying attention: he was wearing earrings with small yellow orb decorations at the end

"Guess you're impressed by this?" Vegito spoke with a serious tone, looking at his opponent.

His opponent was a tall man who looked to be made of pink bubblegum. He was wearing fancy shoes, loose baggy white pants, a belt with a golden buckle with an 'M' on it and on his upper body was what looked like Vegito was wearing but the gi and shirt had their colours swapped around. A long, near ankle length 'antenna' hanging from the top of his head. The white of his eyes where black, the irises being red

"Heh-heh-heh. You look like fun...I'm gonna enjoy beating you..." The bubblegum man smiled maliciously

"I've been kicking your ass since I was born." Vegito scoffed "You know, you bad guys have no true pride in your fighting skills. It takes more than a good arm and keen eyesight to be a warrior. It's why I can kick your ass."

"Really? Well...What if I took both?" The bubblegum man spoke and lunged at Vegito with the intent of maiming the fighter.

The golden warrior didn't move. He just held his hand out and gave a small push, sending a massive burst of wind which sent the pink being flying to the ground crashing through massive pillars stone

"Yawn. Come on Majin Buu, give me a challenge." Vegito commented

Buu snarled... Before he grinned and laughed, a pink bubblegum like structure springing from the rocks and wrapping around Vegito before he had a chance to react

"Hey!" Vegito commented

"I'll break you! I'll turn you to candy and eat you!" Majin Buu answered maliciously as he licked his lips. "I'll make you part of me!"

Vegito was then encased in the link, pulled into Buu's body

"H-Hey! Let me go! Ya stupid pink blob!" Vegito shouted before being sucked in.

Buu began to mould his body back to normal, although he looked the same as he did prior.

He didn't realise this, however, as he stated to laugh madly

*Inside Buu*

Vegito chuckled as he held an energy barrier around himself, finding himself in Buu's head

"Looks like Krillan was right. Nothing inside his head." Vegito commented

He looked around, seeing the organic hell while he refused to drop the barrier

"Okay...If those are the eyes...The brain cavity should be around here somewhere." Vegito thought aloud and saw some unusual cocoon like things holding people within them

First was a black haired teen, about 18/19. One next to him was about 10 or so, also with black hair and looked like the firsts brother. The second was a purple haired 10 year old. Then there was a green skinned man the same size as the teenager. And finally was a woman that looked like Buu

"The kids...They're okay...Same with Piccolo." Vegito sighed. "Who's this though?" He thought, examining the woman.

He floated towards the woman, looking at her sleeping face

"Wow...She's kinda cute." Vegito commented "What am I thinking? I'm married!"

He scolded himself before he blinked "... Twice... I just realised how awkward this will be when I get out." He sighed; shooting blasts of yellow light from his hands shredding the bindings of the teenagers pod, making it fall to the floor harmlessly

*Outside Buu's body*

"ARGH! ARGH! Wh-What's happening?!" He snarled as he felt his body being ripped apart and getting weaker.

The gi and shirt 'melted' away. In its place was a white cape that reached his ankles, the cape having a large collar and massive shoulder pads

"W-What? Piccolo? What is going on?!" Buu groaned

"I... I haven't digested... He's doing something!" Buu gasped

*Back inside Buu*

"It'll be okay Gohan." Vegito nodded to the teen before he shot at the bonds around the younger children

With their bonds being destroyed, the boys slid out, being covered in a strange fluid.

"Bleck. Why does this stuff look gross?" Vegito quipped "I got you boys."

He held the three children inside the protective ki sphere he was held within

"Hold on buddy. I've got ya." Vegito spoke as he freed Piccolo.

*Outside Buu*

"ARGH...RARGH!" Buu roared in pain as he felt his strength being sapped away.

"No... I have to stop him!" He thought in anger, hugging himself

"C-Come on...I-I can do this...!" Buu groaned

*Inside Buu*

"Got you out, Piccolo." Vegito spoke

He quickly cut out Piccolo from his bonds, bringing him into the bubble, before he looked at the female majin

"...*Sigh* Why am I such a good guy?" he sighed and started to attack the bonds of the female Majin

But as his ki hit the ropes holding her pod Buu's body shook wildly, howls of pain echoing

"I think it's time to hurry the hell up!" Vegito commented trying to go quicker in freeing the female Buu.

"DO! NOT! TOUCH THAT!" Buu's force roared, the 'Super Buu' emerging from the ground and charging at the Ultimate Warrior

"Uh-oh." Vegito spoke before he kicked the 'Super Buu' in the face trying to throw him away.

He kept blasting at the female Buu, easily swatting away Super Buu

"Look Buu, two hands." Vegito quipped as he was cutting away at the prison and threw a back fist into Super Buu's face. "Really is that it?"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU ARE DESTROYING EVERYTHING I AM!" Super Buu screamed in pain as his body twitched and changed, before with one blood chilling howl of agony he was gone

"Remind me not to get that guy a get well card." Vegito spoke as he got his sons, Piccolo and the female Buu out of Buu's body.

He smashed through the bubble gum like skin, flying away as the group of six grew to normal size

"*Phew* That was weird." Vegito sighed "Good thing everyone's okay."

He landed, the ki shield finally dissipating. He gave a sigh, taking in the fresh air as his aura disappeared and his hair and eyes became black once more

"Fresh air...Hey, you guys okay?" He asked trying to wake them up.

"Grr." Piccolo growled gently, rubbing his eyes

"Err..." Trunks, the lavender haired 10 year old, groaned while sitting up slowly "My head."

"Five more minutes." the black haired 10 year old whispered, not wanting to stand up

"What... What happened?" Gohan, the 19 year old, whispered as he sat up

"Long story short: Majin Buu." Vegito answered

"Oh...Damn...I remember now..." Piccolo groaned

"... Dad?" Trunks asked in confusion as he looked liked at Vegito

"No... That's my dad... I think?" Goten blinked

Vegito laughed slightly "I-err...I'm kinda both. Fusion." Vegito answered]

"Dad... And Vegeta fused?" Gohan blinked

"Yep. Had to, in order to beat Majin Buu." Vegito answered

"Then what's THAT then?" Piccolo asked pointing to the still sleeping Majin Buu.

"... Dunno, found her in Buu." Vegito shrugged

"But... If you're a fusion why aren't you wearing that jacket thing we wear as Gotenks?" Goten asked

"Simple... This is permanent." Vegito admitted as he took the Potara Earings off his... Well... Ears and crushed them

"WHAT?!" the three sons asked in shock

"What're you talking about "This is permanent"?!" Piccolo asked

"It is what it means...I'm stuck like this." Vegito answered "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta... I am Vegito. I am both but neither."

"Whoa..." The two younger sons gasped

"Yeah. It's something isn't it?" Vegito chuckled lightly

The two nodded at that, truly amazed

"So what're we gonna do with her? I mean, she looks like Majin Buu. She could be trouble." Gohan spoke

"As far as we know she's innocent. We'll speak to her when she wakes up." Vegito nodded before he senses something. Looking over his shoulder he saw the shaking body of Super Buu changing shape

"Oh no!" Piccolo called out as he sensed the same power rising.

"W... What is that?!" Goten gasped

"Looks like Super Buu making a comeback." Vegito answered "Piccolo, Gohan. Get the boys and "Female Buu" out of here."

"But Da... Vegito!" Gohan started before correcting himself since he was... Well... Confused

"Gohan. Don't argue with me. I'm not risking you or the boys in a guaranteed slaughter." Vegito answered

Gohan was silent. He... He could help! But... He was so tired as well

"Son, I just got you back...I don't want to lose you again." Vegito explained

"... Fine." Gohan sighed, seeing his father in Vegito's eyes

Vegito nodded with reassurance. "Piccolo-"

"I know, I got her." Piccolo answered and picked up Female Buu.

"Thank you." He nodded

Super Buu's voice screamed in rage and pain as it began to materialise before them.

"Go. NOW!" Vegito called out

"... Dad..." Goten and Trunks muttered before the three Saiyan's and the one Namekian zooming away at high speeds

"Stay safe." He whispered and then looked over his shoulder and saw the reforming Super Buu.

The being looked the same... Only smaller

"...Did you just shrink?" Vegito quipped

"RARGH!" The smaller Buu screamed at Vegito, causing a ripple in the air, with a great force of energy.

It then held its arm up, summing a massive ball of pink and purple energy

"No!" Vegito shouted and flew at Buu with his fists.

As the ball was thrown towards the ground, the attack strong enough to destroy earth, Vegito quickly held his arms to his sides so his body was in a cross like position before he got into a crouched position

"Final! Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HAAAAAAA!" He roared, quickly thrusting his arms forwards shooting out a massive yellow/blue energy blast into the ball and started a powerful struggle

The blast was holding back the ball of destructive energy with great intensity. 'I can't fail...I WON'T fail!' Vegito thought as he increased his ki blast into the Kamehameha.

It wasn't too much more power but Vegito didn't want to overpower his blast and destroy the world

The destruction blast, combined with Vegito's Kamehameha, repelled back into Kid Buu.

Well, that's what he dubbed it from its size

The energy blast was soon destroyed, Kid Buu dodging the attack. Kid Buu looked at Vegito in shock before it roared wildly, pounding his chest like a gorilla

"Calm down will ya?" Vegito quipped again, teleporting and then hitting Kid Buu in the stomach

The being gave out a choke of pain before it was sent flying like a rocket. Before it could catch itself or land, or crash, Vegito appeared behind the bubblegum being and grabbed it by the back of the head before crashing it against the floor

Vegito headed back down to the crater that Kid Buu created and read the energy that was there. Kid Buu wasn't down yet.

But he also saw the destruction he caused... And that was with barley any effort in his BASE FORM!

He could not fight this guy here.

"Come on. We're going somewhere else to fight." Vegito spoke.

Kid Buu roared, charging to charge and strike Vegito. Vegito grabbed him by Kid Buu's throat, bringing two fingers to his forehead... And then the two were gone

*Elsewhere on Earth*

Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo managed to get back to The Lookout, where they were recuperating. With a still unconscious female Buu.

"Gohan... There... There's no one on earth... I can only sense us." Goten whispered to his big brother in fear

"It-It'll be okay Goten. We'll find the Dragon Balls...We'll fix this." Gohan tried to calm his brother down.

But it was true. He could sense his mother, his friends... Videl...

He could sense two weak ki signatures in the distance, one of which he KNEW was Dende

"Damn it all..." Gohan frowned as Goten hugged his brother in fear

"I... I guess we have the same dad now you guys." Trunks said, hoping to change the subject to keep their minds off the fact they were all alone

"Y-Yeah...Guess we do." Goten sniffed and hugged Trunks, like a brother.

... Which they technically where now

"Which means I'm your BIG brother! Ha, take that Goten!" Trunks laughed teasingly with a smile

"And I trump both you in "big brother" status." Gohan joked lightly

"Aww! I'm the youngest?!" Goten pouted

"You always were." Gohan smiled and tussled his brother's hair.

"Enough you three...We need to gather back our strength...This "Majin Buu" here might wake up at any moment." Piccolo answered

"Senzu Beans." Gohan nodded, holding up a brown bag and throwing a small green bean to each of them

The four heroes, the last defenders of Earth, quickly ate and swallowed their beans as the Majin woman groaned and sat up

She was a slender woman with a bob-cut "haircut" with the Majin tendril going backwards in accordance with the haircut. She had D-Cup breasts that were held back by a white and black small sleeveless shirt, black arm guards that had yellow accents. Long, baggy, black trousers with yellow shin guards and black shoes. She had red pupils and white sclera and a soft face. "Hmm...Oh..." She mumbled

The four warriors got into fighting positions as the Majin Girl rubbed her head and groaned as she sat up, crossing her legs

"Oh...Um...Hello." The girl spoke softly

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, quickly focusing on the girl's ki to try and see how tough this battle would be

"M...Majin Bae." She answered honestly. "Who're you?"

"... Bae?" Goten blinked

"Why where you inside Majin Buu?" Gohan asked

"Majin Bae IS Majin Buu. Or...Was? Is that right?" Bae tried to explain

"You WERE Buu? What?" Trunks blinked

"Bae trapped in Buu. Bae not bad." She answered

"... Trapped?" Gohan asked

"Bae must have been the 'original' Buu, absorbing the Kai's and others that Babadi wanted her to made her a prisoner in her own body and changed the body into a males." Piccolo quickly worked out

"Green man right. Bad man traps Bae...Make Bae do bad things..." She answered and finished with a frown. Before she smiled and giggled "But handsome man save Bae!"

""Handsome man"? You mean our dad?" Gohan asked

She nodded, humming happily

The boys went slack-jawed in shock, Piccolo couldn't believe it either. Majin Bae admitted that she found Vegito attractive! How were Chi-Chi and Bulma going to react to this?

...

"Oh crap! Mum and Bulma!" Gohan's brain penny just dropped

"What about them?" Trunks asked

"Dad and Vegeta are permanently fused! What're they gonna say when they see him?!" Gohan answered in fear

"... They've fused?" Goten shrugged

"You don't know what "permanent" means; do you?" Gohan asked, face-palming.

"I do. But it's all we can tell them." Goten frowned

"Sorry, Bro." Gohan apologised

"Oh...You good brother." Bae spoke to them

"... Thanks." Gohan blinked in shock and confusion

"Are you SURE you're part of Majin Buu? You're nice." Trunks commented

"Yes, Bae is Buu. Bae is nice. You're nice." Bae answered with a smile

"... Thank you?" He blinked

*With Vegito*

Vegito took himself and Buu to the world of the Supreme Kai and the fight was brutal... If you could even call it a fight

"GAH! Vegito, watch where you're fighting! You'll blow up my planet!" Old Kai shouted as he and Kibito were hiding.

Vegito was beating the crap out of Kid Buu; the latter tried to get some punches in, but Vegito was too fast and strong to keep up with.

Vegito was even still in his base form

"Sorry." Vegito called with a grin as he jumped back "You know; **I've** never tried this out before." He smiled as he widened his stance... And a massive red aura suddenly burst around him as he roared "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAIO-KEN!" He roared, his muscles bulging lightly as his body was tinted from the light of his blazing red aura

Old Kai, Kibito and Kid Buu were in shock. This great surge of energy caused a push back of air around them as they saw Vegito's energy spike greatly.

Vegito then twisted his body, his hands cupping with his right hand twisting 180 so both palms where facing away from him with the back of his left hand near his ear. Purple energy began to gather around his hands, purple ki sparking around his red aura "Gallick... Gun..." he changed as the power sparked and grew

"Hughuh?" Buu asked in random noised before he shot a massive purple blast of ki

Vegito grinned and disappeared... Reappearing right in front of Buu "FIRE!" He roared, launching his new Warp Kaio-Ken Gallick Gun into Buu's face

"ARGH!" Kid Buu shouted as he was being obliterated by that full force of power.

Vegito gave a deep sigh, releasing the Kaio-Ken... Before Buu reformed

"Well, looks like you're like Cell. Need to get rid of every last cell." Vegito sighed, looking at the slowly growing and wiggling ball of pink gunk "What should I do to take you down?"

"Vegito; what're you doing? You need to destroy Majin Buu, NOW!" Old Kai shouted

"Nah, I'm fine." Vegito waved "Hmmm... A Kamehameha? The Big Bang attack? Final Flash? Some new technique? Super Saiyan? Level 2? Level 3 is DEFINITELY over kill." He mumbled to himself, seemingly uncaring

"Are you serious now Vegito?!" The two Kai's snapped at him. "You're debating on WHAT to kill him with?!"

"Of course. Yes this Buu IS fast and with a lot of ki but he is weaker than Super Buu's base form." Vegito shrugged "He's not much."

"Well...We SHOULD be grateful that Goku's personality is in charge." Kibito answered to Old Kai

"Goku would be drawing this battle out for fun." Old Kai shook his head

"So it's both Goku AND Vegeta? Well...At least it's not the worst thing that can happen...WHY did I say that?!" Kibito responded and immediately chastised himself

"RARGH!" Kid Buu roared as it managed to reconfigure itself

"Hmm..." Vegito hummed, taping his chin "Got it." He grinned, clicking his fingers

Kid Buu flew straight to Vegito in a blind rage trying to kill the fused saiyan.

Vegito held his hand forward, ki charging in his single hand while he grasped his wrist tightly with the other hand "Dragon Shot!" He called as he shot a beam of ki from his hand, the ki forming a dragon and enveloping Buu

"ARGH!" Buu shouted as his head and body were evaporating before them

"Tch. Still some left." Vegito scoffed, half of Buu's body remained. The remains where twitching, not growing back yet, but they remained. Vegito smirked, getting into the famous Kamehameha pose but there was something different. Between his hands was a gathering of blue and yellow ki

"What the heck? Is that...Goku AND Vegeta's ki?" Kibito asked

"Don't be stupid." Old Kai scoffed, hitting his head "Vegito's Ki IS Goku and Vegeta's ki. No. He is combining the Kamehameha with the Final Flash and a SMALL hint of... I'd guess Spirit Bomb."

"I hope you like this!" Vegito called, in his hand a swirling orb of yellow and blue ki "Sparking! Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he ended the attack call he thrust his arms forwards and shot a massive wave if blue and yellow ki which hit Buu and made him disappear in a second

As the energy blast calmed down, Vegito panted lightly as his attack ceased. Kid Buu, was gone.

He was not panting because he was tired, however. He just screamed too much

"Phew...That was great." Vegito smiled "... And kinda easy." He sighed sadly

"EASY?!" The Kai's shouted

"Just be glad Majin Buu is gone!" Old Kai smacked the fused hero around the head

"Yea, I guess." Vegito sighed sadly, acting as if he hadn't felt the impact "Guess I'll grab Dende so we can use the Namekian Dragonball to wish everyone back." He added before he disappeared

He reappeared in earth in a random canyon, a smaller younger member of Piccolo's race and a man in a dark red gi with a large championship belt and large afro hiding behind some rocks "Hey guys." He waved, walking over

"G-Goku?" Dende asked in shock. "Is it really you?"

"GAH! G-Goku?!" the afro man shouted, hiding behind Dende.

"Kinda. It's actually "Vegito" now." Said Saiyan answered

"I... Of course." Dende nodded, remembering the fusion

"The Namekian Dragon Balls, I guess? Of course we need to bring EVERYONE back." Dende answered with a smile and a nod

"Sweet." Vegito smiled, putting his hand on Dende's shoulder and the two disappeared leaving Hercule alone

"Hey! What about me? I can't do what you can do!" Hercule called out

*on Namek*

"Your power's off the charts, Vegito." Dende commented

"Well that's what happens when you mix Goku and Vegeta." Vegito shrugged, the two appearing in the main village of New Namek

"We better get the Dragon Balls. Hi everyone." Dende spoke

"We have them prepared in case they where needed Dende, I have sent a few warriors to retrieve them as I am sure this is not a social call." Elder Namek, Moore, greeted with a smile

"It's not. But it's good to see you again." Dende bowed

Moore nodded, patting his child on the shoulder as several Namekian warriors walked over carrying the massive Dragonball

"Thanks everyone." Vegito spoke

"Okay, let's summon the dragon." Dende smiled

He walked towards the dragonballs and helps out his hands, calling "ARISE! PARUNGA!"

The dragon balls began to glow, a massive light emerging from the magic spheres and shooting into the sky before the light began to die down and take form, revealing a dragon

"Who calls Porunga?" The dragon spoke; it was humanoid with long tail that stretched into the dragon balls "Those who have summoned the dragon Porunga are granted three wishes. State your wishes."

"Hi Porunga. Our first wish is: we wish for everyone who was killed by Majin Buu to be brought back to life." Vegito spoke, waving to the dragon.

The dragon's eyes flashed quickly "It is done." It said in a deep voice

"Great." Vegito smiled "Two more wishes..." He pondered.

"I wish everyone but Gohan's family and friends forget about Super Saiyan and Gohan's identity as the Great Saiyaman." He decided to ask

Porunga's eyes glowed again "It is done. What is your final wish?"

"I wish for you to split Vegito back into Goku and Vegeta!" Dende said, smiling at Vegito as a sign to try and help

"..." Porunga was silent, his eyes glowing and when the glow left his eyes he said "... That is beyond my power." This shocked everyone there

"O-Out of your power?" Dende asked

"Looks like I AM stuck like this." Vegito sighed

"This new being, Vegito, is stronger than my power." Porunga nodded

"...That's worrying." Moore commented

"Hey." Vegito groaned lightly

"I am sorry." Porunga apologised

"So... What should be the this wish?" Vegito frowned

That was when Vegito's stomach growled loudly.

"Seriously, Vegito? Right now?" Dende asked

"...Unlimited food?" Vegito thought aloud

"... Your appetite is beyond my power." Porunga frowned

"Oh, COME ON!" Vegito anime dropped

"Hmm... How about this." Vegito sighed "Okay then. I wish that Namek will be protected from evil."

"Vegito..." Dende gasped in happiness.

"...That IS within my power." Porunga nodded and did so. "Although, there ARE those with power beyond mine."

"... Can I extend the wish to Dende getting some form of message when someone beyond your power tried to attack?" Vegito asked

"...You're pushing it. But yes." Porunga sweat dropped, but nodded

"Thank you." Vegito nodded with a smile

"With your wishes fulfilled...I will leave." Porunga spoke as he returned back to the Namekian Dragon Balls

The balls quickly turned to stone and fell to the floor, lifeless for the next 4 months

"Thank you for that addition to the last wish, Vegito." Dende smiled

"Eh, couldn't think of anything better." He shrugged

"We should head back. Chi-Chi, Bulma and the others will be waiting for us." Vegtio spoke

"Yes, your wives." Dende lightly teased as Vegito out his hand on Dende's shoulder and wrapped them both back to Earth on the Lookout

*Back on the Lookout*

The skies began to shine brighter as life returned back to Earth.

All over the world people where returning to life, laying on the floor and slowly standing up thinking they had just fallen asleep somehow

Many people returned on the Lookout specifically as well: ChiChi, Bulma, Tien, Krillin, Android 18, Krillin and 18's daughter Maron, Yamcha, Choutzu and Videl. The nine joining Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Bae

"Oh...Man..." Tien groaned

"Mom!" Goten and Trunks went to their respective mothers.

"Videl!" Gohan went to his girlfriend.

"I... Gohan?" The black haired girl gasped as she was suddenly hugged "Did... Did we die?"

"Yes...But you're back. You're back." Gohan hugged her tightly and held back his tears

"So... Goku defeated Buu?" ChiChi smiled

"How do you know it wasn't Vegeta?" Bulma shot back

Chi-Chi had short black hair tied into a bun but with two "tails" going over her ears. She was wearing a dark blue dress with pink accents, covering her C-Cup breasts and pink sleeves, white trousers and pink boots.

Bulma had turquoise hair that only went down to her neck; she had a yellow neckerchief, a red sleeveless dress that covered her own C-Cup breasts and a pair of light brown boots.

Krillin was hugging his wife, Android 18 and daughter, Marron, graciously and with tears. Glad that his own family was back with him

Krillin was a shorter man, but not overly short. He had a red shirt, brown pants and boots. He had thick long black hair, although it didn't cover his forehead which had six Xiaolin monk spots

18 was a beautiful blonde haired woman who looked borderline adult hood with chin length blonde hair and all but glowing blue eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt with white and black stripped sleeves which concealed her D-cup breast, tight blue jeans and some simple shoes.

Maron looked like a young female Krillin with long blonde hair wearing a red dress

"Mama, Dada." Marron cried happily, hugging her parents

"I can't believe that happened." 18 whispered

"You know, we should probably tell you about something important." Piccolo said, getting everyone's attention

"What is...OH CRAP!" Yamcha shouted "Majin BUU?!"

"Bae." The Majin girl pouted

"Bae?" The group asked

"Yeah, she is the REAL Majin Buu." Piccolo answered "But that's not what I want to talk ab..."

And that was when Vegito and Dende appeared out of nowhere

"Hey." Vegito waved

Everyone was shocked at Vegito, but those that could sense Ki that didn't know him yet where floored with the immense feeling of his ki

"Th... This power can't be possible!" Krillin muttered in fear

"Incredible." 18 whispered

"G... Gohan?" Videl whispered in fear. She was not that good with ki but even now she could just FEEL the power

"It-It's okay. It's just Dad." Gohan answered

"THAT'S your dad?!" Videl gasped

"Mine too." Trunks added

"Trunks, what're you saying?" Bulma asked

"He's saying that this person IS Goku and Vegeta. HE is their fused form." Piccolo interrupted with a clear answer "... Their permanent fused form."

"I am Vegito." The fused warrior nodded to his shocked friends and family

"You're WHAT?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed

"I'm Goku and Vegeta, permanently fused as one. I am Vegito." He nodded sadly "We tried to use the Namekian Dragonballs but... I am apparently too strong to undo the fusion. I am sorry, Bulma. ChiChi. It was the only way to defeat Majin Buu."

"...This is going to be a nightmare." Chi-Chi sighed

Vegito sighed as he walked towards the two before turning to the others "We need to talk for a bit." He said before he out his hands on their shoulders and the three disappeared

"I just hope they understand." Gohan sighed

*Where Vegito, Chi-Chi and Bulma are*

The three reappeared in a mountain range, somewhere the three had never been

"It's freezing here!" Chi-Chi called out

"What the heck, Vegito?" Bulma added

"We... Need to talk." Vegito talked "And you both know this."

"Yeah...We know." Chi-Chi frowned and looked at her...Husband? Was that the right word?

"Look... They were both sorry. This was the only way." Vegito muttered

"I guess...It's gonna be a hell of a time figuring stuff out." Bulma sighed

"I AM them... Both of them. I have their love for you... I am everything they were." Vegito encouraged suddenly, grasping their hands

"Y-You still love us?" Chi-Chi gave a blushing smile

"Yeah. That'll NEVER change." Vegito reassured them with a nod

"I love both of you as your husband's. I love you both equally and completely. I... Want us to find a way to make this work."

"Well...You ARE both our husbands...And we ARE married to you...I guess...Yeah. I can give it a go." Bulma answered

ChiChi was silent, looking down as she thought

"Chi-Chi? ...Say something." Vegito asked kindly

"I... It's been 7 years without my husband... I want him back." She cried gently, hugging him quickly

"Chi-Chi...I'm home now...Don't cry." Vegito smiled hugging her with a smile "Don't cry..."

*End flashback*

Vegito smiled as he entered the main family room of Capsule Corp, which was a giant living room as well as kitchen and dining room

It took some convincing, from both Bulma and Vegito, but eventually ChiChi agreed to move into Capsule Corp with Gohan and Goten.

Vegito still loved Goku's old home where he grew up with Grandpa Gohan but he knew that life for his children and over all family would be best suited to live in Capsule Corp

"Morning Vegito." The voice spoke, it was Chi-Chi wearing her dress and having an apron on.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Bulma chuckled, having a drink of coffee. She was in a knee length sleeveless yellow dress with a good necklace

"Yeah well...Long day. Speaking of..." Vegito smiled and brought his two wives in close, giving them both kisses.

"S-Sorry." Goten and Trunks quickly apologised

"It's okay. They take after their old man." Vegito laughed. "Wait outside. I'll be with you soon."

"Thanks dad!" Both grinned, hugging him before running off

"Where IS Gohan, he'll be late for school?" ChiChi huffed "Honey, can you go wake him up please?"

"Of course, my Princess." He teased, kissing her before he went upstairs. One thing that had changed since he was born was that the double layered voice fusions normally had began to disappear and now he had just one solid voice that was perfectly between Goku and Vegeta's voices

Vegito went to Gohan's room and saw that his son was sleeping on his desk with a bunch of books as a pillow.

He chuckled, walking over and shaking his son's shoulder

"Hmm...N-no, Mum...I did my homework..." Gohan mumbled.

That made Vegito grin evilly before he said "Gohan. Get up. Videl is waiting downstairs, naked, covered in whipped cream."

And before you could say "Dragon Balls" Gohan was downstairs and dressed.

"... Works every time." Vegito grinned, Instant Transmissioning down there

"Where's Videl?" Gohan asked with a blush

"...Breakfast, son?" Chi-Chi asked

"... Yes ma'am." Gohan grumbled, realising he'd been tricked as he sat down

"Good boy. I hope you've been doing your homework." Chi-Chi asked

"Yes ma'am." Gohan answered as his father came down.

"Now calm down ChiChi, he DOES need time to train to. Plus he is almost as smart as Bulma, studying is just wasting time." Vegito commented and before ChiChi could say anything, Vegito put his hand on Gohan's shoulder "Son. You are not a child anymore. You are old enough to make your own choices. I KNOW you're smarter than needed for your school. So listen to me: do what you want. You want to be an accountant? A teacher? A doctor? A dentist? It is your choice. I just ask you to try and keep up your training. I know you do not enjoy fighting, but you also know that we HAVE to in order to protect the world. I just ask you train, even LIGHTLY, while doing whatever you want."

Chi-Chi, Bulma and Gohan looked up at him and with mouths wide open

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" Gohan laughed

"Goku always wanted to tell you that but with everything that kept happening, all those crises, how he kept dying or being forced away plus with him being... Bad with words he just didn't have time or know HOW to tell you." Vegito frowned

"...Thanks dad." Gohan smiled and understood

Vegito nodded, patting his shoulder

"Well, *gulp*, I better get going. Videl and I have study period together." Gohan spoke, downing his breakfast in one go.

"Hmm...This is great." Vegito smiled

"Glad you like it." Chi-Chi responded "... That was nice. What you said to Gohan." Chi-Chi smiled

"It was the truth...And you were right. Gohan, Goten and Trunks need a better start in life than I did." Vegito answered. 'Even if I was only born a few weeks ago.' he thought cheekily

"You're brilliant, Vegito...Just brilliant." Chi-Chi chuckled

"Thanks." Vegito nodded, finishing "Well I got two 7/8 year olds to deal with." He smiled

"Oh, just ONE thing left." Chi-Chi spoke

"What's that?" Vegito asked, only to be kissed passionately by his wife. "Hmm..."

"Hey, what about me?" Bulma pouted

"I've got room." Vegito smiled, as he pulled back

Bulma's red painted lips spread into a wide grin, pulling him into a kiss

'Hmm...My family life...It's going well...' Vegito thought happily.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

pedrofaria339: That IS a thought. But in the current retcon-canon the Potara fusion is only permanent for Kai's. We're going PRE-Super so it's permanent.

Here's some reviews from our own GreyKing46:

Guest Dec 26: This fic started before the Kai retcon was revealed; also it was bloody bullshit retcon as well. And the Porunga thing? It has always shown that the dragons are limited. Heck Shenron could not kill Vegeta and Nappa when they tried to get rid of them before they landed! So with Vegito being MILES beyond Kabito Kai it makes sense he would be unable to fuse Vegito.

LOA2: Saiyan girls would be Mary-Sue's. Plus Zangya is dead.

 **Author's Note: Happy 2017 everyone!**

Goten and Trunks were currently having a quick spar, outside in the field. They knew if they fought in the garden there'd be words. And if they fought in the radish fields, they'd be told to pull out the radishes instead

"Hey kids, how about we go to the gravity chamber?" Vegito smiled as he walked towards them

"Okay!" the two smiled

"Now, we're going easy with it to start with. Your mother's would kill me if we started off with high gravity." Vegito answered

The two nodded, following him inside the space ship

"Whoa...Mum did a lot of improvements here." Trunks commented

"That she did. Okay, I think...Yeah. I think twice Earth's gravity." Vegito spoke

"So... You two gonna fuse?" He asked, knowing that they'd want to go all out

"Oh right!" Goten nodded

"Ready?" Trunks asked his step-brother

"Give me a sec." Goten answered, then leaped into the right position. "Ready."

"Fuuuuuuuu... Sion! HA!" The two called, performing a small dance before they where enveloped by light

The two boys merged in the light and revealed a strong boy with purple-black hair, baggy white trousers like Majin Bae, but a blue vest with golden protrusions. "Oh yeah! Got it in one!" The boy spoke, his voice sounding the combined voice of both Goten and Trunks.

"Come on Gotenks you staying base or gonna kick it up?" Vegito asked, crossing his arms

"Ha. You'd think that, wouldn't you dad?" Gotenks smiled and then went Super Saiyan.

"... That all you can do?" Vegito smirked, staying base form. In the blink of an eye he was in front of Gotenks and kicked him away

"Oof!" Gotenks grunted as he was flung into the floor. "O-Okay...That was a good one."

"Come on, aren't you even gonna make this harder?" Vegito scoffed with a smirk "Come on. Go all out."

"Fine! R...ARGH!" Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "Okay. This is my max."

Vegito nodded with a smirk before a golden aura burst around him, simply turning into the first level of Super Saiyan

Gotenks felt the immense power radiating off his father, it was like a sun. The whole power felt like the aura of a Super Saiyan 3...Or even STRONGER!

"You won't get stronger if you don't challenge yourself." Vegito replied, charging

"Okay. Let's go!" Gotenks smiled and flew in for a punch at Vegito.

*At Gohan's School*

Gohan arrived at school happy, glad he lived so close now

"Man...I wonder if I can see Videl early?" He wondered with a smile

"Hey Gohan!" A bubbly female voice cheered from behind him

"Huh? Oh, Hey Erasa." Gohan turned around and smiled seeing his girlfriend's best friend

Erasa had short blonde hair, blue eyes, a kind smiling face and slender body. She was wearing a green tank top that covered her B/C-Cup breasts and long purple trousers and flat shoes

"I haven't seen you since the tournament." She smiled

"Yeah...I've been pretty busy. How are things?" Gohan responded

"Good." She smiled, hugging his arm "Come on, we need to get to class!"

"H-hey!" Gohan commented as he was being arm hugged by Eraza

"What? We're gonna be late and you take your time." She smiled, the two entering their class/lecture room

"I...err, okay." He blushed 'Oh man, I hope Videl isn't going to kill me.'

The two reached their seat, Videl already there "You two took your time." She frowned

"Sorry, up late studying." Gohan explained

"Of course." Videl rolled her eyes as Gohan sat on her right and Eraza sat on her left

'Oh man...' He thought as their lecture began.

Especially since he had known this subject inside and out since he was nine

*Elsewhere*

Majin Bea was looking to the sky wishfully as she sat in Hercule's home

"Huh? Bae, are you alright?" Hercule asked as Bae was sitting with Bee, her dog.

"Thinking of Handsome Man." She smiled

"Handsome Man?" Hercule asked 'Couldn't be me. I didn't see her until AFTER she was all dreamy.' He thought then asked again. "Who is he and what does he look like?"

"Handsome Man is handsome man! He's muscily with large silly hair and dressed in blue and orange!" She giggled

"Hmm...Oh wait, Vegito; right?" Hercule thought. "He's your Handsome Man?"

Bea sighed and nodded happily

Bee, Bae's dog, yipped happily and made her rub his head.

She giggled, smiling

"It's been a while since we've seen him...Why don't you give him a call?" Hercule suggested

"Really?!" She gasped happily

"Well yeah. Just, use the phone first before you appear. It'll give them a heads up." Hercule answered

Bae grinned, running out

"Err...Bae..." Hercule called out. "...*Sigh*, I better call Bulma and Chi-Chi."

*With said women*

The two... Now sister wives... Where chatting as they ate some biscuits and had some tea

"Hmm...I've got to admit, it's nice...Relaxing here." Chi-Chi smiled

"Yea." Bulma nodded with a grin

"Just...Asking, the radishes...What's THAT all about?"

"Oh that was Vegito's idea. Since he knew his stomach would bankrupt us, he's using our old home as a large farm. Helps pay the bills." Chi-Chi answered

"That's a good idea." Bulma pointed out before she smiled "Must be the Vegeta in him."

"Must be...Though the pursuit of training must be Goku's." Chi-Chi giggled, making them both laugh happily

That was when the phone rang.

"Hello, Briefs Residence." Bulma answered

"Hey there Bulma, just a heads up: Bae's coming your way to see Vegito." Hercule's voice spoke through

"... Wha..." she started, Bae appearing from nowhere

"Hi...!" Majin Bae smiled and waved, while sounding like another pink alien.

"GAH!" The wives yelled, jumping back

"I guess she's already there...I told her to call ahead of time." Hercule explained

"Hercule said he would." She pouted

"I said YOU should! Sorry Bulma, Chi-Chi." Hercule snapped then quickly apologised

And then hung up

"Bae..." the two looked at her and then sighed. The situation had been explained to them at least...a dozen times, but they still get shocked by it.

Bae smiled and began to run around, looking for Vegito

"He. He's not...Bae!" Chi-Chi tried to get the pink woman's attention, then shouted grabbing Bae's attention

"Huh?" Majin Bae stopped and stood still

"If you're looking for Vegito, he's training with Goten and Trunks. You do NOT have the right to come here and run around like a headless chicken." Chi-Chi answered

Bae just blinked before she smiled and flew out the window

Chi-Chi groaned at that.

"Nice try, Chi-Chi. But she's like a child. We'll have to take charge together." Bulma answered

"... We have to be strict." Chi-Chi grinned, pulling a paddle out of nowhere

"Okay, three things. One: I like how you think. Two: let's discuss this over a massage." Bulma smiled

"Ooh! Massage!" Chi-Chi smiled "Wait...What's the third thing?"

"Third? Third is obvious: can you teach me to pull stuff from nowhere?" Bulma answered

*With Vegito and the boys*

Gotenks panted as he wobbled, Vegito standing unharmed

"Oh...Boy..." Gotenks fell over and de-fused to Goten and Trunks.

"You lasted a bit longer than I thought." Vegito spoke

"Heck you nearly made me sweat." Vegito smirked, the golden aura fading

"Can we..." Trunks panted

"Go outside now...?" Goten added

"Of course. Your daily trainings done." He nodded

"Thanks dad..." The boys sighed and fell to sleep as the gravity augmentation was turned off and Vegito took the kids outside.

... And then a pink streak tackled him

"Oof! Huh? Majin Bae?" Vegito asked as he was only slightly winded

"Hi." She answered in a silly voice again "Handsome Man!" She giggled

"Hey Bae. I didn't know you were coming over." Vegito chuckled

"Bae missed handsome man!"

"You missed me?" Vegito asked "Well...I don't know what to say to that."

Bae grinned and just kept hugging him

"Hey Bae." Trunks sighed waving

"Hi Majin Bae." Goten added

"Hi strong kid!"

"Which one is she talking about?" Goten whispered to Trunks

"... Both. Remember Gotenks?" Trunks whispered back

"Oh right...Sorry, heavy gravity makes me forget." Goten chuckled

Trunks rolled his eyes, the two heading out

"Bye-bye, strong boy." Bae waved as she still hugged Vegito

"... Why are you hugging me?" Vegito blinked

"Cause Bae missed Handsome Man." Bae answered

"... Why?"

"Cause...Bae...Likes Handsome Man..." Bae blushed

"... I'm sorry, what was that?" Vegito blinked in shock

"Hmm..." Bae blushed "Bae...LIKES...Handsome Man."

All Vegito could do is stand there and blink

"Does...Does Handsome man like Bae?" Bae asked kindly

"I... That's a difficult question to answer Bae." Vegito got out after a few seconds

"But...Bae likes Handsome Man. Handsome Man save Bae from Bad Buu." Bae answered

"I know but I don't know you well, we haven't known each other long and... Well... I AM married." Vegito said, putting his hands in her upper arms

"Bae don't mind. Bae be...Bae be girlfriend." bae answered thinking

Vegito blinked at that

"What wrong? Bae say something wrong?" Bae asked, tilting her head

"... No, but you're cute." He chuckled

"Yay! Bae IS cute!" Majin Bae smiled happily

Before she started hugging him happily, rubbing her face into his chest as she cheered happily with pure glee

"Ooh...Handsome Man strong. Have hard body." She smiled as she motorboating his stomach.

"..." Vegito blinked, rubbing his neck weakly

"So hard and strong." Bae smiled looking up at him

"... thank you?"

"Can Bae be Handsome Man's Girlfriend now?" Bae asked

"... We need to ask my wives." he flinched

"Oh..." Bae frowned and still hugged him

"... okay?" he blinked

"Okay...Bae and Handsome Man ask Handsome Man's wives." Bae nodded

"Good." He chuckled

*With Chi-Chi and Bulma*

"Hmm...Oh...So good..." Chi-Chi smiled as she was getting a back massage from the masseuse.

"This is the life."

"Bulma...This is great..." Chi-Chi smiled

"I know." Bulma smiled

"When did you get the spa?" Chi-Chi wondered

"Shortly after Cell, had to get something to relax." Bulma answered

"Wish I'd known, I would have asked if I could join you." Chi-Chi smiled

"Well...You're welcome here anytime. Oh...Wow..." Bulma responded as she felt her back crack.

That was when Vegito IT'd in with Bae

"Hi girls." Vegito smiled

"Ah!" The masseuse's screamed and ran

"Hmm...Vegito..." Bulma frowned as their spa day was cut short.

But she then moaned as he rubbed her back, massaging her back with one hand while the other massaged Chi-Chi's

"HMM! Oh...RIGHT there...That's the spot..." Chi-Chi melted from the combination of strong hands and precise pressure on location. Plus a tiny drop of ki

"Ooh...That looks good." Bae commented

"It is..." Bulma moaned lightly.

"Glad you both like it." Vegito smiled "Now... Why we're here." Vegito said, not stoping

"Hmm...What is it?" Chi-Chi asked

"It's about Bae...She's got something to ask you." Vegito answered

"Bae wants to be Handsome Man's girlfriend!" Bae smiled

"Wh-AT?!" Bulma snapped, before Vegito pressed on a knot and released it, giving her a pleasure point.

"... She wants to join us." Vegito sighed

"Wants to join...?" Chi-Chi moaned, feeling her shared husband's hands on her back

"Yes!" Bar cheered

"Hmm...I dunno...What do you think, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked

"... Could be fun."

"Really? Ready to share him with others already?" Chi-Chi asked

"Why not? He's man enough..." Bulma giggled "We have nowhere near enough stamina to keep up with him even together. We just can't."

"True...And with Bae...She can be helpful..." Chi-Chi added with a smile

"... I guess that's true." Bulma laughed

"So...Can Bae stay?" Said girl asked

"Yes Bae can." Bulma and ChiChi giggled

"YAY! Bae can stay! Bae will be good girlfriend!" Bae smiled happily

She then tackle hugged Vegito, giggling happily

But Vegito didn't move; he still had his hands on Bulma's and Chi-Chi's backs.

She smiled, kissing Vegito happily

"I hope she isn't getting TOO excited..." Chi-Chi commented

"Why not? This massage is making me ready." Bulma grinned

"So...Now?" Chi-Chi asked

"Why not?" Bulma purred

Vegito wasn't paying attention, however. He was enjoying the taste and feel of Bae's lips as he kissed her

"Handsome Man...Taste good..." Majin Bae smiled happily, blushing

"... Thanks?" He blinked "You do to."

"Thank you." Bae smiled.

Bae then looked at Bulma and ChiChi with smiles

"Do you KNOW what to do next?" Chi-Chi asked

"There's more?" Bae asked

"Oh...MUCH more." Bulma smiled as they both got up slowly

Vegito looked down, seeing his wives get off the massage tables

"More to teach, Bae?" Bae asked, tilting her head

"Oh yes, there's a LOT to teach you." Chi-Chi smiled

"And you will love it." Bulma nodded

"Bae will?" Bae asked hopefully

"Oh yes." Chi-Chi nodded. "But first...We need to get ready." She smiled seductively and sneakily

"Ready?"

"Yeah, first...We need to get naked." Bulma smiled

'Oh man...' Vegito thought but smiled lightly, thinking of his two wives being naked...And he didn't have to imagine long.

The girls soon got naked, Bulma and ChiChi helping Bae strip

"Oh, Bae not been this before." Bae commented

"Naked?" ChiChi asked, pulling Bae's shirt off

"No...Never. Always had some clothes on." Bae blushed as she had her C-Cup breasts exposed to the three of them

Bulma smiled, kissing and taking Bae's nipple into her mouth and sucking

"HMM! Th-This is...nice...!" Bae moaned lightly

"Chi-Chi, why don't you get the other?" Vegito suggested

"In a second." ChiChi smiled, pulling Bae's baggy pants down

"Wh-Why're you...Down there?" Bae panted as Bulma continued to tease Bae's nipples.

ChiChi smiled, kissing up the bubble gum like quivering pink thighs of Bae towards her pussy

"Ah! M-Miss! B-Bae's legs! B-Bae's thingy!" She moaned feeling Chi-Chi's and Bulma's teasing, cultivate a large amount of pleasure.

"... Wow..." Vegito blinked

"Surprised?" Chi-Chi teased as she continued

"... A bit."

"Good." Chi-Chi smiled and continued

"You can help, show her what she's getting herself into." Bulma smiled

Vegito nodded with a small smile

"H-Handsome Man...? Wh-What will you do?" Bae moaned

Vegito replied by simply taking his clothes off

"Handsome Man...!" Bae's eyes widened as she blushed and moaned

"Vegito...Can you say that?" He teased as he was stripping off his trousers

"Ve... Gito." She mumbled out

"That's right." He smiled as he groped her ass. "This is soft...REALLY soft." He smiled

"I still can't belive this monster." Bulma grinned, gabbing Vegito's cock "Vegeta was thick as fuck but not that long."

"And Goku was the opposite." ChiChi added "Very long but not as thick."

"But this is both together and more." Bulma finished

"Glad you like..." Vegito smiled happily. "See this Bae? THIS...will go inside you."

"... Bae absorbs it?" She asked in confusion

"No...Not like that." Vegito smiled. "Shall I?" He asked

"Start teasing her." Chi-Chi winked

"Teasing her?" Vegito asked

"Yeah...Start rubbing." Chi-Chi answered as she positioned his cock between Bae's legs and began to suck him off as he started rubbing her.

"I see." Vegito nodded, groaning a bit as he began to thrust between Bae's head so his cock was rubbing her pussy

"AH! B-Bae feels...Funny." Bae moaned heavily

"But in the good way?" Bulma asked

"Y-Yes. Bae feels good funny." Bae moaned happily as she felt her pussy was stimulated by Vegito's cock and Chi-Chi's lips kissing her clit.

"She tastes good." ChiChi giggled, licking up some of the juices that dribbled over Vegito's cock

"B-Bae feels funny, Bae...Bae's waist feels funny!" Bae moaned

"You gonna cum already?" Bulma asked

"C-Cum? Wh-What is "cum"?" Bae moaned

"When you..." Bulma started before Bae moaned loudly as juices sprayed from her pussy "... That."

Bae panted happily as she saw her pussy juice on Vegito's cock and on Chi-Chi's lips.

"Bae... Felt good." She panted

"Do you want to feel BETTER?" Chi-Chi asked as she was licking off Bae's pussy juice from Vegito's cock.

"I... Can feel better?" She gasped

"Damn Chi-Chi!" Vegito moaned at her tongue

"How's it taste Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked

"Taste for yourself." She answered and kissed Bulma, transferring the juice on her tongue into Bulma's mouth while she was still rubbing Vegito's cock

Bulma moaned, kissing back happily

"D-Does Bae...Taste good?" Bae moaned, feeling her pussy being stimulated by Vegito's member

"Most defiantly." Bulma nodded

"Time for YOU to taste him." Chi-Chi smiled as she guided Vegito's cock to her pussy lips.

"Go on honey." She urged, Vegito nodding and pushing inside Bae

"Got it. Careful, this only hurts for a little while." Vegito whispered to the immortal pink woman and with a single thrust, he felt his entire cock go into Majin Bae's pussy. His sheer size and girth made her cum again!

Bae moaned, rocking against him

"Cumming from just me sticking it in...You've got some training to do, Bae." Vegito moaned

"No hymen? Huh." ChiChi shrugged

"B-Bae, d-doesn't k-know what...H-High-Men, is!" She moaned as she felt Vegito's cock deep within her

"It's fine." He smiled, thrusting in and out as fast as he could

"Ah! B-Bae feels good! Bae feels good!" She moaned happily as she was being held up by Vegito

"She's really submissive." Chi-Chi blushed

"Yea." Bulma grinned

"You go for the boobs, I go for her clit?" Bulma suggested

"Only fair." Chi-Chi smiled

The two nodded, kissing quickly, before they went to work

"AH! B-Bae feels good! Bae feels better than good!" She moaned happily as she felt her pink clit and nipples being kissed and licked by the two heads of the harem.

"Bae, you're nice and tight!" Vegito smiled happily

"Bae...Going to cum! Bae going to cum, again!" She moaned, feeling her eyes roll back into her head.

She shuddered deeply, cumming around his cock

"I haven't even cum yet..." Vegito frowned slightly "Where. Can. I. Cum?" He asked as he thrust in deep with each word.

"Anywhere!" Bae said ignorantly

"Okay...!" Vegito moaned as he came within Majin Bae's pussy, there was so much it even leaked out and caught Bulma on her face.

"GAH! Warn a girl next time!" She flinched

"Sorry Bulma. Bae was too tight." Vegito sweatdropped

"Bae tight." She smiled happily, not knowing fully what it meant

"Do you want some now?" Vegito smiled to Bulma.

"You know I do." She smiled

"You better have enough for me." Chi-Chi teased

"I will." Vegito smiled as he pulled out of Bae, making her moan as she felt her insides being stimulated by his cock.

"Bae feel empty." She muttered as Vegito set her in the bed, the ultimate warrior turning to Bulma with a grin

"What position is you want?"

"Hmm...How about..." Bulma smiled as she lay face down on the bed. "Fuck my pussy, while my tits rub the bed."

"You're favourite." Vegito smiled, grasping her hips as he entered her

"AH! Oh GOD! R-Right there!" She moaned happily

"You spread my pussy so good! As wide as I love, but even DEEPER!" She moaned, her tounge hanging out weakly

"I don't want to break you early." He chuckled as he thrust. "I bet, if I lift you up...You could feel or see my cock in your stomach."

"Both!" She moaned "But... Don't you dare! You're hitting all the right spots! Fucking me just like this!"

"I'm glad you love this." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her as his cock came in closer.

All the while Vegito was fucking his first wife, Chi-Chi was pleasuring herself to the sight, eagerly awaiting her turn to have their husband's cock

Bae was staring at both Vegito fucking Bulma and Chi-Chi pleasing herself in amazement

'Is...Is that what...Bae, looks like...Being with Vegito?' She thought and mimicked Chi-Chi

"Is... This right?" She suddenly asked the mother of two

"Huh? Bae...What're you trying to do?" Chi-Chi looked at the former destroyer of the universe.

"Doing what you were doing..." Bae answered. "Is this right?"

"... Close." ChiChi chuckled gently, correcting her lightly

"AH! Ah...! B-Better! Much better!" Bae moaned happily

"I-I'm cumming, Bulma!" Vegito moaned

"Fill my cunt! Give me a baby!" She moaned

"A...AH!" Vegito moaned as he filled her pussy with his Saiyan seed, giving her a slightly bloated pussy.

"Oh yes!" Bulma mumble moaned

"I'm gonna pull out now...SLOWLY..." He whispered into her ear.

"Keep it all in." She mumbled with a smile

"That's what I'm aiming to do..." He kissed her, slowly pulling out while trying to keep his cum in her pussy.

He smiled, his cock pulling out with a 'pop'

"Hmm...I'm in nirvana..." She purred

"Chi-Chi...Want to have your turn?" He asked kindly, with his still hard cock.

"Of course." She smiled

"Great...Which position do you want?" He asked as he examined his wife's sensual body

"On top of you." She smiled

"Okay." Vegito smiled as he went over to the bed and saw his wife crawl over him and then lower herself onto his massive member

"Hmmm!" She moaned lightly

"You don't have to force yourself, take as much as you can." Vegito smiled as he felt his wife's moist hole. "I don't want to hurt you, my princess." He whispered lovingly into her ear

"Hmm...I-I know you won't...I-I can take it!" She moaned happily

Vegito nodded, hands on her hips, before he forced his entire length inside her

Chi-Chi's eyes rolled back into her head, feeling her husband's cock inside her pussy; there was even a small bulge in her stomach for where his cock head was.

"You okay?" Vegito asked as he undid her hairpin, letting her hair hang free

"It-It's so DEEP!" She moaned happily. "Fuck me, Vegito!" She panted as she moved slowly on his cock

"You look beautiful with your hair down." He smiled, kissing her as he began to bounce her on his lap

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. V-Vegito..." She moaned happily as she kissed her shared husband happily, her hair getting wet with passionate sweat.

"Getting close?" He teased, rubbing her hips and breasts

"Yes! I...I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" She moaned happily

Vegito smiled, watching her face as she came

"Chi-Chi...!" Vegito smiled as he came into his wife's pussy, filling it with his seed

"Vegito..." ChiChi purred/moaned gently, falling against his chest

"I got ya..." he smiled and lay her gently on the bed.

"I hope... This one's a girl." She joked tiredly

"...I hope so too..." Vegito kissed her gently as she fell to sleep.

That left Bae awake, who was still masturbating with a smile... And also clearly not knowing when she was suppose to stop

"You're still going?" Vegito asked with a small smile

"Is... Bae. Not suppose to?"

"If you're tired, you can stop." Vegito answered simply and knelt down to her eye level.

Bae smiled, kissing him again

"You want another round?" Vegito asked gently

"... Another?"

"Yeah, we can if you want." Vegito nodded

"Please Handsome Man!" She giggled, reverting to the name by accident m

Vegito smiled "Well, since you asked so nicely." He positioned himself over her dripping pussy and rubbed against the moist lips before he kissed her and entered slowly.

Bae moaned deeply, her back arching while her legs wrapped all around him

"Hmm...You're tight again." He smiled as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock

"Bae! Bae tight!" She gasped, moaning

"Man, I could fuck you forever...Couldn't I?" He asked as he pulsed within her

"Forever! Forever!" She nodded with a moan, cumming

"BAE!" Vegito moaned as he reached her womb and came inside her.

... Well he THOUGHT it was her womb

"Bae...Bae...So full..." Majin Bae panted happily and had her tongue hanging out.

"You had enough?" Vegito asked, panting slightly but still clearly having a lot of energy left

"Bae...Bae want...Sleep..." She panted happily, her pussy filled with Vegito's seed.

Vegito smiled, kissing her forehead gently

"Hmm..." Bae fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

'Good night Bae.' He thought, pulling out of her and letting her rest on the bed with Bulma and Chi-Chi. 'What a day...'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

tevinssj7: They're more "equal level" standing at the top of the harem.

Johnny Spectre: "Bulchi"? Possible, but we've other plans.

Cooperjordan: All the girls are canon, (though we HAVE genderbent some characters) and no, Videl and 18 are still with Gohan and Krillin respectively.

Vegito got up early, he was currently in his farming clothes to help sort out the radish farm before training...But in a way, this WAS training: learning to control his flight and speed, using the farm tools for strength and the amount of seeds to plant and produce to get out was for endurance.

It did not take long but soon the work was done

But it was the little things that helped.

He smiled and took back the produce on his shoulders, back to Bulma's home.

He entered the gravity chamber, upping the gravity to three hundred times Earth's gravity and didn't even feel any pressure

"Hmm...Might have to up the ante." He thought.

He sighed, doubling the gravity

Vegito felt the force of 600 times Earth's gravity and nodded. "This'll do."

He widened his stance, laser drones shooting at him as he dodged forming a simple work out

He began to jump and escape the sight of the drones and tapped their "I got you" buttons. In order to dodge and lessen the attacks on him.

And once all the buttons where pressed the probes deactivated

"Dang...The probes were a bit sluggish. Guess they couldn't handle the extra gravity..." He commented and picked one of them up. "I hope Bulma can make it up to a thousand times gravity."

As he said that he upped the gravity and began to train

And he felt the full force on ONE THOUSAND TIMES Earth's gravity! His entire body felt like he was on King Kai's planet...But MUCH heavier!

And even that wasn't too much of a strain

"Any more and I might cause this place to collapse in on itself..." Vegito thought as he started his training.

He sighed, going through a normal workout

'Guess being the strongest isn't what it's all cracked up to be.' Vegito thought

There was no way to train much... But... How strong WAS he? He honestly didn't know

He was the fusion of two of the greatest fighters on Earth...perhaps the galaxy...And he was unsure of his limit. Maybe he needed to get an expert's advice? Maybe King-Kai.

Or just go near space and yell his brains out as he powers up as far as he could?

...

"Yeah, I'll go with Option 2." He commented and turned off the gravity.

It did sound what he'd normally do

"Now...Hopefully...This won't destroy Earth." He whispered and rocketed up into the air, into space.

He was just before the edge of the stratosphere and took a deep breath. In half a second he had turned Super Saiyan: his hair turned golden and became slightly spiky, his eyes a bright green and a blazing gold aura around him

"Okay...Super Saiyan one...Let's take it up a notch." He spoke after giving a quick examination of himself. He took another deep breath and began to power up.

The aura 'exploded' a bit, growing quickly and powerful so it looked like a massive golden flame. Blue electricity began to spark around him, growing larger and more intense in power. His body began to fan out a bit, becoming more jagged and wild with a bang over his right eye. His eyes brightened into a light teal, his hair becoming a slightly brighter shade and his muscles growing lightly

*On the planet of the Kai's*

"OOH-OHH-OHH! AH-AH!" A monkey "ooked" as it was running around in shock

"W... What power?!" King Kai gasped/yelled

"King Kai! Can you feel that?" Kibito Kai, a Supreme Kai who had light purple skin, long white hair and was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt and trousers under a red with orange accented gi.

"Vegito! He is growing stronger and stronger!" King Kai gasped "He's testing his strength!"

"I hope he's off world." Kibito Kai spoke

"I hope so too. Otherwise he'll do what Goku did going Super Saiyan 3...Oh NO! WHY did I say that?!" King Kai commented then immediately chastised himself for saying such a thing.

*with Vegito*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Vegito roared, the skies shaking as his aura grew and crackled with his hair flashing from normal to a bright radiant glow with his hair growing gradually

"AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HA-ARGH-AH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He continued to power up and radiated enough energy around him like a star! At least...That's what the people of Earth were thinking down below.

His whole body continued to gain strength and his hair lengthened almost half-way down his back. This was a whole other level of power, though it was a level of transformation that one half of Vegito had done before.

His eyebrows recessed into his body, his eyes turned a darker green, his body becoming slightly bulkier and the electricity increasing in intensity

*Down on Earth*

People were gathering in the streets, it was about three in the morning and the sun was already out...Or at least...The THOUGHT it was the sun. It was so bright people couldn't get any shut-eye from the sheer radiance.

But those could sense Ki... They had their own problems

"GAH! Vegito!" Master Roshi called out from Kame House "Do you KNOW what time it is you lunk head?!"

*elsewhere*

"ARGH!" Krillan grabbed his head, feeling a massive headache

"Krillan! What's happening?" Android 18 asked as she held her husband

"V-Vegito...His power...!" Krillan answered

*In a canyon*

"AH! What is that idiot DOING? If he goes Super Saiyan 3, this world will blow up with that level of power!" Piccolo snapped

*At Vegito's Home*

"D... Dad?! What are you doing?!" Gohan gasped

"W... Wow! S... So much power!" Trunks gasped

"D... Dad?" Goten gasped

*Back with Vegito*

"AH-Ah...RARGH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegito roared and inside his mind's eye he saw the universe fracturing into a dimension of fractured crystals then revealing a great Oozaru beating it's chest and roaring at the moon before shrinking down into Vegito and then into a younger Vegito and then into a child then into a baby surrounded by light which illuminated the darkness.

Outside his mind's eye Vegito's hair was all the way down to his waist, his body was sparking medium sized bolts of electric plasma surrounding him.

He panted as his power up ended, his energy sparking around him

"So much power...It's incredible..." he spoke slowly and then began to receive a telepathic communication from King Kai

"VEGITO, YOU IGNORAMUS! WHAT IN THE MULTIVERSE ARE YOU DOING?!" King Kai shouted

"Seeing how strong I am." Vegito said simply "And... Neither of my 'parents' could have ever IMAGINED being this powerful."

"That may be, but do you KNOW how powerful you were radiating?!" King Kai snapped

"No. That's why I was seeing how strong I was." He deadpanned

"Well I'm glad you figured that out. But here's how strong it was: KIBITO KAI AND I FELT IT ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!" King Kai snapped

"Wow. Well I feel like I could have killed Buu's strongest form just by blowing at him like this." Vegito blinked, slowly shifting back to his normal forms

"Just be glad that your power didn't attract any unwanted attention..." King Kai patted his head with a towel.

*meanwhile, deep in the universe*

The power that Vegito radiated rocked a planet, a blue skinned male looking to the sky "Well well. It seems like the prophecy MIGHT be true after all. Well I have three years to wait before I can find out."

*Back with Vegito*

"I better head back home. People are probably going to be mad at me for powering up." Vegito sighed

He instant transitioned back home, sighing as he returned to his base power

"I'm gonna get an earful." He sighed

But only today, right now, he realised how powerful he was... And how nothing was equal to him anymore.

'Who's left to fight when you're THE most powerful?' He wondered

He sighed sadly at that, waiting for whoever was going to bitch at him

And within a few minutes; Gohan, Goten and Trunks ran down from their rooms in a cold sweat. They saw their father and were in shock, from the sheer absolute power they now know he now possessed

A few seconds later a bunch of his friends where flying towards him

"Dad, that power!" Gohan spoke before being interrupted

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Vegito?" Piccolo snarled

"Simple. I was seeing how strong I am." Vegito nodded

"It was like the whole WORLD was going to blow up!" Krillan added

"... Sorry." Vegito chuckled nervously

"Vegito, I KNOW you wanted to try your strength but...Holy DRAGONS, boy! THAT was incredible!" Master Roshi added

"Yes, I know." Vegito frowned

"Just...ONE thing...Vegito. That early sunrise..." Tien spoke

"Yeah...That was me going Super Saiyan 3." He nodded "Doubt anything will ever need me to go that far. Ever." He said sadly

'Thank Kami.' The majority of them thought.

"Really? Can't you show US?" Goten asked

"Well... Yea. I can show you." Vegito chuckled

"NO!" The adults shouted

"Awe...Why not?" Trunks and Goten frowned

"It's too strong." Gohan frowned

Vegito gave an open hand gesture to say "Yep, he's right."

"...Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Vegito asked

"I... Sorry but 18 would kill me." Krillin said nervously, and kind of sadly

"I understand. Say "Hi" to her, for me." Vegito smiled

"Yeah, will do." Krillin answered and flew off.

He smiled, a bit upset he and Goku's oldest male friend where so uncomfortable around each other

'Guess it's still a bit awkward due to this...' He sighed looking at his hands.

"Anyone else wanna stay?"

"Well...I doubt there's reason for an old man to stay." Master Roshi answered

"Roshi, you can visit WHENEVER you want." Vegito nodded with a smile at one of his halves old mentor "... As long as you don't perv on my wives."

"... Roshi's out bitches!" Roshi called, running off

"He never changes..." They sighed.

But they did smile a bit

"See you later Vegito." Yamcha and Tien gave a thumbs up and then left.

"Darn." Vegito sighed before turning to Piccolo "You gonna stay Big Green?"

"...Sure. Just as long as you don't fight me. I wouldn't last a second." Piccolo answered "I really need to up my training." He sighed

"You'll get stronger. I'm sure of it." Vegito answered '... I hope.' he thought sadly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Sgt. M00re: Wait and see.

LeoTheSage and justafan: Yeah, it WAS Whis.

Dragoon of Kaos: Yep, more girls to the harem.

Golden Dragon King: There are a LOT of Kai's in Dragon Ball. It's hard to keep track.

Gohan sighed as he walked out of his class a month later, the bell for lunch still ringing

"Man that lesson was boring..." He sighed

He sighed as he walked outside the building to the field... And began to unpack an insane amount of food

"Nom." He smiled as he bit into his first sandwich

And yes, there were a LOT of sandwiches

"Hi Gohan." Videl spoke as she spoke behind him

"Mahy Videowl." He said with his mouthful

"...Sure you've got enough food in there?" She giggled

"Yep!" He nodded with an awkward chuckle

She slipped down and sat next to her boyfriend.

"Mind if I have some?" She lightly joked

"Um...Sure." He gulped. "Sorry that there's a lot...Big stomach and all."

"Gohan, out of all the crazy things in our life. A boy eating mountain of food is the most normal." Videl chuckled

"But a mountain three times his size?" Erasa teased as she sat down

"Never underestimate the vastness of a man's stomach." Videl laughed. "Hey Eraza."

The two hugged, Gohan eating more or less ignoring the world around him

"So how're things going?" Videl asked her friend.

"Good. Sharpner is acting like a bigger and bigger asshole though." The blonde frowned

"Yeah...He could be taken down a few pegs..." Videl agreed and looked at Gohan...Then took the look back.

And why? His mouth was so full of food it looked like he couldn't close it properly... And then he did and seemingly swallowed it all down easy without chewing

'Where does he fit it all?' Videl wondered. 'I know he's a Saiyan but...He MUST be part snake or something.'

"... How?" Erasa blinked

"Hmm?" Gohan asked as he swallowed another mouthful. "I'm sorry."

"How do you eat that all?"

"Um...I-I kinda get it from my dad." Gohan chuckled lightly

"Understatement." Videl rolled her eyes

"So, what's the occasion; you sitting with us I mean Eraza." Gohan asked

"What, I can't be with my friends?" She pouted

"N-No of course you can. It...It's just...You're spending a BIT more time than usual. That's all." Gohan answered awkwardly

"What do you mea... Oh! You two want alone time for making out!" Erasa nodded

Both Videl and Gohan froze at that and blushed.

"N... No!" Videl quickly stuttered

"Come on, the three of us know that's what you're thinking right now." Eraza teased

"Because you put the thought there!" Gohan frowned

Erasa just smiled and laughed at that

*With Goten and Trunks*

"Fuuuu...Sion. HA!" The two boys continued to practice with their father, by fusing together to get stronger.

Or at least tried to as, at the last second, Vegito shot a ki blast at them, forcing them apart

"Aaaaaaaand you're dead." Vegito frowned "That's enough for today."

"Dang it...Dad..." Trunks sighed

"Guess we can try again tomorrow..." Goten added

"You two rely too much on fusion." Vegito frowned

"But we're much stronger as Gotenks." Trunks answered

"But it's only temporary. Thirty minutes for regular selves and even less when you go Super Saiyan." Vegito answered "And Super Saiyan 3? You only get five minutes."

The boys frowned, they knew they had to get stronger...But they were getting to comfortable using fusion

They knew they have to learn to get stronger by themselves

"What do you want us to do, dad?" Trunks asked

"Relax. Go out and have fun." Vegito smiled

Goten and Trunks smiled and hugged him "Thanks, Dad." and ran off to play outside.

Well... Into town, as he never said they couldn't.

"...Did I just give them free reign to go into town?" He slowly realised

He sighed, shrugging "Oh well."

He walked outside and saw Chi-Chi, Bulma and Bae sitting on the grass enjoying the sun.

"Ladies." He smiled at them

"Hey honey/Vegito!" the three spoke simultaneously, Bae cheering her bit

"The kids are all away." He smiled

"Really? Goten and Trunks are out?" Chi-Chi asked

"Y-ep." Vegito smiled at that. "We've got the house to ourselves."

"Good." Bulma smiled

"We have "playtime" now?" Bae asked happily

"You've become addicted to that, haven't you?" Vegito chuckled

"Uh-huh. Bae is Vegito-addict." Bae hugged him

"She's not the only one." Bulma flirted

"Oh really? Didn't you have enough last time?" Vegito smiled

"Never enough." Chi-Chi smiled

"Well...Shall we take this inside? Or...on the flowers?" He smiled

"Don't want dirt up my ass." Bulma shrugged, the other girls agreeing

"Inside it is." Vegito smiled 'In more ways than one.'

*with Goten and Trunks*

Goten and Trunks where laughing as they can through Satan City... Until Goten bumped into a girl their age

"Oof. Oh, sorry." Goten apologised.

"N-No, it's okay." The girl smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, Caucasian skin and a yellow dress and clip shoes. She also had expensive looking wristbands and other such stuff

"Miss Valese, are you hurt?" A man spoke looking for her.

"No Alfred, I'm fine." The girl smiled

"... Pretty." Goten whispered

"I'm so sorry for my half-brother!" Trunks said, bowing quickly

"It's okay." The girl answered, with a small blush from Goten's whispered comment

"Say sorry man." Trunks hissed

"Oh, um. I am sorry Miss." Goten bowed and tried to be as clear as possible.

"It's okay." The now named Valese giggled

"Come now Ms Valese. You're due at your lessons." The butler spoke

"Okay. Bye." Valese answered and waved to the two boys.

"What lesson?" Trunks muttered

"Pretty..." Goten repeated as Valese and her butler walked off.

"Err... Goten?" Trunks blinked, shaking him lightly

"Wh-ah-ah...Bwbwbwbw. Did you call us "half-brothers"?" Goten asked after shaking his head

"Yes. We have the same dad, different mothers." Trunks rolled his eyes. And this was technically m even though their fused dad use to be two people

Goten smiled and hugged Trunks "Thanks, bro." He answered kindly and honestly

Trunks smiled, patting his back... Before he smirked "Goten's got a girlfriend." He suddenly sang teasingly

"I-I do NOT!" Goten blushed and snapped back

"Goten has a girlfriend! Goten has a girlfriend!" Trunks sang, running off teasing

"I'm gonna get you Trunks!" Goten chased his now half-brother

*with Gohan*

Gohan was currently sitting through his next lecture, he found it boring since he had read about current events and had already gotten a head start on the subject.

Heck he learned about it when he was nine

"Mr...Gohan. Can you tell me about the subject?" the teacher asked

"Um...Sure." Gohan answered and began to list off several parts that the lecture hadn't even covered.

The class where amazed at his knowledge... Like always

Videl smiled and giggled, this was her boyfriend. Strong, smart AND humble...

But she paid attention once more as the class continued.

Gohan sighed, leaning back... And freezing as he felt someone squeeze his upper thigh. And it wasn't Videl, as she was sitting on his left

'Oh...Nuts...' He thought and saw Eraza sitting to his right. 'Yep...' He squeak thought

He saw her manicured hand give his thigh one last squeeze before it pulled away, the blonde giving him her normally happy grin for a second

'Oh...Snap...THIS is gonna get awkward...' He thought in slight fear

*After Class*

Gohan sighed, walking out of class with Videl holding his hand

"Gohan? Are you alright? You've been quiet after your speech." Videl asked

"I'm fine." He smiled

"Okay...Want to walk me home?" She asked kindly

"You sure you don't wanna fly?" He smiled

"That'd be too short...I want to enjoy it." Videl answered

"Okay." He smiled, chuckling

"Also...I was thinking...about something nice." Videl smiled

"Nice?" He asked

"Well...About your parents. Your dad with two wives and a lover..." Videl answered

"Yea?" He asked

"Well...It got me thinking...What if WE did the same?" Videl answered

"Err... you mean sex?"

"Well...Yeah." She blushed happily

"... I guess." He blushed "If... If you want."

"Great! I-I mean...Thank you..." She kissed him.

Gohan blushed and kissed back

*At the house*

"Here we are." Gohan smiled as they arrived at the mansion that was Videl's home

"Want to come in?" She asked

"But...What about your dad?" Gohan asked

"My dad's off training for the next martial arts tournament. We'll be alone for a few hours." She answered

Gohan gulped and nodded, Videl leading him inside

Inside were fancy and expensive items, guess all his boasting about protecting the Earth and beating Majin Buu paid off.

And Gohan had to suppress his anger

It was more an annoyed anger than enraged anger.

But also insulted anger

...There was a LOT of anger there.

"Gohan, want to come up?" Videl asked kindly

"... Please."

As Gohan went upstairs, Videl was nervous, this would be their first time together...And it was exciting but anxiety driven.

"H... Here we are." She whispered, blushing

"Wow...Your bedroom looks nice." Gohan answered seeing her room

"Thank you." Videl blushed as they entered the plain yet fancy bedroom

"So...What should we do? I mean...err..." Gohan blushed thinking of just kissing.

Videl blushed and kissed him as confirmation, taking off his blazer while slowly unbuttoning his shirt

'She always has soft lips...' He thought as he took off her top

Well, her baggy white other top. Next he was filling with her tight pink top, the two breaking the kiss once more as he removed it

"You're...You're really beautiful, Videl." Gohan answered honestly, looking at Videl's blushing face.

"Thank you." She nodded, pulling his shirt off

As she did, she saw his training and battle hardened body. He was much more muscular than what his clothes showed, he looked like a geek on top, but he was an Adonis underneath.

"Why don't you dress in better clothes?" She couldn't help but ask, running her fingers over his abs

"Well...I like these clothes. Plus...If I wear anything that'll hug these muscles I'll keep ripping them." He blushed

"You don't rip your gi or your Great Saiyaman under-suit." She argued

"Well yeah...but those are baggy. And they're made of special materials." Gohan answered "I could probably make some or order some."

Videl nodded, kissing him

"So...What do you want me to do?" He asked kindly

"Just... do what comes natural."

"Okay..." He answered and kissed her gently and began to caress her body.

Videl moaned, relaxing

'Just...Do what's natural...' He thought as he slid off her bra revealing her bosom

He blushed, rubbing the B-Cups lightly

Videl moaned lightly, letting Gohan fondle her breasts; she felt her nethers becoming moist. She wanted to make love to Gohan, become one with him.

She wanted him so bad

Gohan pulled back and began to trace down her body, down to her pussy...And he felt how wet it was. "Videl...You're...Wet." He gasped as he unintentionally teased it with his fingers

Videl moaned, loving the feeling even through her tight pants

"If you're wet this much from your panties..." Gohan whispered and pushed them aside to get a full feel of her pussy.

Videl moaned, her hands falling to his hair

"Dang, Videl!" He laughed. "I guess I'm doing SOMETHING right."

"Yes... yes... So good!" She moaned

'Her moans...' Gohan thought as his member was pitching a tent under his underwear. The sounds his girlfriend was making was making him aroused.

Videl reached her foot up a bit, rubbing his cock through his underwear as he ate her out

'You're so sweet...Salty...its good!' He thought as he was being serviced by his girlfriend's foot.

The two moaned deeply, actually cumming at the same time

"V-Videl..." Gohan moaned as he sprayed her foot with his seed.

"Gohan!" She screamed, cumming on his face

Gohan felt Videl's pussy juice on his face, the taste of it...it made him hard again

"I want more." He smiled, lightly pushing her onto her bed

"G-Gohan..." She blushed and smiled seeing him over her. "I'll give you more..."

He nodded, rubbing his cock against her pussy

"It'll hurt for a little bit..." Gohan gulped

"I know." She smiled

"But...But what about protection?" He asked

"I spoke to your... Mothers. Apparently unless a Saiyan cums inside there is zero chance of a baby. And since you're a half Saiyan there is only a twenty five percent chance of us getting pregnant if you DO cum inside." She smiled shyly

"...Sounds like a lottery." Gohan gulped

"And I'm feeling lucky." She grinned

"Okay...It's gonna hurt..." Gohan spoke as he prodded against her vagina

"We already went through this and I know." She smiled

"Okay..." Gohan nodded and pushed inside of Videl's pussy, stretching it out and breaking her hymen with a single thrust.

The two gasped and moaned

"V-Videl...! Y-You're tight!" He moaned as Videl's hymen bled.

"D-Don't...Stop...there..." She smiled and panted "Get all the way in and start bucking like a bronco!"

Gohan smiled and began to do just that. His hips going faster and faster. Hitting her uterus, all the way deep into her womb

The two moaned, holding each other close as they enjoyed the others body

"G-Gohan! I-I'm going to cum!" She moaned

"Me too!" He gasped

"G-Gohan!" She called out in ecstasy as she held onto him tightly

"Videl!" He moaned, cumming at the same time

And with a final thrust, Gohan came into Videl's pussy. The pair didn't realise this until they had calmed down; and by then, Videl's pussy was filled with cum.

Videl smiled, kissing him weakly

"That...That was wonderful..." Gohan panted lightly

"It was." She muttered, nodding

"I...Came in you...Didn't I?" Gohan asked

"Maybe a bit." She chuckled

"Sorry...But...You were just too good." Gohan admitted

"It FELT good." She smiled

Gohan kissed her tenderly as he slid out of her pussy slowly.

A small dribble of cum followed the cock, showing how deep he poured most of it

"I love you Gohan..." Videl smiled

"I love you too Videl." Gohan responded

"... Marry me." The two said as one

"Yes. Wait...Stop..." Videl and Gohan continued to speak simultaneously, before they laughed together

*At Vegito's home*

Vegito sighed happily, holding his three lovers close

Each of them were sweaty and out of breath, their pussies filled with his seed.

And Vegito looked like he had just gone for a small jog

"God...How much stamina...DO you have...?" Bulma panted

"No idea." He admitted

"I bet...we've enough cum...for another baby..." Chi-Chi purred happily

"Defiantly." Bulma smiled

"Bae...Have Vegtio's baby?" Bae asked looking at them

"Probably." The two human women nodded happily

Bae smiled happily and snuggled up to them.

Vegito chuckled with a smile

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Warriorofdark: Not gonna happen

pedrofaria339: yes, seen it and excited to see how she turns out.

 **Here are some review answers from our own GreyKing46**

Rickjames196: Not to sound rude but could you ACTUALLY review. Not give a play by play recap of the CHAPTER? We KNOW what happened in the chapter. Instead of random mumbles we would prefer an ACTUAL answer.

pedrofaria339: Yes we have seen it. What we do with it depends on what happens.

king of kyuubis: It's not just 'fannon' it is bullcrap OP Gary-Stu 'this makes no sense in cannon' fannon. The 'Western Supreme Kai' acts NOTHING like how she was shown. With no real motivation that makes sense. Xicor, the most 'edgiest' name ever as it does not match ANY form of Dragon Ball naming scheme, is a bullshit Gary-Stu who is somehow just as old as Trunks (as they state she got Goku's DNA from when he was on his way back to Earth and it COULDN'T have happened at ANY other time!) he is somehow this super powerful super BS character who is all like 'haha I'm stronger than three SSJ4's, TROLOLOLOLOL'.

Some months had passed; Gohan and Videl told their parents about their engagement. While Mr Satan was weeping happily for his daughter; Chi-Chi had to ask her eldest son if they were going too fast.

And after some encouragement she finally relented

And so the wedding plans for the two lovebirds had started.

During which, Goten and Trunks were getting better at their training. They even went up four hundred and fifty times Earth's gravity.

Vegito was proud of their progress, thinking they were close to the next level

"You ready to kick it up another notch, kids?" Vegito asked

"Maybe." The shrugged, although they were all dressed ready for the wedding

"Well...I guess we should head to the wedding. If we stay here too long we're going to get an earful." Vegito admitted

All three of them were wearing black suits and trousers with white shirts underneath.

Trunks was wearing a purple tie, Goten had an orange one and Vegito was wearing a blue one.

White auras surrounded the three, bursting from the ground and taking off flying

At the wedding location, all the friends and family were there. Mr Satan, Krillin, Maron, Android 18, Piccolo, The Z-Warriors...And strangely...There was no paparazzi. It was just a family gathering.

"This is surprising." Vegito blinked

"Ah, Vegito. Quite the quiet turnout; right?" Bulma came up in a blue dress with a white flower on one of her straps.

"That it is Bulma." he nodded

"I talked to Hercule, he said "It's our kids big day. Let's give them some privacy". Even though he's a hard head...He DOES have some good points about him." Bulma explained

"JUST some." Vegito nodded

"Speaking of; where IS MR Satan?" Goten asked

"He's acting like a worried dad." Bulma chuckled. "He's more nervous than Videl."

Vegito nodded, chucking

"How long left?" Trunks asked his mother

"Not long, I think." Bulma answered

"We better take a seat then." Vegito nodded

*With the Groom*

"Thanks for being my best men, guys." Gohan spoke, fixing his tie.

"Of course." Piccolo nodded with a smile

"We've known ya since you were small. It's a pleasure." Yamcha added

"Yea." Krillin nodded with a smile "Heck, during the reception I might share pictures of the 'bowl cut'." He snickered

Gohan blushed at that and gulped "You don't HAVE those pictures...Do you?" He squeaked

"No... They're on 18's phone." Krillin grinned

"...Oh boy..." He facepalmed in embarrassment.

Yamcha and Krillin laughed, Piccolo looking at Gohan and nodding as a friend, teacher and uncle figure showing he was happy for him

"Well...How do I look?" Gohan straightened up.

"Not as fly as I did on my wedding but oh well, still fly." Krillin joked

"Shut up Krillin." The others deadpanned

But they did laugh

*Time Skip*

Gohan and his best men were waiting by the altar. The guests were sitting patiently...Except Goten and Trunks, they had a couple of itchy spots, but no-one could REALLY blame them.

Plus, they're kids

But soon, the wedding march began to play. The music that would start both Videl's and Gohan's life together.

Videl walked down the aisle

She was wearing a snow white wedding dress and a thick veil that covered her face but didn't hinder her sight.

The two smiled lovingly as they saw each other

As the music stopped, Videl was at the altar with her future husband.

"Dearly beloved. We're gathered here today..."

The wedding speech continued until it came to the end. Gohan and Videl had spoken their vows and were now about to kiss

The two cupped each other's cheeks, kissing each other carefully

The guests cheered for the newly-weds. And now they were going to celebrate at the reception.

They all smiled, heading out

As they headed to their reception, Vegito was comforting Chi-Chi. She had just seen her "little boy" marry a great girl

He smiled, rubbing her back

"Our baby boy...Married...I'm so happy." Chi-Chi sobbed happily.

"So is he." Vegito smiled

*Time Skip*

Vegito smiled as he saw the car drive away, the Just Married sign shining in the light

He shed a single tear and wiped it away. He gave a small sigh and headed back to the party room with the other guests.

He was so happy, so proud

"Ha...Way to go son." He whispered to himself.

He smiled, seeing everyone having fun

As he headed to the table, he saw Yamcha talking to one of Videl's bride's maids.

'Hopefully he doesn't try and cheat on this one.' he thought

"Vegito, looks like kids are falling to sleep." Chi-Chi spoke as she pointed to Goten and Trunks, who were leaning on Majin Bae.

"Should we head home then?" He asked

"That'd be a good idea." Chi-Chi nodded.

"Where's Bulma?" Vegito asked

"Around probably." Chi-Chi answered

I'll find her." He nodded

"Thanks honey, we'll be waiting for your two." Chi-Chi smiled and kissed his cheek

Vegito nodded and left to find Bulma, trying to figure out where she was.

His eyes where zipping around the room, looking for the blue haired woman who was so important to both of the lives that made him

'Where IS she?' He thought as he saw her coming back from the bathroom sighing and humming to herself.

"Oh hey. Sorry about that. Needed to powder my nose." Bulma smiled

"Well we're going home." Vegito nodded with a smile before he whispered in her ear "Think you could wear the bunny suit tonight?" He whispered teasingly

"H... How do you know about..." Bulma stammered, blushing as she had never told Vegeta about that situation until she realised and groaned "Goku's memories."

"Yep." Vegito smiled "So...Can you? Or do I have to "ask"?" He teased again.

"I... If Chi-Chi wears the armour." Bulma sighed

Vegito shuddered. "Oh...That's what I like..." He chuckled

*Time Skip*

Vegito grinned as he waited in his bed

'Man...Bulma and Chi-Chi wearing their armour and bunny suit...' He thought happily.

"Oh, Vegito...Ready?" Bulma called out as she and Chi-Chi came out wearing their bunny suit and armour.

Bulma was wearing a set of bright red heels, tight sky blue pantyhose, a black leotard that stopped at her bust with a fluffy white tail above her ass, around her wrists where the cuffs of a fancy shirt buttoned together with a red cufflink, her blue hair was down and straight, her lips painted bright red and put neatly into her hair was a bright red headband with large black rabbit ears attached

Chi-Chi was more embarrassed about her costume. It just consisted of pink boots, blue and white armoured panties and bra with shoulder guards, a green cape and a pink helmet that exposed her face and with a shark fin horn on top.

"Beautiful." Vegito smiled

"You're just saying that...It's been too long since I've worn this." Chi-Chi blushed brightly

"I can't believe it even fits." Bulma laughed "You wore that new version for your wedding night, didn't you?"

"Y-You told her about that?!" Chi-Chi blushed

"No. But you are interesting when you are drunk." Bulma giggled

Chi-Chi blushed at that comment and covered her cheeks.

"Ah, memories" Vegito laughed at the sight

"Come on Chi-Chi...We've got a night of love making to go through. Besides, no-one anticipated I'D wear this." Bulma smiled

"Again." Vegito added with a grin

"...Again." Bulma agreed

"Come on." He grinned, wiggling his fingers

Chi-Chi and Bulma swayed to their shared husband and smiled, seeing as he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

He cupped both of their cheeks, kissing the two at the same time

"Hmm...Just...Be careful?" Chi-Chi asked

"Always." Vegito smiled "I love both of you; you know I won't hurt you."

"Just needed reassurance." Chi-Chi smiled and let her shared husband rub her breasts.

He smiled, kissing her again

Bulma smiled and went down to Vegito's member, releasing it from his boxers as he continued to kiss Chi-Chi; and she began to lick and suck it with a passion.

Vegito moaned into the kiss with Chi-Chi, grasping her breast and rubbing

"Hmm...Hmm!" Chi-Chi moaned happily as she felt his strong hands over her bosom, even through her armoured bra

'I hope he likes his sexy bunny.' Bulma thought proudly, speeding up

Vegito moaned and broke his kiss with Chi-Chi. "B-Bulma...!" He moaned and came into her mouth.

Bulma moaned, swallowing all of it quickly

"Kami...That's hot..." Vegito smiled

"We try." Bulma smiled, kissing Chi-Chi and sharing the remainder of the cum with her shared wife.

Vegito just moaned, seeing his bunny girl and warrior princess making out as they swapped his cum between them

"Hey, I've got an idea...But it involves a little sharing." Vegito smiled

"What's the idea?" Chi-Chi asked

Vegito smiled as he positioned himself and his two wives: himself underneath, Chi-Chi on his cock and Bulma having her pussy eaten out.

"Oh, this looks fun." Bulma smiled, moaning as Vegito began to eat her out

"AH V-Vegito! Y-Your cock! Right there, right there!" Chi-Chi moaned happily

The two wives kissed each other, in a world of bliss

'This is heaven...It's so good!' Vegito thought happily as he continued, even teasing Bulma's ass to help make her cum.

And it didn't take long, the two human women cumming hard

"AH...! Oh...God..." the two moaned

'I bet they want filling...' Vegito smiled

But the another problem with him was he had a fuck tonne of stamina

So...This was going to take a while.

And "Where is Bae" you ask?

*In the other room*

She was sleeping peacefully in her own bed. She was dreaming of sweets again.

*Back with Vegito*

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Bulma moaned as she was being doggy-styled by Vegito while she had her breasts fondled by Chi-Chi.

"Gonna cum!" He eventually moaned

"In me...In my Puss...EEE!" Bulma moaned happily

"Cum hog." Chi-Chi pouted

"Don't worry Chi-Chi..." He smiled as he pulled out from Bulma. "I've got MORE than enough to go around."

He then pushed inside her, filling her

"AH! Oh...YES!" She moaned happily, feeling her husband's cock inside of her

The two human women collapsed, asleep

After several...HOURS...of love making.

Vegito sighed, smiling light

'What a day and a night...' He thought kindly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone, your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates.

 **Reviews:**

Crownkingck: If you mean the one in Dragonball Super, yeah, looks freaking awesome.

Kumbala: do we have a leak in our midst? Need to make sure security is tighter. Ha, ha.

It was some months later and people were helping set up stuff for a special occasion: Bulma's birthday party.

Vegito awoke with a smile that morning. He had silently slipped out of bed and got dressed and cooked a human sized breakfast

'Okay...Breakfast made.' He thought

He smiled as he entered the bedroom, smiling "Good morning." He called gently

"Hmm...To..." Bulma stirred lightly and woke up. "Morning..."

"Morning birthday girl." He smiled, kissing her before he sat her breakfast down

"Hmm...Breakfast in bed? Oh...Vegito..." Bulma smiled

"Anything for my Queen." He smiled as he out the food in front of her. Over the years he realised how stupid it was to consider himself the Prince of all Saiyan's when he was the top of the royal line, he was the King.

"Thank you..." She sighed happily

'Oh...A challenge...I'll show you.' She smiled at her thought

"You still feeling sick?" He asked. Bulma had a small, hidden, smile for half a second before she calmed down

"Yes, I'm better." She smiled 'And I have a surprise present for you.'

"Well, I'll let you enjoy breakfast." Vegito responded. "I'll go get Chi-Chi's breakfast as well."

She nodded, kissing him again

"I'll see you downstairs." Vegito responded and left them to breakfast and sleep.

Vegito sighed as he arrived downstairs

'Man...Bulma's birthday. Man...' He thought

'We've known each other for years as Goku...And married as Vegeta...It's been an adventure...Though I never DID guess her age.' he thought

He smiled and laughed, finding that one fact hilarious

'Guess it doesn't matter.' He sighed but with a smile. "Alright, time to make breakfast for Chi-Chi."

He smiled, getting to work as the kids walked in.

"Yawn...Morning dad. Hmm...something smells good." Goten spoke

"Yea." Trunks nodded

Vegito smiled, Gohan having moved out after he married Videl meant the household was now himself with his wives and Bae and the two boys

"Hmm...Is that bacon?" Goten asked kindly

"Yes, for your mother." He smiled

"So...Cereal for us?" Trunks asked

"Unless you're willing to wait or do some chores until then." Vegito answered

That made the two groan

"Don't be like that. It's Bulma's birthday." Vegito answered as the smell of bacon filled the air.

"Oh right!" They gasped

"So...What's your answer?" Vegito asked kindly with a fatherly smile

"We want to help!" The nine year old Goten smiled

"Yeah. Me too." Trunks nodded eagerly.

"Of course." He smiled "Well boys, let's help your mothers." Vegito responded

The two nodded with smiles

*Elsewhere, deep in space*

On an unknown planet filled with lush green grass, clear blue water and abundant fauna was a large castle...From which came a large explosion.

"Oh, it seems that she's set her alarms early this time." A blue male figure wearing a maroon robe, a black cuirass, a blue sash, black high-heeled shoes with white spats and around his neck: A large levitating light blue ring. And in his hand a long sceptre with a gem that floats above it. "Such a bother." The man sighed.

The figure flew off towards the tower as more explosions went off

"Of COURSE she had to set more alarms." He sighed, tapped his staff and the explosions ceased. "My Lady, your alarms have gone off." He called out.

And there was no reply making the male sigh sadly, slowly flying upwards

And as the male slowed to where he wanted to go, he saw a white bed-shirt laden purple furred cat-woman. She had A-Cup breasts and a flat posterior. But she DID look strong; despite the large beg shirt and trousers. She was also sleeping on a soft bed and curled up snugly.

"My lady." The male called, shaking the catgirl

"Hmm...N-Nyo...Whis...Let me sleep..." She mewed

"You set your alarms for this time, my Lady." The man, Whis, sighed

"Oh...But it's barely been fifty years..." She huffed lightly, her purple hair covering her eyes and was in a mess.

"It's your own fault, Lady Suki. You said you wanted to set the alarms about now." Whis answered

"Hmm...Fine..." The cat-girl, Suki, grumbled.

"Come, breakfast is prepared." He nodded

"Hmm...Good..." Suki stretched out. "You better not have milk there as a joke..."

"Milk is good for you My Lady... The cream is the joke." Whis nodded with a sassy sarcastic smirk

"Ha-ha-ha..." Suki laughed sarcastically. "I'll be sure not to destroy you later..."

"You can try Lady Suki." Whis smiled, the two heading to the dining room

"Hmm...Something smells delicious..." Suki smiled and went over to the table and began to eat.

"All home made." Whis nodded

"Hmm...So Whis...What's been going on in the universe?" Suki asked as she drunk her milk.

"Frieza, and his family, are dead."

Suki gave a spit take in shock "Frieza's dead? How? Who killed him?"

"A Saiyan." Whis informed, showing a bubble which had an video playing inside it

"Hmm? A Saiyan? I thought they were all driven to extinction." Suki responded, watching the video.

"The Saiyans ON Planet Vegeta were killed, though there were some who survived by being off world at the time." Whis answered.

"Tell me about it." Suki frowned

"The Saiyan in question is this one." Whis tapped his staff and showed the figure in the video, it was Goku years ago and as a Super Saiyan

It showed him beating Frieza down aggressively, bashing him around like a rag doll

"Hmm...Impressive. But I thought that Saiyan's only had black hair?" Suki asked

"Naturally they do, but this one has attained a powered up form called "Super Saiyan"." Whis answered

"... Did you say Super Saiyan?" Suki frowned

"Yes, they can access this ability after suffering great trauma and channelling it to something good." Whis answered

Suki frowned, as if she was trying to remember

"My Lady; are you alright? You don't have a tummy-ache do you?" Whis teased lightly

"No I don't, Whis...Super Saiyan...Super Saiyan...Super...Saiyan...GOD!" Suki responded as she remembered her thought "Yes! That's right! Super Saiyan God!"

"Super Saiyan... God? I do not understand." Whis frowned

"I had a dream, a prophecy. About a powerful being who could fight me. And he looked like HIM!" Suki answered pointing to Goku. "Well...Sort of..."

"Oh My Lady. You DO remember the last "prophecy" you had; correct? I mean, you dreamed that a famous super model/idol came and stayed here with you." Whis answered

"That could still happen!" She snapped

"Hmm...My prophecies are never wrong...They just take longer than expected. That's all." Suki pouted. "But I'm POSITIVE about the Super Saiyan God!"

"Of course My Lady." Whis rolled his eyes

"You still doubt me? Fine. We'll go and see the Oracle Fish." Suki answered

"Once you have eaten and gotten changed my lady." Whis nodded

*Time skip*

"Hmm...That was good..." Suki smiled as she was rubbing her belly and was now wearing an Ancient Egyptian like shirt and also had baggy Arabian trousers with brown pointed shoes. "Now...what were we going to do?" She asked trying to remember

"You spoke of the Oracle Fish and-" Whis reminded her

"I know, I know!" Suki snapped back. "Oracle Fish!"

A light shone in the air, racing through the sky and towards the two

And before the two beings was a staff, holding a small bowl of water and an elongated blue fish with small tentacle arms and a blue "lure" like tendril on its head. "Oh, good morning Lady Suki; what can I do for you?" It spoke kindly

"Tell Whis of the prophecy you told me!" Suki snapped a bit

"Prophecy?" The Oracle Fish tilted it's head

Suki face palmed and Whis chuckled lightly.

"The prophecy involving the Super Saiyan-! Um...Super Saiyan...?" Suki spoke

""God", I believe you called it." Whis reminded

"I know, I know." Suki responded

"Hmm...Oh yeah, the one I mentioned about forty years ago." The Oracle Fish nodded

"Fifty, roughly." Whis corrected

"Oh, sorry. But yeah, I remember that prophecy. It was also after that mention of you hoping for that super model/idol." Oracle Fish answered

Suki's eye twitched at that

"But yeah, you DID ask about a Super Saiyan God." The Oracle Fish answered

"... And?" Whis sighed

"And the Saiyan God is on a planet called "Earth"." The Oracle Fish answered

"And?!" Suki asked excitedly "Who is it? What is it? Will it give me the greatest fight I've ever known?!"

"... I dunno."

Suki anime fell in shock. "What do you MEAN "You don't know"?!"

"I mean "I don't know". Things have changed, but the Saiyan God is on Earth." The Oracle Fish answered

And with that the fish flew away

"Grrrr... I need to know more." Suki growled a bit, her eyebrow twitching

"Well, shall we depart to someone who may know? Possibly King Kai?" Whis asked

"... The Saiyan's ARE in his galaxy." She nodded with a sigh

"I will prepare us a lunch; it will take us three hours to get there after all." Whis nodded, walking away

"I want some of that Talara Salmon!" Suki yelled

*with Vegito*

"O-kay...the tables...Should be over there...?" Vegito tried to figure out the placements

He sighed, wishing he had help... He wasn't much of a planner or such

"Err..." Vegito sat on a seat and scratched his head

"Vegito? You okay?" Bae asked as she walked behind him

"I'm fine." He nodded until he shuddered, someone contacting him mentally

"Huh? Hello?" Vegito asked trying to connect who was calling him.

"Is this Vegito?" The voice asked, Vegito recognising it as the voice of King Yama

"Huh? Oh, hey King Yama. What's up?" Vegito asked

"Hell is going crazy." The king informed

"But...Isn't Hell NORMALLY crazy?" Vegito asked

"The residents are trying to break out!"

"What?! Can they even do that?" Vegito asked

"YOU did it before you fused. I need help putting them back in their place." King Yama answered

Vegito was silent, looking at the house

"I...King Yama, it's my wife's birthday today." Vegito tried to explain

"Go. Bae will tell her." The Majin girl smiled

"Thanks Bae." Vegito kissed her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And he instant transported to King Yama's location.

And then he jumped right into him the second he arrived

"Hell. Didn't think I'd come here again." Vegito thought to himself.

He landed without any grand affair, landing easily

"Let's see who's trying to escape." Vegito spoke

"Oh, hallo there." A German voice spoke behind him. It was a buff red demon wearing square glasses, a white vest and black shorts. On the vest it had the word "HELL" on it.

"King Yama called me." He informed

"Ah, good. Ya, we've been having trouble with some of these naughty souls. It seems they don't LIKE Hell." The demon spoke

"Then let me deal with them." Vegito deadpanned

"Oh sure. Und if you can bring them to me und my friend. We'll see that they're properly disciplined." The red demon answered

"... Yes, I know." He sighed, looking away

'I SWEAR they get worse...' He thought as he travelled through Hell.

As he walked he felt five power levels racing towards him. They were fairly powerful... And incredibly flamboyant

"Oh no...Not THOSE five." He thought as he felt the power levels flying in closer.

Suddenly a: purple, red, blue, green and orange figures neared him, landing in front of him

"Guldo!" The green alien spoke

"Recoome!" The orange human spoke

"Burter!" The blue alien followed

"Jeice!" The red skinned alien with white hair followed

"Ginyu!" The purple alien finalised

"To-Ge-Ther. We. Are. THE GINYU FORCE!" The each spoke

"Not these guys..." Vegito groaned "But... Of COURSE you're here." He groaned "And informed with this."

"Hey, Burter...Does this guy seem familiar?" Jeice asked

"Yeah...His hair AND face are familiar." Burter nodded

"Vegeta?" Ginyu asked

"Only half right. Come on Ginyu...Who do I look like?" Vegito asked smiling

"... That guy whose body I stole! But how?!" Ginyu gasped in shock

"Let's just say, a lot's happened in the last few years." Vegito answered and gave a small power up, which forced all members of the Ginyu force back by about ten feet.

"He... He's stronger than King Cold!" Burter screamed in fear

"Now, mind telling me WHY you're trying to escape hell?" Vegito asked seriously "And don't even TRY and do that "body swap", Ginyu."

"I don't have a body here, I can't do it if I wanted!" He huffed

"That Cell guy's been training and is trying to get out; others are trying to take the opening to run!" Gludo said in fear... And was then hit in the face by a dog biscuit

"OH, COME ON!" Guldo snapped to a laughing Vegito.

"Oh that never gets old." He laughed, wiping the tear away "So... Where is Cell?"

"He's over there singing his song on how "perfect" he is." Recoome answered, pointing behind him.

Vegito nodded... And raised an arm "Thanks." He said, shooting a blast of power that destroyed the five into dust in the blink of an eye

Down in the dirt, the Ginyu Force were flat on their backs...With Guldo having another dog biscuit thrown in his face.

Vegito laughed, flying away

As Vegito was flying off to find Cell, he SWORE he could hear classical music and singing.

""P" is for "priceless", the look upon your faces. "E" is for "extinction", all your puny races. "R" for "revolution", which will be televised. "F" is for how fucked you are, now allow me to reprise..." A proud and clear voice sung.

'Oh here he goes again...' Vegito deadpanned

""E" is for "eccentric", just listen to my song. "C" is for "completion", that I've waited for so long. "T" is for-" The voice continued singing as its source was shown as an insect-like humanoid with a human face.

""T" is for "You talk to damn much"!" Vegito called out interrupting the humanoid insect creature and blasted him with an energy blast.

The being jumped away, using his full speed just to dodge and survive to his horror

"Gah! What the hell?!" The insect humanoid sweat-dropped in worry.

"Even after your training you are still this week compared to me? Oh this trip is a letdown." Vegito frowned as he landed, clearly annoyed

"Goku? You're here in Hell?" Cell snapped

"Only half right, Cell." Vegito responded

"... Goku AND Vegeta?!" He gasped, sensing their power

"You got it." Vegito vanished and slammed down Cell into the ground from behind the insect humanoid.

The Bio-Android yelled in pain, crashing as he felt his spine shatter

"G-Gah! M-My spine..." Cell coughed up blood, although how that is possible we've no idea and groaned in pain.

He stood up slowly, his spine healing

"Great. Just great. I'm missing my wife's birthday for this boredom?" Vegito said with a sigh

"Your wife? Which one? The one with the stupid hair or the one with the son fetish?" Cell insulted him

...

Cell howled in pain as a hole was blown in his chest and stomach, his right arm completely gone, while Vegito just held out one finger

"Don't. You. EVER. Bad mouth. My family." Vegito glared.

Cell looked down at his body in shock and pain

"GRR! I'll KILL you!" Cell snarled and tried to grow back his body

"You couldn't even if you tried." He rolled his eyes

As Cell got back up he placed two fingers on his forehead to gather energy. "Makankosappo!" He shouted

"So that's how you say it." Vegito nodded, slapping the beam away without any effort

"Damn it!" Cell flew up at Vegito and began to start a fist fight with Vegito

Well Cell was punching, kicking and doing whatever he could and Vegito was dodging easily

"Hey Cell."

"What?" Cell snapped

"Dodge." Vegito smiled and gave the bio-android a strong punch to the gut and made him fly into the dirt again. "... You didn't dodge."

"F-Fuck you..." Cell coughed up blood

"Kakarot? Is...That can't be you!" A voice spoke behind them. It was a Saiyan wearing brown and black battle armour; he had long black spiky hair and a widow's peak. One other feature about Saiyans is that they have monkey tails.

"Raditz." Vegito frowned "You the only Saiyan here who I have to deal with?"

"Kakarot...What the hell happened to you?" Raditz asked "And I'm not the only one here who wants out!"

"Hey, hey Vegeta." A raspy voice spoke almost ghost-like.

"... God damn it, Nappa." Vegito said, his eye twitching

"Vegeta..." Nappa's voice continued "Are we out yet?"

Vegito was silent and just shot a ki blast at them, wiping them out

"...Breathe Vegito...Breathe..." He inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerves.

He sighed, shooting a Big Bang Attack at Cell taking him out

Vegito sighed "King Yama, I've stopped Cell and the others. Is that all?" he asked

"I believe so. But there are some people not too far from you I think you'd like to meet." King Yama informed

"Okay, who are they? Or are you attempting a surprise?" Vegito asked

"It's a surprise." He chuckled, cutting the call as ogres came around and collected the souls of the escapees

'...I'll break your mahogany desk if this is a joke.' Vegito groaned as he flew off.

He flew for a bit, seeing a group of figures

The first one he spotted looked like Goku but with a blood red bandana and scars on his face. He was wearing a sleeves black bodysuit with black and green Saiyan armour without shoulder pads, red armbands in his forearms and on his shins

The second figure he noted looked just like Vegeta, only taller, with slightly brown hair and a goatee wearing a blue bodysuit and a white and orange version of the traditional Saiyan Armour with an ankle length red cape

The next figure was a woman of average height of slender built. She had a light-complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armour highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to blue armbands and white boots. Her armour also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans she possesses a tail

Next was one of the taller members of the Saiyans and wears ice blue and black armour. His hair is flat at the top and kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan colour.

The fifth was a woman the same size as the other, and the last woman. She had a hair cut very similar to Videl's only more wild and purple eyes, strange for a Saiyan. She had white boots; her left leg having a stocking that reached her upper thigh while her leg had the stocking curled around the top of her left boot. She had knee pads held powerfully. She had golden earrings hanging loosely in her ears, white gloves that reached half way up her forearms. She had a pink sleeveless, legless leotard with black and gold shoulder pad-less Saiyan chest armour with the strap of said armour only over her left shoulder.

The sixth was taller, about Nappa's build. He was mostly bald with some spiky hair around the back and sides of his head. He wore purple pants and black and gold Saiyan forearm armour and boots as well as black and gold shoulder pad-less chest armour.

And finally was a slightly taller than average and very chubby Saiyan. He had shaggy black hair and a few scars. He had a brown, tattered, sleeveless bodysuit with black and teal Saiyan armour without shoulder pads

'What the? Is...Is that ME?!' Vegito thought, thinking that the first one was him. "Hey!"

The seven all looked up in confusion, sitting around the campfire as the pink armoured woman had been cooking

"Um...Bardock, is...that you?" One of the Saiyans asked

"How can that be me when I'm sitting RIGHT HERE?" The Goku lookalike deadpanned

'Bardock?' Vegito thought, remembering the name from somewhere as he landed

"Huh? ANOTHER Saiyan? Good, then our whole RACE is extinct then." The bald headed one quipped

"Shut up!" The Vegeta looking one snapped.

"Quiet! So, who the heck are you?" The woman in pink armour asked

"Vegito. Who're you guys?" Vegtio asked

"Vegito?" They all asked in confusion

The pink armoured cook frowned as she looked directly at Vegito's face. She walked over slowly, cupping his cheek as she looked close... Which was very awkward for him. As he was about to say something she says "... Kakarot? Is that you?" She said slowly, her eyes widening as she began to cry. He didn't even get to reply as her eyes shut as she cried hard, hugging him "Kakarot! I can't believe it's you!"

"KAKAROT?!" The Saiyans asked

"Your kid? Seriously?!" The brown haired Saiyan asked.

"Son?" Vegito gasped and realised... "Mum...?"

"Gine... Are you sure this is our son?" The Goku looking man asker in shock naming the crying woman

"A mother never forgets his son." Gine, the pink armoured woman cried happily. "I know it's our Kakarot."

"But his hair is different." The other female pointed out

"Wait...You said your name was "Vegito"...Vegeta? Are you also my son?" The Vegeta double asked

"Yes. The two of us fused." Vegito nodded, finally recognising the man from Vegeta's old childhood memories "We're now one."

"Ha! Looks like your 'elite son' had to fuse with Bardock's 'low class' son, My King." The black and blue armoured man laughed

"Shut up Tora!" The King snapped

"I am also the strongest being in the universe." Vegito pointed out, slowly hugging Gine

"R-Really? Did...Did you kill Frieza?" Gine asked

"Goku did." Vegito nodded "About... Fifteen years ago." He nodded "He killed Frieza when he became Super Saiyan. Well... Beat him. Vegeta's super Saiyan son from the future killed Frieza and his father."

"Goku? Who's Goku?" Bardock asked

"Kakarot's other name." Vegito answered

"Super Saiyan...The legend is real?" King Vegeta asked

Vegito nodded and turned Super Saiyan wordlessly with no struggle

"Whoa..." Bardock's group spoke

"Holy god..." King Vegeta gasped

"My son." Gine smiled proudly

"Awe mum..." He chuckled.

Even though it felt so odd to say that

'What am I doing? I'm a...something year old guy. And I'm acting like a mama's boy.' He thought

"My son... The Legendary Super Saiyan..." Bardock grinned proudly

"My son TOO, Bardock." King Vegeta answered

"But Kakarot did it first." He smirked

"You want to fight Low Class?!" King Vegeta snarled causing the other Saiyans laughed and broke them up.

"I'm sorry... But who are you?" Vegito asked Bardock's friends

Bardock's group deadpanned and then started shouting their names at the king.

The Blue armoured Saiyan was called Tora

The only female of the group was called Fasha

The balding headed Saiyan was Borgos

And the hefty one was Shugesh

"Nice to meet you all." He nodded

Each of them responded in kind.

"Now what're you doing here Kaka-Sorry "Vegito"?" Gine asked

"People where causing a ruckus, I was asked to beat them. It was beyond boringly easy." He sighed

"Guess being the strongest being alive gets boring." Bardock commented

"Honestly? Yes."

'Vegito? Vegito is this you? I swear if this is George Takei again, I'll shove a brick up the Verison guy's-' a voice spoke

"Yeah King Kai, it's me." Vegito answered

"You can talk to gods?!" Bardock asked in shock

"Oh, our boy!" Gine smiled

"I'm stronger than all the gods to. Heck I helped out the Supreme Kai." Vegito nodded

"Jesus, that's a lot." King Vegeta answered

'Listen Vegito, King Yama has tried to contact you but you seemed to be busy...And I had you on speed dial, so there's that.' King Kai added

"What's up?" Vegito asked

'He said that you've quelled the problem down in Hell, you can come out of there now.' King Kai answered 'Plus I don't want you there any longer than needs be, since Frieza is down there with you.'

"Frieza? He's not a problem." Vegito scoffed "I could kill him with a sneeze."

' **I** know that. YOU know that...But the fighting caused by your overpowered strength could inadvertently cause a rupture through Hell, so evil souls can escape.' King Kai answered

Vegito was silent, looking at his family and his father's friends

"... So?" He asked

'SO...You could undo all you've done if you fight down there too long!' King Kai shouted

"... Maybe some souls should be let out though." He said, looking down at Gine

'Vegito, what're you saying?' King Kai asked

"... I'm with my family down here." He said simply

'Oh my god...' King Kai groaned. 'Vegito, you cannot get them out of there. King Yama won't like it. Promise me you won't smuggle them out.'

"But King Kai..." Vegito frowned

'PROMISE ME!' King Kai snapped

Vegito sighed and then responded "Fine. I promise that I won't-click. Brrrrrrrrr...*inhale* Rrrrrrrrr..."

*With King Kai*

"Wh-What the? He hung up on me! How the hell did he do that?" King Kai responded. "Damn it, I'll call him back."

...

"Vegito, I swear to God I'm gonna ride your ass on this one!"

"Oh My..." A different voice responded in an almost sensual tone

"DAMN IT, TAKEI!" King Kai snapped

*Back in Hell*

"That was easy." Vegito nodded

"Vegito...You're going to get us out?" Bardock asked

"Yeah, that's my plan." Vegito nodded

"Thanks son. But, what about Raditz?" Bardock asked

"What about him?" Vegito frowned

"He IS your brother." Bardock answered

"He tried to kill my son when he was five." Vegito answered

"You have a son?!" Gine gasped

"Err...Three. Two from Goku and one from Vegeta." Vegito answered

"YES!" Bardock cheered

"Ah, shut up." King Vegeta snapped

"They are also all super Saiyan's."

"WHAT?!" the Saiyans asked

"The children are Super Saiyans?!" Fasha asked

"Yeah, got to admit, they accessed it quicker than me." Vegito chuckled

"Gohan at 11, Trunks at about 5 and Goten at about the same age." Vegito nodded

"..."Gohan", "Trunks" and "Goten"...? What sort of names are they?" King Vegeta asked

"I dunno; who call's their son after themselves?" Vegito responded. "Now; are you coming or not?"

"He's got you there, 'you're majesty'." Fasha rolled her eyes as everyone walked towards Vegito "So... what do we do?"

"Well, there's a section in Hell where we can leave." Vegito answered

"... How did you get in?" Bardock asked

"Besides the regular way? Through King Yama's desk." Vegito answered

"... Well I GUESS I could IT out."

"IT?" The larger Saiyan asked

"Instant transmission. I can teleport anywhere." He nodded

"When did you learn that?" Gine asked

"A while ago. Besides it'd be nice for you to see your grand-kids." Vegito smiled

"Put your hands on me/each other."

"Hands where I can see them boys." Fasha glared.

"Except you love." Gine smiled at Bardock

"Oh I know." Bardock smiled at his wife, placing his hand only where the two of them knew where it was acceptable

"... Please not now." Vegito asked, covering his face as the other Saiyan's put their hands on his shoulder/upper arms

"Here we go." Vegito spoke and IT'ed out of Hell and back to Earth.

He arrived back at Capsule Corp, seeing everyone arriving

"Hey guys." Vegito spoke

"Whoa...Nice place." Bardock's group spoke in awe

"Kind of small; isn't it?" King Vegeta asked

"SMALL? It's a palace!" Bardock answered

The other Z-Fighters stared at the Saiyan's in shock, the seven having halo's over their heads

"Oh GOD! They're multiplying!" Tien called in shock

"Tien, they're dead. They can only stay for a day, remember." Yamcha answered "Sorry about that."

"Only a day?" Gine gasped

"Uh, no. That's not what's happened here Yamcha." Vegito spoke

"What a spread of food!" One of the Saiyan's sniffed the air and looked at the banquet.

That was when Vegito's lovers and children came over

"Vegito, you've brought guests. BWAH! Goku? But...How?" Chi-Chi spoke in shock

"Vegeta... With a goatee?" Bulma blinked

"And what's wrong with a goatee?" King Vegeta asked

"Err...Dad, who're these people?" Goten asked kindly

"... My parents and one of his friends."

Gine squeaked seeing Trunks and Goten, she went over to them and asked who was who.

While this was happening, Bardock grabbed Shugesh from eating the food. "Ya can't eat ALL of that you know." Bardock answered

"Aw man!" He groaned

"Dad? What's going on?" Gohan asked as he ran over in a smart shirt, pants, boots and glass's

"Your parents?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi gasped

"And this must be Gohan!" Gine smiled seeing him "Err...Why is he dressed like that?" She asked in confusion.

"He's a school teacher." Vegito said in a bit of pride

"...A "skull teacher"? What's there to teach? It's the thing that's tough to crack with your fists." Tora joked

"No. I am teaching literature but I also have masters in maths, science, history and two or three other things." Gohan nodded proudly

"..." The Saiyan's tilted their heads

"Does it involve hitting anyone?" Fasha asked

"... No." Gohan sighed

'Now I know why Goku had such a hard head.' Chi-Chi sighed.

"So not to be rude but...I take it you are Vegtio's wives?" King Vegeta asked

"That's us." Bulma nodded quickly "And you must be Vegeta's father."

"I am King Vegeta, yes." Said person nodded

"Uh...You named your son-" Bulma asked

"Yes, we've been through this." King Vegeta answered

"And you two... Are Goku's parents?" ChiChi asked Bardock and Gine

"I'm Gine. This is Bardock...And YOU..." Gine spoke, then started glaring at Chi-Chi "...Have got to fight me."

"W... What?!" Chi-Chi stuttered, taking a step back

"It's a Saiyan tradition; mother-in-law and the daughter-in-law have to fight. Just for a couple of minutes." Bardock sighed

"Sort of a "rite of passage"." Gine answered gearing up.

Chi-Chi gulped, being a bit out of practice against an alien warrior

"Oh just one thing before we start." Bardock spoke

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked

"Gine, go easy on her. We're dead, she's not and I'm not up for killing our son's wife at his second wife's party...Tora! Guys! Come on!" Bardock spoke to his wife then saw his platoon eating.

"I know that." Gine huffed "Besides, you know I'm not fighter."

"Because of course one of the two last female Saiyan's is a butcher." King Vegeta scoffed

"YOU WANNA GO, ROYAL PAIN?!" Gine snapped

'She's a butcher?' The others thought

"Gine, calm down." Bardock sighed

"Ready, girl?" Gine asked

"Hold it. Not here." Bulma spoke

"Oh yeah, of course." Gine answered as they were brought to an open field.

Gine nodded, quickly getting into a fighting pose

"Two minutes...Right?" Chi-Chi asked

"Two minutes." Gine nodded

"Go!" Fasha called out

"HA!" Gine and Chi-Chi ran at each other

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Trialwriter246: Thank you.

Johnny Spectre: Yeah, no Broly.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Kamakiri: How can Vegito be a Gary-Stu when... You know... He is cannonly insanely strong. And he is trying to LIVE with that? It's a One Punch Man sort of situation.

justafan: Fasha isn't in the harem.

Gokaimaster100: There are more references than just that.

Feb 15 Guest: The TFS references. Vegeta stepped on the frog and killed it.

Johnny-Spectre: Fuck Brolly.

pedrofaria339: I like that sort of stuff

Golden Dragon King: We know. Which is why ChiChi is scared.

Darksnider05: Actually ChiChi would get her ass kicked. Gine may have been a butcher when she died, and a weaker Saiyan as well, but she is still a Saiyan. ChiChi is weaker than even Yamcha.

Chi-Chi flinched as she blocked an attack from her mother-in-law, stumbling back

"Come on Chi-Chi, try and fight back." Gine spoke

"I'm out of practice. Alright?" Chi-Chi answered "And I have never been even CLOSE to Goku's strength!"

"Wow, now that's saying something." Gine spoke after blocking Chi-Chi's kick.

"Is this normal for Saiyan women?" Vegito asked his father

"Trust me, it is. Your mother and grandmother did the same thing when we got together...*sigh* memories..." Bardock answered

"I see." Vegito nodded when King Kai contacted him again "Huh? Oh, hey King Kai."

'God DAMN IT Vegito! What the hell do you think you were doing? You're in a CRAP-TONNE of trouble!' King Kai answered

'Get here NOW!'

"Alright, alright...Sorry guys. I have to go. You're looking good Chi-Chi!" Vegito sighed and called out to his wife to encourage her.

And then be teleported away

Arriving on King Kai's planet, King Kai was panicking like mad.

"Yo." Vegito waved, uncaring

"Vegito." King Kai sighed and then hit Vegito hard on his head. "You IDIOT! Do you realise what you've done?!"

"Got to spend time with my family?" He frowned

"Well, yes that is obvious. But I'm on about the fact you took souls from Hell! You're not Hercules ya know!" King Kai answered

But he suddenly froze, slowly looking up in fear as he felt a familiar power rating towards them

He didn't even have to say anything. Vegito caught the facial expressions on his face to see that something was causing King Kai to shudder in fear.

*on earth*

"Good spar, Chi-Chi. I can see why Kakarot loves you." Gine smiled as she picked Chi-Chi off from the floor.

"Th... Thank you." Chi-Chi nodded nervously

"Well...You've proven me wrong. Daughter." Gine smiled as she hugged her.

"Wrong?" Chi-Chi asked, hugging back weakly

"I thought you were just soft on the boys. Turns out, you're a fighter. Always fighting for them in your own way." Gine responded and pulled back so they could see eye to eye. "I'm glad you're my son's wife."

"Th... Thank you." She said in amazement

"...Your wife...Is a good woman." King Vegeta answered

"Ha...Thanks." Bardock answered

"So...Not to be THAT guy...But...We've got food." Krilin spoke

The Saiyan's grinned, walking over

"We better make sure WE get some food as well." Gohan spoke

"Yeah, alive or dead; Saiyan's eat the same." Krilin chuckled

Gohan nodded before he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, giving him a fatherly hug

"Huh?" Gohan asked and saw Bardock.

"You're alright kid...You're alright." Said Saiyan answered

"... Thanks?" Gohan blinked

"I was told that you fought Frieza when you where five." Bardock commented

"Well I...Ah-ha-ha-ha...That was a long time ago." Gohan blushed in admittance.

"You are stronger than I EVER was." Bardock said bitterly but proud "When you where FIVE."

"Yeah well...I had a bit of a traumatic childhood." Gohan answered

"Trunks and I can do it too." Goten answered

"Huh? No way." Bardock disbelieved

"I want to see that." King Vegeta requested

And within a second both the young half-Saiyan children were now Super Saiyan.

"What...?" Bardock and King Vegeta gasped in shock

"Okay guys, power down. Otherwise mum'll have words." Gohan answered

The two pouted, turning back to their base forms

As the party, Bardock's group were already eating, they were giving Yajirobe a run for his money.

"Even Saiyan women eat a lot." Videl said in shock

"Hmm...It's in our nature." Fasha answered after biting into a steak. "This is DELICIOUS!"

"Who are you anyway?" Tora asked as he stuffed noodles into his mouth

"I'm Gohan's wife, Videl." Videl introduced herself

Borgos slurped up his noodles and asked "Wife? Damn." He spoke impressed.

Videl blushed, her eye twitching lightly

"...Meat?" Borgos asked handing over a plate containing steak

"Err...No thanks. I'll get something myself." Videl answered

"So you are my grandson?" King Vegeta said proudly, sitting at a separate table with Trunks

"Um, yeah. I am." Trunks nodded. "...It's kinda weird, but you look like my dad."

"Full blooded Saiyan's tend to do that." King Vegeta nodded

"But...Goten looks kinda like Goku." Trunks answered

"That is because his mother is very close to a Saiyan. Same hair and eyes colour. It gives her a chance for an identical child. But since your mother has blue hair she would either have children with blue hair or purple like yours." King Vegeta nodded

"Oh right." Trunks nodded. "Cool."

"Hey Videl. You okay?" Gohan asked as he kissed his wife.

"Fine." She nodded with a small smile

"So, you're my granddaughter-in-law?" Gine smiled

"Um...I guess...? Gohan, who is this?" Videl responded and quickly whispered to Gohan

"This is Gine, my dad's biological mother." Gohan introduced them

"Oh right. Nice to meet you." Videl nodded and responded in kind.

"It is nice to meet you; you seem like a great woman." Gine nodded with a grin

"She is." Gohan nodded and smiled.

"Why hello." Hercule grinned as he walked towards Fasha

"Oh no..." Videl blushed in embarrassment.

"Huh? Who're you?" Fasha asked as she was drinking some beer

Hercule laughed, grinning "Oh, nice one darling."

"Dad...Please stop..." Videl asked

"I'm Hercule Satan. The Champion of Earth." Hercule ignored his daughter unintentionally.

'Hmm...' She examined Hercule's Power Level...Though Power Levels are bull shit. 'He's barely out of the 50's...Is this guy just gloating?'

She looked around, comparing it to everyone else's

She read Yamcha's, his was over 60...Somewhat better than Hercules.

Krillin had 60,000 ish, Tien was in the high 80,000's, Bulma was 5, Chi-Chi had a 7, Videl was a 90 and as she looked at Gohan, Goten and Trunks... The Scouter exploded

"Whoa! What the heck was that about?" Hercule asked

"Just...Just I've never seen so much power that was here." Fasha answered

"Huh?" The three half Saiyan's asked

"Your...Your power levels...They're over...Over 90,000!" Fasha answered

The other members of Bardock's group did a spit-take. "What, 90,000? That can't be right!"

"They're far over a million." Gohan rolled his eyes

The others jaws dropped in shock.

"Excuse me. Show some respect. It's my daughter in law's birthday." King Vegeta spoke

"And we have the bingo tournament soon!" Bulma smiled

"Bingo?" the dead Saiyans asked

"What's bingo? ...Can you eat it?" Bardock asked

"... There as bad as Goku." Krillin laughed

"So what're the prizes?" Android 18 asked Bulma

"Third prize is a million dollars." Bulma smiled, knowing what she wanted

""Zeni"? What're "Zeni"?" Bardock asked

"Currency. We use it to buy things and pay for them." Gohan explained

"And it's a lot." 18 smirked

"...Can you buy meat with it?" The Saiyan's asked

"MUCH more than that." Bulma answered

"Second prize is a house... a big house."

"...Is it a castle?" Master Roshi asked

"You could say that." Bulma smiled

While all this was going on three young individuals were sneaking into the house.

One was a humanoid dog ninja who had brown and white fur, in a purple ninja suit.

One was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a green jacket and green trousers.

And lastly was a blue skinned "imp" like person wearing a white ruff a black and green shirt and blue trousers. On his head was a red and blue beanie.

"Are you sure the DragonBalls are here, Lord Pilaf?" the girl asked nervously

"Of COURSE I'm sure, Mai! Curse those darn DragonBalls making us this age...couldn't have put us at a suitable age!" Pilaf snarled

"Well it's good for me, being a dog-person I could use all the youth years I can get." The dog ninja answered

"Concentrate Shu!" Pilaf retaliated

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Mai added

"We should be. Though I don't like how there's a multitude of rooms around here. Stupid rich people." Pilaf answered

"Your castle had twice as many rooms." The dog pointed out

"...Shut up! That's a castle, not a mansion!" Pilaf snapped "And if we get the DragonBalls we can fix this mess."

Suddenly they heard two people chatting, two male children

"Gah! Quick, this way!" Pilaf spoke pointing to a room.

"Yes sir!" Mai and Shu answered following him

The three hid and saw Goten and Trunks walking towards a large door

"It...It CAN'T be him!" Mai shuddered "That spiky hair..."

"Those childlike eyes..." Shu added

"That innocent smile...!" Pilaf finished

"It's GOKU!" The three whispered in fear.

"Huh?" The two half Saiyan's said aloud in unison, looking to their side to see the thre barely able to hide behind the corner

"Hey, what're you doing over there?" Trunks called out.

The three gasped, ducking behind the corner

"Excuse me. Why're you in there?" Goten asked kindly

"Err... Looking around?" Mai said quickly, laughing nervously

'Whoa...' Trunks thought seeing Mai in awe.

"Trunks?" Goten asked

"Huh? Oh right." Trunks rubbed the back of his head "W... Wanna look around?" He asked Mai with a blush

"Huh? Really?" Mai asked in shock

"Excuse us a second." Pilaf quickly interrupted and pulled Mai with Shu back to have a talk. "These kids could show us the DragonBall's locations!" He quickly whispered

"Why do you think they'd do that?" The dog asked

"Didn't you see the look of the pink haired one? He spaced out when he looked at Mai." Pilaf answered

"IT'S PURPLE!" Trunks snapped even though he didn't hear them

"S-Sorry!" Shu quickly apologised

"Kinda sensitive about that." Goten spoke to Trunks, not maliciously.

"Come on Mai, do this for us. For our futures." Pilaf spoke

"What do you mean?" She hissed

"Mai, understand: we get the kid to trust us, we find the DragonBalls, we become rich, we can rule the world, we can eat in other places except soup kitchens." Pilaf explained

"Why do I have to do it?" She hissed

"Because he likes you; would be my guess." Shu answered

"WHAT?!" She snapped

"Huh? What're you yelling about?" Trunks asked coming over to them.

"Nothing!" The three said, jumping back

Goten looked behind them and saw the "Bingo Prize room". "Oh...Were you trying to get in there?" Goten asked innocently and pointed to the door.

"Yea." Shu admitted

"Well, why didn't you ask?" Trunks sighed and opened the door.

Inside was a Hyperbolic Time Chamber sized room! Inside were large items like a red plane, a castle, a HUMONGOUS pile of boxes labelled "Ham" and among other things

The three intruders looked around in amazement

"This place is HUGE!" Shu spoke stunned

"It's not that big." Trunks blushed

"Whoa...What...What ARE these things?" Mai asked

"It's the Bingo Prize room. It's where we're keeping the prizes until the Bingo Tournament." Goten answered

"WHAT?!" they yelled

"Yeah, that's fifth place, that's fourth place." Goten spoke

"Goten, shh! We don't want to spoil the surprise!" Trunks answered

"Why not Trunks?"

"C-Cause it's...I...Hmm..." Trunks answered in a fluster.

"Yea, why Trunks?" Pilaf baited

"I err...Well..." He blushed

Pilaf smirked, pushing Mai encouragingly

'You...' Mai thought angrily. "Can't you tell us please?"

"O... Okay." Trunks stuttered, blushing

'Wait...He-he-he...' Goten clocked it and smiled internally.

"I...I guess showing you around isn't too bad." Trunks blushed "Come on."

"Oh thank you."

*Outside*

"You going to tell him?" Gine suddenly asked Bulma as the two sat down, relaxing

"I'm sorry?" Bulma asked

"Come on...You've got that glow..." Gine teased "And I can smell your hormones. You're..." She smiled but was interrupted

"I don't want everyone to know." Bulma blushed

"Oh...Okay. I get ya." Gine nodded

Unknown to the guests, they didn't realise that there were a couple of party crashers who were there...And they were observing the party. One was a blue skinned humanoid and another was a purple furred cat-girl.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Guest March 6: No we're not doing Super, we're doing the movies. And yes, we ARE doing something new.

Majestic Star Arceus: You'll have to wait and see. And no. No Broly.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Talonsen: 1st- yes Vegito does know about Saiyan women but Vegeta saw them as a child plus it was more of a shocked comment. 2nd- it's a joke/exaggeration 3rd- wait.

On King Kai's Planet, Vegito was doing some training.

Mostly because he had gotten bored of King Kai just standing there looking into the distance in fear

"King Kai...Can you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" Vegito asked

King Kai just shook in fear, his eyes small dots shaking

"Yoo-hoo; King Kai?" Vegito asked "You in there?"

That was when two figures appeared

"GAH! L-Lady Suki! What a pleasure to see you here." King Kai gulped seeing them.

"King Kai." She nodded

"And-and I can't forget Whis. How're you both?" King Kai simpered before them.

"We have been very good, thank you." Whis nodded with a smile

"... Hi?" Vegito waved in confusion

King Kai's eyes widened and snapped at Vegito. "Don't you have any manners? This is Lady Suki!"

"... Who?"

King Kai smacked Vegito on the head "She's the Goddess of Destruction! Show some respect!"

"At least one of you know." Suki deadpanned.

"Goddess of Destruction?" Vegito asked with a raised eyebrow, not reacting to the hit "You gotta be crazy King Kai. She's too pretty to be some destruction goddess."

Suki's eyes widened and she blushed. Whis smiled at that comment. King Kai was panicking like mad.

"Well that...That's ONE comment I've not heard..." Suki whispered. "Ahem to business. Have either of you heard of a Super Saiyan...Um...What was it?"

"Super Saiyan God, Lady Suki." Whis answered

"Super Saiyan God?" Vegito frowned "Hmm... I'm not sure. I am a Super Saiyan, maybe I can help out with some visual aid?"

"Oh? You can show me?" Suki asked

"Yeah, sure." Vegito nodded

"I'm sure this Saiyan can help Lady Suki." Whis answered

Vegito nodded and with a wordless and effortless burst of power he turned into his super Saiyan form

"Impressive...But it's NOT the Super Saiyan God, I'm looking for." Suki answered

"Well this is what is known as the standard Super Saiyan." Vegito nodded as he powered up more. His eyes turned a lighter blue, his yellow hair turning a slightly lighter shade of blonde and became slightly spikier and bio-electricity sparked around him "This is going a bit further beyond, ascending past the normal super Saiyan level, also known as Super Saiyan 2."

"Alright." Suki nodded, examining Vegito's form...as WELL as his body. Since that comment of her being "pretty" was still in her head

"This a bit closer?" He asked with a smile

"...No. No it's not. It seems powerful, but no." Suki frowned

"Okay, one thing left." Vegito nodded before his energy began to rise rapidly

"Oh?" Suki felt the power rise and Vegito's hair lengthened down to his waist. His body was emitting bio-electricity more powerful that shot off him. "This...This is Super Saiyan Three."

"It is powerful... But not what I am looking for." She sighed, licking her lips

King Kai looked on in worry, he had never seen Lady Suki lick her lips before...But not without looking at something with a hunger.

Plus his planet seemed like it was going to shatter from thr power Vegito was giving off!

"Sorry then." Vegito replied before he asked "Hey... Can I ask you something, Miss Goddess of Destruction?"

"If you want." Suki answered, still staring at him

"How about a fight?" He shrugged

"A fight?" Suki blinked

"Yeah. A fight." Vegito nodded "I like fighting, seeing how well I compare to other strong people." He explained

"Hm. In all my years as a god, I've never been issued a challenge like that. Alright then." Suki smiled

Vegito nodded, staying in SSJ3 and moving into the Turtle Hermit fighting position

Suki smiled and stood at ease with her hands behind her back.

"He-yah!" Vegito proclaimed as he raced to her trying to hit her but she blocked it with her hand.

But there was a massive shockwave and she was pushed back, her eyes going wide

'Such power.' She thought 'ALMOST the Super Saiyan God...But not quite.'

"You're definitely the strongest I've ever fought." Vegito smirked, taking a step back before charging and aiming a kick at her head

Suki smiled at that comment and blocked the kick with her free hand with an open palm she tried to spin and kick Vegito away.

Vegito flinched, flying back but caught himself not that far from how far he was sent "Nice try." He grinned

"I should say the same to you." She nodded, charging. The two began to trade blows, picking up speed quickly

"GAH! Bubbles: Defensive positions!" King Kai coward in his home

The Monkey hooted, getting to work

Whis watched with intrigue, smiling as he saw the fight

Vegito felt his forearm buckle as he blocked a kick from Suki, yelling as he threw a punch. She back flipped, dodging the punch and sending him flying upwards with a kick to the jaw. She was clearly trying but even then it seemed like she had MUCH more to give

'She is amazing.' Vegito thought as he forced himself to stop, whipping blood away from his jaw. He panted for a second, his aura blazing as he felt himself sweat a bit 'And SSJ3 is draining me. I don't know how much longer I've got.' he thought, landing on King Kai's planet

"Giving up already?" Suki asked, her chest heaving lightly 'He's so strong... No one but Whis has gotten to me like this in battle.'

"No. Just getting ready to end this." He smirked, preparing for his finisher

He clasped the bottom of his hands together to make a sphere with his hands and fingers "Ka...Me..." a small sphere of light formed in the middle

'What's he doing?' Suki thought

"Ha...Me..." Vegito carried on, the sphere grew bigger, until it filled his palms and reached out to his finger bases

"INCOMING!" King Kai shouted

"Oh my..." Whis smiled impressed

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito spun his hands around and aimed them at Suki; the sphere of energy became a blast of white light with a blue aura

Suki's eyes widened before she fired a massive blast of purple ki, matching the blast

The blasts connected, each one giving their all; the energies pushed against each other with intensity, ripping the ground up and flung it back to the energy-blasts' owners

But soon Suki's power overtook his, racing at Vegito

Vegito was flung back in shock, he was beaten by Suki...But it was a great fight. He faced someone who was a GOD!

And just when he thought he was unbeatable.

He smiled proudly at himself as he reverted to human

Suki panted as she ceased her attack...She hadn't used a percentage of her power in a while.

She had used 70%! And that shocked her!

"I apologise for the destruction of your planet King Kai." Whis spoke with a respectable bow to the Kai of the planet.

"It... It isn't that bad." He admitted nervously, Suki landing

"So Lady Suki...Are...Are you satisfied?" King Kai asked

"I believe so." She nodded, calming down

"I-I'm sorry that we've never heard of a Super Saiyan God." King Kai also added

"Whatever." Suki sighed, her irritation hitting

"I hate to say I told you so, My Lady." Whis smirked as Suki walked over to him

"Hmph! I won't admit I was wrong, we'll just go to "Earth" and find the Super Saiyan God there." Suki huffed

"Fine." Whis sighed dramatically, tapping his staff in the floor with the two disappearing in light

"...You got your butt kicked...Though I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." King Kai spoke.

Vegito smiled and looked into the sky "Super...Saiyan God...Is there something or someone THAT powerful?"

He said, his hand slowly reaching up with his hand slowly clenching "I... That fight... It was amazing." He grinned "I did it. I found someone stronger than me... I have something to get aim for. I can get stronger!"

"Vegito..." King Kai sighed 'One of these days that fighting spirit will kill you and there won't be any DragonBalls to bring you back...'

Bubbles looked over Vegito's body and found Vegito's pouch of senzu beans. Giving one to the Saiyan, he immediately felt better.

"Alright! Time to train!" He smirked

*On Earth*

The festivities of Bulma's party were fully underway. People were enjoying themselves and were happy to participate in the bingo tournament.

That was when Suki and Whis appeared

"Hmm? Whis? What's going on?" Suki asked as they arrived.

"I believe it is a party." The being nodded

"Oh really? It'd be rude if we crashed *sniff*-*sniff*. What is that...Aroma...?" Suki responded and caught wind of the scent of food.

She began to drift over, floating a bit happily

"Oh dear, honestly I don't...Hmm...That smells delicious. Well...Perhaps if we introduce ourselves." Whis smiled and followed

As they floated by King Vegeta looked in absolute horror to see them. Mostly because of Lady Suki. He stood there and shook in fear, remembering the last time he saw Lady Suki

*Flashback*

King Vegeta flinched as he was pinned to the floor, a foot in his head

Lady Suki was eating from his table, eating his food. His pride was all but gone from that humiliation, but he had to swallow it down. There was no way he would let his planet be destroyed by Lady Suki the Destroyer.

And the Saiyan's, from this day forward, would be Frieza's servants

*End Flashback*

King Vegeta gulped deeply and looked in fear, he HAD to protect this planet AND his family! He would NOT let this planet fall!

He shook nervously, taking a deep breath

"Hello?" Bulma asked as she walked towards Suki

"Ah hello there." Suki spoke "What's the occasion for these festivities?"

"It's my birthday. Just asking who are you? I've never met you before. Are you friends of my husband's family?" Bulma asked

"I... Yes that it is." Suki nodded

"We apologise for crashing your festivities, but we smelt that delicious food." Whis answered

"Oh, well go ahead." She nodded with a smile before she noticed Bae and sighed, walking over

"Nom...Hmm...This good." Bae smiled eating a pudding on her own.

"Bae, stop hogging all the food." Bulma frowned

"But...Bae hungry. Saiyan's eat all food." Bae responded

"I'll get you some later." She sighed

"Thank you, Bulma." Bae smiled and stopped eating the pudding.

"Good girl." Bulma chuckled

"Hmm...THAT looks delicious." Suki smiled looking at the remaining puddings.

"Yep!" Bae nodded

"May I have some?" Suki asked

"Err...Okay. This "pudding"." Bae smiled

"Really? It sounds delicious." Suki took it and the spoon and began to eat it.

"Yep!" Bae nodded

"May I have some?" Suki asked

"Hmmm! It's good!" Suki grinned... When a ball but Suki in the face

King Vegeta's eyes almost came out of his skull in shock and fright.

"Who...Did...that?" Suki asked in a rising anger

"Sorry, Miss." Goten apologised

"Our fault, we were playing." Trunks came over for the ball.

Behind them where the miniature Pilaf Gang, the emperor and markswoman snapping at the dog

Suki's eye twitched lightly, a blazing yet invisible aura of purple around her

"Grr..." Suki growled at them.

BONK!

"They are just children, Lady Suki." Whis said as he put his staff down and continued "Delicious~! You must try this Su-shi thing, my lady! It is most divine!"

"I...Grr...Fine...I'll try it." Suki answered and tried some. "Hmm...Okay. This is nice."

Bulma smiled, seeing everyone happy

'Oh thank God...Let's keep it this way...' King Vegeta sighed in relief. 'As long as the festivities keep her calm...We'll be fine.'

*with Vegito*

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Vegito spoke

"In coming!" King Kai spoke to his comrades

"HA!" He called out shooting a blast of pure energy around the planet.

As the blast came rocketing toward him Vegito span around and kicked it, sending it flying upwards

'Just hope that didn't hit Supreme Kai's planet.' King Kai thought

He snickered a bit at his joke, snorting

"Dang it...I'm still not strong enough. She's really something." Vegito panted

He grinned, looking up happily

"Vegito, I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." King Kai spoke in worry.

"Huh?" Vegito asked

"You're thinking of fighting Lady Suki again. She's the strongest being in the universe. You can't win." King Kai answered

"Well I nearly beat her, I can get stronger!" He grinned

"Vegito...Unless you can go past Super Saiyan 3...It MIGHT be possible. But I doubt we've got the time." King Kai answered "She pounded you."

"Oh my..." A voice spoke

"NOT NOW TAKEI!" King Kai snapped

But the idea of 'Suki' and 'pounding' put images in his mind

'Hee-hee. There's a thought.' Vegito smiled

He laughed with a grin

"Why're you getting excited?!" King Kai asked, causing another double entendre by accident

... And Vegito began to laugh

*Back on Earth*

"Hey your highness, what's the matter with ya?" Bardock asked King Vegeta

"That is Suki... The Goddess of Destruction." he muttered, explaining

Bardock froze at the mention of that. "THAT is the Goddess of Destruction?! The one who came to your palace?" He whisper shouted in fear

"The same. And if we keep her happy, she'll be alright. We barely got away from that last one with our grandchildren and their friends." King Vegeta answered

"So what do we do? Keep filling her with sweets until she leaves?" Bardock asked

"Our only chance."

"...We're in trouble." Bardock gulped as he realised as one of his group was eating the sweets.

He quickly ran over

"Excuse me, what is that delectable looking thing you're eating?" Suki asked

"Iff cllg..." Tora spoke before gulping the slice of cake down "It's called "Caramel Cake"."

"Can I have some?" She asked, not noticing their halos

"Err...Sure. But there's only three left." Tora answered

Suki nodded, taking the cakes... All three.

"Hey, now wait a minute-!" Tora spoke

"Hmm? You want to say something?" Suki asked with a glare

"Yeah. I-!" Tora began to speak before being pulled away by Bardock and King Vegeta

"Pardon us Lady Suki, we won't be a moment." King Vegeta smiled awkwardly, pulling Tora away.

Suki shrugged, eating the cakes

"The hell Bardock, what's all this about?" Tora asked, then was quickly explained. "...Oh crap..." The colour of his face drained

"Yes, you almost destroyed the planet!" Bardock snapped at his best friend

"How was I supposed to know?! I've never met a God before!" Tora answered "We've got to tell the others!"

"Oh hi!" Gine smiled to Suki

"Hello." Suki nodded with a smile, sniffing Gine

"Enjoying yourself? Err...What're you doing?" Gine asked

"... You smell like that super Saiyan."

"Oh err...Which one? My husband or my son?" Gine asked

"... I'm sorry?" She asked "He had big hair... I believe he was called Vegito."

"Oh my son. You met him?" Gine responded "Where is he? I haven't seen him since earlier."

"On the North Kai's planet. He fought me. I haven't had a fight like that in a long time, he nearly beat me."

"You FOUGHT my son?!" Gine got riled up

"He wanted to fight me. He nearly beat me." Suki nodded, impressed

'I oughta-!' Gine thought and wanted to deck this woman.

"Hey, Gine; wait up a second. Excuse us, Lady Suki." Bardock quickly intervened and pulled his wife away.

Suki nodded, eating happily

"Did you hear that? She BEAT our son! I'm gonna get that-" Gine spoke trying to get back at Suki

"She's THE Goddess of Destruction! She'll KILL you, even IF you're dead!" Bardock quickly explained

"She still hurt my baby!" She snapped lightly

"Gine." Bardock sighed

"Our son can handle himself. If he can kill Frieza, he can handle almost anything." Bardock answered

Gine huffed, crossing her arms

'I hope the Super Saiyan comes soon...I HATE waiting...' Suki thought

Over by Trunks and Goten; the latter was smiling at his brother. "What's with you?" Trunks asked

"Hee-hee...You LIKE Mai; don't you?" Goten smiled

"No!" He snapped, blushing

"Oh no...Nah you don't. I'm gonna hold onto that." Goten smiled

Trunks just glared at him lightly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Talonsen: Vegito Black? Oh boy...

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Whis is still a bloke. And you'll have to wait and see.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Whis is still a man

justafan: Going overboard? Vegito is, UNINTENTIONALLY, flirting. He isn't trying to get her into the harem.

animefan29: Okay, I admit we make Vegito a bit TOO Goku at times. But still, this is a similar situation to Vegeta in the likes of the Cell Saga. He knows Suki is on Earth and trusts his family will be fine so his pride wants him to get stronger and stronger. After months of believing that he is the strongest in existence and unbeatable, that he had no drive anymore... and then he was defeated. BEATEN. He was kicked in the ass

Talonsen: Who say's we are doing 'Vegito Black'.

Over by the bushes; Pilaf, Mai and Shu were conversing. "There's no way. It CAN'T be her!" Pilaf spoke

"She's got the same hair and eyes. It's HER!" Shu answered

"How is SHE still around? And how is SHE mother to him?!" Mai gulped.

The person in question they were talking about was Bulma.

Yea, they were not the brightest

"And this "bingo tournament"...One of the prizes HAVE to be the DragonBalls." Pilaf thought

"Right!" The other two nodded

"So, we've gotta-" Pilaf spoke

"Oh there you are. Trunks has told me about you." Bulma spoke interrupting them and made them freeze.

The three screamed, jumping back

"Why're you hiding here? The tournament is about to begin." Bulma answered

"S... Sorry. Just talking." Mai said nervously

"Oh alright." Bulma nodded "Well don't be too long!"

*With Chi-Chi*

"So, how's married life treating you both?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan and Videl.

"Great." Gohan smiled

"It's been wonderful. Gohan's a great husband." Videl added "He's a bit of a fusspot at times though." She teased, nudging him.

"You've been sick for nearly the entire month!" Gohan argued

Chi-Chi's eyes widened at that. SHE knew what that meant, but she dare not say anything.

She looked at Videl for a second, the female martial artist nodding at it

"I'll get us some punch." Gohan spoke

"Okay." The two nodded

"Congratulations!" Chi-Chi squeaked

"I found out Monday. I wanted to wait so I don't over shadow Bulma." Videl smiled

"Good idea...But...Oh!" Chi-Chi smiled and hugged her.

"I'm going to be a Grandmother!" She whispered squealed

At the top stage, Bulma was standing proudly and with a microphone in hand she announced the Bingo Tournament.

"Hello everyone!" She cheered

The crowd, except Whis and Suki, cheered and gave a quick "happy birthday!" to Bulma.

"I hope you're all ready for the tournament, cause we've got a LOT of great prizes up for grabs." Bulma smiled

And everyone cheered again, clapping

"A tournament for prizes? I wonder how they're going to decide the winners?" Suki pondered

"From what I've gathered: they call out numbers and they check them off from handed out pieces of paper." Whis answered taking a sip of tea.

"... That actually sounds boring." Suki huffed

"Possibly." Whis answered "Oh, look at that. A year's supply of expensive meats."

"Mine!" Suki all but yelled

Whis bonked her on the head with his staff. "Now, now My Lady. You have to participate in the contest. It's only fair."

Suki growled, rubbing her head

And so the game began

Soon the numbers were being called out, Piccolo seemed to be getting more and more annoyed. He wasn't getting ANY of his numbers, at least, not in the way he wanted.

Suki was doing terribly, on the other hand

"Grr...! This game is rigged. I'm not getting ANYTHING!" Suki snarled

King Vegeta gulped, seeing the angry aura around her

"And...Twenty eight!" Bulma called out

"TWO LINES!" Krillin called out

Suki yelled in anger

'Oh god NO!' King Vegeta gulped in worry

"Jeez, someone's grumpy." Yamcha commented to Tien.

"Yea." Tien nodded in agreement

"My Lady, PLEASE reconsider... It may not even BE the fancy meats." Whis spoke

Suki sighed, sitting down

"Krillin, you've won the million Zeni!" Bulma answered

"Yes!" 18 cheered, hugging him

"I...Ahem...Sorry." Suki apologised

Whis sighed, taking another sip of his tea

"Okay...Are we ready to start again?" Bulma asked

Everyone nodded, getting their next lot of cards

"Why didn't you get another card?" 18 asked Krillin

"Well, a million is enough. Give the guys a chance themselves to win." Krillin answered "Plus there isn't anything else you want."

"Well, there IS...But I don't want to mention it here." 18 winked.

"Nineteen!" Bulma called out

Suki snarled as it was, once again, a number she didn't have

Some numbers carried on. Although it WAS random, none of Suki's numbers were coming up. It was like the universe WANTED her to get mad.

And slowly her angry purple aura was growing

Whis sighed, getting up and gathering food

'If this keeps up, there'll be no more nice foods.' Whis sighed

So he began to get food for the trip

"I've got three lines! Ha-ha!" Oolong called out happily

"GAH!" Suki yelled

"What now?" Roshi asked

"HEEEE! Bardock, we've got to do something!" King Vegeta spoke

"What can we do?!" Bardock snapped

"I...I don't know!" King Vegeta answered

"GIVE ME THE MEAT!" Suki roared, charging at Bulma but was tackled by Gohan

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Gohan asked only to be hit in the stomach, lightly and KO'ed

"GOHAN!" Everyone yelled, Trunks and Goten charging

"You hit our brother!" Goten yelled.

Both Trunks and Goten were tapped lightly and knocked out.

Suki frowned, mad bored and annoyed

"Goten/Trunks!" Chi-Chi and Bulma went over to them.

"What's with you?!" Yamcha snapped

That was when Vegito arrived

"That's enough!" Vegito spoke to Suki

"... You again." Suki frowned

"Yeah, me again...And you do NOT hurt my sons." Vegito glared at her.

"Then where is the Super Saiyan God?!"She snapped

"Super Saiyan what?" The guests asked

"I apologise for my Lady, she's been set on fighting this "Super Saiyan God" since this morning based on a dream she had some years ago." Whis explained

"IT'S TRUE!" She snapped

"If you say so my Lady." Whis sighed

"Can someone explain WHAT a Super Saiyan God is please? This is ruining my *Obvious editor's edit to character's age is obvious* 28th birthday party!" Bulma snapped

"Wait is THAT how old she is?" Roshi asked

"Can't be. She was sixteen when Goku was 13. Gohan was born when Goku was in his twenties and Gohan is now in his twenties." Krillin frowned

*With the Authors*

"For those of you wondering "Why did this moron, aka Ghost, change Bulma's age?" It's simple: in all my years watching DragonBall is this; One: never mention Bulma's age. Two: Never mention Popo's training." Ghost explained

"We didn't change her age, we just aren't saying it." Grey informed

"So now that we've got THAT out of the way: on with the story." Ghost answered

*Back to the story*

"That's it! Blowing up the planet!" Suki snapped in anger

"Wait! I can find you your Super Saiyan God!" Vegito said, holding a hand up

"Stalling isn't going to help!" Suki snapped

"Just, give me five minutes. Okay?" Vegito answered "Alright; five minutes."

"...Five minutes. THEN I'm blowing up this planet." Suki answered

"Promise." He nodded before turning to Bulma "Honey... I need to borrow the DragonBalls..."

*Time skip*

Vegito placed the Earth DragonBalls in the centre of a flat section of the garden. "ETERNAL SHENRON! I SUMMON YOU TO FULFIL OUR WISH!"

From the seven glowing orbs a great large and long green dragon erupted from them and wrapped around the clouds "I have arrived...What is your wish?"

"Hi Shenron um...It's not actually for us. It's for Lady Suki." Vegito answered

"GAH! L-Lady Suki? I-It's an honour, I've heard things." Shenron spoke in shock

"Shenron's frazzled." Chi-Chi gasped

"Likewise. Can we get on with this please? Otherwise I've got a planet to destroy." Suki answered

"V-Very well. What is this wish?" Shenron asked

"Well...Err...Have you ever heard of a "Super Saiyan God"?" Vegito asked

"... Yes." Shenron nodded

"Can you bring him here?" Gohan asked

"That is impossible." Shenron called

"What? Why not?" Gohan asked

"I cannot bring one here, for one does not yet exist." Shenron answered

"Huh?" They asked

"What're you talking about?" Vegito asked

"Long ago, a small group of pure-hearted Saiyan's questioned the evil commited by their race. The good Saiyans decided to lead a revolt against the bad; and to ensure victory, pooled their powers to create a saviour: A Super Saiyan God. The Saiyan God easily defeated the evil Saiyans with his immense power; but he then vanished as quickly as he came, as the energy the saiyans had offered him could not last for long. In time evil took root on Planet Vegeta and the memory of the Super Saiyan God became myth, nearly lost all together. But I still know how to summon one." Shenron answered

"I've never seen Shenron talk this long before." Yamcha spoke

"Shh, not now." Tien answered

"Five Saiyans with righteous hearts must join hands and instil their inner light into another; with his friend's energies flowing through him, this Saiyan shall then take the form of a Super Saiyan God." Shenron answered and started to panic. "I have given you the knowledge you desired, your wish has been fulfilled. Please excuse me." He spoke and vanished into the DragonBalls and all seven balls flew up into the sky and separated themselves across the globe.

"Hey! What about our second wish?!" Goten yelled, huffing

"Can you blame him? He's terrified of Lady Suki." King Vegeta answered

"So...We need five Saiyans with good hearts. Right?" Bardock asked trying to get the count right.

"No... Six." Gohan frowned, counting on his fingers "Five Saiyan's pushing their power into one."

"Oh...Don't blame me. We never learned math." Bardock answered

"Good luck. The only ones here are Vegito and Gohan." Piccolo answered

"What're you talking about?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi snapped

"Both Goten AND Trunks have girlfriends at such a young age." He answered

"Take that back!" Trunks and Goten snapped

"And how does that make them NOT pure hearted?" Videl added

"If those two have serious girlfriends at such young ages, of COURSE they're not pure of heart." Piccolo responded

"Guy's we're not looking for perfection." Dende quickly interrupted before things got escalated. "We're talking about goodness of heart. Vegito, Gohan, Goten AND Trunks have all got good hearts."

"But we're still off by two Saiyans." Gine answered

Bulma and Videl looked at each other and nodded

"Well...Actually that's not STRICTLY true." Bulma answered

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Vegito asked

"Yeah, what do you mean Videl?" Gohan added

"Guys..." Bulma chuckled

"We're pregnant." They both spoke

Both father and son froze at that

"Y-You're pregnant?" Gohan asked Videl

"Yes. You're going to be a father." Videl nodded

Vegito was silent in shock while his son was celebrating

"Vegito...? Honey? You okay in there?" Bulma asked

"... You're pregnant?" He smiled, hugging her

"Whoa! Yes! Yes I am!" Bulma smiled

Vegito smiled, kissing her

"Well Lady Suki, it seems you can have your "Super Saiyan God" fight after all." Whis ate a sushi piece.

"Yes!" Suki cheered, even when frowning a Bulma a bit

"Well, we should do this ritual." Vegito spoke "And THEN we'll celebrate your birthday properly."

Bulma nodded with a smile

The six of them held hands and were in a circle. Gohan, Goten and Trunks powered up as Videl and Bulma held their respective husband's hands.

Their glow surrounded all of them in a great yellow aura, which them shifted into a sea blue aura; Bulma's and Videl's bellies started glowing, showing the pure hearts of their babies giving their power to their father and grandfather. Vegito's aura soon shifted to that of a burning fiery red and yellow aura. As they all floated back down, Vegito didn't look too different in appearance but his power level was unreadable to those who were not gods.

Well, his eyes and hair where a deep blazing red and his body seemed skinnier

'Oh...My god...He's HOT!' Suki thought to herself

"Did he really change form?" Krillin asked, looking at Vegito

"Of course he did. Look at his hair. It's burning red." Chi-Chi answered

"But I sense... Nothing." Yamcha whispered

"It's because your friend is registering on a level that none of you can sense. Vegito is now in the Energy Realm of Gods." Whis explained

"... What?" Piccolo asked

"... I guess you could call it 'God ki'." Whis hummed "It is a stronger type of ki. That is now running through his body instead of normal ki."

"Awesome!" Trunks and Goten cheered

"Very well. Can we start this fight now? I'm getting antsy." Suki answered

"Sure." Vegito nodded, flying upwards carefully

"Ready "Saiyan God"?" Suki asked, getting ready to attack.

"Ready." He nodded as he pushed himself forward to punch her... Only to find himself going faster than he meant to and go flying past her!

"Err..." Suki turned to see Vegito who was almost a mile behind her. "Guess that is a LOT of power..."

"I... So much power." He whispered

"Looks like you'll give me a REAL fight." Suki spoke as she teleported there.

Vegito flinched, blocking a punch

"Grr...!" Suki growled and blocked Vegito's kick

And so... the battle was on

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Sgt. M00re: Goku and Vegeta kept God Mode. Why shouldn't Vegito?

R.B Uzumaki: Glad you're enjoying the story thus far, we hope this keeps you entertained

Guest of March 21st: We couldn't put EVERYTHING from Battle of Gods in, wish we could but we changed it up a little.

Wampire2: Grey and I have a busy writing schedule so I have changed the updating time from every 3 days to every 10 days (or every holiday, depending on Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots) and...no offence...Please stop pushing your request on us. I must respectfully decline your friend's request.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Wampire2: I'm not temperamental. I speak my mind.

Vegito flinched as he was sent flying high into the sky

"ARGH! Hnn!" Vegito grunted as he sped back to Suki's location and started to throw punches into her.

The two were fighting with lightning precision and intensity, their punches and kicks were calling small shock-waves that caused the clouds around them to dissipate.

Each strike shook the earth

Back at the party the others felt the quakes. "This is incredible. If these two keep it up we'll need to find a new planet to live on!" Gohan yelled

"Inside now!" Bulma spoke

"Huh? Why?" They asked as they went inside the house, which turned out to be a form of Capsule Corp space ship

"Wow!" They all gasped

"Never let it be said, I don't come prepared." Bulma smiled

"Bulma's awesome." Bae giggled

"Thank you Bae." She smiled

Back at the fight, Suki and Vegito were REALLY going at it. Throwing and blocking hits as they were going faster than the human eye could perceive

Suddenly the two yelled, punching each other with their fists colliding... Causing massive shockwaves of energy all over the place

The two panted, more so Suki and Vegito. She was fighting near her full strength!

And she was loving it!

The thrill of the fight, pushing herself to the fullest; her strength was being reached to the max and she felt her body burn with the desire to win and to keep this fight going!

They both where clearly very, very, VERY excited for the fight as they traded blows

'This is incredible! A sparring partner, who can keep up with me!' He thought happily, the two racing around the area and slowly going further from the city

'The Super Saiyan God, my dream fight...I can't believe that this is still happening!' Suki thought as they fought, they were now over the ocean, though near a coastline town.

Each strike made the oceans explode lightly, racing like flames around them

'I'm in love.' The two thought as they continued to fight.

Vegito landed a good punch onto Suki's face which made her smirk.

Suddenly there was a falter of energy as the two chased each other into space and as they came to a stop they where panting, facing each other

"This'll end it!" Vegito smirked, reaching a hand back as his hand glowed. Racing forward he punched... Only for, in a sparkle of red energy, he returned to normal with Suki grasping his hand easily

"Huh?" Vegito gasped seeing her smile

Her smile turning into shock "It looks like the transformation was only temporary." She said, whispering in shock before her gaze narrowed and she kicked him away

"Oof! yeah...Looks like..." Vegito panted and rubbed his stomach.

And then gasping as she kicked him in the gut before spinning around and slamming him hard in the back with her tail. And as he fell she fired a blast of ki, hitting him in the chest as he crashed in the ocean

"I win." She said sadly

Vegito's body continued to fall...Until he got a second wind...He rocketed out of the water that he made a pillar of waves right behind him.

A blast of red surrounded him as he flew faster

"What...? That...No way..." Suki gasped seeing Vegito rise again

And she grinned wildly

"I'm not down yet, Suki." Vegito glowed brightly and got into his fighting pose.

He was in his god form once again, the red hair slowly fading yellow with his aura while his eyes turned blue

"That's what you think. You're not used to the energies." Suki answered

Vegito was silent and charged, punching with all his strength... The power he had as a god!

'One more...ONE!' He thought as he tried to land that one deciding punch onto Suki

But his eyes fluttered lightly, falling unconscious with his fist inches from her face floating weakly at the edge to space

Suki had stopped his attack and held him, he was exhausted...The thin atmosphere of space was too much for him

And he had used too much power

He was so close... She had almost lost...

And she just smiled

*With the others*

"What can you sense? Can you see anything?" Chi-Chi asked

"No, nothing." Gohan answered

"Hmm...This is delectable...This "ice cream"..." Whis smiled

"I'm too tired... I can't sense dad." Goten frowned

"Hmm? Oh, there they are." Whis spoke pointing to them, as they floated down from space.

"Vegito!" Bae gasped, flying out of the ship quickly

"Oh Majin Bae...Here." Suki spoke handing Vegito over.

Bae took Vegito, hugging him close

As they landed to the floor gently, Bae held him close to protect him.

*time skip*

Vegito awoke slowly to find that he was back at Bulma's party, his whole body was hurting. But still...He felt like he had the fight of his life.

"Damn... Did I win?" He asked, sitting up slowly

"You gave it your all. If that's what you mean." Whis answered eating a piece of pie.

"Darn it!" He growled in frustration, he was SO close! He felt like he could have won but he tripped at the finish line!

"But if I'm COMPLETELY honest, you only JUST became a Super Saiyan God. Given time you COULD succeed Lady Suki." Whis answered "That was VERY impressive."

"I err...Thanks...Wait- How long was I out?" Vegito asked quickly

"A few hours. But it's still your wife's birthday." Whis answered "Though I wouldn't ask for pudding."

"Why?" Vegito asked, following Whis' line of sight

Outside he saw Suki eating the remains of the pudding and several other desserts.

"That's why. My Lady sure does have a sweet tooth." Whis sighed

"I can see... And wow she was CRAZY strong." Vegito nodded with a small smirk

"Well she IS the Goddess of Destruction. It's not a title given freely and for no good reason. Lady Suki is the Destroyer Goddess of THIS universe; there are others MUCH more powerful than her." Whis answered

"Really?!" Vegito gasped

"Of course. For creation to exist harmoniously, there must be destruction and therefore balance. I am Lady Suki's carer but I am also her teacher. I daresay you might've given her a run for her money." Whis explained

"Wait... her teacher?! So your stronger?!" Vegito gasped

"Considerably; but I am designated "Carer and Teacher to the Destroyer God"." Whis answered "While, technically, I am an angel."

"An...Angel? But...You're not naked...And you don't have wings." Vegito answered

BONK!

"OW! Hey come on, I just fought a god! What was that for?!" Vegito snapped

"... You and Lady Suki seem perfect for each other." Whis sighed

"I..."Perfect for each other"?" Vegito asked in shock.

Whis shrugged, walking off

"W-Wait! Oof!" Vegito tried to get up but fell onto the floor in pain. "Ow..."

"You okay dad?" Goten asked

"Pain...Need...Food...Please..." Vegito answered

Goten nodded, running off

"Good boy...Son..." Vegito gave a thumbs up

At the dinner table, or in this case the dessert table, Suki was enjoying her puddings. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten YOU, King Vegeta..." She spoke.

Said King froze, sweating in fear

"Come here." Suki ordered lightly

King Vegeta gulped and did so.

"...Try this." Suki offered one of her puddings to the Saiyan king.

The king blinked, taking the desert and eating it cautiously

"How is it?" Suki asked

"Um...It...It's good." He answered honestly, though he was EXCEEDINGLY cautious.

"That's what I thought too. Also I wanted to apologise." Suki answered

"For?"

"Well, for attacking Vegito...He's a great fighter. And also, for treating you like a footstool on my last visit to Planet Vegeta." She explained

"Why the sudden apology my lady?" King Vegeta asked in shock

"Because I was a moody bitch. I lorded my power over others instead of being neutral...And for that...I'm sorry." Suki answered

'Why the sudden change?' he thought

"Excuse me." Suki got up and left the table. "Mrs Vegito, I'm sorry for my outbursts." She bowed and apologised to Bulma.

"You better be." Bulma huffed

"I am." Suki responded "I should go."

"Go?" Everyone asked

"Yes, I crashed your party for my own selfish means and I apologised for it. I should go." Suki answered

"You don't need to do that." Vegito smiled

"I don't? You mean we don't need to leave?" Suki asked

"Yea, you don't." Vegito smiled

"Oh, well...Thank you." Suki answered

"Oh, what's this?" Whis asked

"Huh? Oh that's Wasabi; careful, it packs a wallop." Krillin answered

"I see." Whis nodded

"Speaking of food...What did the pig win in the bingo tournament?" Suki asked

"He won the bi-plane." Bulma answered

"Bi-plane?" Whis asked

"The big red thing over there." Bulma pointed to the bi-plane prize

"So...the fancy meats are still up for the winning?" Suki licked her lips

BONK!

"OW...! What?" Suki groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Behave My Lady." Whis said

"I am. I'm hoping to win that prize." Suki frowned

BONK!

'Any more hits like that and she'll have a cactus growing from her head.' The young boys thought thinking to an old cartoon.

"OW! Whis, cut that out!" Suki snapped

Whis shrugged, taking another sip of tea

"Well...I guess we could still have a go at the tournament. Though with the DragonBalls gone, there's no top prize." Bulma answered

Vegito sighed, smiling

"I'm good, I've got a plane!" Oolong smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: thank you.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Wampire2: It is called asking for permission man.

Talonsen: You don't know WHAT we will do.

Suki and Whis continued to stay at Bulma's party; and unfortunately for some, the rest of the bingo prizes were given out.

They even stayed the night, seeing how late it was.

Speaking of late...

"Is she still asleep?" Vegito said in shock

"Yes, my Lady DOES enjoy her naps." Whis sighed "She slept for forty years to get her fight with you, i.e. the Super Saiyan God."

"... I see." Vegito blinked in shock

"I best take her back. She doesn't wake up unless by her own alarms." Whis spoke

"Which are?" Krillin asked

"Explosions. She's a heavy sleeper." Whis explained "But she will want to be back soon."

"She's welcome anytime. Just as long as she calls ahead of time though." Bulma answered

Whis nodded with a chuckle

"Nice to meet you though." Chi-Chi spoke

"WAIT!" Vegito called as Whis began to walk away

"Hmm? What is it Vegito?" Whis asked

"... Please. Train me." He bowed, shocking everyone

"Huh?!"

"Oh my..." Whis blinked

"That's MY line!" George Takei's disembodied voice spoke

"NOT NOW TAKEI!" King Kai shouted

"Well, I see no harm in training someone who can take on my Lady in a one on one fight." Whis smiled

"Really?!" He grinned

"Of course, though in exchange I hope you'll continue to share some more of these delicious Earth delicacies." Whis answered

"Of course." He nodded

"Well, until next time." Whis spoke as he placed his hand on Suki's back and teleported away.

"That was interesting." Bulma commented

"You got that right. But a baby!" Chi-Chi nodded and quickly changed the subject.

Bulma nodded with a happy smile

18 nodded at that

"See you later guys." Krillin and the others nodded and left.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Gohan and Videl chuckled

The family smiled, hugging each other

"Keep in touch." Chi-Chi commented

"Will do mum." Gohan chuckled

As everyone went home, Trunks was still a little nervous around Mai, the pair of them had tiny blushes on their cheeks.

"G... Good bye." Trunks said with a blush

"Y-Yeah...Goodbye." Mai blushed with a small frown, she actually felt flustered and sad that she was leaving Trunks.

And then she froze when the lavender haired boy kissed her cheek

"T-Trunks..." Mai's eyes watered and widened

"B-Bye." Trunks blushed and headed home.

She stood there, blushing in embarrassment

"Mai...Psst, MAI!" Pilaf whispered to her direction

But she just walked away from the house in a random direction in a daze as she giggled to herself

"What is WITH her?! We need to find the DragonBalls!" Pilaf snapped at Shu

"She's in love. Give her a break." Shu answered "Besides, we need to wait a year before we can use them again."

"Every time...Every DAMN time!" Pilaf groaned in dismay for losing his chance for infinite power/immortality or vast wealth.

*with Vegito, time skip*

"Hmm...Morning..." He looked at his clock, seeing that it was early, he slipped out of bed and from his wives' grips.

"Morning." His wives whispered tiredly

"Hey, sorry if I woke you." He apologised

"Don't...We had a great night..." Bulma yawned

"You were extra wild." Chi-Chi smiled

"Well...I wanted to please two of the most important people in my life." He smiled "Plus we DID have a reason to celebrate."

"True...And with what we've done...We might have ANOTHER addition to the family." Chi-Chi added

"Hopefully." He added, kissing her

"Hmm...Going to train?" Chi-Chi asked

"Yeah...Do you mind?" Vegito asked

"Not as long as you do your chores." Chi-Chi chuckled

"... Seriously?" He deadpanned lightly

"Seriously." Chi-Chi nodded

"We're rich Chi, he doesn't really need to do chores." Bulma waved off

"I know, but it is nice having him around the house." Chi-Chi playfully stuck her tongue out.

Which Bulma caught between her lips, sucking her tongue teasingly

"Hmm..." Both women hummed happily

'Oh...I want to get in on that...' Vegito thought

He smiled, kissing their shoulders

"Hmm...Vegito...Do...you have time?" Bulma purred

"I think so." He smiled

"Good...Cause we want some early morning fun..." Bulma smiled

"After last night?" He joked as Chi-Chi kissed down Bulma's neck

"Hmm...Well...O-Only cause I loved it...Last night..." Bulma moaned

Vegito chuckled, throwing the covers away

"Both beautiful...As ever..." He smiled seeing his wives' naked forms

They both smiled, kissing him at the same time

"Who wants to go first?" He asked kindly

"Let the mother to be go first." Chi-Chi giggled

"Thanks Chi-Chi." Bulma smiled and exposed herself.

"You're REALLY eager aren't you?" Vegito smiled and went down on her, starting to lap against her pussy, feeling her opening twitch with excitement.

"So... Baby names?" Bulma asked cheekily, moaning

"Hmm...What about: Tam?" Chi-Chi asked

"Bra?" Vegito asked

"A-AH! Y-Yes! I-I like that! If...If it's a girl...Bra!" Bulma moaned as she arched into Vegito's mouth

"And a boy?"

"Vegito Jr?" He asked continuing to tease Bulma's pussy, using his fingers now

"No!" The two women snapped lightly

"Yeah, you're right...Jt's already taken." He smiled, pushing his "Jr" into Bulma's pussy.

Bulma gasped and moaned deeply

"You're tight this morning...I love it!" He moaned as he thrust slowly in her pussy

"So do I!" She moaned with a smile

Vegito continued this for some minutes, before he lifted up Bulma and let her fuck him in the reverse cowgirl pose.

"Oh baby!" She moaned, reaching a hand behind her and resting it against his head

"I'm gonna cum...Bulma...I'm gonna cum!" Vegito moaned, cumming inside his wife after her fourth orgasm.

"In me!" She mumbled in ectasy

As Vegito came into his wife's pussy, Chi-Chi finished cumming herself as she was masturbating to the scene.

"So hot." She grinned

As Vegito pulled out slowly, his member was still hard. "Chi-Chi...Do you want your turn?" He asked

"Of course. If you're going away for who knows how long I want you to ruin me." She smiled happily

"I'll NEVER ruin you..." He kissed her as they positioned themselves properly. "Careful...I MAY hurt you."

"I know you'll never mean to." She smiled as Bulma slipped out of bed

"I better get washed up." She spoke. "Don't be too long."

"We won't...But we're making it count." Chi-Chi answered and slid onto Vegito's cock

"Oh Chi-Chi!" He moaned, as she began to slide up and down his cock

'I better get his present.' Bulma thought with a smile as she went to get washed and changed

"Ah! V-Vegito! D-Deeper!" Chi-Chi moaned happily

"I... Can't get any more in or I'll hurt you." He whispered

"Th-Then faster...I-I can go faster!" Chi-Chi moaned

Vegito nodded, upping the pace of his thrusts

"AH! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Right there! Right there! I-I'm cumming!" Chi-Chi moaned

"You feel heavenly." Vegito moaned

"C-Come here." She moaned and kissed him as he came into her pussy.

He moaned, kissing her happily

'You're both beautiful...' He thought kindly to them

That was when Bulma arrived back with a smile

"Ahem...You two still having fun?" She asked, teasingly

"No, I think Chi-Chi's had enough." Vegito smirked, Chi-Chi deep asleep

"I can see. We just can't keep up with you can we?" Bulma chuckled

"I'm sorry." He sighed

"Bae's been a bit frowny for a while...Maybe you can give HER some "sugar" before you leave?" Bulma suggested

"Sure." Vegito nodded, kissing her... Before she passed him a present

"Huh? What's this for?" Vegito asked in confusion

"For your training." She smiled "It's some new cloths."

"Really? Thanks Bulma." He responded kindly

"You're welcome. Put them on after a shower first please." Bulma answered

"And after Bae." He chuckled

"Of course, after Bae." Bulma nodded

*Inside Bae's room*

Bae was in her room, on her bed. She was rolled to the side, away from the door, was a huff

'Bae been good. Bae been kind...Bae done EVERYTHING, Bae was told...Not fair...Bae wants Vegito!' She thought

'... Why Vegito have to go?'

A knock came from her door. "Hey Bae...It's me. Can I come in?"

"Okay." She whispered

As she opened it, she saw Vegito standing there, half-naked except for his pyjama bottoms. His well toned and muscular body before her and she happily shuddered internally seeing him.

"Hey." he smiled

"V-Vegito..." Bae looked at him with twinkling eyes, wanting to be devoured by him.

Vegito smiled, kissing her lovingly

"Hmm...Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Bae moaned into Vegito's kiss, she missed this feeling of his flesh on hers.

The two fell onto her bed, Vegito slowly undressing her

"Hmm. V-Vegito...Bae...Bae feels happy." Bae moaned happily, feeling her breasts being caressed by Vegito.

"You're such a good girl." He praised her. "Putting up with all that waiting..." He kissed her. "Time for your reward." He whispered

"Yes. Yes Bae good..." She smiled as she saw his member sandwiched between her breasts and began to thrust slowly between them.

"Bae...You're as soft as ever..." Vegito smiled as he teased her with his cock

"B-Bae...Want taste..." She moaned as she moved her head so she could suck his massive member.

"Bae! Oh...You've been practising?" He asked as he moaned

"Hmm-hmm." Bae moaned around his cock, salivating over it.

"Bae...I'm...Gonna cum!" Vegito panted and came into her mouth

"Hmm, hmm...!" Bae moaned and gulped down his seed "Yum...More...more please."

"Okay...Ass...Or pussy?" He asked, teasing her body gently while kissing down it.

Bae just giggled, showing she didn't care which

"Okay then..." He smiled and began to eat out Bae's pussy, her pink slit was dripping wet and tasted sweet. He teased her clit along with her ass-hole getting her wetter.

Bae was moaning loudly, her body rippling with pleasure... Literally

"Alright...Here I come!" Vegtio smiled and pushed inside of Bae's rippling body and felt her wrap around his member.

The two moaned, hugging each other close

"Bae...I-I'm gonna cum!" Vegito moaned kissing her

"Im...Im me!" Bae moaned into his mouth saying "In...In me!"

Vegito nodded, grunting as he came

"AH...!" Bae gasped as she arched into her lover, letting her pussy fill with his seed

"So good." Vegito sighed with a smile

"Vegito..." Bae moaned happily. 'Bae so happy...'

"I love you." Vegito smiled

"Hmm..." Bae snuggled in close.

*Time Skip*

"Do you have to go for so long?" Goten asked

"Sorry son." Vegito sighed as he got dressed "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay..." Goten frowned

"And help out your mothers and brother as best as you can. Okay?" Vegito asked

"O... Okay Dad." He nodded nervously

"Atta boy." He smiled and rubbed his son's head

He was now dressed in a black/light grey of Vegeta's under-suit, the suit being slightly padded. He wore new versions of his own gloves, updated versions of Goku's boots on how feet and he wore a plane orange gi-shirt over the under-suit with a blue sash tied around it keeping it together

"Dad! Dad wait up!" Trunks spoke getting to their dad

"Yes Trunks?" He asked

"I..." Trunks panted and then hugged him "See you soon."

Vegito patted his back gently

"I'll see you soon." He reassured them.

The two nodded, sniffing

As Vegito went outside, he saw Whis waiting with his wives. "So you call this a "banana sundae"...Hmm...It's delicious!" The teacher of the Goddess of Destruction cheered

"Glad you like it. Whoa, Vegito...You look good." Bulma responded

"Your cloths design was awesome." He grinned

"Awe thanks." Bulma blushed

"Ready to go, Mr Vegito?" Whis asked

"Of course." He nodded

"Excellent. I'll take that, thank you." Whis nodded and scooped up the banana sundae with one arm. "Now, place your hand on my back, we'll be at your training grounds momentarily."

"I'll see you later." He waved as they teleported

Vegito saw the massive, endless light tunnel

"Whoa! This is amazing! It's like those times that I died in my previous forms." Vegito spoke

"Really? That's something interesting." Whis answered

"Yea." Vegito chuckled

"I hope this won't be a problem for us." Whis commented

"Nah, don't worry. I only die from REALLY dangerous fights and rivals." Vegito responded "... And being a bit stupid."

"Well, at least you're being honest." Whis answered as they soon arrived "Here we are, home sweet home."

They arrived at Suki and Whis' planet, Vegito looking around in amazement

"Whoa...It's like a paradise...I didn't expect this of a destruction goddess..." Vegito spoke

"Well, what DID you think? It had large pieces of rubble and destroyed ruins? That's for lesser minded beings who throw their weight around for the sake of bravado." Whis explained "Plus she wanted the place to look good to impress you."

"Well, I gotta say: It's a good place for a God." Vegito smiled

Whis nodded, tapping his staff in the ground a few times

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"What was that?" Vegito panicked, readying for a fight.

"I set off a few of my Lady's alarms early." Whis explained "A serious training partner will help both of you."

"Those were her alarms?" Vegito asked

"Of course, as I stated: she IS a heavy sleeper." Whis explained

"Anyway...Thank you Whis." Vegito answered

Whis nodded with a smile as a sleepy figure walked towards them

"Hmm...Whis...Did you HAVE to set three alarms off?" Suki yawned; she was wearing a purple cat onesie.

... And froze as she saw Vegito

"I had to make sure you where awake." Whis smiled

"Hey Lady Suki...Nice onesie." Vegito smiled giving his kind compliment.

The cat girl was frozen, her purple face quickly turning red

"Purple's a good colour for you." He added innocently

"W-Whis! Here. Please. Now!" She squeaked

Whis floated next to her with a raised eyebrow "Yes My Lady?" He asked innocently

"You..." Suki pulled him away trying to keep the conversation private. "Why didn't you give me a heads up?

"You wished to sleep My Lady." He grinned

"I-You...OOOHHH...! You make it REALLY difficult to argue with!" Suki groaned

Whis was silent and...

BANG!

"Get changed and return for training." Whis said, walking away from Suki as she held her head in pain

"Ow...!" Suki frowned "Fine! J-Just give me five minutes."

"... Wow." Vegito blinked

"As you can see, my Lady can be quite the handful." Whis answered

"Yea." He nodded "...She looked nice in that onsie; I'll admit."

"...Are you attracted to my Lady?" Whis asked

"She's kinda beautiful." He admitted

'Oh...This'll be a turn of events.' Whis thought.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

keyshawn9811: Hello there, glad that you're liking the story and we hope you enjoy the remaining chapters

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: You'll have to wait and check.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Wampire2: No I will not give you permission. And no you cannot.

Sgt. M00re: No Brolly is NOT around. He is not cannon and as TFS would say 'Fuck Brolly'. And if you want that Digimon story then do it yourself!

It had been a busy few days on Suki's planet, the pair had been fighting almost instantly since Suki had gotten changed.

They only had breaks to eat and go to the bathroom but besides that they spent the last two weeks fighting non-stop, just not all out

Over the month of fighting the two got to know each other a bit, Suki insisting on more breaks so she could catch up in her anime with Whis agreeing with a bow

Three months later Vegito was doing push ups in annoyance, his hair, eyes and aura red showing his god powers where active, while Whis and Suki where relaxing and eating chips while watching an anime

Four months later Vegito was practising his speed and striking power. He was getting stronger, that was certain, but he was also getting distracted by accidentally catching glimpses of Suki in her onesie or nude. The latter being much rarer.

We now return to the story six months after Vegito's training began

"HA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vegito shouted as he threw punches and kicks at Suki, while she blocked them.

But she had grown faster than he had, catching his blows

"You've gotten faster Vegito, but you're still nowhere near my level." Suki commented, trying to help drive him.

Vegito jumped back, sighing

There had to be more here... He felt a new power just under the surface but he couldn't break through!

'I-I have to get stronger!' Vegito thought and tried to power up, going past that barrier.

Before he froze, remembering something Whis said

 _"Your body now produces God Ki as well as Mortal Ki." Whis explained "Think of your Mortal Ki as a lake which has pipes leading out of a cliff while the God Ki is like a river that races down the side naturally as a waterfall."_

 _"... What?" Vegito blinked_

 _"Just something for you to keep in mind." The angel hummed_

Vegeta and Goku where use to getting stronger by training and forcing their bodies beyond their limits... But this was different.

Like a river he could not force this power to change direction. He could not fight the current... He had to go with it. Use it.

So he stopped his powering up, he relaxed his body and with no effort he flashed into Super Saiyan. He sighed, letting the God Ki flow out and through his body. He let it do as it wanted.

His aura began to gain flashes of red, as did his hair, as it began to look like he would become a Super Saiyan God with normal Super Saiyan hair... Until his aura suddenly exploded in blue and faded away as he gasped.

He felt power wash through and over him, feeling his strength skyrocket and his 'reserves' rapidly empty... Before it stopped.

He felt no strain on his power in his new form. Looking in the lake near their battle he saw his hair a bright cyan blue and spiked like he was a Super Saiyan, as where his eyes, but he didn't have a raging aura

"Incredible..." He gasped and examined his new form.

"Whis...He's..." Suki whispered

"It seems he's attained a new form My Lady." Whis smiled "As expected."

"You EXPECTED him to attain a new form?" Suki asked

"Of course. Well he wants to be stronger; a new form is required; is it not?" Whis smiled "Adding to that is the fact the Super Saiyan God form was clearly... Unstable. So a more 'controlled' form clearly existed."

"So...what's THIS form called?" Suki asked scratching her head.

"It is a Super Saiyan God who has achieved Super Saiyan so I believe Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is appropriate." Whis summarised

"That's a... Bit long." Vegito commented "It works but I think something basic like... say... Super Saiyan Blue is best."

"I like it." Suki answered "Makes less effort for me to remember that."

"Same." He joked

"Well, if you two are done flirting, I suggest you try out that new form Vegito." Whis answered

Suki blushed at that, Vegito flexing a bit before getting into a fighting position

"Oh, ready for round...What is this again? Round 1,195?" Suki asked

"1,197." He smirked, correcting

"Don't be a smart ass." Suki answered with a small smile of her own.

And in the blink of an eye Vegito and Suki charged, training blows

*With Gohan*

"It's been a long few months; hasn't it?" Gohan asked Videl as he sat with her on their porch.

Videl nodded, her hands on her bulging stomach

"Month seven...The baby's almost here." She whispered

"Yea." Gohan smiled, kissing her stomach lightly

"You SURE you don't want to get a sonogram?" Gohan asked looking up at her

"I told you: I want it to be a genuine surprise." Videl kissed his nose. "Silly boy."

"Just a bit." He smiled

"How're your brothers taking it? Being uncles at such a young age." Videl asked

"As much as two boys of pre-teen age can take." Gohan chuckled "Although they ARE kinda excited."

Videl giggled and held her husband. "In a few months...We're gonna be parents."

"I know...I'll make you proud...I promise." Gohan promised his wife and their unborn baby child.

"You already do." She giggled

*With Bulma and Chi-Chi*

Chi-Chi smiled as she walked out back with a tray of food

"Hmm...Spring air..." She smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Here you go Bulma." She smiled, putting the tray in front of a heavily pregnant Bulma

"Thanks Chi-Chi; you didn't have to do this for me you know." Bulma answered

"Well Vegito's not here to do it." Chi-Chi sighed

"True...But, bright side is...We get to say "hi" to some new additions to the family." Bulma responded and stroked her swollen belly.

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement with a smile

"Just wondering...Is Bae starting to show? Or is that just her eating sweets?" Chi-Chi asked

"CAN Majin's get pregnant?" Bulma mumbled

"It's something to find out. I know they can make stuff from their bodies...So...It's...Possible?" Chi-Chi answered sounding REALLY unsure

Bulma nodded in agreement

"Maybe we should ask her. Get to the bottom of it before we speculate." Bulma answered

"Later. Lunch first." Chi-Chi responded

Bulma sighed, eating slowly

"Hmm...This is really good..." Bulma commented

"It should be; I am a good cook." ChiChi boasted with a smile

"Of course you are." Bulma chuckled

Over in the training area, Goten and Trunks were training with each other

The two were doing their best, wanting to make their father proud when he came back

"Come on Goten. You can hit harder than that." Trunks spoke to his brother, helping push his boundaries.

"Easy for you to say, we're at 500 times gravity!" Goten answered

"Again, nothing!" Trunks replied

"Hrrr...AHHHHHHHH!" Goten powered up and threw some punches at his half-brother.

Trunks' eyes widened, seeing his brother briefly gain an aura of bioelectricity for a second before the fist hit his face

"Oof!" Trunks fell to the floor after getting hit.

"Trunks! I'm sorry!" Goten gasped, running to his brother's side

Trunks looked at him...And laughed. "That was a good hit."

"You okay bro?" He asked

"I'm fine. Bit sore, but ya got me." Trunks laughed. "You even went SSJ2 for a second!"

"Wh-what? I did?" Goten asked in shock

"Yeah, you did." Trunks nodded "Saw the spark and everything."

"Heh." Titan shrugged it off

Goten was wide eyed in amazement at that

"If I don't keep up, I'll end up losing to you." Trunks chuckled

Goten smiled, laughing with his brother

That was when both of their stomachs started to grumble.

...

That caused both brothers to laugh together. One thing about Saiyans is this: they have insatiable appetites.

"Let's go get lunch." Trunks smiled as he turned the gravity room off

*With Bae*

"Hmm-hmm, hmm-hmm. Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..." Bae hummed a little song to herself while holding her stomach. Though it was unclear if she WAS pregnant...She WAS getting a bit pudgy.

She was currently eating a chocolate bar, feeling the life inside her grow. While her friends and family where not sure if she was pregnant she KNEW she was

'Our baby...Vegito and Bae's baby...' She thought happily. 'Vegito'll be happy to see you. Bae knows it.'

She felt the life inside her wiggle at that, making her giggle

"Bae not know how long till we see each other...But Bae will wait." She soothed her growing belly.

"Bae will be good mother."

*Elsewhere*

"Are you SURE this is the right location of the DragonBall?" a blue stumpy alien asked looking at Pilaf, Shu and Mai

"Y... Yes sir!" The former would be emperor said nervously "B... But it will still be stone!"

"Doesn't matter. Go collect the Ball, Tagoma." The blue skinned alien spoke

"Yes sir." Tagoma, the tall purple skinned alien bowed and leaped into the ocean, the current location of the DragonBall.

He soon arrived, holding what looked like a stone ball

"Excellent. How many is that?" The blue alien asked

"Number six My Lord Sorbet." Tagoma answered

"Good." The now named Sorbet nodded as he shot a beam from a gun at the Dragonball, making it regain its form and colour

"Wha...?!" Shu gasped

"H-How did you do that? It hasn't been a year yet!" Pilaf asked

"I simply re-energised it. We have drained several Namekian's of their life force, down to their bones, which can be used to recharge the DragonBalls." The blue alien said slightly arrogantly

Mai gulped in fear, to see the ruthlessness of these aliens and their want for the DragonBalls.

Soon the final Dragonball was found, and they were gathered together

"Now, come Dragon! Grant our wish!" Sorbet ordered

...

Nothing.

"Grr...How do you activate these things?" Sorbet demanded

Pilaf didn't even last a second before he slipped the beans

"ALMIGHTY SHENRON! WE SUMMON YOU, GRANT OUR WISH!" Pilaf shouted, causing the DragonBalls to activate, causing the sky to turn black and summon the wish granting dragon from his almost year slumber

"ROAR...! Oh...Who woke me up early?" Shenron yawned as he was wearing a sleeping cap with the kanji for "Dragon" on his head. "Has it been a year already?"

"Filthy Wish Dragon, bring back the mighty Lord Frieza!" Sorbet yelled

"What was that?" Shenron snarled at Sorbet with his burning red eyes

"Revive the mighty Lord Frieza! I summoned you, so you shall obey me!"

"...That is a VERY FOOLISH wish..." Shenron answered "And I cannot revive Frieza."

"Why?!"

Shenron explained as the scene flew back to the past. "Frieza's body was sliced and atomised into pieces by Trunks from the future. It is unrealistic to reconstruct Frieza from such minute pieces. If I DID revive him, he will only be in small chunks of his body." As he finished explaining the scene transitioned back to the present.

"Then do that!"

"...You're an annoying little shit; you know that right?" Shenron grumbled and granted the wish. The pieces of Frieza fell from the sky and onto the floor.

Frieza's eye began to quickly dart around in pain and confusion

Tagoma began picking up the pieces, putting them in a bag

Pilaf quickly picked up a piece of Frieza to hide it from them for a possible survival tactic.

"Now...What is your second wish?" Shenron asked, contractually obliged to make a second wish.

"Second wish?"

"Yes; what is your second wish?" Shenron answered

Sorbet gulped, backing up as he didn't think of a second wish

"We wish for us three to have the biology of a Saiyan!" Shu called out in nervousness

"Your wish is granted." Shenron nodded

With a flash of Shenron's eyes: Shu, Mai and Pilaf were now given the biology of a Saiyan...Though they looked like the same.

"Farewell." Shenron answered, the DragonBalls powered down and flew across the Earth

Mai gulped... A monkey tail suddenly wagging behind her

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed "What have you done?!"

"Grr...It doesn't matter. Let's go." Sorbet spoke as his underling carried Frieza's remains

"Um excuse me. You've forgotten this." Pilaf handed over Frieza's missing piece "Just as a "please don't kill us" truce."

"...Of course, thank you. We won't forget this." Sorbet answered putting the last piece with the others

"Oh god Shu, what did you do?!" Mai cried lightly, falling to her knees

"Well, I figured: since you like Trunks and everything I thought this'd help." Shu answered

"I don't like him, he's ten!" Mai snapped, blushing

"You say that...But I also did it so we can survive while staying relatively young." Shu answered

"... Let's just go and stay with those dead Saiyan's." Pilaf ordered, walking off

"Sir!" They nodded.

*In Space*

In a replica of Frieza's ship the warlords body parts where dropped into a pod of green liquid

"I cannot believe we are witnessing the rebirth of our Lord Frieza...This is amazing." Sorbet spoke "He should be fully healed within an hour." The blue alien cheered

"It's amazing how far we have come with our restoration pods." Tagoma spoke respectfully.

"How far **I** brought them!" Sorbet snapped arrogantly

"Yes. Of course, Lord Sorbet." Tagoma bowed respectfully.

Inside the pod? A figure was beginning to grow

It was a silvery alien with black horns and purple muscles and what appeared to be a long tail. Its form began to connect, stretch and merge together.

Suddenly the glass of the pod shattered, green liquid pouring from the open pod

"Hmm..." The figure growled with its hum

"Lord Frieza. Welcome back to life." Sorbet spoke respectfully and bowed

Lord Frieza... Was reborn.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Wampire2: Freiza's a guy. And yes, Grey and I have been busy with writing other stories. For every story we write, we think of four potential other stories and we expand on those.

Warriorofdark: I think it is. You don't often see a Saiyan Majinn story.

pedrofaria339: No,Freiza's still a guy.

 **Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

XMarkZX: I don't really like Resurrection F

Talonsen: And that is fine. A debate between fans is fine. Honestly I admit that the way we depicted SSJB is a bit wrong but at the time we wrote this all we knew was that it did not use as much power as the normal god form so we saw it like a pipe carrying water, using it was just pointing it and letting the water flow.

pedrofaria339: Frieza will not be a woman. And while Frieza is one of the most 'famous' and most important DBZ villains... I NEVER liked him much and how much the games hyped him up with him fighting super Saiyan and higher without much problem in their openings added to that. Plus the BS of him getting that strong in 4 months and the fact he hasn't trained ONCE in his ENTIRE life? Yeah, he is not even in my top ten anymore.

Wampire2: Frieza will not be a woman. And from what you've heard? No one has ever asked me to write a fic about my fic before. But yes I would always say no to that request because they are my hard work and while it is flattering, doing a fanfic of a fanfic is like doing a parody of a parody. It doesn't work.

It has been eight months since Vegito had met Suki and Whis, his abilities and strengths had become quite pronounced during his stay there.

But right now? He had to go home

"Ready to go, Vegito?" Whis asked

"Yeah. It's almost a year...I'm not missing my first grandchild and my next child being born." Vegito nodded

Whis nodded, putting his hand on his shoulder

"Next stop: Earth." Whis spoke

"HOLD UP! I'm coming too." Suki interrupted the transition and placed her hand on Whis' shoulder.

"You sure?" Vegito asked before they disappeared

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not staying HERE on my own while you're gone. I'll get bored." Suki answered

"You have anime." Vegito deadpanned lightly

"There's only so much anime I can watch on my own." Suki answered

"I would not be gone for long My Lady." Whis informed with a small grin

"...PLEASE, let me come along?" Suki frowned, her ears drooping sadly.

"... Fine. Too late to turn back now anyway." Vegito sighed

"Great! Okay, Whis: to Earth." Suki smiled

"That WAS our destination." Whis sighed

And so they trio teleported to Earth.

*On said planet*

Both Bulma and Videl were panting as they were heading to the hospital. The babies were coming!

There was a bit of surprise that they were coming at the same time but they didn't have time to worry about that

"Hoo! Wh-Where is Vegito?" Bulma breathed heavily from her contractions

"He said he was on his way." Chi-Chi soothed

"HEE...! You'd think this would be easier after the first!" Bulma commented in pain.

"Tell me about it." ChiChi rolled her eyes with a chuckle "Although I think we should be more confused about where Bae is."

"Sh-She should be here...She's family-e-e-e...!" Bulma panted and wheezed through her pain

*with Bae*

The majin girl was sitting in a closet, a pink good slowly flowing out of her pussy with her stomach deflating

"B-Bit...more...B-Bit more baby..." She moaned as the liquid flowed out of her pussy. "Bae will look after you... Mummy here."

*Back with the others*

"A-AHHHHH!" Bulma and Videl cried as they were giving birth

And within a small ball of light Vegito, Suki and Whis had arrived outside of the hospital.

He quickly took off running, teaching his wife's side

"He's gotten faster." Whis blinked at that

Suki nodded in agreement with a pout

Vegito headed to the receptionist "WhichroomisBulmaBriefsin? I'mherhusband!" He quickly spoke

"... Sorry?" The receptionist blinked

"Bulma Briefs...She's my wife. Which room; please." He asked slower

"Oh..." The nurse blinked before giving the needed information

"Thank you." He nodded and ran to the room

That was when Whis and Suki came in. "Mrs Bulma Briefs, please."

*With Bulma*

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Bulma screamed as she gave birth

"I know, I know! Just keep going Bulma!" Chi-Chi reassured her, holding her hand.

That was when Vegito ran in

"Bulma!" Vegito spoke

"V-Vegito-AAHHHH!" Bulma cried

"I'm here!" He grabbed her free hand.

She was squeezing his hand in pure pain. Vegito didn't flinch but he was still supportive

"Little more Mrs Briefs." the mid-wife spoke reassuringly

"G-Get it out of Me-e-e-e-e!" Bulma cried

"W-Whaa...!" A voice cried and filled the room.

"It's a girl!" The doctor called

"A-A girl...?" Bulma panted and tired

"A baby girl..." Vegito and Chi-Chi gasped

"M... My little Bra." Bulma smiled weakly, reaching out for her daughter as the doctors cleaned it

"Bra?" Vegito smiled at her daughter's name

"We came up with it while **YOU** were gone." ChiChi teased/berated

"Well...I'll be home a lot more. Promise." Vegito spoke

Bulma smiled, holding her baby

"Congratulations Mr Briefs." The midwife smiled, talking to Vegito.

Vegito smiled, chuckling a bit nervously at that.

And a few moments later Bae walked on holding a pink blob in her arms

"Bae? Where've you been? You missed the...What's that in your arms?" Chi-Chi asked

"Bae's baby!" She smiled happily

The look on the family's faces was two things:

One: frozen in a "what the hell?!" shock.

Two: Like "The Scream" painting.

"C-Care to repeat that please?" Vegito asked

"Vegito made Bae have baby!" She giggled happily, showing the pink blob that was forming a human shape slowly

"I'll just...Leave..." The midwife spoke in shock and total confusion

The pink blob became a small pudge of a baby shape, not fully formed yet, but it looked more humanoid than before.

And it was clearly alive because they heard giggles coming from the blob

"Err...That...is my kid?" Vegito asked

"Uh-huh. Bae and Vegito's baby." Bae nodded happily

She hugged the baby, giggling

"I...Is it a boy or a girl?" Vegito asked

"Vegito..." Chi-Chi called out, quietly

"What?" Vegito asked with a small frown

"Don't know yet." Bae smiled

"We'll figure it out...But...Now...We've got THREE new family members today." Chi-Chi answered

*with Gohan and Videl*

"A girl...Our baby girl." Gohan smiled sitting with a tired Videl

"Our little Pan." Videl smiled

In Videl's arms there was a tiny girl with wisps of black hair and a sleepy look.

"She's as beautiful as you are." Gohan smiled

"She has YOUR hair..." She yawned

"You've got black hair to." He smiled

"I can't take all the credit..." She answered falling to sleep.

"Easy...I've got her." Gohan answered, scooping up Pan into his arms.

Gohan smiled, kissing his daughters forehead as Videl fell asleep

'I promise...I'll be a good father and husband.' He thought to the both of them "I will protect you both... I promise."

*Time skip*

The family headed back home after a day in the hospital. Their family and friends were cheering for them...Except Piccolo, who just smiled for them, cheering wasn't his thing.

"Hey everyone." Gohan smiled

"How's it feel to be a part of the "Parent Club", Gohan?" Krillin joked

"Great." He smiled

"Mind if we see your kid?" 18 asked as she was holding Marron's hand.

"Sure." Gohan smiled

As Gohan knelt down to show Marron, Krillin and 18; his and Videl's new daughter; Vegito and his new children were currently napping in their respective mother's arms.

He smiled, seeing that Bae's child had fully taken form by now

It was now a little baby girl, with pink skin like her mother, but her father's kind eyes. She had a small tendril going backwards on top of her head with two bangs going down the sides of her face and "hair" covering the back of her head. She was currently wrapped up in an orange blanket.

"What did you call her?" Whis smiled down at the child

"We called her "Zee"." Bae answered with a smile

"Zee?"

"We tried to think of a good name...But all of them meant desserts." Chi-Chi deadpanned

Bae smiled happily at that as her baby giggled

"...She's kinda cute." Yamcha answered seeing Zee in Bae's arm.

"Bae wanted to call her Puddin." Bae giggled with a smile "But Zee is perfect as Zee is."

"Come on, some of us have been tired for over 16 hours...We need to lie down." Bulma sighed as she held Bra in her arms.

Bra giggled and smiled at Pan and Zee, hugging her Saiyan tail

"I'm a grandmother again! And a great grandmother!" Gine giggled as she held her husband's arm

"Okay, okay. Don't blow a scouter." Bardock chuckled

"So the next generation of Saiyan's are three women." King Vegeta sighed

Then immediately both Gine and Fasha grabbed King Vegeta by both ears and pulled him down "Care to repeat that?"

The king was in slight pain but pushed them back a bit "You don't touch an Elite like that."

"No..." Chi-Chi answered and did the same thing. "But a mother-in-law, CAN."

King Vegeta flinched and actually felt in pain

"Thanks Chi-Chi." Bulma smiled "I'd do it myself but..."

"I know, you look after Bra." Chi-Chi responded kindly and then glared at King Vegeta.

"A little sister!" Trunks smiled

"Yep. Careful...She's tiny." Bulma smiled at her son, kneeling down and showing her.

"She's so cute!" Trunks whispered in shock

"Yea... She is." Mai nodded nervously behind him

"Mai. You're back." Trunks turned around "And...You've got a tail..." He blinked

"... I'm staying with your family." She nodded with a blush, pointing at the Saiyan's

"Wait; REALLY?" Trunks asked with a beaming smile

She nodded with a blush of a smile

"So you can come visit?" Trunks asked

Mai nodded and blushed

"... Wanna hold her?" Trunks smiled

"Your...Baby sister?" Mai asked in worry.

"Yeah. Um...Can she mum?" Trunks asked

"I don't see why not." She smiled "Careful now..." She handed over Bra to her older brother and then to Mai.

Mai gasped as she carefully held the baby, holding it carefully

Bra looked up at Mai, their eyes looking at each other...She smiled. Bra smiled at Mai.

"Awwwww." Mai smiled

"Who's for something to eat? Or shall we let you sleep?" Tien asked kindly

"Sleep." The new mothers nodded

"Okay, then we'll see you later." Krillin answered

"Thanks guys. And thanks for visiting." Vegito added

Mai was looking down at Bra, waving her finger near her

"Brr..." Bra burbled happily seeing Mai's finger playfully.

'To think I first met these two when I they were like 16 and now I'm holding their daughter.' Mai thought

Bra yawned quietly in Mai's arms. "Looks like someone needs her sleep...Like mummy..." Bulma yawned tiredly.

She smiled, taking the baby and holding her close

"Ready to go Mai?" Bardock asked

"Fine." She pouted

"So...I'll see you later then?" Trunks asked

"... Okay." She blushed

"Great! I-I mean, great. Y-You know." He blushed

She blushed, walking away as quickly as she could

'Trunks...' Mai put her hand over her heart.

"Don't be strangers...Alright?" Vegito smiled to his "fathers" and mother.

"We won't." Gine smiled, hugging him

"Stay safe "God Vegito"." Tora commented

"Hmm... I like the ring of that." He laughed

"Don't let it go to your head. I'm the current God here." Suki spoke

"Yea yea." He rolled his eyes

"Until next time." Fasha spoke as she, the dead Saiyans and Mai left.

He did wonder why just Mai came but still

As the Saiyan's left, the family decided to go inside to rest. "Are you going to stay?" Chi-Chi asked Vegito

"For a few days, week tops." Vegito nodded "Then I'm going to finish my training."

"One week..." She nodded

"Yea." He nodded, kissing her

She leaned in to his ear and whispered "I'll make it count."

"I know you will." Vegito chuckled

*Elsewhere*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A certain silver and purple alien shouted as he was powering up

And then he burst forward, kicking the asses of some of his solders

"ARGH!" the soldiers were thrown and almost killed

The alien came to a stop, standing up slowly

"Lord Frieza, your power has grown considerably!" Sorbet spoke in awe

"It still is not enough." He frowned

"Not enough? My lord, from our scouters and power measuring system your powers are going up to fifty quintillion!" Sorbet spoke

But Frieza was silent, looking out into space

"M-My Lord...?" Sorbet gulped in worry. "We can help you get stronger. We'll push past this boundary so that none can stand in your way!"

'Soon monkey... Soon.' Frieza thought in rage

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who noticed: Yes, there WILL be TFS references in this story. I'm sorry but it's just for fun.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

XMarkZX: It was a joke. It was a joke for the name. And NO the Saiyans aren't going back to Hell, Bulma gave them a house.

firestarter09: Wow. Look at the asshole. Listen, if you don't like the fic then don't read it.

It was a sunny day back on Earth. Vegito was back to his training with Whis and Suki; the Super Saiyan and Goddess of Destruction were currently fighting...Not training, they were fighting. The pair of them were after the same tuna slice.

Yes seriously

"I'm telling you, this slice is MINE!" Suki snapped

"You've had seven to my six! This one's mine!" Vegito responded

BONK!

"OW!" Both of them pained at they were hit on the head by Whis.

Whis hummed with a smile, taking the last slice to eat happily

'Damn you Whis...' They thought at the same time.

But they sighed, sitting back down

"I swear, he's only here to hit my head..." Vegito frowned and rubbed his wound

"Tell me about it." Suki sighed

"Well...At least he's a good sparring partner." Vegito commented

*on Earth*

"Ha-ha. Ha-ha!" Zee clapped her hands as she was being fed by Bae

"Zee so cute!" Bae squealed happily

"Just as cute as little Bra." Bulma added, holding her daughter in her arms.

"Ba!" Bra cheered

"Oh, look at you." Bulma teased

Bra giggled, smiling

"Peek-a-boo." Bulma played with her daughter.

Bra squealed happily, clapping

'Looks like they're having fun.' Chi-Chi smiled

She smiled, chuckling a bit... When suddenly Bae looked up in shock and fear

"Bae? Bae what's the matter?" Chi-Chi asked

"Bae sense... A big power with lots of little powers coming towards Earth."

""Big power with lots of little powers"? Bae, should we try and call Vegito or the others?" Chi-Chi asked

"I... Bae and others can deal. Can sense others, they are on way." She explained

"Okay, Bulma and I will go inside." Chi-Chi answered

Bae nodded, hugging the two before she took off flying as fast as she could

"Muh...Muh...!" Zee reached out to her mother sadly

"Come here Zee. Mama Chi-Chi and Mama Bulma will look after you." Chi-Chi spoke reassuringly

Zee whimpered a bit but did calm down mostly

*With Krilin*

Krilin was driving around as a police officer until he gasped as he felt the power

"No way...That power..." He gasped "It's incredible. I have to head back."

He said before his eyes widened, recognising the power

'It...It CAN'T be! It' can't be HIM!' He thought heading back home

"18!" He called as he ran inside

"Krillin? You're home early. What's going on?" 18 asked as she had come back from picking up Marron from school

"C... Can't you sense that?! It's Frieza!" Krillin yelled

"I sensed a great power but...I've never even MET Frieza." 18 answered "But it does feel similar to Cell."

"I know...But I've NEVER felt this sort of power before...It's almost like he's gone even past Vegito." Krillin answered in worry

"What?" 18 said in shock

"I...I don't know if we can stand up to Frieza...But those lower power levels...That must be his army." Krillin answered.

He was getting changed, putting on his famous orange and blue gi

"You're ACTUALLY going?" 18 asked

"Yep. I am. And I don't want you to follow." Krillin answered

"No. No way. I'm not letting you go at it alone." 18 responded

"Marron needs you to protect her." Krillin frowned

18 wanted to say something else...But she knew Krillin was right. Marron DID need her mother to protect her. "Alright...Alright. I understand."

Krillin nodded, kissing her before he flew off

*Elsewhere*

"I can't believe it's him...It's insane!" Gohan commented to Piccolo

"Gohan, you of ALL of us should know THAT power." Piccolo answered

"I know." He sighed

"But...Videl and Pan...I can't leave them." Gohan frowned "But I also promised to protect them."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Piccolo answered

"And I do." Videl came outside to see her husband and family friend.

"Videl? You heard?" Gohan asked

"I can sense energy to." She teased with a smile

"Oh...Yeah. I forgot..." He chuckled lightly in embarrassment

Videl just smiled and said "Go."

Gohan smiled and kissed his wife. "I love you." He told her and left with Piccolo

"Gohan, want me to put you in something more suitable than your work clothes?" Piccolo asked as they flew through the sky

"Huh? Oh. Aha-ha-ha, sorry about that. Yeah, sure." Gohan nodded

Piccolo nodded, pointing a hand at Gohan and called... "CLOTHES BEAM!"

In a beam of light Gohan's clothes changed from his business suit and into a copy of Piccolo's own clothes.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan smiled

"No problem." Piccolo answered

'That is precious. He still likes that.' A voice in Piccolo's head responded

'Shut UP Nail.' Piccolo thought with his eye twitching lightly

*Elsewhere*

"Roshi, we need some help!" Piccolo spoke to Master Roshi using his telepathy

"Huh? What? Huza?" Roshi yelled as he looked around, Piccolo hearing moaning over the telepathic call

"Err...Roshi, what's that?" Piccolo asked

"My videos." He frowned

'Dirty old man.' He thought "There's a phenomenal power coming to Earth, we need help to sort this out."

"Fine." He sighed "I'll grab some Senzu Beans from Korin."

"Good. The power's going to East City. Meet us at the cliffs." Piccolo answered

*time skip*

Frieza and his army had landed on the outskirts of East City. They saw it as peaceful and boring. "Lord Freiza...Will you be training your power on this Earthling City?" Sorbet asked

"No, the dirty monkeys will be here soon." He said simply

"Ah, and show them the potential of your new found power." Sorbet nodded

That was when the Z-Fighters arrived

"Hmm? Oh look, more weaklings." Frieza berated them.

"Frieza...!" Krillin gulped seeing him. Remembering the time the alien made him explode

"Great." Gohan whispered with a frown

"Hmm? Oh look; if it isn't the Namekian and the Bald one. I remembered how much I enjoyed killing you." Frieza smiled evilly.

"I bet you don't remember me." Gohan said arrogantly

"Hmm? The Bowl-Cut Monkey?" Freiza blinked

Gohan blinked before looking down with a bit of a blush

"You remember that?" Piccolo asked with a sneer.

"My it has been a long time; the half-blood is all grown up." Frieza laughed

"We've gotten stronger, Frieza. It's not going to be easy to beat us." Gohan answered

"Well...MOST of you." Frieza glanced at Krillin and smiled darkly

Krillin frowned at that, as he had grown as strong as Frieza had been to fight 17 and 18... And quickly lost that power as he stopped training.

Suddenly a blur of gold flew through the air and stopped, revealing Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks standing there with a smirk

"Ta-da! The mighty Gotenks has arrived!" He called proudly before he split apart, Goten and Trunks pointing at Frieza "You're going down!"

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! What're you two doing here?!" Gohan panicked seeing them

"To help beat the bad guys!" They smiled at their big brother, Frieza's eyes widening as he saw them

'That one looks like the one who killed me...' he thought, looking at Trunks before looking at Goten 'And... And that one looks like... The Monkey...'

"What possessed you to come over? Besides trying to help us?" Gohan asked

"Hey! We're two of the strongest here!" Trunks snapped lightly

"Oh boy..." Gohan sighed

"Come on Gohan, trust us. We can help." Goten added

"ATTACK!" Frieza yelled, his blood pressure rising quickly

"Get it in gear! We've got incoming!" Roshi called out

Everyone nodded, sensing how weak the enemies were and split up

"We got these guys!" Trunks and Goten spoke attacking some of Frieza's force.

They all took on the minions who flew towards them; the Z-Fighters once back into the swing of things

"Kamehame-HAAAAAA!" Master Roshi through a ball of energy at his lot of opponents

"Tri-Beam!" Tien called, shooting a square energy beam from his hands

...How does that even work? A triangle shaped hand gesture and name, giving off a square energy blast...It makes no sense.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo called, shooting his famous spiral blast

"ARGH!" A lot of Piccolo's enemies fell from the blast.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" Krillin threw a disc of energy and sliced up some of his enemies.

AKA they were split in half

"Ha!" Goten and Trunks continued to fight with Gohan with their fists.

That was when Frieza's purple skinned warrior charged

"Incoming!" Roshi called out to them.

"We've got this." Tien spoke, indicating him and Piccolo.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Gohan called, kneeing the alien in the gut. The alien grunted in pain, blood slipping from his mouth

"Gross!" Goten commented

"Duck!" Trunks spoke kneeing a guy in the face who was after Goten.

The two landed back to back... Before, in a burst of gold, they turned Super Saiyan

"Those brast can become Super Saiyans?!" Frieza snapped

"He's not the only ones." Gohan said before, in a burst of gold ki, he became Super Saiyan for a quick second before his hair returned to normal but he kept the power with a massive white aura

"Even MORE Saiyans?! Didn't I KILL all of your kind?!" Frieza snapped, his veins popping from his skull

"Those two are my brothers." Gohan frowned, his power blazing wildly with strength beyond Goku's SSJ3 form

"And we're gonna kick your BUTT!" Goten added powering up further to SSJ2

"Yea!" Trunks agreed, doing the same

"Whoa!" Gohan gasped as he continued to fight Frieza's minions

"Trunks, when did you go Super Saiyan 2?" Goten asked

"Did you not notice when we where training last week?"

"Err..." Goten thought back

*Flashback*

"Grr...AH!" Trunks yelled during training while training with Goten and going Super Saiyan 2...And knocking him out

*End flashback*

"Kinda." Goten answered

Gohan rolled his eyes, the three charging

Back with Frieza and Sorbet; Frieza was getting angered beyond belief. His soldiers, who were supposed to be fearsome warriors, were getting knocked down like bowling pins

By Saiyan's, a Namekian and Humans!

"This is embarrassing...I'm losing to slime, slugs and monkeys!" Frieza snarled

Soon all but Sorbet where gone, Frieza destroying his hover chair in anger as a personal jet car carrying Bulma arrived

"Oh what's THIS now? Another fighter?" Frieza snapped

"No, she was on Namek... She's probably here to see you." Gohan frowned

"Hey, lay off!" Bulma huffed "I'm not just here for that! I'm here to call my husband if we need him!"

"Bae can beat badman." Bae said as she walked forward, having not joined the mook fight

"Your husband? Well who's that? Goku?" Frieza answered "Because if it is, I'll be glad to see him...And exact my revenge. Or is it that lout Vegeta?"

"You'll find out later." Bulma smirked

"BAE SAID BAE FIGHT BADMAN!" Bae yelled, her pink aura blazing

"Sorbet, who IS that pink blob?" Freiza asked

"Bae is Majin Bae! Majin Bae want fight Bad-Man!" Bae snapped

"You might know her as Majin Buu." Gohan smirked

"THAT is Majin Buu?!" Freiza snapped

"Bae was trapped in "Buu". Bae is Bae now! Bae ALWAYS been Bae!" Bae explained as best she could "Bae stronger than Buu!"

Freiza...Well, froze. One of the things his father told him was: Don't EVER fight against Majin Buu OR Suki the Goddess of Destruction.

... But then he began to laugh, grinning evilly. This was the perfect test of his power!

"Huh? Why Bad-Man laughing?" Bae asked

"Bring it!" He called, being surrounded in a flash of purple and transforming

"Ah!" Bae covered her eyes and then saw that Frieza transform into a more sleek version of himself.

He was now sleeker, slightly taller, and mostly white with a purple gem in his chest and on his bald hea...

"Your head looks like a penis." Bae said suddenly

"Gck!" Freiza deadpanned and snapped "My head does NOT look like a penis!"

"Yeah it does...Smaller than Handsome Man's." Bae answered

The others where weirder out, Vegito's sons a bit grossed out, as Bae started going on a small rant about how Frieza's head was a penis... Until the menace to the universe couldn't take it anymore

"Grr...THAT'S ENOUGH YOU PINK GLOBULOUS SKANK! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLANET WITH ALL (bold) OF YOU ON IT!" Frieza shouted as he shot off lasers at the Z-Fighters

Bae replied by slapping the beam away and continuing her small rant

"Stop calling me a penis!" Frieza disappeared and reappeared behind Bae and kicked her, crashing her into the ground

Only for Bae to wrap her arm around him, because stretchy arm, and drag him with her. She even moved him so he took the full impact of the crash, Bae getting up quickly

"Stay down, Bad-Man." Bae spoke to him

'This is like the Monkey all over again!' Frieza thought in rage as he stood back up

"Come on Bad-Man. Bae wants to fight properly." Bae spoke

Frieza growled, his eye twitching, as he fired a barrage of Death Beams that ripped the wide eyed Bae's torso to ribbons

"BAE!" The Z-Fighters called out

"O-o-ow...You...Hurt Bae..." Bae spoke as she healed back up

"BAE HURT YOU!" she screamed, quickly getting into a famous lose "KAMEHAMEHA!" she called, launching the famous ki blast but in pink

"What the?" Frieza blocked as best his body could.

Everyone smiled, thinking Frieza was gone... Only for him to be unharmed once the smoke faded

"Huh? But that Kamehameha." Bae blinked in shock

"Again, what?" Frieza asked

"How strong DID he get?!" Krillin asked in shock

Gohan was silent before he yelled and charged, joining the battle

"Hang on Bae!" Gohan yelled and started to fight Frieza.

Frieza flinched, doing his best to try and counter the clearly better fighter

'This Bowl-Cut Monkey is getting the upper hand! Damn him!' Frieza snarled and, using his tail, sucker-punched Gohan.

Gohan grunted, stumbling back a bit as he held his gut

"Take THIS!" Frieza threw a powerful punch and made Gohan rocket into the ground

Everyone stared in shock, amazed at that

"Now then...Where. Is. Goku?" Frieza snarled

That was when Bulma walked out of her ship again... Holding a massive sundae with whipped cream and strawberries

"WHIS! I'VE GOT A NEW DESSERT FOR YOU, IF YOU GET VEGITO AND SUKI DOWN HERE!" She yelled out

*back on the Goddess of Destruction's planet*

"My food senses are tingling." Whis shuddered and examined his staff to check on Earth "OOH! Look at that delicious confection!"

Whis soon heard Bulma's shout as he observed them.

"My that woman has a set of lungs on her..." Whis commented

"Huh?" Vegito asked as he stopped his attacks

"What's going on? Why're you stopping?" Suki asked

"I heard Bulma. Whis, what's going on?" Vegito responded

"Oh, your wife is calling is with a lovely dessert." He smiled

"Really? What is it?" Vegito asked as he peered into Whis' staff vision "FRIEZA?! He's alive?"

"What?" Whis blinked

"Who's psychotic enough to bring Frieza back to life?" Vegito asked "Whis, you have to get me to Earth!"

"Very well." Whis nodded

"And by the sounds of it, I'm wanted too. I'm coming along." Suki spoke

"You only want to come because you want to sample some of that confection." Whis answered

"Bulma said my name. It's an invitation. Besides...I want to find out HOW that purple penis-head came back myself." Suki responded

"Probably Dragonballs." Vegito sighed, the three disappearing

*Back on Earth*

"Now I'm giving you all to the count of five. Unless if Goku or Vegeta show their Monkey faces, I'll start destroying this planet piece by piece." Frieza spoke

'Your "counts of five" equal to at least twenty anime episodes Frieza.' Piccolo thought

As if in reply a massive burst of light Vegito, Whis and Should appeared

"Frieza!" Vegito spoke glaring at the alien.

"Huh? Who's this then?" Frieza asked in disdain at Vegito and then backed up in fear seeing Suki. "L-Lady Suki!"

"Frieza." Suki nodded

"M-M-My, what a surprise. I-I didn't think you were here...or with this...Who is this?" Frieza commented

Vegito just smirked and said one phrase "... Kaio-Ken." He did not use the technique, he just said the words

"Goku? No...It...It CAN'T be! What in the name of the universe happened to YOU?!" Frieza stared in shock.

"You see Frieza, you're not talking to the average Saiyan warrior." Vegito smirked cockily, floating up towards him

"Oh am I not? Then what AM I talking to?" The silver and purple alien asked. Before his eyes widened, remembering the one who kept prattling on and on and on and on and on and on and one and one about being a Super Saiyan

"No...No it can't be...VEGETA?! YOU and Goku have merged into one?! How is that possible?!" Frieza asked

"How is not the reason why Frieza." Vegito said simply "I'm guessing you're here for revenge?"

"Of course I am! Have you ever BEEN to hell mortal? It's SICKENING! Nothing more but being stuck in a cocoon dangling from a tree surrounded by pixies, teddy bears and GOD AWFUL cutesy equines! Each prattling on about "kindness" and such bullshit, singing happy tunes and wondering when they'll get their next hug!" Frieza snapped "And YOU and that BRAT put me there!"

*With the Authors*

"Hey, I thought I blew up that universe..." Ghost commented with a scratch on his head.

"It was so cute we put it back together." Luna giggled as she hugged Catherine

"...I blame myself..." Ghost sighed and hit his head on the railing.

*back to the story*

"But you don't realise the way you act is WHY you were sent there." Vegito deadpanned

"I'm the emperor of the universe! I don't DESERVE to go to hell!" Frieza snarled as he shot off a blast of energy at Vegito in rage.

Vegito raised a hand and the beam disappeared before it even touched his palm

Frieza backed up in shock. His attack was blocked by Vegito's palm so easily...It was like it wasn't even there!

... So he roared, a massive golden aura flaring around him as he began to change

Vegito looked on in shock as he saw Frieza transformed further, getting stronger and stronger. It was like he was pushing past ALL limits of his people and breaking them...It was like he was going Super Saiyan Frieza!

And when the glow stopped Frieza had changed... Well, not much as his white just turned gold with his face, hands and feet now purple. But it was still a change!

Vegito's eyes widened to see Frieza's new form. "Well, from the look on your face you need some clarity."

"Please." Vegito nodded

"Well, putting it simply I've attained new power that my species hasn't tapped into before after months of training. And for naming sake let's call this form "Golden Frieza"." Frieza answered

"Fine, then how about I show you a new power of my own?" Vegito smirked. In a small wave of red kid his body had changed into Super Saiyan God, the transformation having no flash and being so fast it seemed like he changed in the blink of an eye. But before anyone could say anything, a massive aura of blue ki surrounded him as his form began to change. His hair stood on end and turned blue, his eyes following suit and he regained his muscle-mass

"So what is this? Super Saiyan Blue hair-dye?" Frieza asked

"Technical name, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Real name? Super Saiyan Blue." Vegito replied "I bet you can't sense my ki right now, can you? Well that's because I am using God Ki."

"God Ki? When did you-? Doesn't matter. I'm going to have my revenge!" Frieza snarled and struck to Vegito

"Hmm...This is delicious." Suki smiled eating a strawberry. "Mind where you're fighting, I don't want fighting debris in my ice cream and mistake it for sprinkles!"

"Y... Yes Lady Suki!" He stuttered in fear

"This won't even be a fight." Vegito smirked "Goku and Vegeta would be able to beat you easily."

"WHAT? I'll break you for that, you MONKEY!" Frieza flew into Vegito with closed fists and started the fight.

Vegito and Frieza began to battle, shockwaves being sent after every strike... Well, every time Vegito blocked one of Frieza's attacks which was most of the time

"Why. Won't. You. DIE?" Freiza yelled punching and kicking Vegito, who was still blocking them

"Because... You're an ant." Vegito frowned "An ant screaming at a storm."

He then tapped his knuckles against Frieza's chest, sending him flying

"Nice hit dude!" Krillin called out

"Thanks Krillin...Did you go bald for this?" Vegito asked casually.

"... Ehehe, yea." He mumbled

Frieza kicked off the slates of rock away from him and was getting pissed

"Kill monkey... Kill monkey..." He began to chant quietly as his rage built

"I think Frieza is losing his mind." Whis commented as he ate another strawberry.

"Possibly. Being stuck in hell will do that." Suki answered scooping some ice cream "Hmm...Thish ish good..."

"Oh Vegito, over here!" Whis called with a smirk

"Right." Vegito floated down to them "Bulma? What're you doing here?"

But he gulped and froze as he saw Suki with the ice cream over her face

"Wha?" Suki asked licking off the ice cream with her hands

Vegito gulped, seeing her look like someone came on her face and chest

"I think we'll have something to talk about later." Whis smiled

Vegito grumbled, looking up to see Frieza getting angrier and angrier

"Damn it...Can you all get back? I don't want any casualties." Vegito asked

"Go dad!" Trunks nodded, picking up Bulma, while Goten flew down to grab Bae and Piccolo flew down to pick up Gohan before they all flew off

"Kill...Kill...Kill...KILL...KIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Frieza whispered then yelled his mantra and roared at the last part, raising his power up and up.

Before he rose his hands up, forming a massive orb of fire-like ki

"...That's not good." Vegito whispered

"Whis, keep an eye out." Suki spoke licking off the ice cream still.

Frieza roared, throwing the massive ball... With Vegito appearing under it and kicking it into space

"H-How...?" Frieza gasped as he saw his attack being launched from his grip and then was kicked under his chin

"First, I am much stronger than you." Vegito said "Second, you clearly can't see the flaw of your form can you?"

""Flaw"? WHAT flaw?" Frieza snapped

"Stamina." He said simply

"Stamina?" Frieza asked

"I'm going to hazard a guess that you came straight over to Earth after attaining this new form. Right?" Vegito asked

"So what if I did?"

"Your body is burning through the power quicker than maintaining it. If you had trained with that level of power instead of fighting me right away, you MIGHT have been a challenge." Vegito explained, crossing his arms

"You're saying: I'll lose because I didn't train with my new power?" Frieza asked

"Yeah, and by the way we've been fighting, I'd say your power will be burnt out within the next five minutes." Vegito answered

Before he smirked cheekily at Frieza making the alien's forehead vein throb in anger

"Damn YOU!" Frieza roared at Vegito and wanted to hit him

...

And que Vegito's arm through Frieza's chest, purple blood shooting out wildly

Freiza's eyes widened in shock as he saw the gaping hole in his chest.

"I won't let you destroy my world Frieza..." Vegito spoke seriously

He then pulled the arm back, ripping it out of his body, before shooting a massive ki blast obliterating Frieza before he had a chance to react

"Goodbye Frieza." Vegito spoke simply as Frieza's body was atomised. He was dead once again.

"... And that was boring."

"L-Lord Frieza...!" Sorbet panicked as he saw his Lord become disintergrated by a single blast.

"Go away." Suki frowned, shooting a beam and destroying the weakling

"Gah!" The Z-Fighters yelled in fright to see Suki's destructive capabilities.

"Warn us next time you do that!" Bulma snapped

"Sorry." Suki mumbled, eating a strawberry

"Lady Suki, was that MY strawberry?" Whis frowned

"Err... No?" She mumbled

"Really? There were eight strawberries, I have only had one and there are only two strawberries left." Whis frowned

"Um...I didn't have them..." Suki answered with a muffled mouth.

Vegito chuckled, landing

"Ready to head home?" Vegito asked

"I know I am...And Chi-Chi's gonna be glad to see you again." Bulma smiled hugging her shared husband.

Vegito smiled, hugging her back

"Will there be more confections?" Whis asked

Everyone looked at him confusion at that

"...We'll see. Right now...We've got answers to get." Bulma answered

"Answers?" Vegito asked

"Yeah. One: How did Frieza come back? Two: Why did someone dumb enough BRING him back. Three: How did the DragonBalls activate early?" Bulma answered counting off the questions on her fingers.

"Well how are we gonna know, they're all dead." Vegito shrugged "It doesn't matter now."

"Damn..." Bulma frowned "To answer your question Whis: Yes. There will be, if you both behave."

*time skip*

"Hmm...Can I PLEASE have some more strawberries?" Suki frowned as she was given a cup of pudding.

BONK

"OW!" Suki frowned rubbing her head

"Only until I've eaten the same amount as you." Whis answered

Suki frowned at that

"Hey there Zee, hi Bra...Did you miss daddy?" Vegito smiled as he held his two daughters.

They both giggled and cheered, hugging their father

"I knew it. They're "daddy girls"." Chi-Chi sighed, but it was a happy one.

"No, they just missed me." Vegito chuckled, kissing her

"As we did." Bae kissed her "Handsome Man".

"You did great out there." Vegito smiled at her

"Thank you." Bae smiled

"FINALLY!" Suki sighed as she saw Whis eat his last strawberry.

"It was fucking hard to live with those two." Vegito chuckled

BONK, BONK

"Language!" The heads of Vegito's lovers snapped with fists as Vegito's head now had two bumps on it.

"... Ow." He mumbled, falling

"Ow, ow, ow...!" Both Bulma and Chi-Chi now had hurt knuckles from Vegito's hard head.

Vegito quickly stood up, rubbing their hands and kissing their knuckles

Both Zee and Bra giggled at that, as they were now on the floor, Vegito having quickly and carefully put them down. The two giggled as they began to crawl away

"Whoa, here they go." Goten spoke.

"We've got them. Don't worry." Trunks added

The two followed their little siblings', laughing

"They are good kids." Krillin spoke "Guys, I'm gonna head off home. I owe it to 18 to let her know she's not a widow."

"Thanks for helping Krillin." Vegito nodded

"Good to see you home Vegito." The Bald Fighter gave a thumbs up and flew off home.

Vegito nodded with a smile, looking at Whis and Suki with a sigh

"So...What're you two going to do now?" Vegito asked

"Head home and continue Lady Suki's training, most likely." Whis nodded "Or she will fall asleep again."

"Hey! No I-*snooze*" Suki spoke before suddenly falling to sleep.

BONK!

"OW! I was JOKING!" Suki rubbed her head

BONK! BONK!

"OW! Come on!" Suki snapped

Vegito chuckled at that "Told you. Doesn't help where they both spend most of their time watching anime."

BONK!

WAM!

Both Suki AND Vegito were now on the ground in pain.

"...Do you have a spare of those lying around?" Chi-Chi asked with a smile

"I believe so." Whis chuckled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviewers:**

Guest of May 11: That would be too easy.

To everyone: Wait and see.

 **Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to our own GreyKing46!

Vegito and Suki were back at her home planet; the pair of them were currently in a sparring session.

It had been a week since Frieza attacked but Suki had appeared and asked him to come to her planet for a spar

"Ha...!" Vegito powered up midway and managed to block her attack

Suki smiled, blocking before she wrapped her legs around his head and threw him

"WHOA!" He shouted as he was flung into the water

"Nice try." She snickered, landing

Blub, blub...Blub...

"V-Vegito? Vegito?" Suki panicked as the bubbles stopped...And then she was pulled underwater and brought back up with a laughing Vegito

"ASSHOLE!" She yelled

"Got ya back though." He dived under and swam around.

Suki laughed and followed

'Oh my, my...Those two seem to be enjoying themselves.' Whis thought as he relaxed watching anime.

He smiled happily at that

'Though...the thought of those two together...It WOULD have a problem...' he thought

He imagined them having children...

*Whis' imagination*

The planet was filled with children, each of different heights and ages, some of them were running around and most of them were eating, while some others were sparring with each other.

"Mr Whis...Can we have some more ice cream please?" a young boy asked

"Mr Whis, can we go fight on a different planet?" a young girl asked

Soon after a blast of destruction blew up a section of their home planet "Sorry Mr Whis." called yet ANOTHER child

"Mr Whis, Mr Whis, Mr Whis!" The voices continued to overlap.

*End imagination*

Whis shuddered at that. "Good god, that'd be horrifying."

Suki and Vegito soon got out of the water, laughing

"Sorry about scaring you back there." Vegito chuckled as he got a towel to dry off.

"It's fine." She smiled

"Here, let me dry you off." Vegito spoke helping out.

"No... I've got it." She blushed, purring a bit as he rubbed the towel into her scalp

"Well, okay." Vegito nodded

But he had to admit that the purring was cute

"Well, shall I prepare you two an "after swim dinner"?" Whis asked

"Please." They smiled

Grrrrr...

"Better make it a double." Vegito chuckled awkwardly.

*time skip*

"Hmm...Delicious." Suki patted her belly as she and Vegito had stuffed themselves silly.

"Yea." He agreed

"Now, is there anything you wish to say Lady Suki?" Whis smiled deviously

"Why?" Suki asked tilting her head.

"I mean why do I have to say Vegito a hunk... Oh fuck! Don't tell me you put a truth serum in the food!"

Whis just smiled at that.

"Truth serum? You drugged our food? Wait...You think I'm a hunk?" Vegito asked

Suki blushed and covered her mouth as best as she could

"Well that's not fair. I mean, I find you really cute as well-WHY did I say that?!" Vegito answered

"Truth! Potion! You hot dumbass!"

"Don't call me "dumbass" you sexy Nekomimi!" Vegito responded

"Sexy... The hell is a nekomimi you adorable lumphead!"

"Adorable? A nekomimi is a beautiful cat-girl, you silk-sexy fur-brain!"

The two where now forehead to forehead as the blushed in embarrassment yet growled in anger

"Hot brawler!"

"Sexy kitty!"

"Stud blockhead!"

"Pretty Pussycat!"

"Do you want to make out?"

"FUCK YEAH!"

And so they fell to the floor, Suki lying atop Vegito as they made out

"Wow...I think it worked TOO well..." Whis commented and was eating popcorn.

He laughed a bit, walking away

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" The two were tongue kissing in their embrace as they had just given up lying to each other

They were rolling about a bit, kissing each other deeply

"Hmm...Fuck! You want to fuck me as I much as I want to fuck you?" Suki panted looking into his eyes

"Yea." He grinned

"Good!" She kissed him again and started to strip him off, showing her his battle toned body.

"Oh baby!" She purred, licking his chest

"My turn I think." He moaned as he massaged around her body, feeling her side-boobs with his thumbs.

"Take it off." She moaned, holding her arms up

"Alright." He smiled as he removed her top revealing her B/C-Cup breasts.

"My oh my, these are cute." Vegito grinned, squeezing them

"AH...! D-Don't stop..." She panted

"No need to worry about that."

"Ah...Fuck me now...!" She moaned

Vegito chuckled, pulling her loose pants down her slender legs

"Hmm...My turn...I think..." She purred as she slid off Vegito's trousers

She gasped at the length

"Oh my god...It's HUGE!" She gasped in wonderment

"Eat up." He teased

"It has to be...ten...twelve inches..." She gasped and started to lick and suck his cock-head.

"About that." Vegito moaned

"Bigger than ANY sausage...I've eaten..." She moaned and started to suck down onto his cock, only taking a couple of inches.

Vegito moaned, inefficiently holding back

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Suki moaned as she continued to suck him off.

Vegito moaned, use to human lovers so he was being beyond gentle

"You can be a bit rougher..." Suki moaned

"Okay...Hold on." He smiled

He reached up and grabbed her head, starting to thrust in and out slowly

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Suki moaned as she felt his cock starting to come down into her throat.

A blue aura began to build around Vegito's body, moving Suki's head faster and rougher

'Oh, oh fuck...His...His cock...It's so good! He's making me go so fast!' She moaned

"G... Gonna cum!" He grunted, surprised he was going to cum so fast as he filled her mouth

Suki felt his seed spray into her mouth, letting it fill her orifice after only a few more thrusts.

She swallowed as best she could, smiling

"Man...Sorry about that. I don't usually up the ante." Vegito apologised

She coughed a bit, swallowing the cum as she stood back up

"It...It's really thick...How backed up ARE you?"

"I've been here for almost a year...So, that long." Vegito responded

"I hope you can go for more than just ONE round..." Suki smiled

"Always. It took all three of my wives to satisfy me." He grinned

"Well then...I hope **I** don't disappoint..." Suki smiled kissing him as she tried to steady herself on his foot long cock and began to lower herself onto it.

She gasped, lowering herself in one swift movement

"Ah! Oh...God...!" Vegito moaned as half of his cock was already inside her. Majin Bae could take it all in but...due to her biology it was no surprise. "You're so tight! Are you a virgin?"

"... Kinda. Haven't done it for hundreds of years." She moaned

"Well...I'm happy to break your fast." He responded and began to thrust his cock within her.

She moaned deeply

"Oh...You're so tight!" He moaned

"Sh-Shut...Up...Just...Fuck me!" She panted

Vegito grinned, and he quickly became SSJB and pounded away at her as fast and hard as he could

Suki's eyes widened as she felt her pussy being pistoned by Vegito's SSJB cock, feeling him getting bigger and hitting ALL of her G-Spots.

And with such speed and strength, she never imagined feeling this good!

"F-u-u-u-u-u-ck!" She vibrated on his cock, feeling herself cumming again and again.

"Crap Suki, I'm gonna cum!" Vegito grunted

"D-Don't pull out! You god-fucking Saiyan! Don't pull out!" Suki moaned

"Fine, Neomimi! Get knocked up then!" He grunted, cumming inside her

"AAAAHHHH! Oh...Oh...FUCK!" She moaned, her stomach was a bit distended...She was filled to the brim with his cum.

The two moaned deeply as they held each other close

"You...are...SO good...!" Suki panted happily.

"Same." He said, pulling out carefully

"Hmm...!" Suki purred as she felt her pussy twitch as Vegito's cock was pulled out.

Vegito kissed her neck, smiling

'Don't EVER leave me...' Suki thought happily.

*with the Pilaf Gang*

"Tch. And you call yourselves warriors? Try a bit harder!" Tora spoke as he and Shu were having a spar session

Mai was sitting with Gine and Fasha who were watching the boys fight.

She wanted to join in but she didn't want to

"You okay, Mai?" Gine asked

Mai nodded a bit nervously

"Okay, what is it? What's got ya worried?" Fasha asked leaning back

"I just... Feel like there's no point to be this weak." She frowned

"Well, that's why we train. To get stronger." Fasha answered

"But Trunks is so much stronger than me."

"So? Bardock is stronger than me and I didn't fall for him because of his strength." Gine answered

"Well... You partially did." Fasha snickered

"That was only AFTER we started dating." Gine answered with a blush

"I feel weak and useless compared to him."

"Then...What do you want to do about it?" Fasha asked

"I don't know."

"Well THAT'S a good start..." Fasha deadpanned

"I've got an idea. WE'LL train you." Gine smiled

"Huh?" Fash and Mai asked

"We'll train you how to get stronger. PLUS give you tips on how to act around boys..." She winked

Mai blushed brighter, freezing

"Not a bad idea. I mean, women need to stick together." Fasha smiled in agreement.

Mai buried her head into her hands, groaning

"Don't be like that. Are you a Saiyan or are you a Tuffle?" Gine picked up the girl by her collar.

"... A what?"

"A weak alien race that's a whiny bitch about everything." Gine answered

Mai nodded at that, gulping

"Was that a "yes" to Saiyan? Or "yes" to Tuffle?" Gine asked

"Saiyan." She squeaked

"Atta girl. Now, let's start with something easy." Gine beamed happily.

Mai nodded, her tail waving slowly

"We're gonna start with easy hand to hand." Gine spoke

Mai nodded, having been good at that as an adult

"You first." Gine spoke giving the appropriate hand gesture for "come get me."

Mai bent her legs and with a yell charged

Gine grabbed Mai's hand and bopped her on the nose and knocking her down. "Try again."

Mai growled, charging again

'This is gonna take some time.' Fasha thought

*with Goten*

"Okay...Okay...Just...Just talk to her..." Goten panicked as he tried to pick up the phone

Next to the phone was a phone number, the eleven year old terrified to call

"Hmm...Come on, come on! Just. Call. Her!" He strained whispered

He groaned, pulling his hair a bit in fear

"Pff...! Ee...I can't do it!" he pulled back and hid in the couch cushions.

That was when Chi-Chi walked in

"Goten? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked kindly as she saw her son with his head in the pillows.

"No." he mumbled

"Want to tell me about it?" She asked kindly as sat down next to him.

"I... I can't call her." He mumbled

"You can't call whom?" Chi-Chi asked kindly.

"Valese."

"Ah...Your little girlfriend." Chi-Chi nodded

"She's not my girlfriend!" he gasped/groaned as he blushed

'Uh huh...' Chi-Chi smiled slyly hearing that.

She smiled, rubbing her son's back

"Would you like me to help?" Chi-Chi asked

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to help you call your girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked

"I... please? And she isn't my girlfriend."

'Not yet.' She thought "Okay, what do you want to tell her?"

"I... Wanted to ask if she'd like to hang out next week."

"Oh, that's nice." She smiled happily "Okay then, I will go and call her."

"Thanks mum..." Goten answered with a small smile

She nodded with a smile

Chi-Chi picked up the phone and waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hello?" A butler styled voice asked

"Ah, hello. This is Chi-Chi, Goten's mother. Can I speak to Valese please?" She asked kindly.

"One moment." The butler said

Chi-Chi waited patiently and smiled to her son with a thumbs up.

Goten blushed and buried his face into the pillows

"Hello?" A girl's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hi, is this Valese?" Chi-Chi asked

"This is she." Valese answered kindly

"Well I am Goten's mother." ChiChi smiled happily

"Oh, Goten's mother. You sound awfully young, not that I mean it as a bad thing." Valese answered kindly

"Oh you're so sweet." Chi-Chi giggled "Well my son wanted to ask you out on a date!"

"MUM!" Goten called out and bushed into the pillow.

"R-really? He...he wants to ask me on a date?" Valese asked with a squeak of excitement.

"Of course." She smiled

"Was he nervous about calling me?" Valese asked

"VERY nervous." Chi-Chi giggled

"Hmm!" Goten blushed the pillow

"Well...If...if he wants too...Yeah." Valese answered

"Tomorrow, at the park?" Chi-Chi smiled

"Sure! I-I mean sure...Um...Maybe...Two PM?" She asked

"Sure." Chi-Chi smiled

"Okay! Okay...I'll, I'll see Goten there. Goodbye Ms." Valese answered and hung up.

Chi-Chi smiled happily, putting the phone down

"Looks like you've got a date, my son." She cheered as she sat down next to her child.

"MUM!" he groaned

She just laughed and hugged her son.

"It's okay son!" She smiled

"Hmm...! What do I say to her? What do I do?" He asked in a fluster

"You be yourself."

"I...But...Hmm..." Goten blushed

"But?" Chi-Chi asked

"But what if she doesn't like me? What if I mess up?" Goten asked

"She said she wanted to date you." Chi-Chi encouraged

"I...I know...But...I'm just worried. Fighting people is easy...DATING is hard." Goten responded

"Which means you have to do your best." Chi-Chi smiled "You're a natural, a prodigy, at fighting. Now you have to work for this, if you want it to work."

Goten sniffed "Mum...You...You're right. Okay...I...I've got to work for this."

"You can do it." She smiled

"O-Okay...Um...What do I need for a date?" He asked nervously.

"Just look nice." She giggled "But you don't have to worry about dressing super smart."

"So...Not my gi but not my really best." Goten nodded

"Exactly." Chi-Chi nodded

"Okay...Can you help me?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course." She smiled

*Back with Vegito and Suki*

"Hmm...I LOVED that..." Suki moaned, resting on Vegito's chest.

"It WAS great." He smiled

"I never thought that a few days ago I would be fucking you..." She snuggled

"I never thought I'd be fucking the Goddess of Destruction." He smiled stroking her hair.

She smiled happily at that, giggling

"Good morning you two. I see that you've enjoyed yourselves last night." Whis spoke as he came to stop the alarms.

"Yea." he smiled

"We made love all night..." Suki purred

"I know, I heard..." Whis deadpanned

"Sorry." they chuckled

"In any case, we've got a guest coming. And I hope you'll be presentable for him." Whis spoke

"Someone's coming... him?" Suki frowned before a light appeared, two figures in the light

There was a tall one and a shorter one. The tall one was a blue skinned woman who looked like Whis but she had C-Cup breasts, a long white ponytail, a green dress with a black waistcoat and white flat shoes.

The other was a fat purple cat man who looked similar to Suki

"Ah, hello sister. Hello, Lord Champa." Whis spoke respectfully with a bow.

"Whis." The female Whis smiled with a bow

"Sist..." The now named Champa said, turning to look at Suki and freezing with a nose bleed forming

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suki screamed, covering herself

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Savage Broly: Grey and I are British. Our spelling of the shortening of "mother" is different to Americans.

XMarkZX: Don't worry, we're holding onto that one for later.

To everyone excited for her: Yes, Vados has entered the building!

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Dragonfan6: It was a one night threesome with friends

Yes SSJ4 WAS the only really good thing about GT... but it isn't cannon

thewittywhy: Well stay excited

It was about a half hour and a fair few clawed faces and bonks on heads to calm Suki down as her brother and her keeper teleported in. Vegito was fully clothed along with Suki who was fuming at her own handler and feeling embarrassed to see her brother as she was half-naked in an embrace with her lover.

They were now in the living room of Suki's home, Whis pouring everyone tea

"I hope this is alright for everyone. It's a blend I picked up from Earth." Whis smiled

""Earth"? What a boring sounding name." Champa spoke, but hummed when he smelt the tea. "Hmm...Smells nice though."

"It sounds like an interesting place Whis." His sister nodded

"Oh it IS. And you MUST try the cuisine there." Whis smiled

"So...Brother...What brings you and Vados to Universe 7?" Suki asked

'Huh? Universe 7?' Vegito thought, as he didn't know if he SHOULD talk at this time.

"Simple. I want another bet!" Champa snapped

"Oh...Not another one..." Suki sighed

"Bet?" Vegito asked

"Lord Champa challenges Lady Suki every two or three hundred years to a competition in exchange for a wish on the Super Dragonball's." Whis' explained

"Tut-tut dear brother. You can't casually speak of those so frivolously." Vados spoke as she drunk her tea "Hmm...This IS a nice blend."

"I'm sorry but...SUPER DragonBalls? There're Dragonballs that are more powerful in the universe?" Vegito asked kindly

"Now you've done it...Yes, there are. The Super Dragonballs are the "top tier" as it were. They have no equal." Vados answered

"And there is only one set per set of universes." Whis added

""Per set"?" Vegito asked in confusion

"Puh...Sis, you REALLY know how to pick a guy. He doesn't even know about the Universes." Champa spoke

"Because I haven't told him yet you perverted, selfish asshole!" She snapped

"Okay, okay. Jeez; no need to snap my neck off." Champa answered

"...So...These "other universes"..." Vegito asked kindly

"Twelve total." Whis nodded "We are universe 7, Champa and Vados here are from Universe 6."

"Lord Champa would be stronger than Lady Suki if he actually exercised." Vados said, taking a sip of tea "Like how I am stronger than Whis."

"... Actually Vados..." He grumbled, his eyebrow twitching "You haven't seen me since I started training."

"WHATEVER! I want another contest!" Champa snapped

'Bit pushy.' Vegito thought

"And I suppose you've thought about this wish that you want?" Suki asked

"As always!" He said arrogantly

"...*Sigh* You're not going to accept my saying "no" are you?" Suki asked "Very well. I accept your challenge."

Champa grinned at that "I knew your flat chest wouldn't be able to say no!"

... And that did it.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Suki yelled, jumping at Champa snapped with the two beginning to battle

"There he goes again." Vados sighed

"ALWAYS has to go for my Mistress' chest..." Whis sweatdropped

"Does this happen a lot?" Vegito asked

"Only when he comes to visit." Whis sighed

"All the time." Vados added

'Suki doesn't have a flat chest though...' Vegito thought kindly. "So this tournament, is this a fighting one?"

"... Sounds like a good idea." Vados nodded with a smile "A tournament. Five competitors each."

"Five new competitors? Sweet! All from a new universe!" Vegito smiled getting pumped up.

He grinned happily, his ki blazing a bit

"Oh my..." Vados commented feeling that ki rising.

"Huh?" Champa and Suki quickly stopped as they felt Vegito's power rise.

"Calm down!" Suki snapped lightly, blushing

"Huh? Oh right...Sorry. But the chance to fight five new opponents? I can't help it." Vegito chuckled

Suki smiled, walking away from her brother who was a bit bruised

"Ptoo. Where did you find this guy?" Champa asked

"He's my Saiyan Lover." Suki answered blatantly and honestly.

"... What?" The two asked

"Yeah, my name is Vegito. And...yeah. I'm her Saiyan Lover." Vegito blushed

This felt... Very awkward

"...Well...I never pegged you to date down, sis." Champa commented

"Please, he is stronger than you." She frowned

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see him try. I'm a God of Destruction." Champa answered

"As am I, and he makes me need to use 100% power." Suki replied

"A-A-A HUNDRED PERCENT?!" Champa backed up "No way!"

"Yeah way." Suki stuck her tongue out.

"You talking about me 'dating down' now?" She grinned

"That was before I knew about THAT!" Champa answered "Jeez, what do you expect from me?"

"To think." She frowned

"Eh. So, who're you going to choose for this tournament of mine?" Champa shrugged off

"The strongest warriors in our universes. We can't join in." She replied

"Exactly. We'll be spectators." Champa nodded

Suki nodded at that

"Alright! So, we'll get five of our strongest warriors and meet at the arena." Champa smiled

"We shall make it." Vados nodded

"And we'll make this a tournament to remember!" Champa cheered 'And I'll get my wish!'

'Maybe after I kick his ass this time he'll leave me alone about this.' Suki thought in annoyance

"So when is this tournament going to happen?" Vegito asked

"It would be best for it to be in three months." Vados nodded "It gives us an opportunity to gather the strongest warriors of our world and set up the arena... And gather the Super Dragon balls."

"It takes three months to find the Super Dragon Balls?" Vegito asked

"The Super Dragon Balls are three times the size of Earth; it takes at least that long to gather them." Whis explained

Vegito nodded, a bit amazed

"So; at my stadium in three months?" Champa smiled extending his hand

"Deal." Suki nodded, shaking his hand

"See you in three months." Vegito waved

"We will, Mr Vegito. It was very nice to meet you." Vados nodded before she put her hand on Champa's back and the two disappeared

"Well...Three months. I better get training again." Vegito chuckled

"Maybe you should train your friends and family who will be participating." Whis smiled

"Yeah...I should. Think you can send me back to Earth?" Vegito asked

"Of course." Whis nodded

BONK!

"OW!" Vegito rubbed his head

But as he looked around he saw he was in Earth and chuckled "Very funny Whis."

"I try." Whis smiled "Oh, look. We're at your home. Is it possible if-"

"I'll work something out." Vegito chuckled. "You'll get something."

"Excellent." Whis smiled

"Vegito!" Bae and Bulma went outside.

"Hey girls." He smiled, hugging them

"You're home!" Bae smiled

"And you've brought guests. Hey Whis. Hi Suki." Bulma added

"Mrs Briefs." Whis bowed respectfully, Suki waving a bit clearly impatient and hungry

"Do you want to come in for some sweets?" Bulma asked

And Suki was already inside

"...We better hurry up if you want to get something." Bulma chuckled

"Vegito. Did you miss us?" Bae asked

"Of course I did." Vegito nodded

He kissed her, smiling happily

"Chi-Chi has news." Bae smiled

"Huh? What news?" Vegito asked

"That's for Chi-Chi to tell you. Come on, we've got a welcome back meal to set up." Bulma spoke

Vegito shrugged, following them

*Time skip*

"Hmm...That was delicious Bulma..." Suki rubbed her stomach.

"Thank you." She nodded

"So...A fighting tournament...Who're you going to get?" Bae asked Vegito

"You, obviously." Vegito smiled "I think Piccolo. Maybe Gohan if he is able to go."

"Well that's four...Who'll be the fifth?" Bae thought aloud

"Don't know." he sighed

"You'll figure it out..." She leaned into him.

"Ba. Ba." Zee reached out to her father.

"Hey Zee." Vegito smiled, picking his daughter up and nuzzling his forehead against hers

"Da-da." Bra called up to her father.

"Bra...Did you say "dada"?" Vegito smiled

"Dada!" The baby half-Saiyan smiled

"You said "Dada"!" he smiled

"She's got my brains." Bulma cheered

"Defiantly." He smiled, picking Bra up

"Dada, dada." Both Bra and Zee snuggled into their father happily.

"They're both so smart!" He grinned proudly

"Better believe it." Chi-Chi smiled as she came out from the corridor

"Hey Chi-Chi." He smiled

"Mama." Bra and Zee smiled seeing their step-mother

"Awe..." Suki purred happily.

"So...What is this news?" Vegito asked

"Goten's got a date." Chi-Chi responded

"Really?" He smiled

"Uh-huh, he's on his first date tomorrow." Chi-Chi nodded

"That's great!" Vegito smiled

"And Trunks is getting along well with Mai." Bulma added

"He is?" Vegito grinned "Will we have to plan two more weddings soon?"

"Don't mention such stuff yet!" Bulma and Chi-Chi blushed

"We're not old enough to be grandmothers yet." Bulma smiled

'Sexy grandmothers.' Vegito smiled "... Pan." He deadpanned

"Err...ah-ha-ha-ha." They sweatdropped lightly forgetting their granddaughter.

They just reacted at the word 'grandmother'

'Hmm...Mother, father...Grandmother and grandfather...' Suki thought to herself.

*With Gohan*

"Whee, whee!" Pan smiled as she was being spun around by her grandfather, Hercule.

"Father, stop!" Videl groaned "Careful, stop!"

"Pan's fine. She's a tough girl, like her mother." Hercule smiled "Besides, I'm not lifting her far off the ground."

As he said that he noticed his arms where empty, looking up they saw Pan flying

"Whee! Whee!" Pan cheered happily

"P-Pan!" Videl panicked

"Oh NO! Pan! Pan, sweetie; come down, come down!" Hercule panicked

"She's flying already?" Gohan smiled

"Gohan...LOOK!" Videl panicked

"She IS her father's daughter." Gohan smiled and kissed Videl

"GOHAN!" She snapped

"Okay, okay. We'll get her down." Gohan flinched

He jumped out, grasping his child gently

"I gotcha." Gohan smiled

"Dada, dada." Pan clapped her hands

"Hey Pan, you big girl!" Gohan smiled

"You're grounded." Videl spoke

"Huh? Who?" Gohan asked

"The three of you." Videl answered

"What?!" The two adult males gasped

"You're grounded for holding Pan in the air and YOU mister...Your punishment will happen later." Videl answered

"What did I do?!" Gohan groaned

Videl pulled Gohan close and whispered in his ear so her father couldn't hear. ""Punishment"...Later..." She spoke in a sort of sensual tone.

Gohan blushed brightly at that

"Bbbrrr. Boop." Pan giggled and patted her father's nose.

"Haha, got me Pan." Gohan snickered

*Elsewhere*

Vegito was flying towards the Lookout to visit Piccolo

"Ah, hello Vegito." Mr Popo spoke kindly to the saviour of Earth

"Hi Mr Popo. Where's Piccolo?" He asked

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he's been practising for almost two days straight." Mr Popo answered

"So he should be out any minute." He nodded

"Yes he should." The genie of Lookout nodded.

"Ah, hello Vegito." A teenager looking Namekian spoke kindly

"Hi Dende." Vegito waved

"Been a while." He smiled

"How've things been up here?" Vegito asked

"Quiet, mostly. Frieza coming back was a big one." Dende explained

"True."

Shortly after that, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's door opened. "I'm out!" A gruff voice spoke

"Piccolo!" Vegito called with a smile, his eyes widening a bit as he saw the Namekian

The Namekian was now more defined and muscular; his clothes were torn from the two years spent in the Time Chamber

His eyes were red and Vegito could feel something just under the surface that Piccolo was hiding

"You've done some intense training." Vegito noted

"I've trained incredibly heard. Added to that being around you, Suki and Frieza allowed me to get a feel of God Ki and duplicate it." Piccolo nodded

"So... You're a Namekian God right now?" Vegito nodded

"Kind of." Piccolo replied "I'm currently a Namekian with God powers. But I do have a god form, but that is for later." Piccolo smiled

"Sweet." Vegito smiled

"So, what brings you to the Lookout?" Piccolo asked

"Looking for you, buddy. There's a tournament that's going on and I want you to join the team." Vegito responded

"...It's not gonna be on the Earth again, is it? Cause people are still complaining from last time." Piccolo deadpanned

"No, multiversal tournament arena." Vegito smiled

""Multiversal" tournament?" Piccolo asked

"Yeah, Suki's brother challenged her and she agreed. Those two won't fight cause of "Destroyer God" reasons, but they've got teams of five to fight on behalf of them." Vegito answered

"Okay...The Destruction Goddess has a brother...That's..."Good" to know. And secondly: we're fighting on behalf of them? Isn't that kinda gladiatorial?" Piccolo responded

"With how her brother acted I wouldn't be surprised if our worlds wouldn't be on the line." Vegito admitted

"What is it with powerful beings and destroying planets for fun?" Piccolo sighed

"Says the former evil king Piccolo." Vegito smirked

"Oh...Ho...You're bringing THAT back?" Piccolo smiled with intent to fight

Vegito grinned, chuckling

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Wampire2: No. We're not accepting OC's.

I87: Here's the update.

Meazm: Yep, keep your eyes out.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

XMarkZX: So Vegeta can learn how to use God Ki after spending some time around Whis and Beerus but Piccolo, a fighting genius, can't?

Dragonfan6: No. Gohan, Erza and Videl's thing earlier in the story was just hinting about a threesome between friends. I answered your question. It is not a fic.

animefan29: Vegeto is still a Saiyan and assumed it's a tournament because fighting. And yes Piccolo never threatened to destiny the world but Vegeto never said that, it was a joke

Vegito was still up on the Lookout, he and Piccolo were training to see how strong the pair of them had become.

Although they kept FAR from their limits, they where testing the others skill

"You've learned a lot since last year buddy." Vegito smiled as he continued to fight, blocking most of Piccolo's hits

"As have you." Piccolo replied

The two continued to hit each other to test their skills, until they smelt food.

Vegito's stomach instantly growled and the two stopped

...

"Ppbbb Ha-ha-ha! Nothing changes" Vegito laughed at himself

Piccolo rolled his eyes, the two walking into the Lookout

"Hmm...What smells so good?" Vegito asked smelling it deeply.

"Food!" Mr Popo smiled, putting the food on a massive table

"Mr Popo...You're a living legend!" Vegito licked his lips

Piccolo just got a glass of water and sat down

"Nom!" Vegito smiled as he started to eat into a large piece of meat...Probably from the local dinosaurs

Is it weird they never mention the dinosaurs?

"Hmm...This is really good...What is this T-Rex?" Vegito asked

"West City T-Rex." Popo nodded "Those people in the north raise good meat."

"DE-Licious!" Vegito smiled and gnawed into the meat, whittling it down to the bone.

"I should be visiting my niece soon." Piccolo said, standing up "It's been two years since I saw Pan."

"That's lucky; I was heading to Gohan's right after!" Vegito grinned

"Alright, I'll see you there." Piccolo nodded and left.

Vegito grinned, quickly finishing his meal before he IT'd away

*With Gohan and Videl*

"Dada, Mama." Pan patted her hands together as they were sitting in the garden.

"Yes Pan?" Gohan smiled

"Pat-pat." Pan played

"Must mean "patty cake"." Videl chuckled

"Pat pat?" Gohan smiled, getting ready to play

That was when Vegito teleported to the garden, a few steps away from the family.

"Hi." He smiled, making them all jump

"Dad! Vegito! Gwampa!" The three called out

"Hi." He chuckled

"What're you doing here?" Gohan sighed with a happy smile

"What, can't I visit?" He smiled

"It'd be nice if you CALLED first." Videl answered

Vegito smiled at that, chuckling

"Gwampa, gwampa!" Pan reached out to him with a happy smile

"Hey Pan!" He smiled, picking her up as Piccolo appeared

"I'm getting a bit tired of you using Instant Transmission..." Piccolo sighed with a smile

"I'm just good." He smirked

Gohan just chuckled. "So what brings you here dad?"

"What, I can't visit?" Vegito asked innocently

"Dad...Come off it. Why're you here; besides to visit us." Gohan answered

"... Okay, there's a bit of a tournament going on in three months." He admitted

"A tournament? Dad..." Gohan sighed

"... What are the details?"

"It's a battle between our universe and Suki's brother's universe. Me, Bae and Piccolo are the first three and we need two more." Vegito explained

"... When is it?" Gohan asked

"Three months."

"Can't." Gohan shrugged "I've got a conference."

"Ah, well...At least I asked before hand and I didn't drop you in it." Vegito answered

Gohan nodded with a smile

"So we still need two people in the fight..." Piccolo sighed

"Yea." Vegito frowned... Before Pan squeezed his nose, giggling

"Did you squeeze grandpa's nose?" Vegito chuckled and gently tickled her, making her giggle.

"Boop!" She giggled

Vegito pretended to be knocked back by Pan's "boop". "Oh! Oh no...She got me!" Vegito laughed "Son Pan, strongest in the universe!"

"Pan, Pan!" Said girl repeated her own name in laughter

Vegito laughed, spinning her around lightly

"I don't know who the bigger child is: Pan or your father." Videl chuckled

"Yea." Gohan smiled

"You done, Vegito?" Piccolo asked

"Huh? Oh right. Say "Hi" to uncle Piccolo, Pan." Vegito smiled

"Picowo!" She cheered

""Picowo"?" Vegito asked

"She's two." Piccolo answered and stroked the baby's head.

"... True." Vegito chuckled

"Who else can join your team though?" Gohan pondered

"Only one's I can think of are Goten and Trunks but I don't think they'll be that strong in comparison to the competitors... Although I don't want to be mean with that." Vegito sighed

"I'm sure they'll understand." Gohan answered

Vegito nodded in agreement at that

*With Trunks*

Trunks sneezed as he trained

"Huh..." He shrugged it off and continued to train.

"Trunks, lunch!" Bulma spoke through the training coms

"Okay." He sighed, walking inside

Trunks then felt his stomach grumble and felt the fatigue from his training. "Guess I DO need it." He whispered

"Bbbrrr..." Bra burbled

"Hey, Bra. How're you doing sis?" Trunks asked kindly, stroking her head

She giggled, smiling up at him

"I promise...I'm gonna be a good big brother." He promised to her with a kind smile

Bra smiled and hugged his hand

"Awe..." Bulma cooed seeing her son and her daughter getting on well.

Trunks blushed before he noticed something

Mai was standing behind Bulma wearing a unique Saiyan suit

She had a dark purple gi, golden shoulder-pads, dark blue chest pads and boots and white gloves.

With her tail wrapped around her waist

"W... W... Wow..." Trunks muttered, blushing

"H-Hi Trunks..." Mai blushed

"Hi Mai..." Trunks stared at her in amazement. "Y... You look very nice."

"Th-Thank you...Your mum...Made this for me." She blushed

"Mum?" Trunks asked

"I had some free time. PLUS, I've always wanted to design armour for a girl." Bulma chuckled

Mai blushed and smiled

"Oh, let me get my camera. This needs to go in the scrapbook." Bulma chuckled

The two froze as Bulma ran off, the two blushing

Bra giggled happily as she waved to Mai.

"Looks like, Bra likes you." Trunks commented

"Y... Yea."

"I...err...I think...That looks really nice on you." Trunks spoke then he mumbled at the end.

"Thank you." She blushed

"So you're...Staying for lunch?" Trunks asked

"Your mum said it would be okay." Mai nodded

Trunks nodded, trying not to look at her

"So um...Where do I sit?" Mai asked

"I... Don't know. Well... You COULD sit next to me maybe."

"I-I'd like that..." Mai blushed

Trunks nodded as Bulma returned with the camera

"Say "Saiyan"." Bulma teased as she caught the picture of a blushing Mia and Trunks.

She pouted because they didn't say it but didn't push

"Oh come on...What's the matter?" Bulma asked

"Mum, you're embarrassing me." He muttered

"Aw, sorry." Bulma smiled, chuckling lightly

Bra just giggled at them, clapping her hands happily.

"Not you to Bra!" Trunks groaned

"Mama, mama." Bra laughed innocently

Bulma smiled happily, taking her daughter and tickling her

"You're a good girl, aren't you?" Bulma spoke in a babyish voice

"Goow!" She nodded happily

"I think your sister likes being tickled." Mai commented

"Just a bit." Trunks smiled

"So um...What's for lunch? I'm...I'm kind of hungry..." Mai blushed

"Saiyan's do tend to be very hungry." Bulma smiled

*with Goten*

'Okay Goten...Okay...J-Just be calm...' He thought as he waited for Valese at the park. He got there five minutes early because...He was REALLY eager to meet her and he didn't want to let her wait.

Well he was an hour early, then he flew back home, then he flew around the world a few times... Yea. Just a BIT nervous

"GAH!" He gasped, spinning around

"S-Sorry, I just...You're a bit jumpy aren't you?" the girl spoke, it was Valese and she was wearing a blue dress with white trim.

"Y... You made me jump." He blushed as he saw her

"Sorry, first time meeting a boy in the park...You know..." She blushed

"Same." He nodded "B... But with a girl."

"So...Shall we...Um..." Valese blushed

"Would you like to sit down?" He offered

"Sure." she nodded

"Would you like some ice cream?" He asked

"... What's Ice Cream?" She asked with a blink

Goten's mouth was open in shock. She had NEVER heard of ice cream! "It...It's a frozen dessert/food that people have. I'll go get one."

"Okay." She nodded with a smile

"I'll be right back." Goten spoke and ran off to the ice cream stand that was in the park.

AKA he took ten seconds... He had to wait for the guy to make the ice cream

"Here you go. I got you vanilla...with a chocolate flake. I-I didn't know what flavour you wanted so...I went with the classic." Goten explained

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the ice cream and licking it cutly

'She said "Thanks"!' Goten blushed and started to lick his vanilla ice cream

She blushed, looking down nervously

'Come on Goten...SAY something!' He thought "So..."

"Yes?" She smiled

"Wh-What do...What do you..." Goten blushed

""What do I do" what?" She asked

"What do...*gulp* you do for fun?" Goten swallowed his courage and asked

She hummed, looking up at that

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to get to know what games you liked to play." Goten apologised

"I... Don't play games." She blushed

"You don't? Well...what DO you like to do then?" He asked

"I read my family's books." She admitted

"Reading? Okay, that's...something." Goten nodded "What're you reading?"

"Don Quixote, at the minute." She answered

"... Huh?" He blinked

"It...It's a four hundred year old book...Very historic." She answered

"Oh...Is...it funny?" Goten asked

"It is quite humorous in parts." She nodded.

Goten nodded, a bit awkward

"Um...Do...Do you read comics or...Anything more recent?" Goten asked

"No. I read from my family's library."

""Your family's library"..." Goten gulped "You...own a lot of books?"

She nodded at that, sighing "It's a bit boring."

"Do...You do anything else for fun? Music, sports?" Goten asked

Not really." She admitted

"We need to get you a hobby." Goten frowned and ate his ice cream.

She nodded with a sigh at that

'She's leaning on me! She is on my shoulder!' he thought nervously but...he felt happy.

*Time Skip*

"I... Have to go home now Goten." Valese smiled sadly "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah...So...See you again?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." Valese nodded

And then she kissed his cheek, running

Goten blushed and touched the cheek she kissed, freezing in place. As soon as she left, Goten rocketed up into the air and screamed in...What could only be described as a "boy's best day EVER" scream; and he flew around the sky with his white aura around him in excitement.

He began to fly around as fast as he could without trying, cheering the entire time

Over by the Lookout, Dende and Mr Popo saw what was going on. "Looks like someone's in a good mood." Mr Popo smiled

"Indeed." Dende nodded

"Look out, incoming." Mr Popo spoke pointing to the rocketing Goten.

"How many times had he flown around the earth now?" Dende asked

"I think that may have been four times. Not including the times he flew around a while ago." Mr Popo answered

"It must've gone well." Dende responded

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Teloch: Probably to the north west considering the placement.

I87: Err...He's not TRYING to be a pussy.

Guest of June 10th: Um...we're only doing Dragonball from the OG series to Super. GT isn't a factor in it, sorry.

AXZ-Universe: You'll have to wait and see if Gohan HAS become that domesticated.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

EH-01 (chapter 15): yes they have halos. And thank you for all the reviews

AXZ-Universe: Gohan is a father. He is trying to be responsible. He knows that the others can deal with this

It was a few months later, it was the last week of the three month wait for the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament.

The current roster for Universe 7 had remained unchanged: Vegito, Piccolo and Bae... And that was all they had, missing two members

"Dang it...We don't have enough for the tournament...At this rate, we'll have to forfeit." Vegito sighed

Being a fighter, a Saiyan, the idea of forfeiting a fight felt sickening. He hoped Lady Suki could find someone or he'd have to let Goten and Trunks enter and while he knew they were strong, they were not God level or anywhere close

If Bulma and Chi-Chi saw that Vegito didn't have any other choice but to let their sons compete...He'd be in the dog house...For LIFE!

He sighed, rubbing his forehead

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place; right?" Piccolo spoke

"Don't I know it?" Vegito sighed

Time was ticking away, the tournament growing closer.

"Oh...Universe: if you're out there. I need your help!" Vegito called out to whomever the Universe would answer too.

... And then a glowing blue light appeared before him

"What the?" Piccolo and Vegito asked as they covered their eyes from the blinding light.

It was Trunks! But, he was older; much like he was in his early twenties. He had a black jacket with an orange fur lined neck area, he had burnt orange boots and gloves, bandaged lower legs and finally a sword with a purple fabric hilt.

"Trunks?" He asked in shock

"Made it..." Trunks sighed in relief "Huh? Dad!"

"Oh just who I wanted!" Vegito sighed with a smile, hugging him

"Err...Did I miss something?" Trunks asked Piccolo

"We'll tell you in a sec." Piccolo answered

"Um, dad. Just wait a sec." Trunks spoke

"Come along Trunks, we got a tournament!" Vegito grinned

""Tournament". Oh THAT tournament!" Trunks asked as he tried to remember and then caught on.

"A tournament between Universe 7 and 6!"

"Dad, listen I need to talk to you about something important." Trunks spoke

"This is great, we're one step closer to a full team...But where're we gonna find a fifth team member?" Vegito commented and ignored his son by accident.

Trunks just signed, rubbing his forehead

"What's the matter Trunks?" Piccolo asked as Vegito was currently in "Fighting Team" mode.

"Just needed his help but..." Trunks sighed, pointing at Vegito "... Looks like it's best to wait."

"Good idea." Piccolo nodded

Trunks nodded with a smile

"You hungry?" Piccolo asked

"Starving." Trunks chuckled

"Someone mention food?" Vegito asked, snapping out of it.

*time skip*

"Hmm...That was good..." Trunks sighed happily with a filled belly.

"Trunks!" Bulma smiled, hugging him

"Hey mum." Trunks blushed as he remembered the last time he came over

*Flashback*

"Well, my mum said I was always a cute kid." A younger-ish Trunks spoke

"Oh, a "momma's boy" huh? I'LL be your mommy." A younger Bulma winked

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Trunks internally screamed

*End flashback*

Yea... That was awkward as shit

"So what brings you back from the future?" Bulma asked

"I..." He started but sighed "No reason."

""No reason"? Is stuff in the future THAT boring?" Vegito asked

"When I was one of the only people left alive?"

"Err...No, no! Of course not. What I meant was...AFTER we saved the future..." Vegito flinched in worry and laughed awkwardly

"... Where I'm one of the few people left alive?" He repeated

"I...Bulma help?" Vegito gulped

"Vegito. Multiverse." She smiled, reminding him "We saved our timeline that doesn't fix Trunks'."

'Stupid Multiverse.' Vegito thought "Thank you."

Bulma nodded, kissing her husband's cheek

"So...Want to go see your alternate universe younger self?" Vegito asked

"Oh yes, I need to see him." Future Trunks smiled "It would be great to see him, see how strong he is."

"Cool, he's even got himself a girlfriend." Vegito laughed happily

"Really?!" He gasped

"Oh yeah. She's also a Saiyan." Vegito chuckled

"Did ANYONE die with Vegeta?" Trunks couldn't help but joke

"Um..." Vegito thought

'Hey, hey Vegeta.' A gritty voice spoke within Vegito's head before it was killed

"Nope. Probably." he answered

"She's actually a girl who wished to be a Saiyan." Bulma explained, the group walking through the facility

"I see." Trunks nodded before he turned to Vegito "Father, you look a bit different." He commented

"Well...You see...I'm actually...Vegeta AND Goku, combined from the Potara earrings." Vegito answered honestly

"..." Trunks was quiet, blinking in shock

"Yep...Surprise." Vegito commented lightly

"... Oh."

"Yeah..." Vegito nodded and lead his "alternate timeline" son to see his younger self.

As they entered another room they saw 'Kid Trunks' playing a game

"Ha-ha! Gotcha!" Kid Trunks laughed as he was playing a fighting game.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked

"Yeah mum?" Both Trunks' spoke at the same time, not knowing whom she was talking to.

"Huh?" Kid Trunks looked behind him and saw an older version of himself. "Whoa...Who's...this?"

"You form an alternate future." Vegito explained simply

"Time travel? That...That's an actual thing?" Kid Trunks asked

"Yeah...Nice to meet the younger me." Trunks nodded

"We need some way to make sure we know which one we are talking to." Vegito frowned

"I know! Call me "Kid" and just call older me "Trunks". Is that okay?" "Kid" answered

"No, that's talking down to you." Bulma frowned

"Hmm..." The two alternate Trunks hummed trying to think of a good answer

""Xeno Trunks"?" The group asked

"What? Better than calling my younger alternate self "Kid"." Xeno Trunks answered

"Sure." They nodded

"Alright! Nice to meet you "Xeno"!" Trunks smiled extending his hand

"You too." He smiled "Want to show me how strong you are?"

"Oh yeah! Wait...Won't it cause a paradox and cause the universe to collapse in on itself?" Trunks answered excitedly...then asked a very important time travel question

"Multiverse." Xeno smiled "I come from a different future, not YOUR future."

"Phew! That's a relief...I didn't want to cause a paradox..." he sighed

Xeno smiled, the two walking out

"...I'm surprised Trunks knows about time travel and paradoxes at such a young age." Piccolo spoke

"He's my son. What do you expect?" Bulma asked, sounding proud

"Plus his tutor." Vegito deadpanned

"Goes without saying." Bulma pouted

He grinned, kissing her

"Ready Trunks?" Xeno asked

"Heck yeah." Trunks nodded and powered up.

Xeno's eyes widened in shock as his young counterpart turned Super Saiyan

"What? Oh, right...Different timeline and stuff. I guess you couldn't go "Super Saiyan" until you were older?" Trunks asked

"Yeah?" he gasped

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you down." Trunks apologised

"It's fine." Xeno nodded as he went SSJ2

"Dang...Not pulling any punches are you?" Trunks smiled

"Nope. Come on Trunks; show me what you've got." Xeno smiled

Trunks nodded and went SSJ2 as well

"Boys, mind where you fight." Bulma called out.

"Okay mum." Both Xeno and Trunks deadpanned

And so they took off into the sky

"Must be weird to see your future self." Piccolo spoke

"Probably." Vegito nodded

*With Trunks and Xeno*

The two where trading blows at high speed, Xeno enjoying the challenge

'This is so COOL! I can't believe I'm fighting against my older self!' Trunks thought

'He's strong.' Xeno thought in shock 'Could...Could he be...Stronger than ME?'

"Come on Xeno, kick it up a notch!" Trunks smiled

"Fine." Xeno nodded, yelling as his body sparked and his hair began to grow longer

"What...No...Way...!" Trunks gasped as he saw his alternate go Super Saiyan 3!

Xeno grunted as he flouted there, his power sparking

"Grr...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Xeno powered up further and further, going to Super Saiyan 3

The energy sparked around him, Xeno feeling the energy quickly fading as he tried to keep hold of the form

"Dang...Shouldn't have done that..." Xeno panted

But he was going all out and he needed to train this form anyway

"Go ahead. I'll have a go too." Trunks reassured him

Xeno nodded, charging.

"Whoa!" Trunks blocked it and started to counter

And he was sent flying from the simple impact

'That...that strength!' Trunks thought as he picked himself up from the attack

"Finish Buster!" Trunks called quickly, shooting a massive ki blast

The blast caused a smoke cloud to surround Xeno, but he didn't know if it had worked just yet. But he needed to get some control, he needed an upper hand.

And then he was kicked in the back

"GAH!" Trunks was flung into some clouds "I-I missed?"

"I'm too fast for you." Xeno chuckled

"Whoa." Trunks gulped and tried to fight back

But... Yea, he wasn't doing too good

Everything Trunks tried to do against his older alternate self...Wasn't doing too well.

But Xeno began to slow down after a bit

'He's...Slowing...Down...' Trunks thought, though he was already bruised and battered 'Super Saiyan 3 is taking too much out of him.'

"I don't have too long left..." Xeno chuckled

"Then let's end it." He smiled

"Ha...!" Trunks flew at him

"Hra...!" SSJ3 Xeno roared back

Both of them aiming to land the last blow.

*Back with Vegtio*

Vegito smiled as he saw the two training, remembering Vegeta and Xeno's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

With a sigh he remembered it "Weird times..."

"What were "weird times"? We've had a fair few." Bulma asked

"Oh, just remembering the year Xeno and Vegeta spent in the Time Chamber." Vegito answered

"Yeah...And he said "How you yelled a lot"." Bulma giggled as she was breast feeding Bra.

"Yea. Now YOU do the yelling." He smirked

"Oh-ho...We're going to get you back for that." Bulma smirked "You okay, Bra?"

"Burp." Bra burped innocently

Vegito grinned, kissing Bra's forehead while pinching Bulma's butt

'Oh you are SO getting it later tonight.' Bulma blushed 'Or you're giving it to me hard.'

That was when two "thuds" were heard outside, it was Trunks and Xeno. The pair of them looked and WERE exhausted.

"Hey, who won?" Vegito called down jokingly

"I won..." Both of them panted at the same time

Vegito just grinned and laughed

"Is there food?" Trunks panted

"Should be. I helped Bulma with it." Vegito smiled

"And you didn't eat it?" Xeno snickered

"Hmm...Little bit." Vegito hummed jokingly.

The two Trunks' laughed, smiling

*Time Skip*

Vegito grinned, it was time for the tournament!

"Alright! We're ready!" Vegito smiled as he and his teammates had been training vigorously in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Huh? Who could that be?" Xeno asked

Vegito walked over and opened the door, revealing a smirking 18

"Hi 18!" Bae called out

"So... I heard you where still looking for your fifth team member." 18 smiled

"Err...Yeah, we are." Xeno nodded

"Well... There's a guy outside who might be able to help." 18 nodded

"You serious?!" Vegito asked

"It's not Hercule is it? Cause we draw the line somewhere." Piccolo answered

"Yes, it's not Hercule." She rolled her eyes "Come on."

With that, Vegito shrugged and the group left to follow 18. "So who IS this guy?" Xeno asked

"Forgot me already sword boy?" A cocky voice said, the two turning the corner to see a familiar figure.

It was a man that looked a lot like 18; with the same facial structure and hair style as well as eye colour bit his hair was black. He was wearing a black shirt short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve white shirt under it; he also wore an orange bandanna around his neck, jeans with ripped knees, a set of green socks which covered the bottom of his jeans lightly and black and white shoes. He had a brown hip holster, a gun set in the holster. And over all this was a brown trench-coat that reached his ankles, although at the moment he was holding it over his shoulder instead of wearing it

"17?!" The group, except Bae, snapped in shock

"I thought you were killed!" Xeno responded

"And you guys wished me back when you wished back everyone that Cell killed." He rolled his eyes

"I-We...Stupid monkey-paw inducing dragon!" Xeno groaned

"Then where have you been the entire time?" Piccolo frowned

"Simple." 17 shrugged "I'm working as a park ranger. Heck, I'm even married."

"Yea." 18 smiled "And he even adopted three kids."

"...How're Krillin and Marron taking this?" Vegito asked

"Krillin's known for years." 18 chuckled

"And little Marron loves her cousins." 17 smirked

"Well...Good. But seriously: YOU'RE our fifth member of the team?" Xeno asked

"Hi. I'm Bae, Vegito's girlfriend and mama to Zee." Bae extended her hand out kindly, interrupting Xeno.

"... Vegito? Zee?" He blinked, shaking it

"Yeah...This is Majin Bae, she's my girlfriend and mother to our daughter, "Zee"." Vegito chuckled awkwardly

"I see." 17 said awkwardly

"So, ARE you the fifth member of this team? Or were you just coming for a social visit?" Xeno asked

"Yes I'm the fifth member, purple hair." He rolled his eyes

'Are ALL androids this snarky? Or is it just these two?' Xeno thought.

Well... Until he remembered the peaceful and kind Android 16 and then he felt guilty

'Sorry 16...I didn't mean it.' Xeno thought

"So, are you four going to move your butts or are we going to wait around?" 17 asked

"We need to wait for Whis to arrive with the transport." Vegito said simply "So we were catching some extra training."

"Huh...Okay." 17 answered with a nod. "So, Whis is the blue skinned guy with the staff?"

Everyone else nodded at that

"Oh, did someone mention me?" Whis spoke from around the corner with Suki.

Suki grinned and was in front of Vegito in the blink of an eye, her arms wrapping around his neck

"Hi." She smiled and kissed him

"Huh? Is...Isn't she-?" 17 asked before being interrupted

"Yep, wrapped around each other." 18 chuckled

"... But..." 17 blinked, pointing at Bae

"It's not that complicated. Vegito's married to Chi-Chi and Bulma and has Bae and Suki as girlfriends." Bae explained

"... What?" 17 blinked

"So, this is your fifth member?" Suki asked as she stopped kissing Vegito.

"Yes." He nodded with a smile

"Not up to date with your "family status" is he?" Suki chuckled

"Nope." He smiled back

"It's a long story. We ready to head out?" Vegito asked

"We DO need to pick up the others." Piccolo reminded

Vegito sighed and nodded

*Time Skip*

Everyone arrived at Capsule Corp where they saw everyone who wanted to go watch the tournament

"Wow...Great to see everyone wanting to see this." Vegito smiled

"Of course." Chi-Chi smiled

"I'm here to." Gohan smiled, standing there in a suit "To see you all off."

"Gohan?!" Xeno gasped

"Hey Trunks. Oh wait, sorry "Xeno"." Gohan chuckled "That IS what you're going by, isn't it?"

"Yeah...Yes it is." Xeno nodded, still thinking about Gohan having two arms.

"Then it looks like I have someone else to show this to." Gohan smiled

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Xeno asked

"I'd like to know to." Vegito nodded

"Well I HAVE been keeping up with my training." Gohan nodded before, in a flash of blue he had a giant blazing blue aura, shinning blue hair and blue eyes

"Huh...?!" The group asked in shock

"Y-You're a Super Saiyan BLUE?!" Vegito gasped

"Yep." He grinned "Seeing you do it so frequently I worked it out."

"...How's Videl taking it?" Vegito asked with a growing smirk

"I'm so proud of him. Though...We've taken up paper plates and cups after all this." Videl answered

"It was hard re-learning my limits." Gohan chuckled

"It'll be an absolute paper cup and plate home if Pan learns that level." Videl sighed

"I'll get a hang of it by tomorrow; I said I'm nearly there." Gohan smiled "And I doubt Pan will get this strong for YEARS."

"I hope so." Videl responded

"Hmm..." Whis hummed as he and Suki were eating some sushi. "Oh, are we ready to leave now?"

"Yes." Vegito nodded

"Good luck guys." Gohan waved, powering down. He kissed the sleeping Pan, the baby smiling in her sleep. He then kissed Videl before he flew away

*Time Skip*

"Have they arrived yet?" Champa asked Vados

"I believe so." Vados smiled, looking to the sky to see... A giant glass box?

"Oh dear...Looks like he's taken to using his toys again..." Vados sighed, still smiling.

The glass box landed on a small asteroid, the box fading away

"Hello sister. I hope you and Champa are well." Whis smiled

"I hope you've got the Super DragonBalls ready." Suki spoke

Before she looked up and gasped, everyone doing the same

There, in the sky, where SIX GIANT DRAGONBALLS?!

"Wait... THOSE ARE UNIVERSE 7'S SUPER DRAGONBALLS!" Suki snapped

"Of course." Vados answered

"Oh my Kami-Kai! Those are HUGE!" Piccolo called out

"Such is the power of the SUPER DragonBalls." Champa answered

"Where's the seventh?" 17 asked

"Hidden until the winner is revealed." Vados informed "Now, all contestants of both universes. Follow me please." She nodded before she jumped onto a stadium of stones in a square pattern

"That's us." Vegito spoke, floating to the stone stadium. Followed by: Piccolo, Bae, Xeno Trunks and Android 17.

On the opposite side of the ring where five contestants from Champa's universe.

One was a giant yellow best looking thing with a red nose and red gloves, shorts and shoes

Another was a giant robot with large pincer claws and orange glowing eyes

Next was a what looked like Frieza's first form, only nicer looking, with a white body and dark blue gems

The fourth was a black haired teenager wearing stuff that looked lightly armoured and old fashioned

And the last was some purple skinned warrior in black leather outfit with an ankle length coat

"Huh, these are your fighters?" 17 asked

"Ooh...He looks like a big toy." Bae smiled pointing to the giant robot.

"Come along." Vados said leading the fighters into a building where several tables where set. Papers where set on the tables

"Huh? What're those?" 17 asked

"They look like contracts." Piccolo answered

"They are tests." Vados explained

"A-! T-Tests...?" Vegito asked in shock.

"Yes." She nodded "You must get 40% or more to be allowed into the tournament."

"WHA...?!" The group snapped...Except Bae, she didn't KNOW what a test was.

"... What's a test?" She asked

*Outside*

"I hope they are okay." Krillin sighed

"It's probably social meeting and signing contracts. Formality stuff, I imagine." Bulma answered optimistically

"... GAH!" Trunks yelled, standing up suddenly

"Huh? What's the matter?" Goten asked

"WE FORGOT MAI AND THE GANG!" Trunks yelled

"AH! I forgot Valese!" Goten added with a yell

"Well, maybe it's good they're not here. It might not be their form of entertainment." Chi-Chi spoke

"Mai and her friends are Saiyans." 18 reminded

"Plus they said they wanted to come!" Goten added

"Please Mr Whis; can you come back with us quickly?" Trunks asked the man nervously

"Well since you asked so kindly; of course I will." Whis smiled "Excuse me My Lady."

"No, no. Take your time. This bit is pretty boring anyway." Suki answered

Whis nodded, the two pre-teenager Saiyan's cheering

"This won't take long." Whis spoke and teleported away with Goten and Trunks.

"Good luck to them." Yamcha smiled

*With the Team*

"Now, do you understand the rules to the tests?" Vados asked both Universe teams

They all nodded, starting to write

'Well, that's off to a good start. I was SURE we'd have a repeat from last time.' Champa thought, back when the last two teams were panicking and running around since they hadn't thought of a test before a fight.

Time ticked away, everyone writing simply

'Hmm...' Piccolo hummed internally

'Need a hand there buddy?' Nail's voice spoke in Piccolo's mind

'NOT the time, Nail!' Piccolo responded internally 'Because these are basic, easy.'

'Oh seriously? Fair enough, later.' Nail responded

Bae looked at her test, answering as best she could

'Hmm...Don't like tests...' She thought as she answered the third to last test.

Her brain hurt like hell!

'This is easy.' Trunks thought

He was finished ten minutes ago and was sitting back, relaxed

'Smart ass...' 17 thought as he was still three quarters through the test

He and his sister didn't exactly have the best schooling through so that was understandable

"Ten minutes left." Vados spoke, alerting the chosen fighters.

Vegito flinched, going over his test again

'I have to check if I've got all the questions...All the sections...!' He scanned it over and over.

He sighed, putting the papers down

He really hoped he passed.

Soon the test was over and Vados was marking them, the tests being handed back

'Please, please, please, PLEASE!' Vegito thought as he dreaded his answers

He picked up his test slowly and sighed as he saw he got a 91% "Oh thank Kami-Kai..."

"Hmm." Piccolo hummed as he saw his own results.

99%

"Heh-heh-heh..." he chuckled

"My turn..." 17 whispered...87%. "Phew..."

"100%." Trunks grinned

"Hmm..." Bae frowned as she didn't want to know the results of her test...She was too ashamed

"Bae? You okay?" Vegito asked as he walked over

"Hmm...Bae not going to fight..." She frowned

"Huh? Why not?" Vegito asked

"Bae, fail test..." She responded sadly

"How do you know when you haven't even looked at the results yet." He smiled assuringly

"Bae know...Bae not smart..." She frowned.

Vegito sighed and kissed her neck lovingly as he took a small peak at her score "Bae you're not that book smart... But you were book smart enough."

"*Sniff* Huh?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Vegito carefully lifted the paper, revealing the score of... 40%!

"Bae...Bae pass?" She asked

"Yeah, Bae pass." Vegito nodded

He kissed her happily, gently

"Hmm!" Bae hugged him in response.

"Looks like all five of Universe 7 have entered." Champa smiled "And Universe 6."

"Seems the tournament can start fully without handicaps." Vados added

Everyone nodded, walking out of the weird room

"Ah, about time...Looks like they've finished the tests." Suki spoke with a smile, as she and the others observed them

As if the universe timed it, Whis returned there

"Here we are. Please step off carefully." Whis spoke

"Whoa." Mai mumbled, stumbling a bit

"Oh...I am NOT good with long distances..." Shu grumbled, holding his stomach

"What a trip..." Valese added

"This place is amazing!" The two little girls said in amazement

"I'm glad you think so." Whis chuckled

"Who's tha... MAI?!" Xeno mumbled and gasped, looking up at where Universe 7's guests were sitting

"Huh? Who called?" Mai asked and saw Xeno. "Whoa..." She whispered with a blush

"Hey!" Trunks huffed, glaring at his future self

Xeno shrugged in shock as he didn't fully know what was going on.

But he knew who Mai was, very personally to, if how he reacted was any indication

"Oh man..." Xeno put his hand on his forehead.

The building they were in for the rest just moments ago glowed and transformed into a massive display tower with a throne just below the screen, a green octopus with a crown and royal cape sat in the throne

"The heck...?" 17 wondered at this

"Time for the first match to be decided!" A 'referee' called, the referee being a generic looking alien "The tournament is over when all five of the opponent teams contestants are out of the tournament!" Suddenly the boards began to flash between the faces of all the contestants

"Ooh...Pretty." Bae spoke seeing her photo on the screen. She then looked at Vegito's picture and commented "Bae like the real version."

Vegito chuckled with a smile

Suddenly the screen stopped showing a picture of Bae and the fat yellow bear looking being

"Huh? Bae face Yellow Bear thing?" Bae asked

"Looks like it." Piccolo answered

"Good luck." Vegito nodded, kissing her

"Thank you." Bae smiled and went to the stage. Seeing her opponent there, she bowed respectfully; one of the benefits of being the girlfriend of a martial artist.

Both teams got onto their respective asteroids, watching the arena

The Yellow Bear smiled at Bae as she bowed and the teams were on their asteroids. "YOU are my opponent? ...Look kinda pudgy."

"Bae not pudgy! Bae has baby fat! Yellow Bear Man pudgy!" Bae responded, feeling insulted.

The two growled at each other's sparks of anger sparking between their eyes

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of June 24: Good rule to live by.

I87: You'll have to wait and see

Surge: Then you'll be disappointed, 18 and Krillin are firmly together.

pedrofaria339: It's Dragon Ball. It'd be a crime NOT to have a cliffhanger in the story.

OMAC001: Well...Won't have to wait long.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Jul 2 c18 Guest: We haven't gotten any info on the form.

justafan: Women tend to hold onto the extra weight they gained from pregnancy for several months.

pedrofaria339: Because that fits DB

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: We are not doing Black or Zamasu

Wampire2: Cannon. And their names are from cannon, we just have not revealed them yet as the Universe 7 team does not know them yet

The squid alien cleared its throat and began to speak "The first match will be of "Majin Bae" from Universe 7 versus "Botamo" of Universe 6!"

Bae quickly took the famous turtle style stance that Goku made famous, Vegito having taught her it

"Huh? Okay little girl...Show me what ya got." Botamo spoke getting into position.

"Ready...BEGIN!" The squid alien called out and started the match.

Bae charged with a roar, punching at Botamo... And nothing happened

"Huh?" Bae pondered as she looked up and saw the yellow bear smirk.

She yelled and punched with her other hand... And again, nothing

"Why doesn't this work?" Bae asked as she pulled back.

She yelled, punching the bear being again and again and again and again but nothing happened no matter how hard she punched

"Oh...Why're you so pudgy?!" Bae asked

"Hmm. This is interesting." Whis commented as everyone watched the battle

"Huh? What's interesting?" Bulma asked "I thought all that training Bae and the others did would've helped."

"This being, Botama, does not take damage." Whis said after a few seconds of analysis "It seems as if no matter WHAT you do, the damage is sent somewhere else. Into a sub dimension of sorts."

"So it's a stalemate? No...Bae can't win..." Chi-Chi realised

"Isn't that cheating?" Valese asked

"Not if it's part of his natural biology." Whis explained

Vegito was silent, already knowing how Bae could win... He just hoped she could work it out

'Come on Bae...I KNOW you can do it.' He thought

Bae tried to get her footing back. All she could do was just try and beat this guy...But he wasn't even taking damage. HOW was she going to win?

But she was also getting SO angry!

"Grr...ARGH!" She shouted and started to stretch and throw her punches at the bear, who just smiled.

"You done?" he asked

"GAAAH!" Bae yelled, jumping back "KAMEHAMEHA!" she yelled, shooting her pink version of the energy blast at Botamo but when the smoke cleared... Nothing

"You taught her the Kamehameha?" Krillin asked

"Yeah, she wanted to add something to her arsenal." Vegito answered, still focusing on Bae, seeing how she was getting wound up.

So she yelled and began stomping on the floor in anger... making Botamo move backwards by the vibrations until he fell off the ring

"The winner is Bae of Universe 6!" The referee called out

"What?" Krillin asked

"What?" Botamo asked

"WHAT?!" Team Universe 6's side, except Vegito asked

"Huh?" Bae asked as she calmed down by the people calling out.

"It's a tournament, you are in a ring." Vegito called "One way to win a tournament match is to ring out your opponent. Botamo can't be hurt? Okay then. Pick him up and drop him off the ring."

"Bae...Bae win?" Bae blinked

"Yes Ms Bae. You have won." A referee assistant answered

"First round goes to: Universe 7!" The announcer spoke

Bae cheered, flying up and hugging Vegito making him smile

"Next!" The announcer called, the images flashing between all the contestants quickly until... "Universe 7's Lapis 'Android 17' Bright and Universe 6's Magetta!"

"Your brother's name is "Lapis"?" Valese asked kindly

"Yep." 18 smiled at the girl's curiosity

Magetta was a large dark silver robot with purple hands and feet, brass coloured joints and head with blue eyes.

"I am ready to fight." Magetta bowed and positioned himself.

"Good match, Bae." 17 Spoke as he flew down to the tournament.

"May I make a suggestion?" Champa grinned, interrupting the match "Seeing the destructive power of that energy beam Miss Majin produced, how about a barrier around the arena to protect the spectators but still gives enough room to ring out?"

"Sure, whatever." Suki shrugged, not caring. Vados nodded and producing a force-field as specified

'Perfect! This will take you down a peg, you bitch-cat!' Champa thought arrogantly

"Is that alright with you 17?" Vegito asked

"Yeah, fine by me." 17 responded

He shrugged, throwing his jacket away

'A robot vs. an Android...Should be interesting.' Goten thought

"HA!" 17 shouted, throwing the first punch at Magetta.

The pure metal being caught his hand in its claw and head-butted him

"Oof!" 17 was flung to the floor in pain "D-Damn..."

"That guys hits like a truck."

"What's the matter? Can't take a hit?" Magetta asked

"Shut up you mechanical bastard!" 17 groaned

"Try it again. Maybe you'll get a better hit in." Magetta spoke

17 growled but found sweating which made him blink in shock

'Sweat?' He thought 'How...How's that possible?'

He frowned, rubbing his neck

"What's wrong? Can't stand the heat?" Magetta spoke and swung down attacking 17, but missed.

And then he suddenly shot FUCKING LAVA out of his mouth

"HOLY HELL!" 17 dodged out of the way, his feet just barely got away from getting seared

"Wait..." 18 whispered

"What is it?" Krillin asked

"I see it..." Vegito frowned

"Huh?" Goten asked

"The seal around the arena...It's not only to keep US safe. It's to give THEM the advantage." Vegito and 18 explained

"Oh..." Suki blinked in shock before she began to shake in anger "Damn you brother..."

Down in the field 17 was sweating a storm; he was running out of room and oxygen.

He raised an arm, yellow ki quickly growing at the palm of his hand

"What're you-?" Magetta asked as he was barraged by ki blasts "OW! OW! OW! STOP THAT! OW!"

'I...I have to...Keep...GOING!' 17 thought keeping his attack

He stumbled a bit, his vision getting blurry from the heat

"Sis...Sorry..." He panted, passing out.

"Android 17 is out, Megeta wins!" The referee called

'One all.' Champa smiled

"Open the sphere!" The announcer ordered, to get Lapis out.

Vados nodded and did as the referee asked

18 moved quickly, grabbing her brother and coming back

"OW! He's burned! Overheating and dehydrated...It must've been an inferno in there!" 18 spoke in shock

"No wonder he was taken down so easily." Videl frowned

"He should have stayed low, aim for the legs." Vegito sighed "Heat rises so being low to the ground would have kept him cool and once he took out Magetta's legs he could have thrown him out of the arena."

"Who's next?" Magetta asked as he egged for another fight.

The pictures quickly changed until...

"Universe 7's Trunks 'Xeno' Brief's Vs Cabba!"

Walking onto the stage was a spiky black haired thin built human, he was wearing a blue shirt under a silver breastplate with purple straps that went down from his stomach area to make a gladiatorial skirt with a silver buckled brown belt around his waist; brown boots with gold clasps around the ankles.

"Wait...is that...?" Piccolo asked

"A Saiyan." Xeno nodded, getting onto the arena

Both Xeno and Cabba looked at each other...Before they bowed. "It is good to know other Saiyans exist in your Universe." Cabba spoke respectfully

"Same." Xeno blinked, shocked the young Saiyan was polite

"Fighters, are you ready?" The announcer asked

The two nodded as they got into their fighting stances, Trunks throwing his sword to the referee as the forcefield went back up... And Cabba went into Vegeta's fighting pose

'Wait...That looks like-' Trunks and Vegito thought together

"Begin!"

Cabba launched himself forward, catching Xeno off guard but the Future version of Trunks grabbed the fist and tossed Cabba away.

He was surprised by the kid's strength but it was still nothing compared to him, about the strength Gohan was before he went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the Cell Games

'Strength-wise, he's green. He's not trained intensively.' Xeno thought

Cabba jumped back and got into a familiar stance, purple energy gathering between his hands

'The Gallick Gun?' Xeno thought before he gathered ki in his own hands.

"Gallick Gun, FIRE!" Cabba yelled, shooting the blast

"I knew it!" Xeno thought and shot his own ki blast back at Cabba, hoping to reflect the attack back.

The power struggle lasted a few seconds before the Gallick Gun was beaten

"Gah!" Cabba was pushed back by the force of Xeno's retaliation

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Xeno urged

"Huh?" Champa's sighed questioned seeing what was going on

"Atta boy." Vegito whispered and smiled

"Come on, go Super Saiyan!" Xeno urged

"Super what? That's only a legend!" Cabba responded

Xeno frowned at went Super Saiyan. As did Trunks, Goten and Vegito in the stands

"It...It cannot be..." Cabba gasped seeing these four people go Super Saiyan.

"It CAN be." Xeno answered "Now DO it!"

"I...I cannot." Cabba answered sadly "I cannot go the legendary "Super Saiyan"."

"What if your family was in danger?!" Xeno snapped

"I would protect them." Cabba answered with determination

"Not like that. You'd be dead before you landed the first punch!" Xeno responded "What if I where to go to you planet, destroy everyone and everything you loved? You couldn't stop me, could you?!"

"Trunks, your alternate future self is scary." Goten whispered

"Yea." Trunks nodded in agreement

"You...You...!" Cabba shook in anger.

"What're you going to do about it? NOTHING! Cause after all that...You'll. Be. DEAD!" Xeno shouted

And then he punched Cabba in the face

Cabba was punched into the ground and with a bloodied nose. The young Saiyan's blood was rising as well as his anger.

"Leave... My planet... ALONE!" Cabba roared

"Try and make me." Xeno responded smiling.

"Grr...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cabba roared and gained a yellow aura and spiky yellow hair. He had gone Super Saiyan!

The Universe 6 contested where shocked, all but the purple one in black

"There ya go." Xeno smiled and got into position. "NOW it's a fair fight."

POW!

Xeno's face was on the receiving end of Cabba's fist. He struggled to get his face back to normal, then he threw a retaliation with his own fist.

Cabba coughed, blood shooting from his mouth

"Remember this: Super Saiyan's gain power through anger." Xeno spoke

"Now remember, grow stronger and stronger." Xeno said, knocking him out

"...Cabba of Universe 6 is knocked out. Trunks "Xeno" Briefs of Universe 7 is the winner by way of knock out." The announcer spoke as its referee checked Cabba's vitals.

Xeno smiled, returning to with the others

"You scared us half to DEATH with that you know!" Trunks snapped to his older alternate self.

"Huh?" He blinked

"With what happened there. You pushing "Cabba" to become Super Saiyan. You...Planned that...didn't you?" Trunks responded and then realised what happened as he spoke

"Of course." Xeno nodded, closing his eyes and sighing as he remembered a dead body in the rain

"Trying to help a fellow Saiyan." Vegito nodded

"I... Yea, that." Xeno nodded

"AND as you said "Make it a fair fight"." Vegito added

Xeno nodded, chuckling lightly as he sat back down

"So who's next then? We've already had: a bear, a robot and now a Saiyan." Piccolo asked

As he said that the screens showed the next opponents

"Universe 7's Majin Bae Vs Universe 6's Hit!"

"Huh? Bae again?" Bae pointed to herself in confusion

"Hit?" Universe 7's group asked as they saw the figure in the stadium.

The purple figure form Universe 6 was already there

He was a purple skinned humanoid, wearing a dark purple coat with dark sea-green sleeves and trousers. His boots were the same colour as his coat; and his eyes were a blood red colour.

"The fight is until everyone from your side is eliminated, not specifically normal rounds." Whis informed

"Oh...Bae get it now." Bae nodded

"Thank you for that information, Whis." Suki answered, knowing the rules already. "You better get down there. Looks like Champa's getting antsy."

Bae nodded, flying down

Hit stood there calm, seemingly bored with his hands in his pocket

"Hello." Bae spoke and bowed to Hit. The purple faced man didn't respond.

"Rude." She pouted

"Fighters are you ready?" The announcer asked

"Hm." Bae nodded readying her stance

The purple man didn't respond.

"...Begin!"

Bae gasped, collapsing with Hit standing in front of her with his fist extended. He slowly stood back up, putting his hands in his pockets

Bae...was knocked out. With barely the match starting!

"KO! The winner is "Hit" from Universe 6!" The announcer called out as the referee checked on her.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: You'll see.

Justafan: Read Grey's review.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Jul 18 c19 Guest: DragonBall Fighters Z looks awesome. Don't care about BlazBlue, always found it overly convoluted and boring.

Mighty TAB X: Yes the Time Skip lasts for a microsecond. But in DB, where they can go faster than light, then that amount of time is like half an hour

justafan: Because that's how it is in canon. He is the prince of the Saiyan's in his world where the GallickGun and Vegeta's fighting style are the royal techniques. 17 and 18 are modified humans! Of COURSE they sweat!

"Wh-What? That...That's crazy! D-Did you see that?" Krillin asked in shock

"No...I didn't..." Piccolo frowned

Vegito frowned and floated down to pick up Bae in his arms and float back to Universe 7's stand.

"Bae." He frowned, putting her down carefully

"Bae..." Goten frowned

"Senzu Bean." Krillin spoke passing one over.

"Thanks." Vegito smiled

Giving Bae the Senzu Bean, she mumbled as she ate it. She immediately felt better and got up again. "Did...Did Bae lose?" She asked sadly

"Yes but don't be sad Bae, no one could follow his movements." Trunks smiled

"Next is Universe 7's Trunks 'Xeno' Breif's Vs Universe 6's Frost!"

"I'm facing who now?" Xeno asked as Universe 7's team saw Frost.

"No...It's..." Piccolo's eyes widened

"Frieza?" Vegito asked

"... It's nice to meet you." The silver and blue first form Frieza looking being smiled kindly

"You're Frost?" Piccolo asked

"Of course I am." Frost answered "Hello." The small alien smiled, clearly looking exited

"Well...Guess it's my turn again." Trunks exhaled slowly.

Xeno jumped down, landing in front of his opponent

Both Frost and Xeno bowed to each other and then positioned themselves into their respective fighting poses.

"Fighters ready? ...Begin!" The announcer called out, starting the match

Xeno blocked the punch easily, noting how weak Frost was "Are you seriously holding back?" He asked, making Frost's eyes widen

"You can tell that?" Frost asked

"I've faced your kind before." Xeno replied

"Very well... But don't say I didn't want you!" Frost said before he yelled, a massive purple aura surrounding him

'He's powering up...I should to but...' Xeno thought, though trying not to sound overconfident.

Soon Frost panted lightly, now looking like Frieza's third form

Frost's body had become somewhat bulkier, his natural armour had produced shoulder-pad like protrusions and his face looked more flat, like a lizards

"Oh great... This form again." Piccolo mumbled

"Xeno may have to go Super Saiyan 2 for this maybe." Mai spoke

"Please, everyone here can beat that guy... Well, but YOU I guess." Piccolo replied

"Hey! Don't drag Mai down!" Trunks defended her

"Just stating the obvious. Your girlfriend hasn't had the training." Piccolo answered "Anyone who is as strong as a Super Saiyan or higher can beat this with guy with their eyes closed."

"Hey." Krillin answered, feeling insulted, but responded with "True..."

"Grr...AH!" Xeno powered up, ready to fight Frost.

He charged, kicking Frost

Frost blocked Xeno's attack and retaliated with a punch of his own, also using his tail as an added fist.

Xeno grabbed the tail and threw him easily

"Whoa-whoa-WAAA!" Frost yelled as he was thrown away, but he stopped before he hit the barrier

"Stop joking around." Xeno glared

""Joking"? "JOKING"?!" Frost glared "Alright then...GRR...ARRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" He roared, powering up once again, this time to the more iconic humanoid Frieza form.

"I have protected planet after planet." Frost frowned, energy sparking around him "But last time I used this form I accidentally killed someone so prepare youselURK!"

For those who were wondering Frost was interrupted as Xeno had punched him in the nose

"Spare me the speeches." Xeno answered "I'm sure both Gods of Destruction are getting bored."

"You selfish..." Frost started when he was punched in the nose again

"I'm not in the mood for this, either you fight me with all you've got...Or I'll just punch your nose into your dark blue skull." Xeno answered

Frost yelled, aiming to hit him... And was punched in the nose again

"ARGH! Oh, gods...FUCK! Damn it! Why? Why the nose?!" Frost snarled

Xeno shrugged and did it again

"I'm gonna break you!" Frost yelled and threw a barrage of punches at Xeno, in rage.

Xeno blocked and dodged all of the punches easily but it was when he grabbed Frist's left hand's punch he suddenly felt dizzy

'Heh.' Frost smiled as he upped his punching speed, this time hitting Xeno in both the stomach and face.

Xeno stumbled back and collapsed, breathing deeply

'The...The heck is going on? I...Caught...His hand...' Xeno felt like he was going to collapse.

And then he felt everything go black

The referee went down and checked on Xeno. He nodded to the announcer "Xeno is knocked out. The winner is Frost of Universe 6!" The announcer spoke

"We're all that's left." Piccolo frowned

Piccolo nodded in agreement as Goten and Trunks brought Xeno over

"What's wrong with him?" Goten asked worriedly

"I don't know." Trunks admitted

"Senzu Bean?" Krillin asked thinking those could help

"I don't know..." 18 answered that

"Allow me." Whis spoke giving Xeno a potion

Xeno grumbled, sitting up slowly

"How're you feeling?" Bulma asked

"Bad...but...Better." Xeno groaned

The others nodded in agreement

"What happened Xeno?" Bae asked kindly

"I...Don't know." He responded

"Next is Universe 7's Piccolo and Universe 6's Magetta!"

"My turn against the hot-head." Piccolo spoke

"Good luck." Bae smiled

"Knock him out quick." Vegito answered

"Don't have to tell me twice." Piccolo nodded and floated down

He threw his cape and turban away, crossing his arms

"Ready opponent?" Magetta asked, as he didn't know what species Piccolo was.

"Ready." Piccolo nodded

"Begin!"

Piccolo didn't waste any time into the fight, stretching out his arms and wrapped them around Magetta

Well one arm, his other hand channelling energy at his forehead

"Wh-What the heck is that move?" Magetta asked in shock

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared

As Piccolo blasted his attack at Magetta the robot humanoid and blasted his opponent in the head

The robot stumbled and collapsed

The referees and announcer blinked at the sheer power of Piccolo's power. "Go...Check if Magetta is knocked out." the squid announcer spoke in shock

"He clearly is." Vados sighed

"Very well...The winner is Piccolo from Universe 7." The announcer answered

Piccolo smiled lightly, jumping back

"Well...That happened." Champa spoke

"And you've only two champions left." Vados answered

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT!" Champa snapped

"Now, we will choose the next two fighters." The announcer spoke as Hit's, Frost's, Piccolo's and Vegito's pictures flashed and were being chosen.

The pictures soon stopped... Vegito Vs Frost

"Good luck dad." Goten and Trunks spoke to him

"Thanks sons." Vegito nodded as he left to the arena

He saw the silver and blue being, noting a small spark of light near its wrist

"What's that?" Vegito asked

"What's "what"?" Frost asked innocently

Vegito frowned, quickly working everything out. As the match began he went SSJ off the bat

"Ha!" Frost threw the first punch to Vegito, trying to get the advantage.

But Vegito was somehow behind him and punched him in the back, nearly breaking his spine in the one hit

Frost's eyes and body were frozen in pain and he fell, broken and defeated.

He then grunted as Vegito lifted his arm, shattering the plating around his left forearm revealing a silver needle in his inner plating

"He had a needle hidden in his arm; THAT is why Xeno lost the last round!" Vegito spoke

"A poison needle, he cheated!"

"The hell?!" Champa yelled at Vados

"You said for me to get strong warriors. You never mentioned them being Nobel of sticking to the rules."

"I apologise on behalf of the Universe 6 team." Vados spoke to Vegito

She appeared in front of him, taking Frost from him

"We will penalise him forthwith." Vados added

"Okay." Vegito nodded, looking in her eyes

Something told him that she was trustworthy.

He nodded, heading back to his asteroid

"With Frost out of the match only Piccolo and Vegito of Universe 7, and Hit from Universe 6 remains." The announcer called out.

"NO!" Champa yelled in anger

"I'll end this quick..." Hit frowned, knowing he'd win with his techniques.

"Piccolo of Universe 7 Vs Hit of Universe 6!"

Both people went to the centre of the stadium and Piccolo bowed...Hit did not.

"Ready?"

"Need to ask?" Hit asked

"...Begin!" The announcer called out

Piccolo instantly roared, ki swirling around him massively

'Th-That power...' Hit thought feeling Piccolo's energy spike

Piccolo sighed a bit, the top of his gi ripped apart

"What's the matter? Aren't you going full power?" Hit asked

Piccolo grinned... Before suddenly, his body began to change

Some lighter green bio-armour appeared around his chest and left shoulder, the armour having slight spikes

"Whoa, nice form Piccolo." Krillin commented to his friend

"That's his God form." Vegito grinned

"Piccolo's got a "God Form"?" Krillin asked "That's awesome!"

And so Piccolo charged, punching Hit in the face

"HNN!" Hit groaned as he struggled to get his sights on Piccolo from that hit.

He was real surprised

'This power...How?' Hit thought before he retaliated into Piccolo's side

Piccolo dodged the simple kick, aiming a punch at Hit... But then Piccolo hit the floor face first from being tripped up and then was sent flying as he felt like he had been kicked in the chest

"What the heck? Not again!" Chi-Chi gasped

Piccolo coughed, standing up carefully

"Grr...How...Are you that fast?" Piccolo asked

Hit was silent, putting his hands back in his pockets

"Ow...C-Come on...I'm...Not...Done...Yet..." Piccolo groaned

He quickly got up, shooting ki blasts all over the place

Hit seemed to dodge ALL of Piccolo's attacks, each within the blink of an eye.

'Come on... come on...' Piccolo thought, knowing he was getting close to working out Hit's technique

"Enough." Hit spoke simply and hit Piccolo in the back of his neck

Piccolo's eyes lost colour, his body collapsing

"The winner is Hit from Universe 6!" The announcer spoke

"... Thank you Piccolo." Vegito grinned

"Huh? Dad, what're you talking about?" Goten asked

"Thanks to Piccolo I know how his technique works." Vegito explained before he jumped down month arena

"I got you buddy." Vegito spoke, going back to the asteroid. "Krillin, Senzu Bean."

"Senzu Bean?"

"Senzu bean." Vegito nodded, holding out a hand

"SENZU BEAN!" He cheered happily, throwing the small green bean

*With the writers*

Ghost was laughing too much from all the references.

"I LOVE that series." Luna smiled

"All those gags...SO funny." Catherine wiped her tears away

"Grey...What do you think?" Ghost asked his friend

Said guy was laughing wildly as he watched the newest episode if said comedy show on his phone

"Bulma! Sex makes babies!" Goku's voice called through

*Insert adorable baby coo*

"I'm well aware." Bulma's voice responded

The others laughed, smiling

*Back to the story*

"Hmm...Thanks...That Hit...He packs a wallop." Piccolo groaned

Vegito nodded, getting ready

'This tournament is mine.' Champa thought

"You figured out how he's doing that?" Xeno asked

Vegito was silent, getting ready for the match to start

"Last fighters: Hit from Universe 6 and Vegito from Universe 7!" The announcer proclaimed

Vegito loosened his body, getting into his own personal fighting stance while Hit put his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders a bit

"Dad hasn't transformed." Goten noted in worry, holding his girlfriend's hand

"Probably has something up his sleeves..." Xeno answered

"I hope so..." Piccolo answered

As the match began Vegito started it by charging at Hit... Only to buckle as Hit lunched him in the face, the Saiyan shooting back

"I told you...I'm making this quick Saiyan." Hit spoke

"Grr..." Vegito blinked as he stood his ground

Everyone stared in shock as Hit just disappeared, reappearing and hitting Vegito away and then repeating the process again and again and again

Chi-Chi put her head in her hands, hating seeing her husband like this

"Vegito..." She bit her nails in fear

Vegito was continually getting pummelled by Hit, who was just a literal ghost at this point

But then Vegito suddenly caught himself and raised his arm... And caught Hit's punch!

"What?!" Hit's eyes widened at that, trying to remove his hand from Vegito's grip

"No way!" Universe 7's side gasped

"Hold the phone!" Champa gasped as his cocky smile was gone

"OOMPH!" Hit was punched in the gut while Vegito still gripped his hand

"I got the timing." Vegito said, confusing everyone except Whis and Vados. The former looked at Vegito in pride while the later looked at him in shock and respect

"The timing?" Suki asked

"You can pause time for 0.1 second, can't you?" Vegito asked, making Hit's eyes widen further "So I'm right."

"Damn-OOMPH!" Hit snarled and then was punched in the face, over and over and over again!

Before Vegito released his hand

"So he can stop time for a small part of a second, big deal." Trunks frowned "How did he beat everyone with that?"

"Because in a fight, EVERY second counts. Depending on the speed and power of a person that 0.1 second can make the difference between victory and defeat." Xeno answered

"And remember now fast Vegito and Suki can move?" Piccolo reminded

"Honestly they were like blurs." Goten answered truthfully.

"Now imagine how much of an advantage it would be to move freely at that speed for that long." Piccolo added

"That 0.1 of a second could mean...a lot longer and can give that person all the time in the world!" Trunks answered

"Exactly." Bulma nodded

"Damn you..." Hit growled and felt his nose get warm...almost like he was having a nosebleed. "You won't win."

He roared, a massive purple aura growing around him

"... Huh, you do the screaming thing to." Vegito noted, a bit worried as if he had to go through several assaults like this then he wouldn't be able to keep going so he went Super Saiyan quickly

"Grr...HA!" Hit flung himself; a fist formed in the aura and aimed it at Vegito's stomach

Vegito flinched and dodged... And Hit was in front of him faster than he should have

'Crap!' Vegito thought and was knocked in the face by Hit's forehead.

"I have improved myself to be able to pause time for 0.2 seconds." Hit replied with a grin

Vegito was knocked to the floor and was getting angry, his Super Saiyan form wasn't going to be enough. He needed to go up to another level.

So in a flurry of red he turned Super Saiyan God, catching Hit's next attack

"Huh?" Hit blinked seeing Vegito's new power.

"What in the world?" Champa gasped

"Hello." Vegito commented and smashed his fist into Hit's head from the side.

Hit flinched, hitting the arena hard

"You up YOUR power...I up mine." Vegito spoke, pinning Hit to the floor and started to pummel into Hit.

Hit flinched before running off and closed his eyes, focusing his powers

'This...this Saiyan...He's...Playing to KILL!' Hit thought

And so he trained again, improving

"Grr...HRA!" Hit's aura blazed around him, gaining further power to improve his "Time-Skip" technique

And then he took off, racing at Vegito

"HA!" Vegito threw his attack at Hit, trying to retaliate it back

And Hit was gone in the blink of an eye

'Damn it!' Vegito thought as he was punched in the back to the ground.

He quickly went Super Saiyan Blue, dodging Hit's attack

"What is-OOMPH!" Hit gasped and then was kicked in the stomach, throwing him to the opposite side of the stadium, but still within bounds

"This is like an endless battle." Hit grinned "You improve, I improve. It is an endless loop."

"Yea." Vegito grinned

"And I must say... I feel alive again." Hit added

"Really? No-one's a challenge anymore?" Vegito smiled as the two stopped their fight and stared at each other with a sort of...warrior's respect.

"No, no one has been a challenge to me for hundreds of years. This is the first time I have had a real challenge."

"Well...I'm glad to give you that." Vegito smiled

"He's hundreds of years old?" Goten asked in awe.

"Different species." Whis reminded

"R-Right..." Goten nodded

"Want to go the next step?" Vegito asked getting ready to fight again.

"Next step?" Hit frowned

"I have been working on this technique for a while." Vegito grinned "I was planning on using it against Suki the next time we decided to fight." And as he said that he roared with power, his blue aura flaring massively with a red aura outside it, doubling it over

"H-He was using THAT against me?!" Suki's eyes widened

"Is...that...?" Krillin asked in shock, remembering that red aura

"KAIO-KEN!" Vegito proclaimed loudly

And in that the red aura burst wildly like an uncontrolled flame while the blue Super Saiyan God aura inside waved calmly inside it

Everyone stared in shock, seeing Vegito use this technique

"Heh...It worked...I've combined Kaio-Ken with Super Saiyan Blue..." Vegito smiled "King Kai taught me the former move a long time ago. It doubles my power but it strains my body."

"Why?" Goten asked "Why has he never used this technique before?"

"If he pushes past Kaio-Ken times 2, e.g. times 3 or times 4, it'll tear his body apart." Krillin answered, Goku told him about it some time ago and he remembered.

"Plus the fact that the Super Saiyan transformation is wild, uncontrolled ki." Piccolo added "Using Kaio-Ken in that form would kill him, ripping his body into nothing."

"But Blue is about a call mind, perfect ki control." Whis finished "Allowing him to use this Kaio-Ken if needed."

"...Note to self, be careful if we learn Kaio-Ken." Goten spoke to Trunks

"Definitely." Trunks nodded

Vegito smiled and vanished from Hit's vision for several seconds, briefly reappearing and disappearing from sight in different locations

"S... So fast!" Hit stammered

"Ready Hit?" Vegito asked "Cause I'm pushing my Kaio-Ken limit!"

Hit backed up in worry

"HHRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegito roared, raising his power level higher and higher!

"I-Incredible!" Universe 6 and 7 gasped as Vegito's power was tearing the field apart.

"Holy crap!" Champa covered his eyes from the glow of Vegito's Kaio-Ken SSJB

"T-Times Three...Times four...No...No way..." Hit gasped as he felt Vegito's power rise

"TIMES TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" Vegito roared, his Kaio-Ken now at times ten!"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"

And in the blink of an eye Vegito's fist was buried in Hit's gut, sending him doubling over. You could almost hear awesome music in the background

Vegito's speed was incredible, he kept on the assault to Hit, who couldn't stop the blocks with his normal ability so he had to Time-Leap to get away and retaliate, but Vegito blocked it! The Saiyan was now FASTER than Hit's Time-Leap!

"It's no use. The level I'm at now far exceeds your time leap." Vegito said seriously before he continued his assault, the two streaks racing across the sky. Hit was a bright purple flying around the place while Vegito was a blue blur surrounded by a thick layer of red ki chasing after and following with the purple streak that was Hit

"S... Super fast!" Piccolo gasped, amazed at how much faster Vegito had became in such a short time

'I've got to end this soon, Blue won't last much longer.' Vegito thought.

He soon landed, holding his arms out as he charged energy and soon brought it to his side "God... Final... Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito roared

The blast of blue and white energy shot towards Hit, striking him dead centre in the torso

But he disappeared

"Where'd he go?!" Universe 7's side gasped

"THERE!" Vegito roared, spinning around and punching Hit in the gut with a ki filled punch followed by a massive golden-red ki dragon emerging from his fist and wrapping around Hit and ending by biting him

The two figures were frozen in place...Until Hit fell to the floor and had no pupils in his eyes. Hit was KO'ed!

"Hit is unable to continue. The winner is Vegito of Universe 7!" The announcer proclaimed

"NO!" Champa yelled "HIT YOU DUMBASS! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST WAITED AND STAYED BACK, AS TO NOT GET HIT! HE CAN'T KEEP THIS FORM UP MUCH LONGER!"

"N... Now hold on Lord Champa! H... Hit's pride wouldn't let him do tha..." Cabba said nervously, freezing as Champa's claw was now inches from his face

"You think I care?" He snarled

BONK!

"That's ENOUGH Lord Champa!" Vados glared at her respective God of Destruction...after hitting him over the head with her staff.

"NO!" he snapped at her, holding his head "I... THIS IS A FIGHT BETWEEN MYSELF AND SUKI! AND I LOST! THESE WEAKLINGS ARE JUST PAWNS!"

"Champa...!" Suki frowned at her brother

Everyone but those on Champa's team where glaring at him. Champa's team was terrified of the angry god... Well all but Hit, who was unconscious

"What?" Champa glared at Universe 7

In reply Piccolo was right in front of him, inches from his face, with his red eyes shining in anger

"Grr..." Both Piccolo and Champa looked at each other

Well Champa growled while backing up in fear

"My Lord, don't make this worse than you're making it." Vados spoke

Champa just 'tsk'd and sat down

"So...We get a Super Dragon Ball wish now; right?" Piccolo asked

Vegito still at the stadium powered down. His hair turning back to its natural black...And the sound of cracking in his body, while it was contorting. "Ghgh!" He fell to the floor in pain

"Dad/Vegito!" Universe 7 called out as they wanted to go to him

"It looks like the Kaio-Ken did take a lot of out him." Whis nodded, helping Vegito up

"Th-Thanks Whis..." Vegito panted

"Small bald man?" Whis asked "Can I have one of those Senzu beans please?"

"Senzu bean!" Krillin tossed one of the beans over.

"Thank you." Whis smiled, grabbing the bean and feeding Vegito

As Vegito gulped down the bean, he felt his body straightening back up again. "Thanks buddy."

He flexed a bit, his body still feeling a bit off

"Guess the beans don't work on ki..." Vegito commented

He sighed, Vegito and Whis going back to the Universe 7 stands

"Vegito/Dad!" The group cheered for him, his wives and children hugging him.

"Thanks." He smiled

"No more fighting until you've healed up. Okay?" Chi-Chi asked

"Deal...Won't stop me from helping out at home." Vegito chuckled lightly

Chi-Chi smiled, kissing him lightly

"So...What're we going to use the wish for?" 17 asked

"Who said you get the wish?" Suki asked

"H-He just meant "we" as a whole." Krillin defended his brother-in-law.

"You guys fought for Universe 7's Goddess of Destruction. I get the wish. You were my 'champions', fighting for me." Suki said simply

"Oh right...Okay. Sure. No problem. Ha-ha-ha..." Krillin answered and laughed awkwardly at the end.

Suki sighed at that, Vados and Whis 'cleaning up'

"It was nice seeing you again Vados." Whis spoke kindly

"You to, little brother." Vados nodded

"I feel sorry that your God isn't a fair loser." Whis spoke

"He's a fat child." Vados sighed "I sometime consider ending him so I can go to sleep until a better God is found."

"Well, Vegito is quite competent as a God. He's almost on par with My Lady." Whis answered honestly and without bragging rights.

"Hmm. He WOULD make a good God. Too bad he is part of your universe, keeping him out of my reach." Vados said with a cheeky smirk

"Oh, that's right. And before I forget, I've brought this." Whis spoke bringing his banana sundae and handing it to his sister.

"Oh, this looks delicious!" Vados grinned

"Oh it is. It's a delicious dessert from our Earth; it's called a "banana sundae". It's made with ice cream, bananas and various other sweet toppings." Whis answered "Try some."

Vados smiled, taking a bit and shuddered happily

"Hmm! This IS delicious." Vados responded

"Told you." Whis answered

"Oh I wish Earth was still around in our universe." Vados frowned

"...You don't have an Earth in your universe?" Whis asked "What happened?"

"Champa decided to destroy it." Vados shrugged

"Ah...A waste. Humans maybe an unusual race, but they know how to make a delicious concoction of food." Whis smiled

Vados nodded, happily eating

"Hmm..." Whis thought as his sister was eating the sundae.

*Time Skip*

"Good competition brother." Suki nodded, the two teams ready to leave

"Of course. OH, and I assume you've got the remaining Dragon Ball?" Whis answered

"Of course." Vados smiled, tapping the floor with her staff three times

"Here we go..." Suki spoke seeing the large DragonBall appear before the remaining six

Well they excited that... As the planet they were on began to shake

"What the? THIS place was the last DragonBall?!" They asked in a collective

As they looked up they saw the group from universe 6 were gone

"Bye Universe 6." Bae spoke to the team

The others chuckled at that

The seven Super DragonBalls glowed brightly, creating the silhouette of a brilliant golden dragon emerged from them. The great dragon continued to grow and grow; greater than ANY dragon before. Large, lengthy brilliant gold and winged arms with one giant claw on both hands; it still continued to grow, enveloping both Universe 6 and 7 with its enormity.

The group from Universe 7 were amazed to see such might and majesty from a Dragon, it was like they were seeing the birth of the universe from "Super Shenron" as they travelled through his body, the endless worlds, stars and galaxies were before them, like fireflies and fruit.

"This...This is incredible..." Bulma gasped

"I guess they are called the SUPER Dragonballs for a reason." 17 noted

Eternity seemed to end to a crawl and there was only blackness, and before them was Super Shenron waiting for them.

In its booming voice, it spoke to them. "Uroyateenaka kedasutohimoiga eneandoeiwaigaane asa."

"What did he say?" 17 asked

"Language of the Gods..." Vegito spoke "He's asking us what we want to wish for."

"HOW do you know that?!" Yamcha asked in shock

"Suki talks in her sleep." Vegito answered "And I asked Whis to translate."

Suki blushed at the first bit, huffing

"The wish has to be a good one...Hmm..." Suki frowned

"You haven't decided on it yet?" Bulma asked

"I'm deciding now!" Suki responded, pondered for a little while and then answered. "Alright. Roseraegamiyo Woirunji Touyukichi Nooyuchikuroida."

"Oh; are you sure about that?" Whis asked

"Hmm." Suki nodded

"Okay, I'll tell him. Ahem. Roseraegamiyo Woirunji Touyukichi Nooyuchikuroida." Whis understood and repeated Suki's wish.

The dragons eyes flashed before it disappeared, the Super Dragonballs going flying

"Bye big dragon..." Bae whispered

"What did you wish for?" Bulma asked Suki

"A more comfortable bed."

The group deadpanned at that. ""A more comfortable bed"? **I** could've given you that!" Bulma snapped

"Do NOT make me destroy you Bulma!" Suki glared

Bulma glared at that

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's done is done. Okay?" Chi-Chi responded, trying to mediate the fight.

They all nodded at that

"Let's just go home." Vegito sighed

*With Vados and Champa*

The Universe 6 team where flying through space, preparing to drop everything off

Champa was frowning as they were flying through space, dropping the team members off...While sending Frost to an intergalactic prison.

When suddenly rocks began to fly through space

"Huh? What's going on?" Champa asked as the rocks and asteroids began to form and collate into a single shape.

A sphere began to form in space, amazing the group

"Vados...What's going on?" Champa asked

"Seems that a planet is forming Lord Champa." Vados answered

"What planet?" He snarled

"I believe... That is Earth." Vados smiled, eating her banana sundae

"E-Earth? But didn't you say...That it was destroyed?" Champa asked

"It looks like: your sister brought back this world so you can enjoy delicious sweets." Vados answered

Champa frowned at that

"What's the matter? I thought you would've like trying some of these confectioneries." Vados answered

"That bitch!" Champa snarled "She did it... So I would owe her one!"

"Oh?" Vados asked and smiled

"Yea."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Meazm: We're not saying "no"...*evil laugh*

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Vados WILL make sure Champa doesn't blow up Universe 6's Earth.

Hollowmask123: Honestly, we didn't know that.

XMarkZX: when we were writing that and this chapter, Zeno-Sama didn't make an appearance. Or maybe he did, but we were already so far ahead we couldn't work around it.

Rick Salas: Glad you enjoyed it. And thank you for offering your help.

 **Here are reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

XMarkZX: We didn't forget it. We just didn't use it.

jusfafan: They did sweat. When fighting Cell and such

 **Author's Note: The reason I haven't been uploading was because I was on holiday. But here we go, a new chapter**

It was a couple of days since the Universal Tournament, Vegito was working in the fields since Kaio-Ken Super Saiyan Blue took a lot out of him

He was relaxing his body, making sure it was safe to train again. It was better to not risk this sort of thing

"Wow...Never thought this could be relaxing after a while." Vegito sighed in relaxation.

Vegito continued to farm in his fields while his family was at their house, Chi-Chi was taking care of their babies along with Bae while Bulma was busy at Capsule Corp.

She was working hard, like always.

"Hey dad!" Goten smiled as he flew towards him

"Hey, Goten. What're you doing here?" He asked as his son hovered by his side.

"Did I?" He asked as he looked at the large package that his son brought along with him...and felt the hunger take ahold of him. "Ah-ha...Looks like I did."

Goten laughed with a smile

"Want to help your old man with this?" He asked with a smile as he took the large package from his son.

"Sure." He smiled

Both father and son went to the floor where they broke out the lunch that Chi-Chi had prepared for Vegito. "Wow, this looks great." he smiled

"Uh-huh." Goten nodded

"Let's eat up son!" Vegito cheered

"Yes!" Goten smiled and tucked into a sandwich.

*At Bulma's house*

Bae, Chi-Chi, Android 18 and Videl were currently having a play-date with their children and step-child. They were enjoying the sunshine and seeing their kids play

Pan was smiled as she was helping Bra with blocks, Marron watching over the three younger kids

"Careful." Marron spoke as she helped up Zee from the floor.

"That's my girl." 18 smiled

"She has grown up nicely." ChiChi nodded

"That she has. She gets it off me. But she's got Krillin's heart." 18 responded

"One of the best hearts." Bulma had to admit

"So, how're things going with Gohan, Videl?" Chi-Chi asked her daughter-in-law

"Great, he's really coming along as a professor." Videl answered

"And Pan really enjoys it when he's had a good day at class, just can't stop from giggling when she sees him smiling like that."

"And Mr Hercule?" Bae asked

"Just a silly grandpa. Rain or shine, he always makes Pan smile when playing as well." Videl answered

Bae nodded with a happy smile, looking down at Zee

"Mama." Zee reached up.

"Come here, Zee." Bae smiled picking up her daughter.

She snuggled against her daughter, smiling

'I wonder what the maturing is of a majin?' Bulma thought to herself

Suki yawned as she walked in, in her sleepwear

"Hmm...Nya...Morning..." Suki yawned.

"Good afternoon." Chi-Chi responded

"Morning." Suki argued, sitting down and licking her paw lightly

"So, why are you late up?" Chi-Chi asked

"I sleep." Was Suki's answer

'Of course.' The women thought.

"Whee!" Pan cheered as she floated around in the air, having an aura around her.

"Pan! Get down!" Videl said in worry, reaching for her daughter

"Mama!" Pan smiled, flying around gently above her fellow children

Bra cheered and laughed, following

"Um...Our kids are flying!" Bulma gasped in shock

"You do remember their fathers, don't you?" ChiChi snickered

"I didn't think Bra would be flying THIS early." Bulma answered

"Same with Pan." Videl admitted

"Well their fathers ARE powerful." Whis said as he walked in

"Ah, Whis. Good to see you." Chi-Chi spoke

"Hey Whis." Suki mumbled

"Good afternoon, my lady. Sleep well?" Whis asked

"*Yawn*...Yes..." She answered, rubbing her eyes

"Well you must get to work." Whis frowned

"Oh...Just get Shin to do stuff." Suki waved off.

"He is supposed to create and support life. YOU have your own job to do, My Lady." Whis frowned

"Oh alright...I'll get my fluffy-backside in gear." She sighed, censoring her language around the kids.

"Very nice backside." Bae smiled

Both Whis and Suki looked at Bae...and continued to walk. "Goes without saying." Suki answered and left with Whis, the two disappearing in light

"What?" Bae asked as she looked at the mothers, who looked at her

Bulma and ChiChi sighed at that

"...Oh, before I forget; where's Trunks? Both young and grown up." Chi-Chi asked

"Future disappeared while young is over at his grandparents with Mai." Bulma explained

"Ah...Okay. Good to know. How's she taking with her training?" Chi-Chi asked

"...Better than Goku, now that I think about it." Bulma answered

The others nodded in agreement at that

"I just hope that she can take going Super Saiyan, if she accesses it." Chi-Chi spoke

"Would be nice to see a female one." 18 joked

"That's all we need...A FEMALE Super Saiyan to counter-balance the boys...Though it'd be good." Bulma answered

"Ahem." Videl pointed to Pan, Zee and Bra.

"..."

The was silence... And then the mother's grinned

*With Vegito*

"Hmm...that was a great meal." Vegito smiled rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah...Are you okay dad? I mean...after all the Kaio-Ken stuff." Goten asked innocently.

"Nearly 100%." Vegito smiled "Honestly I'd offer to teach it to you but, well, kinda pointless for you to learn it especially now. It's weaker than Super Saiyan and is also dangerous to use, and you can't use it with Super Saiyan unless you are dead. Or in a state where your body is in an unstable, temporary for of being... Say... That means Gotenks could use it as a Super Saiyan." Vegito babbled a bit, saying the last bit thoughtfully as he cupped his chin "Maybe even as a Super Saiyan 3, a power up without damage to your time limit."

"Oh...I was just wondering if you were alright." Goten answered

Although he was highly confused about what his father was talking about

"Well...I should get back to farming." Vegito answered as he got up

"Maybe I will teach you and Trunks the Kaioken when you're older." He chuckled

"Thanks, dad." Goten answered

"Hey, who're you?" Vegito called out to a group of people trying to steal his radishes.

He frowned and moved forward at, to human, super speed

"Gah!" The people gasped and backed up. "How'd you do that?!"

"What are you doing here?" He glared

"Um...We...Err..." The first spoke

"Stay back! I got a gun!" The second answered, pointing a gun at Vegito.

Vegito didn't answer with words, but he grabbed the gun's barrel and bent it upwards. With a single shot trying to hit Vegito but missing its target by only hitting empty clouds. The thieves looked in shock and fear at Vegito. "This...is where you turn yourselves into the police." Vegito spoke softly to them.

*time skip*

The thieves were in jail and petrified from seeing how Vegito beat them without hurting them

Goten was grinning as he watched his father work, waving at the police as they drove away

"Bye, Krillin!" Goten called out

Vegito chuckled lightly as he drove back to the fields.

"Do you want some help dad?" Goten asked

"If you can help pull out the radishes and other root vegetables, yes." He nodded

"Sure." Goten smiled

*With Trunks*

Trunks and Mai were continuing their training, since Trunks was more experienced in fighting than Mai, he had to go a bit slower

But the training was to help her grow stronger so it was okay

"You're doing well, Mai." Trunks smiled as he threw a punch by the side of her head, with her dodging it.

"Thanks." She blushed, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder

"WHOA!" Trunks called out as he levitated over the ground since he was giving her a challenge. "Nice one!"

"Thanks. I'm not giving up yet." Mai answered

"That's what I like to hear." Trunks smiled

The two smiled and charged

All the while Bardock, his team and King Vegeta were overlooking them to see how they were progressing.

"She is clearly becoming skilled." Bardock nodded

"She's becoming a great fighter...Even FOR a recently made Saiyan." King Vegeta answered

"I wonder...Does the Full Moon effect her like us?" Gine wondered

"She has a tail." Fasha shrugged

"Meaning she'll become a Great Ape...I don't think that'll go over too well with Vegito and the in-laws." Bardock answered

"... Where even is the moon though." The larger Saiyan blinked

"Probably on the other side of the planet. It's not even night time." King Vegeta answered

"No, I mean I haven't seen the moon since we came to this world."

"Huh...Yeah, that's a point." Bardock answered. "Maybe something happened to it?"

*flashback*

Piccolo was silent as he stared darkly at the moon until...

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Piccolo roared, shooting a ki blast at the moon and destroying it

*end flashback*

"Who knows." Gine shrugged

"Well...Who cares." King Vegeta answered as he saw his grandson fight a new Saiyan. "I like this world."

The others blinked in shock at that

"I will admit, I can see why our son lives here." King Vegeta answered

"True." Bardock nodded

"Oh..." Mai mumbled, going limp

"Huh? Mai? Mai, are you okay?" Trunks asked in worry.

"Can't ... Move." She whispered

Mai fell to the floor, groaning weakly

"Mai! Oh gosh...I'm sorry!" Trunks apologised again

"It's... It's okay." She said weakly

"The fault with our species...Our tail." Bardock sighed

"Huh?" Trunks blinked "I didn't have a tail."

"Born without a tail? Is that possible?" Tora asked

"Must be...He IS a Half-Sayian." King Vegeta answered "It must be a genetic benefit."

"Or maybe his tail was cut off as a baby." Fasha deadpanned

"She's got a point." Gine agreed

"I HAD a tail?" Trunks asked in confusion, not knowing what to do.

He scratched his chin in confusion

"Most likely...Your mother must've had it removed it." Bardock answered.

"Okay." He nodded

"Can someone...explain...WHY I fell to the floor...from my tail...?" Mai panted

"Ah, simple. When a Saiyan's tail is grabbed they lose strength." Bardock nodded

"So my new tail is a bad thing?" Mai asked

"...Makes an awesome belt though." Borgos answered, showing off lightly

"You just have to be careful." Trunks soothed

"I guess...I want to get stronger though...I don't want to be a damsel in distress." Mai answered

"I could teach you how to go Super Saiyan." Trunks offered

"Super Saiyan?" Mai wiped her tears away and gasped. "You...You can teach me that?" Mai asked

"Yeah, I'm certain." Trunks nodded

"I can teach all of you if you want."

"I...THINK I might know it already." Bardock thought.

"REALLY?" The group asked

"When did you learn that?" Gine asked

"Err..." Bardock tried to think back

*With the writers*

"Dude...Is "Episode of Bardock" canon?" Ghost wondered

"I think Grey can answer that." Luna said, pointing over her shoulder

Grey was in the corner, slamming his head repeatedly against the wall "Of all the convoluted... infuriating... Brain melting... money grabbing asspulls!" He yelled

"... I'll take that as a no." Catherine blinked

"Rewrites!" Ghost called out

*Just a few seconds ago*

"I can teach all of you, if you want." Trunks answered

"Really? All of us, Super Saiyans? That'd be AWESOME!" Shugesh cheered

"Think you can teach some old warriors new tricks, Kid?" Fasha asked

"I think I can do that." Trunks nodded

"Whenever I go Super Saiyan I feel this... Tingle in my spine." He explained simply

"Where about in your spine?" King Vegeta asked, wanting to clarify.

"Um...About..." Trunks turned around to show them, using his arms to bend back there. "Between the shoulder-blades."

He turned back and smiled "If you can channel your ki to that spot and you can transform."

Each of the Saiyans nodded and tried to focus. Imagining their ki being collected into that single spot...feeling the power flow through them.

Sparks of gold flashed around all of them, Trunks needing to close his eyes to stop by myself from being blinded

'This...this feeling...' Mai slowly breathed in shock, feeling the power surge around her. She, like the others, clenched their fists; keeping their focus on their spots as their power surged forth.

In explosions of light, all of their powers skyrocketed

"Grr...AAAAAHHHHH!" Each of the Saiyan's felt their power rise and transform into Super Saiyan! Well...Except for Borgos, his hair was only around the sides with a bald head.

"Wh-Whoa...This...this power...!" King Vegeta gasped as his body sparked with bio-electricity.

They were all shaking a bit, all feeling the energy and anger racing around them

"This power...Is this how you feel all the time?" Bardock asked as he flexed his fingers, feeling his emotions rise

"Yeah." Trunks nodded

"Ooh...! This feels tingly...I haven't felt this way in a long time." Gine spoke, thinking back to her days in Bardock's Elite group...Though everyone else thought it was something rude. Except for Trunks, who was still too young to think that way.

"Not in front of the kid, girl." Fasha scoffed playfully

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Trunks asked

"Grown up stuff." King Vegeta answered, dismissing it. "So...How long does this last?"

"Longer if you maintain it for long periods of time. Your body gets more adapt to it the longer you are in it." Trunks answered "Really, you stay in the form as long as you have energy."

"Good to know kid...Urgh..." Tora answered, feeling his energy slip away.

Soon, one by one of each of the new Super Saiyans lost their transformation from lack of experience and exertion of energy.

Trunks smiled and went Super Saiyan himself

"How'd it feel going Super Saiyan?" He smiled

"Weird." Mai admitted "But good."

"Good, cause we're gonna have a lot more training in the future." Trunks smiled as he helped her up...and blushed a little

*with Gohan*

Gohan was walking back home, he wanted to see Videl and Pan again.

He smiled as he arrived home, seeing the two waiting for him

"Hey girls." He smiled, walking to them, putting his briefcase down and hugged them.

"Miss us, did you?" Videl smiled

"A whole lot." He smiled, Pan laughing

"Hello, my little princess." Gohan smiled kissing her forehead

"Dada, dada!" Pan smiled clapping her hands.

"You been a good girl for mummy?" He smiled

"She has...and there's more." Videl nodded

"What is it?" Gohan asked

"She's learned how to fly. And at a young age!" Videl answered

"She has." Videl answered. "And there's more."

"More? What is it?" Gohan asked

"Erasa has come over for a cup of tea." Videl answered

"... Oh." Gohan blinked with a blush

"Aren't you going to come in?" She asked with a smirk.

"W...What about Pan?" Gohan blushed

"Don't worry, I've got her." Videl answered. "I'll put her to bed."

Pan smiled, yawning as her mother took her in her arms

"I'll be back down." Videl smiled

"O-Okay." Gohan nodded and headed inside, seeing his former college friend waiting in their living room.

... Naked besides green stockings and white high heels... And she had grown since collage

"Bwah! E-Era...Erasa!" Gohan blinked in shock and arousal seeing her.

"Hello, Gohan." Erasa smiled, she had kept her hair the same length, neatly trimmed and slightly down to her neck, her bust had gotten a little bigger and she was more mature now. "Are you ready?"

"F-For...F-For what?" Gohan blinked and got a dry throat in a matter of seconds.

"Don't play dumb." Erasa rolled her eyes

"Honestly, you caught me by surprise. I-I didn't think you'd be here...naked." He blushed. 'And as beautiful as ever.' he thought

Erasa smiled and kissed him lightly

"Hmm?" He blushed, feeling her lips oh his.

Erasa pulled back with a smile. "How'd they taste?" She asked

"... Strawberry." He mumbled

"I like strawberry." Videl smiled as she walked in

"Videl, did you know about-? Ah...!" Gohan asked as he turned around and saw his wife in the same attire as Erasa...Being only her socks and nothing else.

"Of course." Videl smiled and kissed his neck "It's our anniversary so our old friend decided to 'visit'."

'Oh my god...I forgot our anniversary!' He thought in shock but was overcome with his lust for his wife and their old friend.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Videl smiled as she hugged him "I know you've been very busy."

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Gohan asked

"Of course you can...Take off your clothes." Videl smiled and ordered sensually.

"Slowly." Erasa added as a joke

"Well...Alright." Gohan answered, moving out of the way and slowly stripped off for the two women.

The two smiled and giggled

*With Vegito*

"Thanks for helping me out, Goten." Vegito smiled as he and Goten were driving to the market to sell their wares.

"Welcome Dad!" Goten smiled

"Hello, Mr Son. Here again with your shipment?" The market salesman spoke.

"That's right." Vegito nodded

"Well, here's the payment...Oh. I see you've brought a bit more. I'll have to add to that." The salesman answered

"Yeah, we grew some more than expected." Vegito laughed

"Alright, bring it to the weights." The salesman answered.

Vegito nodded and lifted the container up, making sure that the contents didn't spill. Placing the container on the weights, the salesman did the calculations and came to the price.

"Okay, here you go." The Salesman spoke

"Thank you!" Goten called

"No problem." The man answered, handing over the money to Vegito.

"Thanks very much." Vegito nodded. 'Quite a bit of Zeni.'

"Have a good day, Mr Son." The salesman spoke

"Thanks. See you again." Vegito answered as he and Goten left.

The two smiled as they flew home, smiling

"That was a good day son. Want to train when we get home?" He asked

"No, I'm okay." Goten smiled

"Oh...? Got something else on your mind?" Vegito chuckled

Goten went wide eyed and blushed

"Oh...I got you." Vegito smirked

"A little date, huh son?"

"I...err...Kinda?" Goten responded embarrassingly.

"That's my boy." Vegito smiled

*In Universe 6*

Currently, on an unnamed planet, a certain fat cat in Egyptian-like garb was working up a heavy sweat from a training montage.

And by that we mean he was running up some stairs two or three times and was already sweating buckets

"You...Are...Evil..." The purple cat panted

"I'm hardly evil for giving you some much-needed exercise, Lord Champa." A tall blue, white-haired woman in fancy garb responded with a sigh.

"Vados..." Champa groaned

The angel of Universe 6 giggled lightly, sitting back in relaxation

"Vados...What's my sister up to?" Champa asked as he tried to get up...albeit he was failing.

"I have not checked." She blinked

"Well...Can't you check?" Champa asked

"...Only if you go up those steps five more times." Vados answered, pointing to a three-step staircase.

Champa groaned and walked over

*Elsewhere in Universe 6*

Cabba smiled as he flew over planet, heading towards a small Saiyan group

"Home..." Cabba spoke as he landed and saw the group of Saiyans.

He smiled as he walked through the town/base, his people cheering as they saw their prince had returned

"Hello, everyone." Cabba waved to his people with a smile

He entered the castle with a smile, ready to help his people!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Talonsen: We actually haven't. We planned for something else when we first made this story.

Cooperjordan: I actually didn't know that. Thank you for the information.

Shadow Joestar: Don't worry. We've got plans for that guy.

To those asking about Kale and Caulifla: We've got plans for them, don't worry.

 **Here are some reviews answered from our own GreKing46**

kuroi goku: No

Cooperjordan: The subs I watched implied he WAS the prince.

Talonsen: No

We continue looking in Universe 6, where Cabba is introducing his fellow Saiyans his new transformation...And they were in awe.

"Incredible." One whispered, seeing the golden flames around Cabba

"This...This is known as "Super Saiyan". A hidden power locked away in all of us." Cabba explained "... And apparently we use to have tails."

The Saiyans talked among themselves hearing that, they couldn't believe it.

"How do we become this?" A Saiyan asked "This "Super Saiyan"?"

Cabba frowned as he powered down, trying hard to describe the process

"I... Well... You need to get really mad." Cabba frowned, crossing his arms

""Really mad"?" Each asked the other before asking Cabba.

"Yeah." He nodded

Then each of them tried to think of ways to get mad.

They all tried to, focusing... And nothing happened

"...I think it's broken." A young Saiyan spoke innocently.

Cabba laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head

*With Vados and Champa*

Champa was resting in his favourite comfy chair, reluctantly eating a healthy snack that Vados has prepared for him.

He was annoyed at the healthy snack, however Vados refused him the option of eating anything else. 'It is this or nothing' being her exact words.

"Well, Lord Champa?" Vados asked kindly, though sounding a patient level of sternness.

"Well what?" He grumbled

"Don't you feel better?" She asked

""Do I feel"...? NO! I feel in pain!" Champa groaned. "My muscles feel that they're on fire!"

"Good." She nodded

"I thought you were supposed to HELP me..." He grumbled

"I heard that. And I AM helping you. If you continued the way you were I'd need to use magic to lift you." Vados answered

"Why you!" Champa snarled

Vados just frowned and looked at him, keeping her calm.

WAM!

"OW!" Champa groaned, rubbing his head in pain as a welt grew on his forehead.

"You've been hanging with your brother too much." Champa glared

"Maybe I have." Vados answered, holding her staff in her hands.

"But I would like to spend more time with him anyway." She smiled

"Well, go on then. Go hang out with your brother." Champa huffed.

"Thank you." Vados answered and left, leaving a note to Champa.

"Huh? What's this?" Champa asked as he read the note.

 _Lord Champa, I have left you an itinerary to follow. I want you to keep up your training._

 _Yours, Vados_

Champa looked at the sheet and saw that she had set him about a week's worth of exercise and food.

"VADOS!" He roared

*In Universe 7*

Vegito smirked, training against Whis alongside Suki, Whis needing to go all out against the two of them

The flurry of purple and Caucasian skinned fists and kicks was being blocked and dodged by Whis as best as he could.

"I am highly impressed with the both of you." Whis praised

"Thanks!" Vegito and Suki responded, while not breaking fighting contact.

They never closed down, focusing hard

'They're vastly improving. I can't believe that Lady Suki has improved this much.' Whis thought as he blocked even more attacks.

'It is all because she has the motivation.' he thought product

That was when Vados appeared

"Hello brother. Am I interrupting?" She asked

"Vados? OOMPH!" Whis asked before he had two fists into his face.

He was quickly thrown down into the planet, falling into the water and causing a small wave to crash onto his sister

"Oh snap!" Suki gasped

"Uh-oh." Vegito added as they flew down to the water to find Whis.

He quickly emerged from the water, holding a very annoyed looking Whis

"Um...Sorry?" Vegito flinched slightly

"Just put me down." He sighed

As Vegito put Whis down, the angel used his staff to help dry himself off and he looked towards his sister. "Why are you here, sister?" He asked

"I came to visit." She whispered, soaked down from the small wave with her hair plastered down over her face

Suki did her best to hold back a small snicker to see an angel such as Whis and Vados being soaked.

"Um, sorry about that. We were training." Vegito apologised

But at the same time he was trying not to look at her as the water made her cloths stick to her body

'... Several times over. But I'm still spoken for!'

"I saw." Vados said, smirking at Whis before she said teasingly "I think they left a bruise, dear brother. Oh no, wait, I think they CUT your lip! Oh my!"

"I beg your pardon?" Whis asked as he examined his face in a magically appeared mirror.

Vados snickered happily, smiling gently

"Oh, you were joking." Whis deadpanned.

"Wow." Suki laughed

"Wow, I didn't think your sister had a sense of humour." Vegito held back his laughter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vados frowned

"Whis never jokes." Suki and Vegito answered

"Except his karaoke." Suki whispered

"... What?" They asked in worry and excitement

"Whis does karaoke." Suki answered

"...I shouldn't have told you that." Whis sighed

"That's it, you're singing." Vados smiled

"No I am not." He frowned

"Come on...You sing really well." Suki insinuated.

"Not unless you dance." He smirked making her blush

"Suki can dance?" Vegito asked in confusion

"Oh this I HAVE to see." Vados smiled

"But, what about you Vados dear? If I sing then you join in with a duet?" Whis grinned

"I-You...Hmm...You PLANNED that didn't you?" Vados blushed

"Whis wins." He nodded, walking off

"...What're we doing now?" Vegito sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

*Time Skip*

The four where sat around a table, Whis pouring tea

"Here we go." Whis spoke

"Thank you, brother." Vados answered taking hers. "Hmmm. It smells very nice."

"It's a brew that I got from Earth." Whis answered.

"Bulma's got fine taste." Suki nodded

"She has." Vados smiled happily

"So, what brings you to our universe?" Vegito asked

"Just visiting. While also under the orders of Lord Champa." She smiled

"What does my fat bastard of a little brother want?" Suki frowned

"Nothing, he told me to come here. I've been putting him through a training programme. I came on my own." Vados explained

"Ah. He wanted you gone so he could try and slack off." Vegito nodded

"Try, but will fail." Vados smiled. "I've left him a list."

"So cruel, dear sister." Whis smiled

"Cruel but concerned." She responded as she drunk her tea.

"And fairly beautiful." Vegito nodded "Maybe you and your boyfriend could go on a double date with Suki and I or something."

""Boyfriend"? Oh no, you're mistaken, Vegito. Lord Champa and I are not courting." She answered with a blush.

"Oh." Vegito blinked "Are you not... Courting... Anyone?"

"No. I'm usually by Lord Champa's side and...He's not the best courting material. No offence, Lady Suki." Vados answered

"He's always been a brat." Suki shrugged

"He does not try and sexually assault you, does he?" Vegito frowned

"No, I assure you he does not." Vados smiled "He just makes a few perverted comments and has some perverted tendencies, like trying to spy on me in the shower. He always ends up with my staff breaking bones."

"Sounds like him." Suki sighed and continued to drink her tea. "He was always a perverted asshole."

"Says the girl who would watch hentai all day if she could." Vegito grinned

"Hey! Don't mention that in front of Vados!" Suki blushed at that and pushed him.

Vegito laughed, smiling at his lover

"Watch what?" Vados blinked

"Anime porn." Vegito answered, while laughing.

"... what?" she gasped lightly, blushing brightly

"Shut up, shut up!" Suki pounced on him, trying to quieten him.

Vegito laughed, hugging Suki and tickling her

"Give up?" Vegito smiled

"You suck...But...Yes." She answered

"I am real sure you are the one who sucks." He joked

"Grr...!" Suki growled in annoyance

Vegito smiled and kissed her chin in reply

"Hmm...Okay. You're forgiven." She answered

Vados was blushing, looking into her tea

'Hmm?' Whis thought as he looked at his sister inquisitively 'She must not be used to seeing romantic interactions.'

"Brother...Are they always like this?" Vados whispered

"More or less." Whis nodded "When they are not eating, watching TV, with family or training at least."

"Good to know." Vados answered.

"Hey, I just had a thought; why don't you come to Earth with us?" Vegito asked

"Earth? The place this delicious drink is from?" Vados blinked

"Yeah, of course." Vegito nodded

"Well...Sure. I'd like that." Vados nodded. "It sounds nice."

"Well, let's go. You might meet the family." Vegito smiled as he got up.

"Sure." Vados nodded

*Time Skip, back on Earth*

Chi-Chi was humming as she hung out the laundry

"There, that's this week's washing." She spoke to herself.

"GAH! Oh no, not in the living room!" Chi-Chi jumped back in shock and frowned hoping that it wasn't going to have too much destruction.

The light faded way revealing Whis, Vados, Suki and Vegito

"Ah...Home." Vegito smiled

"Kinda of small." Vados joked lightly

"Vegito!" Chi-Chi snapped outside.

"Huh?" The group blinked

"Uh-oh..." Vegito gulped

"Vegito, I've spent ALL day cleaning this room." Chi-Chi answered

"S... Sorry dear." He laughed lightly

"You're going to help clean this later." Chi-Chi answered. "Hello Suki, hello Whis. Who's this?"

"I am Vados, Whis' older sister, Angel of Universe 6." The green dressed woman smiled

"Oh...Ah, I remember now. You were at the Universe fight, by the other cat person." Chi-Chi answered in realisation

"My fatass brother, Champa." Suki rolled her eyes

"Ah, my apologies...So, what brings you here?" Chi-Chi asked

"We wanted to show Vados, Earth." Vegito explained

"Ah, alright. Well, don't let me hold you up." Chi-Chi answered

"Hello." Vados nodded "And thank you."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi." Vegito smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're still in trouble." She frowned

"I'll make it up to you." Vegito whispered into her ear.

"Sure." She frowned

Vegito nodded and turned to Vados. "Ready to go?" He asked

"Sure." She nodded

With that, the group left...though Whis waved his staff subtly and fixed up the living room.

"Thank you." Vegito smiled

"Not at all." Whis answered respectfully.

"You are a life saver." She smiled

"Like I said "Not a problem"." Whis answered as they left.

"This planet does look peaceful." Vados nodded

"It has been since Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu have been defeated. AND...Having a Goddess of Destruction on our side doesn't hurt." Vegito chuckled

Suki gave a smile, rubbing her stomach

"Hungry, My Lady?" Whis asked

"Isn't she always?" Vegito teased

"I'll get you back for that." Suki frowned at the pair of them "You've been teasing me all day." She huffed

"Cause you're cute." Vegito chuckled.

"Ahem...I hate to be a bother, but when will we be sightseeing?" Vados asked

"Sure." Vegito nodded as he rose from the ground "Where to first?" He asked

"Anywhere, really." Vados shrugged

Vegito nodded, the two flying off while Whis took Suki to get come food

*Universe 6*

Cabba sighed as he walked through the deserts. He had been trying all day but he had failed to teach any Saiyan how to access this golden power

"Urgh...Why can't I do this?" He frowned

"Hey! You!" A tough sounding female voice said, two female figures flying down one looking highly confident and the other looking shy

"Huh? Oh, hello." Cabba spoke, looking at the two.

"I'm Caulifla and YOU are gonna teach me how to become that Hyper Saiyan thing!" She frowned. Caulifla was a fairly tall girl of slender build. She was wearing a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair was long, wild, and spiky. She also shared the same characteristic as many Universe 6 Saiyans, in that her eyes are narrow with large, black pupils.

""SUPER Saiyan", not Hyper Saiyan. But...Okay, I guess." Cabba answered

"Right, whatever. Show us." The brash girl spoke

"Hmm." The timid girl whimpered as she hid back slightly behind the spiky haired Saiyan.

"Well...Alright. But I haven't figured it out fully myself." Cabba answered. "And...I don't know your names."

"That's Kale." Caulifla said, pointing at the shy girl "She's part of my gang and my student."

"H-Hello." Kale responded timidly.

"Nice to meet you. Well, alright. I'll teach you." Cabba answered

Kale was a Saiyan with a slender frame. She had grey irises and her hair is black, which she wore in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consisted of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist that almost reaches her elbows and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

"Alright...First, you have to get angry." Cabba explained

"Angry? Just show us." Caulifla huffed

"Fine." Cabba sighed and instantly went Super Saiyan. "HA! See?"

"Whoa...!" Caulifla and Kale gasped

Caulifla had massive stars in her eyes, almost looking like a fangirl

Kale looked in a slight fear, but also in awe.

"So...Freaking...COOL!" Caulifla smiled and clenched her fists in excitement

"Thanks." He chuckled

"How do you do this?" Caulifla asked, eager to transform.

"I... Well I get mad." He shrugged

"W... What happens WHEN you transform!" She frowned and huffed

"Well... I feel my ki raging around inside me, I feel this certain part of my back... well fizzle as my ki focuses there for a second and I transformed." He tried to explain further

"Oh...Okay." Kale nodded shyly

"Right, so...Feel this "fizzle" in my back." Caulifla understood and tried to get mad.

She closed her mind, focusing her ki

'C-Come on...You can do this!' Caulifla thought to herself, focusing her ki, trying to feel the "fizzle" that Cabba explained to her.

She roared as her ki exploded around her... And then died down with nothing happening

"...Nothing happened!" Caulifla snapped

"Try again." He encouraged

"Grr...I'm...Trying...!" Caulifla growled, getting angry at not going Super Saiyan. "If you're LYING to me!" She glared, gaining that "fizz" in her back

"RRR...AHHHHH!" Caulifla yelled powerfully as she had now become a Super Saiyan!

Kale's eyes went wide, the shy girl taking a step back

"Wh-WHOA! Yeah! This...This is it? It feels GREAT!" Caulifla smiled "I feel amazing!"

"Yeah, that's it." Cabba nodded. "You want to try this, Kale?"

"Umm..." Kale timidly shirked back

"No thanks." She said shyly, shaking her head

"Really? You came here JUST to see me turn "Super"?" Caulifla asked

"Now do it!" She told her student passionately

"I-I can't!" Kale backed up, feeling afraid.

"You can." Caulifla urged

"I can't!" Kale flinched, feeling her power surge

"You CAN, Kale!" Caulifla answered

"No. I. CAN'T!" Kale yelled and powered up with a green/yellow aura. Her hair and body changing with this new surge of power. Her hair now free from her ponytail, spiked and GREEN! But her body, once timid and thin, was now hulking and bulky; muscular and strong...

*With the writers*

"Well. That happened." Ghost blinked, seeing this newly transformed Kale...Though not going over the top in fanboy excitement.

"Time for a better Broly." Grey nodded

"...Does this count as "Wen Kale" now?" Ghost asked innocently.

WHACK!

Grey hummed, holding a Whis styled staff

"...Ow..." Ghost groaned

*back to the story*

Kale's vision became blurred, distorted as she looked at Cabba and Kale...

And she screamed, a massive explosion of green ki shooting out of her body

"HOLY CRAP!" Cabba and Caulifla dodged the energy blasts, trying not to get hit.

"Overwhelming... POWER!" Kale roared, sending a blast at Cabba before she took off flying

"Gah!" Cabba blocked the attack, though he was forced to the ground into a crater. "...Ow..."

"Kale!" Caulifla called out

But she was already gone

"NO! What did you do?" Caulifla snapped, grabbing Cabba by the scruff of his shirt and demanded to know.

"I... I didn't do anything!" He yelled in fear

"We've got to find her!" Caulifla answered and pulled him up.

"Okay! Okay!" He called

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

Author's Note: It's my birthday today. So for everyone, here's a cavalcade of stories for you to enjoy.

And let's try and make "WenKale" a hashtag.

 **Reviews:**

Shadow Joestar: Yeah we all hope for Kale to calm down.

FanFic World010: Thanks for the review.

Dragonfan6: Here we go.

The Sinful: Kale isn't Broly with tits. Broly is Kale with testicles.

Mr . unknow: In canon, the Saiyans of Universe 6 haven't heard of "The Legendary Super Saiyan" Cabba was the first.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Broly's a movie villain. In Super both Goku and Vegeta have stated that they have NEVER seen Kale's transformation before, therefore Broly isn't part of the actual canon.

Mighty TAB X: The "Wen Kale" reference is based on the TFS DBZA fans begging for "WenBroly" before the Abridged movie.

AXZ-Universe: I've never seen Dragonball Z Kai, so I wouldn't know.

 **Here are reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

AXZ-Universe: Kale HAS been called Fem!Broly. However, she is an actually GOOD character

Goku black: Kale and Caulifla won't be in the harem.

Mighty TAB X: It is a TFS reference. Ever since they started Dragonball Z Abridged started people have wanted them to do the Broly movie. So the simple question of 'When will you do Broly' became a nagging question to the team by a lot of annoying fans. Now other fans, and TFS themselves, shortened the word and made a joke about it. When shortened to Wen and the entire sentence shortened to just 'Wen Broly', used as a joke about the self-entitled fans who want Brolly so much. And Kale's Beserker Saiyan form is a LOT like Broly so... Wen Kale

Back in Universe 7; Suki, Whis, Vados and Vegito were taking a stroll around the high street with an ice cream in each hand

"Delicious!" Vados cheered happily

"The simple things in life are the best." Vegito smiled

"I have to agree with that." Suki nodded

Whis smiled as he licked an ice cream, Suki suddenly getting a big grin as she saw a certain store

"Hmm? What is it, Lady Suki?" Whis asked

"Karaoke bar." She grinned

"Oh no..." Vegito's colour drained from his face.

"You two are gonna sing!" Suki said in victory as she pointed at the angel siblings

"What?!" Vados and Whis asked

"Phew." Vegito sighed in relief as he didn't have to sing...yet.

"You said you both could sing, so you're doing it!" She grinned

"I'm okay with it." Vados answered

"*Sigh* Very well." Whis sighed

"Great." Suki smiled in victory

Whis rolled his eyes and followed Suki and Vados to the karaoke bar. Vegito was wiping a sweat-drop from his brow; he honestly didn't know what to think.

Well, he should probably just enjoy the show.

'Might be quite fun.' He thought

*With Gohan and Piccolo*

Gohan grunted as he finished a light spar with Piccolo, keeping in shape "So you can babysit Pan next week, right?" He asked as he dodged a punch

"Sure, I think she's starting to like me." Piccolo smiled and chuckled

"What are you talking about? She loves you!" Gohan laughed as he jumped back "Masenko-HA!" he called

Piccolo knocked the ki blast away and threw a punch from several meters away, using his natural extending arms "DODGE!"

Gohan smirked... And disappeared, the arm passing through an after-image of Gohan

Inside Piccolo's mind he heard the voices of Nail and Kami. "D-Did he just dodge?" Nail asked

"He's finally learned." Kami smiled with pride.

"...Where'd he go?" Piccolo asked

"DODGE!" Gohan yelled at the last second, performing a spin kick into Piccolo's face sending him flying

Piccolo flew into the ground, through a mountain and was smiling all the way.

"The student has become the master." Piccolo, Kami and Nail thought at the same time.

"I am so proud." Piccolo whispered

"Piccolo! You okay?" Gohan asked as he flew to where his mentor crashed

"... You did amazing." He smiled proudly

"I learnt from the best." Gohan smiled, helping him up.

Piccolo smiled at that and nodded

"Want to head back?" Gohan asked

"Sure." Piccolo nodded

And so: teacher and student flew off calmly

*In Universe 6*

All through a quadrant of Universe 6 there was mass destruction, one planet after another.

And a powerful figure was laughing insanely the entire time

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Review:**

xXCoopyXx: Here's the reason for short chapters: No, needless filler.

To everyone upset at not including Kale and Caulifla in the Harem: Wait and see, we've got a reason

 **Here are reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

justafan: we have a reason

Axel Uzumaki: Neither

Vegito chuckled as he saw Whis and Vados hugging, singing gently

'Wow, those two sing really well.' Vegito thought

Suki cheered, drinking sake and already drunk as the two angels sang

"Whoo! Sing it, angels!" Suki hiccupped

The two smiled as they ended the song

"Thank you, Lady Suki." Whis spoke, sounding a little hoarse

"I haven't had this much fun in ages." Vados smiled

"Here." Vegito nodded, passing her a drink

"Thank you." Vados smiled and took it. "Hmm...this is nice."

"Yeah, should be. You don't often do this?" Vegito answered

"Doesn't Champa let you relax?" Vegito asked

"We don't have time to relax. It's a 24/7 job." Vados explained "After all, he does need to lose weight. And if we don't work so much he will either start eating or fall asleep. And if it is the later it can take a while to wake him back up again."

Vegito and the two angels looked at the now drunk and sleepy Suki. "Awe...She's asleep." Vegito chuckled lightly

"You say that, but you don't know what she's like when a God of Destruction is a sleepy drunk." Whis sighed and helped her up.

"Oh?" Vegito blinked

"Remember that time Lady Suki sneezed?" Whis asked

"Hmm..." Vegito thought

*Flashback*

Vegito and Whis were training while Lady Suki was walking from her nap...and she sneezed, which emitted a Destruction Blast towards them.

"DODGE!" Vegito called out as he and the angel evaded the blast.

*End Flashback*

"Oh yeah...I remember." Vegito answered "What's that got to do with being drunk?"

"Whee! Look at the pretty lights..." Suki brought out a small string of purple Destruction Spheres around her

...

"DODGE!" Vegito called out

BOOM!

The three got out of the way to make sure that Suki's drunken stupor was not fatal to them.

"Jeez..." Vegito sighed in relief

"Agreed." Vados nodded

"One moment." Whis sighed as he reversed time with his staff and handed Suki off to Vegito. "There we go."

"Nice MacGuffin." Vegito chuckled

"It's a powerful technique." Vados answered. "For such occasions."

"It is." Whis smiled

"Hmm...Vegito..." Suki mumbled as she slept drunkenly.

"I'm here." He smiled

"You know...Aside from the whole "destroyer god" deal...She can be adorable." Vegito laughed

"Very adorable."

Vados chuckled lightly...until her staff began to glow. "Oh, excuse me, I've got a message."

"You need to head back?" Vegito asked

"I think so. It's been...Wonderful." Vados smiled, answering Vegito's question.

She smiled and tapped her staff, answering the call

"VADOS! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Champa's voice yelled in panic

"GAH!" Suki yelled in shock as she had her dreams ruined.

"Lord Champa, what's the matter?" Vados asked

"Grr...Champa...What is so important that you woke me...?" Suki growled

"Fuwa is breaking my balls for destroying planets! I've told him it's not my fault!" Champa explained, his whole face sweating in fear...and just normal sweat.

"... What?" Vegito blinked

"Oh very well. I'll be right over." Vados sighed

"Who's Fuwa?" Vegito asked

"Our Universe's Supreme Kai." Vados answered

"Like Shin..." Suki explained and yawned

"But aren't you SUPPOSED to destroy planets?"

"I know, but it isn't me!" Champa answered. "Get back here and explain it to him!"

Vados sighed, rolling her eyes "Of course Lord Champa."

"Mind if we come? Perhaps we can help figure this out." Whis asked

"Sure." She nodded lightly

"Hey, I'm coming too." Vegito spoke, thinking that whoever was doing this would give him a decent fight.

"Very well." Vados nodded

"GET HERE NOW!" Champa snapped

"Hold your space-horses, we're coming." Suki sighed as the four of them teleported to Universe 6

*Champa's Planet, Universe 6*

"Hnn! Where are they?" Champa asked before a bright light appeared before him causing him to scream "ZENO-SAMA ALMIGHTY!" He fell on his butt in fright.

"Hi." Vegito waved

"Vegito? You brought him?" Champa asked "SUKI?"

"Of course." Suki nodded keeping calm

"So what's this problem?" Vados asked "A destructive being, was it?"

Champa nodded in anger/annoyance

"Well, let's see the trail of destruction then." Vados answered

Whis stood back, watching how his sister worked

"Hmm...The current disturbances are...here. So, by seeing the trajectory and the rubble...It started in...Planet Sadala?" Vados questioned

"Where?" Vegito blinked

"The original home world of The Saiyans." Vados answered

"Wait...You're saying that it's a Saiyan causing this?" Vegito asked

"It appears so." She nodded

"So, where is this Saiyan going now?" Vegito asked

"It seems it's going to-" Vados spoke, looking at the map of Universe 6 until one planet blew up. "That one..."

"We should check Sadalaa to find out why this Saiyan is doing this." Whis suggested lightly, not wanting to step on his sister's toes

"Yes, good idea." Vados nodded

"What about Fuwa? What should I tell him?!" Champa asked

"I will speak with him with you." Suki sighed

"I...Thanks." Champa sighed and huffed lightly, thanking his sister.

"Let's go." Vados asked as she and Vegito teleported to Sadala.

Whis sighed, staying with Champa and Suki

*With Vegito and Vados*

"So what's Planet Sadala like?" Vegito asked

"I have never been there before." She nodded

"Well...It'll be an experience for the both of us." Vegito answered as they arrived from their hyper speed travel; they saw the lush jungles, the mountains and plains of the planet. It seemed to be quite beautiful, for where they were.

Vegito was silent, the Vegeta inside him in awe

"Vegito; are you alright?" Vados asked kindly

"... Beautiful." He smiled

Vados blushed at that, thinking he was talking about her AND the planet. She wasn't sure what to respond with.

"Yeah...Yeah, we should." Vegito nodded, getting ready to search around.

The two flew around gently, looking around

'Nothing...Nothing...But man...This place is beautiful.' Vegito thought and as he was alone with Vados, he began to see her in a sort of new light without Champa.

Even wearing those loose clothes she looked so beautiful

"Hmm..." He hummed in awe looking at her.

"What? Have you found something?" Vados asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Vegito mumbled

"Oh...Alright." Vados nodded as she and Vegito soon found a large crater that was in the coming distance.

"What the hell?" Vegito blinked as they flew down "What happened here?!"

"I'm not sure. Let's investigate." Vados answered as they flew down to the crater and examined the destruction.

The two looked down in worry, looking for any clues

"Looks like...There were people powering up." Vegito spoke, looking at the size of the small craters within the crater.

"How can you tell?" Vados asked

"Trust me. I've had this happen to me before." Vegito answered

And he then went Super Saiyan, showing her what he meant

Vados looked on in awe and saw a small crater being formed under his feet, seeing how much power that he had within him.

"I see." She nodded lightly

Vegito powered down and looked around, hoping that someone could be of some help...But he DID find a familiar energy signature. "Cabba." Vegito thought

And then he took off flying

"The Saiyan from the tournament." Vados thought as she soon followed

Vegito was taking off at top speeds trying to find him...and he found him AND a girl beaten and bruised

"Cabba? Are you okay and who's this?" Vegito asked as he knelt down "Who did this?"

"Urgh...S-Sensei...Vegito? You're here?" Cabba groaned as he looked up.

"Yeah, I am. Who is this girl and who did this to you?" Vegito repeated

"Hnn...Caulifla...A Saiyan...And...Kale. Kale did this." Cabba groaned, trying to get up.

"Caulifla and Kale...Alright. Where's Kale then?" Vegito asked

"She flew away." Caulifla grumbled

"Flew away...Did SHE cause that destruction back there?" Vados asked

"Miss Vados? Yes...She did. I was teaching other Saiyans...how to transform...Caulifla was the first to successfully do it...Kale...Kale was different." Cabba answered

"Different?" Vegito asked "What happened?"

"Green...Not yellow...That's what happened." Caulifla answered, forcing herself to get up.

"What're you...Her transformation...You're saying she had a green aura?" Vegito asked

"Yes. That's what happened." Cabba answered

"Hmmmm." Vegito frowned. He didn't know anything like that before

"Which direction did she go?" Vados asked

"Um...That...That way. But we couldn't follow her." Cabba answered

"We've got to get her back." Caulifla tried to get back to her feet.

"We've got to!" She yelled as she stood up to move out before she fell to her knees in exhaustion

"I've got you." Vados spoke

"I-I can stand on my own." Caulifla grunted, trying to act tough.

"Here." Vegito said, holding out a Senzu Bean

"What's this?" Caulifla asked

"A Senzu Bean. Eat it and you'll get your energy back and get you back to your fullest." Vegito explained giving one to Cabba.

Caulifla looked at it in disbelief while Cabba did not hesitate in doing as his teacher told him

"WHOA! I...I feel great!" Cabba proclaimed immediately after ingesting it.

"Huh? I...Urgh..." Caulifla groaned and then ate the bean and instantly felt rejuvenated "Whoa! You're right!"

"Great." Vegito smiled

"Amazing." Vados whispered. "Alright, let's follow Kale's destructive path."

"Yeah." Vegito nodded

*In Space*

Streaking through the sky, surrounded by a powerful green glow, was Kale. She had remained in her bulky Super Saiyan mode and was flying to the next planet.

But the aura had grown and there was lightning in the aura, like her power was growing uncontrollably

"Stronger...Get stronger!" She repeated to herself as she crushed into a planet's surface causing a large crater below the clouds "Power! More power!"

There wasn't any noticeable life around her, though there might've been life on the other side of the planet.

But she began to blast everything around her

"Stronger...Must. Get. STRONGER!" She roared

*In Universe 7*

Krilin sighed as he arrived back at his home after a long day

"Man...What a day." Krilin walked through the front door and came to see his daughter Marron run up and hug him

"Daddy!" Marron smiled, hugging him

"Hey, Marron. How are you? You and mum doing well?" Krilin smiled happily

"Uh-huh. Uncle 17's come around too." Marron smiled

"Uh-huh!" Marron nodded. "Come on, they're waiting."

"Sure." He smiled

Krilin walked in, he saw three children, about Marron's age around the house. Two boys and one girl.

"Hello everyone." He waved

"Hey Uncle Krilin!" The kids responded, waving at him and even hugging him

The two boys had brown hair and green eyes, both were wearing blue jeans and white and red shirts to differentiate them.

The girl had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and dress.

"Hey, kids. Wow, you've all grown up a lot." Krilin commented.

"Yeah, dad's been teaching us how to be rangers." One of the boys spoke

"I'm ranging the whizz out of that park." 17 smirked, censoring himself in front of the kids

"Hey 17, good to see ya." Krilin smiled seeing his brother-in-law.

"Good to see you too. Gone bald again?" 17 asked

"Yeah, you know. training and such." Krilin laughed

"Training?" 17 rose an eyebrow

"Yeah...Ha-ha. Can't let myself go, you know." Krilin answered "Gotta keep up with my pretty lady."

"Ew..." The kids responded jokingly.

"You'll learn." 17 chuckled

"Yes you will." 18 smirked

"Hey honey." Krilin smiled

"Mummy!" Marron ran to her mother

"Hey, sweety." 18 responded, lifting her daughter up.

She span her around, resting her on her shoulders

"Whoa...Dizzy." Marron answered

"Hey, am I ready to help with dinner?" Krilin asked

Krilin laughed, seeing his family and extended family here.

*In Universe 6*

The group where flying through space, Vados shielding them

"Thank you, Ms Vados." Cabba spoke

"Not at all. I just hope we can stop your fellow Saiyan." Vados answered

"Her NAME is KALE." Caulifla growled

"My apologies." Vados nodded elogantly

"Cabba, how did your friend compare to me?" Vegito asked

"She's insanely strong." Cabba answered. "When she transformed...It was incredible."

"Again, how strong compared to me?" Vegito repeated

"Err... About your... SSJ2 state as she flew away?" Cabba mumbled

"I'm sorry...She's as strong as SSJ2?" Vegito asked, sounding surprised

"Nearly." He shrugged "Like just below it."

"Right, good to know." Vegito answered as they flew through the carnage.

The group continued to fly through the desolated asteroid fields that were once planets, trying to find any trace of Kale.

'Wait...that power...' Vegito thought as he tried to sense Kale.

That was near Super Saiyan 3 levels! What WAS this girl?!

"What's wrong?" Vados asked

"I've found her! That planet there!" Vegito answered pointing to a planet that seemed to be more volcanic than usual.

"She's going to blow that planet up!" Caulifla answered, flying ahead.

"Stop!" The group yelled

"What? Why? She's down there!" Caulifla answered

"Which is WHY you're not going down there! That planet's going to blow, you won't be able to get out of the blast radius!" Vegito answered "Plus you aren't strong enough."

"What did you say?!" Caulifla snapped as the planet exploded a lava plume from its surface

"You're not strong enough. Whatever power Kale has, she hasn't gotten full control over it. And I doubt you have Dragonballs to be wished back with!" Vegito answered

And as a reply he flashed into SSJ3

Caulifla's and Cabba's eyes looked on in shock and awe, feeling the power of SSJ3 Vegito right in front of them as the planet Kale was destroying blew up behind them.

"Get it?" Vegito asked. "She's on the move."

"I see her." Vados nodded.

She and Vegito took off, nearing Kale

"Kale...We can watch; right?" Caulifla asked Cabba

"I-I suppose?" He responded nervously.

"Hey!" Vegito called at Kale

"Huh? Who're you?" Kale asked as she turned around. She seemed to be a little bulkier than what Cabba described her as. "Are you STRONG?"

"Very." He frowned

Kale smiled almost insanely. "Then we FIGHT!" She blasted forward, throwing a punch into Vegito's face.

Vegito's eyes widened before he was sent flying

"Hmph. Weak." Kale frowned as she pulled her fist back. "Are YOU strong?"

"Wow, that tickled." Vegito smirked as he flew back

"Huh? You took my punch?" Kale asked

"Yeah." Vegito chuckled

Kale beamed a toothy smile. "Yes...STRONG!" She flew towards Vegito and threw another punch...But Vegito was ready for this one.

He quickly turned to Super Saiyan God, easily catching the fist

Kale's eyes widened in shock at the immediate block...but what got her attention was the different colour Vegito was now.

"W-What is this?" She asked

"A sparring session." Vegito smiled, giving a quick jab to her face.

She yelled as she went back and held her nose in pain... And her power grew!

"Whoa...Okay. MIGHT be a masochist." Vegito quipped

"K... Kale has NEVER been angry before." Caulifla called

"What are you two doing here?" Vegito asked

"AHHHHH!" Kale roared and threw a ki blast at Vegito.

Vegito frowned and backhanded the hit away easily

"She's always been sad, nervous and scared." Caulifla continued "She just... She went out of control when she transformed."

'She lost control of the anger the Super Saiyan form causes.' Vegito thought in realisation 'And unable to even UNDERSTAND it properly the rage just grows larger and larger and larger, her power rising with her anger.'

"She is a Super Saiyan Berserker." Vados said in realisation

"You know what this is?" Cabba asked

"FIGHT!" Kale roared as she sent a barrage of ki blasts at Vegito

"I got this!" Vegito knocked the ki blasts away

He flinched, his hand hurting a bit

'How strong ARE these ki blasts? If she's not careful...She'll explode!' Vegito thought, thinking back to when Vegeta exploded to stop Bae when she was Fat Buu.

He needed to be careful, she was like a bomb

"RARGH!" Kale roared shooting a barrage of ki blasts

Vegito frowned, staying Super Saiyan God and batting away the ki blasts

'Ah...Come on. I have to knock her out!' Vegito thought

His eyes narrowed as he focused. Now was not the time to be Vegeta and throw around ki blasts, it was time to be Goku.

He had to be a martial artist

"Hey, Kale!" Vegito called out as he teleported behind her and hit her back.

"Dodge." He said simply, kicking her in the back and sending her flying. And from there? It was like a game of ping pong

"Oof! Argh! OW!" Kale roared as she was being batted between Vegtio's speed-doubles and she was a ball.

And whenever she tried to attack him, Vegito countered without much trouble

"Grr...RARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Kale roared powering up and caused her aura to expand trying to force Vegito back.

But it didn't work as she got an after image

"Huh?" She panted as she got hit in the stomach. "HCK!"

"Dodge." Vegito whispered

Before he then got into a familiar stance, his red ki blazing around him

"H-Huh...?" Kale's eyes widened in shock

"Final... Ka... Me..."

"What's he doing?" Caulifla asked Cabba, who was staring in shock

"Ha...Me..." Vegito kept a great blue orb in his palms

Kale tried to raise her hands to protect herself.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito blasted at her.

Kale yelled, shooting a large of green ki at Vegito's beam... But was lost easily

'Sorry, Kale.' He thought as he calmed his energy blast.

Floating in the Stratosphere, Kale was knocked out and defeated. Returned back to normal.

"Kale!" Caulifla called in fear as she flew over as fast as she could

"I got you!" She grabbed her as Kale fell to the ground

She held her close, crying happily that she was okay

"That...was amazing." Cabba spoke in awe

"Phew...That was a fight. Is she okay?" Vegito asked Caulifla

"Yeah, yeah she's fine." Caulifla answered, still holding Kale.

"We should head out, that planet's gonna blow." Cabba pointed out

"Don't worry, everyone: gather around me." Vados ordered as the Saiyans gathered around the Angel and were teleported away from the destroying planet.

*elsewhere*

We arrive at a location of a grand world, buildings and homes like a large city, on a floating world much like the Lookout or King Kai's home but on a much larger scale. Within the clouds was the outline of Shenron, but it wasn't really him, more like a shadow or ghost of the powerful dragon; seemingly connecting to a temple/pedestal.

We fly through the city, looking around until we see a majestic temple and head inside. Inside there are large sections of hexagonal cabinets, containing scrolls. And we see a familiar purple haired sword-wielding Saiyan, but he was wearing a black leather, brown fur lined jacket, brown boots and gloves.

"Okay, looks like everything is okay here." Xeno Trunks spoke looking at the scrolls.

"Trunks, what are you doing? You are supposed to visit your father and getting him here to help us!" A young-sounding female voice snapped

"GAH! S-Supreme Kai of Time! I-I was just making sure everything was okay before I left." Trunks answered, flinching as he turned around.

" **I** can handle that, YOU have to get your father to come here." The female voice answered.

"Y-Yes! I'm going there now!" He answered, running off to find Vegito. "I just... Needed to get away after I was pulled into the tournament."

"Ah...Alright. You better head out now." The female voice answered

"Y... Yes ma'am." He nodded, leaving

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: You'll have to wait and see.

EH-01: Yes it is.

XMarkZX: Nice reference. Towa and Mira have always been the planned enemies. But that's not to say Edge-Lord-Crying-Bitch...Zamasu, isn't going to appear.

TBMRSAGE39: Thank you. Xeno-Trunks is pretty frigging powerful.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

TBNRSAGE39: Stronger than Buu Saga Goku, weaker than Ultimate Gohan

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: How many times do I have to say it? Fuck Goku Black.

/

We head back to Champa's home world, Vegito and Vados explaining to Fuwa, Universe 6's Supreme Kai, on the situation

"And that's what happened." Vegito nodded

"You're telling me...This meek child...destroyed dozens of worlds?" Fuwa asked

"It's the truth. I witnessed it." Vados corroborated

"Told you." Champa huffed

"I...Hmm...I...Apologise, Lord Champa. I honestly thought it was you." Fuwa apologised

"Don't do it again!" Champa snapped

"I won't." Fuwa answered as he left Champa's world.

Cabba, Caulifla and Kale were waiting for their own punishment.

Cabba feeling the guiltiest since HE taught them.

This was HIS fault

"Now...What to do with YOU three..." Champa glared at them.

"You will be my pupils." Vegito said quickly

"What?" Champa and the Universe 6 Saiyans asked in shock.

"YOUR pupils?" Vados asked

"Yeah. It was during the Universe 6 Vs 7 Tournament that my son and I showed Cabba Super Saiyan...The fault is mine." Vegito answered "Besides: powerful Saiyan's to defend your universe isn't a bad."

Champa heard Vegito's words...and he pondered them...If Kale was THIS powerful when she was in a Berserker State, uncontrolled, pure rage and chaos...Imagine how powerful could she be if she was in control. She'd be unstoppable! And with THREE? He'd triple his defences...And ALSO get back at Suki for embarrassing him back at the tournament. He could WIN next time.

He grew a smile and chuckled. "Alright. These three are your pupils." Champa answered

"Cool." Vegito smirked

"And...I want updates on progress." Champa added.

"Huh? You want UPDATES?" Caulifla asked

"Lord Champa, what are you thinking?" Vados asked

"I'm just concerned...And if you're strong enough, you might be defenders of this universe." Champa answered, keeping his secret plot to himself.

"Okay." Vados nodded "So; what do you say?"

The three Saiyans looked at each other, amazed that Vegito would do this for them.

And they all nodded

"Awesome." Vegito smiled

"And, to make sure that you're training. I'll be checking up on you all, during the meantime." Vados added

"I look forward to our meetings." She smiled at Vegito, a tone the others didn't recognise coming from the female angel

"Yeah, I look forward to them too." Vegito nodded

But he did not know her reason for such

"Are you ready to leave?" Whis asked Vegito

"Oh, hey Whis. Yeah. We're ready to go." Vegito nodded

Suki nodded with a huff, putting her hand on his shoulder

"We're coming to." Caulifla spoke, going with them.

"Huh?" Vegito blinked

"To your universe. Right? Or...Did I read that wrong?" Caulifla asked

Kale hid behind Caulifla as her master asked Vegito.

"Well yeah we are going to our universe. Why are you coming to?" Vegito asked

"We thought...We were coming to. You training us and all." Cabba answered

"You could." He nodded with a shrug

"Fine." Suki huffed

"Grab on. And mind the warp-drive." Whis sighed, though joking a little

"See you soon." Vados responded

"Bye!" Vegito waved before they all disappeared

Vados smiled and sighed. "So, how was your training, Lord Champa?" She asked

"Meep." Champa's colour drained from his face

*In Universe 7*

The group reappeared in Universe 7 in front of Capsule Corp

"Ah, back home." Vegito smiled

"I hope you know what you're doing." Suki commented

"This place is weird." Cabba commented

"It's my home." Vegito answered

"Kinda small." Caulifla commented

WACK!

"OW! The hell was that for?!" Caulifla snapped

"For rudeness. This is your master's home." Whis answered

"Please... Don't hurt her again." Kale said shyly to the angel

"If she minds her tongue, then it WON'T happen." Whis answered

"Whis." Vegito groaned "Please don't hurt my students."

"Very well." He sighed

"We better head back. Shin is probably wondering where I am." Suki sighed

"I'll see you later." She nodded, kissing him

"Bye, Suki." Vegito smiled and waved as the angel and Goddess of Destruction disappeared

... And Xeno Trunks appeared from nowhere

"GAH!" The three Universe 6 Saiyans gasped in shock

"Whoa! How'd he do that?!" Caulifla gasped

"Trunks? What're you doing here?" Vegito asked

"To tell you what I wanted to the first time I was here!" Trunks snapped

"Whoa, okay. Calm down." Vegito answered.

"... Oh right, you DID want to tell me something." Vegito blinked "But we were busy with the tournament."

"Yes. I need your help." Trunks answered

"With what?" Cabba asked

"Well, it's kinda difficult to explain...But, long story short: time travel stuff." Xeno Trunks answered

"... Seriously?" Vegito groaned

"Yes. And it IS serious. Changes in time, not my fault, have been happening. If they continue they'll affect the future and mess everything up!" Xeno answered

"Sure they aren't your fault, boy?" Vegito groaned, unconsciously channelling Vegeta "Let's go."

"Dad...!" Xeno groaned "Just...Come on." He sighed

"We wanna come!" Caulifla called

"Huh?" Xeno asked "Dad, who're they? I mean, I recognise Cabba."

"She's Caulifla and that's Kale. They're Saiyans from Universe 6." Vegito answered. "Listen, I'll come, but I've been away from home all day. Okay?"

"Fine." Trunks sighed

Vegito smiled and headed inside. "Come on inside."

*time skip*

'Oh, about time. We're running out of it.' Xeno Trunks thought

"Tun!" Bra burbled happily as sat on his lap, Vegito saying goodbye to everyone else

"Don't be too long. Alright?" Chi-Chi asked

"I won't." Vegito answered

"Don't worry, it is time travel. He will be back before you know it." Bulma said as a joke, hugging her husband tightly

Vegito chuckled at that. "Look after each other; alright?"

"We will." Gohan answered as they waited to see their father and friend disappear through time.

"Come back dad! Bra and Zee need you!" Kid Trunks said passionately as he hugged his father "If you don't come back I will never forgive you!"

"Don't worry, Trunks. I'll come home. Promise." Vegito hugged his son.

"Your dad will be fine... Princess Trunks." Caulifla smirked

Both Xeno and Kid Trunks turned and snapped at the Universe 6 Saiyan Girl.

BONK!

"Duh..." Caulifla groaned as she was hit over the head with a frying pan from Bulma.

Kale giggled lightly from the nicknaming, though she was worried when she got hit.

She quickly got down on her knees, helping Caulifla out in worry

"What was that for?" Cabba asked Bulma

"Just a little warning." Bulma answered

"Try not to destroy anything until I get back." Vegito answered. "Ready Xeno?"

"Yeah, let's go. See you all later." He responded, activating something and brought Vegito to the world he came from

Vegito blinked, seeing the world around him explode in light

"Whoa! Gah...Eyes...It's like travelling light-speed with Whis." Vegito rubbed his eyes and blinked to get his vision back.

But as the light faded they were in some sort of... Grassy terrain with a large palace looking thing

"Whoa...Okay. This...Looks like the Grand Kai's planet." Vegito commented, thinking back to a memory of Goku's.

"Ah, Trunks. You've come back and you've brought your father." The female voice Trunks spoke to before he went back in time.

"Ah, yes! Dad-" Trunks spoke

"Yeah, son?" Vegito spoke, turning around and saw the source of the voice.

The figure was a purple/pink skinned Kai with short pink/reddish hair. She was wearing a more casual style of the robes of Supreme Kai but white high-heeled boots. She had A/B-Cup breasts and a youthful appearance.

Vegito took a little longer to see her since...She only came up To Vegito's stomach.

"Oh...Hello." Vegito looked down.

"This is The Supreme Kai of Time. She's the one that sent me to get you." Trunks answered

"... How old is she? She looks ten." Vegito whispered to Trunks'

"What's that? Ten?!" Supreme Kai of Time overheard him with her sharp hearing. "I happen to be seventy-five million years old, thank you very much!"

"S... Seventy five million?!" Vegito gasped "B... But you're a loli!"

"I'm a Supreme Kai. We stay youthful for millennia!" She blushed feeling embarrassed upon being called that.

Especially by such an attractive man

"So...What did you need me for?" Vegito asked "You mentioned history changing, but I need some details."

"F... Follow me." She coughed

Vegito and Trunks followed the Supreme Kai of Time, they were headed to the large temple-like building where inside there were large hexagonal drawers containing scrolls. "Wow...This is spacious." Vegito commented

"It is where all of time is chronicled, where every alternate universes history is held." She nodded

"So...All of time for this universe and OTHER Universes are kept here...Right?" Vegito asked

"Correct." She nodded

"So like...Universe 6's timeline and such." Vegito commented

"Correct again. All twelve Universes timelines are here." Supreme Kai of Time answered

"TWELVE Universes? ...Good to know the entire number." Vegito commented in amazement...And also thinking of future battles.

"But also the alternate time lines WITHIN each universe."

"...Err...My brain hurts." Vegito commented, trying to comprehend the multitude of timelines within the twelve universes. "But...I'll take your word for it."

"It's like how Trunks is from an alternate timeline from yours." Supreme Kai of Time explained simpler

"Ah...Got you now." Vegito answered. "So...Someone is manipulating the timeline and it needs fixing."

"The sister of Dabura, the Demon King. Towa." She nodded "And her servant, her creation, called Mira."

"Do you have pictures? Or...Anything?" He asked

The Kai of Time nodded, opening a drawer and pulling the pictures out

On the left was a tall blue-skinned muscular humanoid with white hair, he had red body armour with a white torso area which had a green portion with a modified "X" symbol in the centre, he wore a black skirt that reached down to his feet and red boots.

On the right was a white-haired blue-skinned woman in a red bodysuit with black markings, a black open skirt and a staff...Though her bodysuit had an exposed underboob-window which showed her D-Cup breasts.

"I'm guessing the one on the right is Towa?" Vegito asked

"Correct. And the one on the right is Mira." Supreme Kai of Time answered

Vegito nodded, admitting the woman WAS very... 'eye catching'

"These two have been wreaking havoc all throughout time...Dad, can you help?" Xeno asked

"Of course." Vegito nodded "I can deal with this easily... I think."

"Well...Get used to some déjà vu. It seems they're focussing around Universe 7's timeline." Xeno answered

"As well as a few split timelines." SKT nodded

"Alright...You know...You MIGHT need to get some other help aside from me in the future...No pun intended." Vegito commented

"We're working on it." Xeno answered

"Towa wishes to recreate the Demon Realm, her home, which has been destroyed." SKT explained "She has created a force called the Time Breakers, a force that goes through all these different worlds to cause disruptions in time to try and recreate her home."

"Damn...Alright. How do I find them?" Vegito asked

"With these." SKT answered, getting out a scroll which was having a radiating purple mist around it. "This is a Scroll of Eternity. One of many throughout in the library. It not only catalogues certain points in time, it also teleports a person there."

"Wow, that is real clever." Vegito nodded with praise

"Thanks...Now, be careful. You might run into a previous version of your previous selves." SKT answered

"What do you mean?" Vegito asked as she opened the scroll, showing a memory of time

"They could be interfering at any spot in time, around powerful battles." She informed

"So like: Cell, Majin Bae...Times like that?" Vegito asked

"Majin Bae?" The Supreme Kai of Time blinked

"Um...Majin Buu's real self. Before she was corrupted by Bibidi and Babadi." Vegito answered

"Wow, never heard of a time line like yours before." She blinked

"Really? Huh...Learn something new every day." Vegito answered.

"Majin Bae is not a thing in any other timeline." She nodded

"Really? So...She's just "Majin Buu" in other timelines?" Vegito asked

"Exactly." SKT answered

"Oh, here." She nodded, pulling out a box from the table and passing it to him "Some new cloths, normal fabric is not a fan of travelling through time."

"Oh...Thanks." Vegito answered, taking the clothes. "Better go get changed then."

"Sure." Trunks nodded

Vegito went to a changing area which was basically behind the temple, seeing as there was no-one around he got changed there.

It took a few minutes but he got into his new outfit: white battle gloves and boots much like his normal/classic ones and a red skin-tight suit much like the one Vegeta wore only in red instead of blue. On top of that he wore a black gi-like shirt with no sleeves, the cloth being held open slightly with the gi-like shirt being held together by a blue gi belt. "Wow...Not bad." He commented with a smile

Vegito walked around back to the temple where he saw Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time waiting with a Scroll of Eternity.

"Wow." The Kai whispered, blushing

"How do I look?" Vegito asked

"Ready to fight, in my opinion." Trunks answered

That was when a woman Trunks' age walked in

She had back length black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a blue jacket that had a yellow circle and a red star in the centre, like the One-Star Dragon Ball, her boots and gloves were black, dark green trousers and beanie hat.

"... Mai?" Vegito blinked

"Yeah. It's me." Mai answered with a nod, standing next to Trunks. "... Who are you?"

"I'm Vegito. I'm Trunks' father." He answered

"Err...No. Vegeta is." Mai responded, slightly confused and thought more on one of the multitudes of Time-Lines.

"He is Vegeta and Goku fused together, permanently." The Time Kai explained

"Oh...Okay. Sorry." Mai responded, apologising.

"No problem. Alright...Where's this first anomaly?" Vegito asked

"Here." She smiled and passed the scroll

"Alright...Wish me luck." Vegito spoke as he teleported into a white light and went back in time

"Good luck." Trunks sighed

*Back in time...And cue the Huey Lewis*

Vegito soon arrived to the past, seeing the world as it once was.

"... Why are there so many jelly beans in the sky?" He blinked

"Wait...Jelly Beans?" Vegito thought

"... Where the hell am I?!"

"Hey who are you?" A booming voice called out. It was-

"King Yemma? Is that you?" Vegito asked

"How do you know who I am?!" Yemma called powerfully

"I've died in a previous life. We met a few times." Vegito asked

"Prove it!" Yemma answered

"Err...You're divorced, your wife took your kids and she has a really loud voice." Vegito answered "And your desk is made of mahogany."

"...Kai damnit...You DO know me." Yemma answered, his face coming out of one of the giant jelly beans.

"Yeah. I'm from an alternate time line. Been sent here because there's a bit of a problem." Vegito nodded "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on: Saike Demon has slacked off from his work and let loose a powerful evil entity, called "Janemba"." Yemma answered

"He was enveloped by the evil energy of the purifying machine and became a monster that can warp reality!"

"A reality warping monster...that...that's great..." Vegito deadpanned lightly. 'Oh boy...This is gonna be fun.' He thought to himself.

He quickly sensed Goku and Vegeta's power and flew off fast

'Goku AND Vegeta are here? Man, didn't think they'd be here.' Vegito thought as he flew towards them.

As he headed to the area, he saw Goku as a SSJ3 and Vegeta, who had a halo over his head, as an SSJ2 fighting against some... Strange demon of purple and red

"Okay, that must be the demon King Yemma must've been talking about. And wow...Does my hair REALLY look like that when I go "Three"?" Vegito asked himself.

"Wait... Is that Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled as he looked off towards Vegito "Is that me?! Is that me taller and stronger than me?! I'll fucking kill me!"

"Huh? No, Vegeta, WAIT!" Goku called out

He blinked as he saw Vegito, sensing the familiar ki

Vegito smirked, landing next to them

"Oh my, Kami..." Goku gasped "You're really strong!" He grinned

"Hey you two." Vegito chuckled

"Who the hell are you? And WHY do you have similar energy to Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

"Well..." Vegito started when the demon was surrounded by a black aura

"Grr...ARGH!" The purple and red demon roared, his eyes glowing red as the black aura surrounded him.

"I'll tell you later. Fight now!" Vegito spoke

"They need to fuse!" Supreme Kai of Time's voice called out of... Nowhere? Vegito just heard her voice in his head "They need to use the Fusion Dance to battle Janemba!"

Vegito nodded and looked to Goku and Vegeta. "You two, you need to fuse NOW!"

"What? No way!" Vegeta answered as the demon flew at them. "I will never fuse with that imbecile!"

"Now Vegeta, that idea makes sense." Goku argued

"Will you just- ARGH!" Vegito flew back as he was punched in the face by the rampaging demon, Janemba

Vegito frowned, charging and holding Janemba off

"RARGH!" Janemba roared

"Come on, Vegeta. We can't beat Janemba like we are now. We HAVE to fuse!" Goku debated

"I am NOT doing that stupid dance with you!" he roared

"Vegeta, either you do the dance or I'll kick you in the DICK!" Vegito blocked attacks from Janemba as he shouted back

'And I want Bra to exist!' the father thought protectively

"Grr..." Vegeta grumbled as Janemba and Vegito fought

"ANY TIME NOW!" Vegito responded

"HNN...! Come ON Getes!" Goku groaned as he wanted to get into the fight.

"FINE!" Vegeta yelled "But just so you know, I'm STILL against this."

"Yeah, yeah." Goku rolled his eyes

All the while, Vegito was blocking Janemba's attacks. "HA!" He had shot a ki blast.

In a burst of power he went SSJ, not seeing the need to go too far

"Gah!" Janemba seemed to pixilate and disappear from Vegito's sight. The Saiyan tried to look around for the demon as Goku and Vegeta were performing the fusion dance.

"Let's do this!" Goku nodded

"Alright." Vegeta sighed

The two began to mirror each other with the Fusion Dance. "Fu...Sion." They spoke together

"RARGH!" Janemba roared, flying to the two Saiyans

"No you DON'T!" Vegito grabbed the demon's foot and flung him away.

"HA!" Vegeta and Goku connected their fingers in the dance and a bright light enveloped them and began to combine

"They did it!" Vegito cheered with a smile, seeing the large pillar of light

In the place of the powerful Vegeta and Goku the light died down and revealed...

"A tub of LARD?!" Vegito deadpanned. "Which one of you messed it up?"

After a second, not needing an answer, he sighed and grumbled "It was Vegeta, wasn't it?"

"Shut up! I've still got this!" The fat Saiyan Fusion responded.

"Pftt...BWAH-ha-ha-ha!" Janemba laughed as he saw the Fusion...only to get a kick to his horned face by Vegito.

"Burn up the time limit and try again!" Vegito called out "And I MEAN burn it off "

"Oh...Fine." The fat Fusion sighed and began to power up, knowing that a Super Saiyan form will run the time down.

"RARGH!" Janemba roared as he got back up and flew at the Saiyans

"Back off!" Vegito roared, kicking him away

"GAH!" Jamnemba roared as he was kicked away, but he disappeared and reformed back in front of Vegito with a ki blast ready

That was when another figure appeared. It was that Mira person

"Hmm...Such energy." Mira smiled looking on at the fight

"Oh great. Now I have to fight two people while those two get it right." Vegito growled

"Hello there, Janemba." Mira smiled at the Demon

"Huh?" The monster looked up at her.

"What're you doing here?" Vegito called out

"Who's that?" The fat Saiyan fusion asked

"Mira." Vegito said simply

"And with introductions out of the way: Let's give you a "little boost"." Mira smiled, raising her hand and enveloped Janemba with a dark purple aura.

Janemba yelled, his power growing

"Oh, crap." Vegito gasped

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Janemba roared out in a new vigour.

"Oh no!" The failed fusion gasped as he split back into Goku and Vegeta

"We're back!" Goku spoke

"GREAT! NOW FUSE!"

"Fine!" Vegeta snarled as they got into position

"RARGH!" Janemba roared and flew at them

"Oh no, you don't!" Vegito grabbed him by his tail.

"RARGH?!" Janemba snapped

"Fu...Sion. HA!" Goku and Vegeta spoke and did the Fusion Dance and were enveloped in a great white light.

"HOPEFULLY this one works!" Vegito snarled, going SSJ3 and kicking the demon away

As the light died down, there he stood. Power radiating from him like a star...The TRUE fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Strong, powerful...and already at Super Saiyan Level.

"That is Gogeta!" The Supreme Kai of Time gasped

"Yeah, I figured." Vegito responded as he swung Janemba around with the Dragon Throw

"Don't take ALL the fun!" Gogeta called out as Vegito threw the demon at them and responded with a flying punch into the demon's face.

The two grinned, fighting in perfect unison

"Impressive..." Mira whispered as he saw Janemba being pummelled until he shot out two blasts of colourful energy at the two Saiyans, hitting them and almost turning them into jellybeans

But the two easily slammed the blasts away, cashing explosions to go off behind them

Mira rushed forward and began an onslaught on Vegito, trying to get his attention and a decent fight

"Huh? Oh, you wanna go?" He glared

"Yes. Prove to me, your strength." Mira answered and threw ki blasts at Vegito while Janemba and Gogeta fought

In the normal timeline Gogeta would have been able to defeat Janemba in one hit, and did. But after two power boosts from nowhere? It is a bit hard

"Powerful guy; aren't you?" Gogeta asked as he pushed both his fists against Janemba's

"Grr...!" Janemba smiled evilly and pushed his new power forward to overpower Gogeta.

Gogeta and Vegito jumped back, arriving back to back

"How strong IS this guy?" Gogeta asked

"As strong as Mira here I guess"." Vegito answered

"Hmm..." Mira glared collecting an energy blast in his hands

"GRAAAAAAHHHHH!" Janemba roared and sped forward to them to get the upper hand

The two grinned and disappeared, the attacks colliding where they once where

"ARGH!" Janemba roared in pain as he got a face first of Mira's blast

"Damn. Got in my way." Mira scowled

Janemba yelled and charged at him

"Damn fool. We're on the same TEAM!" Mira threw Janemba to Gogeta and Vegito when he got too close.

"This is why you do not team up with a mindless monster." Gogeta smirked as he kicked Janemba into the sky

"While WE are basically the same person." Vegito nodded as he appeared above Janemba "Big Bang Attack!" He called, shooting the classic attack into the demons back and sending him towards Gogeta

Gogeta smirked as a strange rainbow coloured... Goop... appeared in his hand. The energy them compressed into a small group of sparkles, which he threw info Janemba's stomach

Janemba's eyes widened as he felt his body began to disperse within the light, feeling all his power die and crushed him.

"RARGH..." Janemba roared as he evaporated into nothing and all the magical damage he had caused was undone. And in his place was a teenaged demon in a green jacket and tiger print shorts.

"Uh...Huh?" The demon looked up at Gogeta...and promptly wet his pants and ran off in fear.

Only for Mira to destroy him

"NO!" Vegito called out and glared at Mira who didn't look any concern or remorse for killing him.

"This fight is over...Until next time." Mira spoke as he vanished into the time-stream

Vegito frowned but sighed, powering down as hell returned to normal

"Hey, thanks for helping out." Gogeta spoke as he split to Vegeta and Goku again

"Welcome." Vegito nodded

"Hey, if you're ever around; would you mind a sparring match?" Goku asked

"The three of us can go right now." Vegito challenged, even though he knew he outclassed them by miles

"Awesome! What do you say Gete's?" Goku smiled, turning to Vegeta

"Grr...Shut it, Kakarot...But I'll try anything." Vegeta answered

Vegito smiled and threw them Senzu Beans

Goku sighed with a smile. "Where's Krillin when you need him?" He chuckled as both Saiyans ate them

The two quickly grew stronger, grinning

"You ready?" Vegito asked

"When you are." Goku answered

"And no kicking in the dick." Vegeta added

"Wouldn't dream of it." Vegito answered

"You sure? No complaining if you get hurt?" Goku asked

"Oh, shut it, Kakarot!" Vegeta flew in and started with a flurry of punches at Vegito trying to get the first hit in.

Vegito let Vegeta hit his face as hard as he could, Vegito not even moving an inch "W... What?" Vegeta gasped in shock

"Sorry, is that a fly on my cheek? I'm sorry Vegeta, but you apparently didn't listen. I said to go ALL out. You didn't even go Super Saiyan." Hey frowned

"Grr...! YAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta went Super Saiyan as he felt his pride get wounded

Using the power of Super Saiyan 2, and getting Cell flashbacks, he jumped back and began a familiar technique

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta roared, collecting greats amount of energy within himself and expanding it

"FINAL FLASH!" he roared

"Oh, that's cute...Oh shit!" Vegito panicked

He did not go Super Saiyan, just using the basic Kaioken to catch the attack and hold it back untill the attack died

"Uh...Huh?" Goku's eyes widened as the blast was knocked away by Vegito as he was enveloped by the Kaioken

"You want a try Goku?" Vegito asked as the red wire faded quickly

"Yeah!" Goku answered, going SSJ3 and smiled at Vegito.

A massive aura of yellow appeared around him, focusing on his fist

"Grr...HA!" Goku shot a blast of ki at Vegito.

"DRAGON FIST!" he roared, racing at Vegito

Vegito threw a punch towards Goku, hoping to stop the Dragon from appearing as their fists clashed

He flinched, actually being a bit hurt but he still over powered Goku

"N-No way!" Goku gasped

"Sorry, but I'm not giving up or holding back." Vegito answered

He then threw him back with a gentle sigh

"Wh-Whoa!" Goku called out as he was flung away

"Train hard." Vegito laughed a bit

Goku laughed awkwardly and nodded "No problem."

"It's a problem for ME!" Vegeta answered, seeing as he was designated for hell. "Why do you feel like me?! How are you stronger than me?!"

"Sorry. Trade secret. See you later." Vegito answered, leaving through the time portal.

*back with the Supreme Kai of Time*

"There, the timeline is fixed." SKT sighed in relief. "He's done a good job."

"Of course my father did." Trunks smiled

That was when Vegito returned to the Time Nest, feeling relaxed at coming back.

"Hey." He waved with a smile

"Hey, Vegito." Mai and SKT responded

"Hey, dad." Trunks answered

"So; any more Time Distortions?" Vegito asked

"None at the moment." SKT answered

"We might have some breathing space now. Why don't you rest up in town?" Trunks asked

"Town?" Vegito blinked

"Yeah, Toki-Toki City. The central hub for Time Patrollers." Trunks answered. "People throughout time of different races: Humans, Namekians...Heck, even SAIYANS!"

"Saiyan's?!" He gasped

"Yeah, of course. Time and space coalesce here. The Saiyans have somewhat replenished throughout the universe. Past, present AND future." Trunks answered

"... Wow..."

"There's stuff you can get if you're in a pinch." Trunks added.

"Stuff?" Vegito blinked

"Healing Capsules and such. It's part and parcel in this line of work." Xeno-Mai answered

Vegito frowned at healing capsules and sighed, walking away

"Guess he's not used to not having Senzu Beans." Trunks commented

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Teloch: Dude, Rick and Morty rules "Infinite number of realities and infinite number of timelines." It's not bad.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Yeah, we HAVE mentioned numerous times that Goku-Black isn't in the story. And NO you can't be in the harem.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

XMarkZX: Beta design?

Shadow Joestar: Dragon Ball XenoHeroes!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Vegito continued to walk through Toki-Toki City, thinking about what was going on. This place, the central hub of Time Patrollers...It was a revelation to him. Knowing the Saiyan race wasn't totally extinct.

'This whole place...Heh...I guess it's not ALL bad.' He thought before he knocked into someone.

"Oof. Sorry, sir." The voice spoke, belonging to a male...But it wasn't a Human. It wasn't a Saiyan...Not even a Namekian...It was one of Frieza's Race!

"Frieza?" Vegito's eyes widened

"Huh? O-Oh no. I'm not Frieza. I'm not a bad guy." The Frieza race person answered he was wearing a Time Patroller's badge.

"Oh...Right. Sorry, I've not had the pleasure to meet a GOOD member of your race." Vegito answered

"I understand. We DO have some bad representatives." The Frieza member answered

"Yeah." Vegito commented with a chuckle

"Well...I better get to work. Nice to meet you." The Frieza member spoke as he flew off to his quests.

"Bye." Vegito waved

'...Nice guy.' He thought as he walked off.

He looked around calmly and smiled, this place was strangely calm

'Everyone's so calm here...I wonder what they get up to on their days off...If they have any.' Vegito thought

Vegito continued to walk around the City, thinking of what he could see...But one of the things that caught his eye was the shrine near the centre of the City.

"That looks a bit like the Lookout." Vegito whispered as he went over.

He flew gently, towards the figure

He looked upon the figure and saw a statue with something that looked like ball containers, like egg-cups. "Wait...are these...?" "Vegito pondered as he looked at the statue and saw that it was an engraving of Shenron.

"Incredible." He whispered with a smile

He reached out and stroked the engraving. "Must be a shrine to him or something."

He nodded with a gentle and calm grin

"Way to go, big guy." He commented and left

"Having fun?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked from behind him

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks. Shenron's made a good name for himself." Vegito spoke

"He IS the 'most famous' dragon." She nodded

"True...What brings you here?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"What? I like looking around." She blushed

"Fair enough...You know...You pull off that robe look better than Supreme Kai." Vegito chuckled thinking back to The East Supreme Kai

"Thank you." She blushed, crossing her arms over her chest

"What's wrong? Why're you doing that?" Vegito asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She squeaked "W... What do you think of Toki-Toki City?"

"Well, it's okay." Vegito answered. "I'm actually surprised to see the different races here. It's pretty cool."

"I worked hard on this!" The Kai of Time smiled, giving a piece sign

Vegito chuckled at her seeing how she was giving it her all.

But at the same time she did look real cute like that

"Um...Vegito..." SKT blushed at him.

"Yeah?" He smiled

"You err...Kinda looking at me funny." She blushed and explained

"I was? Sorry." He shrugged

"It...It's fine." SKT answered

"Hey, is there something else I can call you?" He asked

"Huh?" SKT asked

"Well...Calling you "Supreme Kai of Time" is a bit lengthy. Do you have a nickname I can call you?" Vegito asked

SKT blushed at that and nodded. "Ch-Chronoa. My name's Chronoa."

"Huh. Nice to meet you Chrona." Vegito nodded

Chronoa giggled at the sound of her name from Vegito.

She almost seemed like a schoolgirl, her height not helping with that aspect

Vegito blinked a little...and realised he's seen this before. Back with Chi-Chi in the Tenkaichi Budokai.

'... Oh crap.' he thought

*with Trunks*

Trunks was currently training with Mai, the two were working up a good sweat.

Well, Mai was. Trunks was teaching her how to use a sword, since her guns could be damaged

And let's be honest, that boy loves his swords. Almost as much as he fancies Mai

"Very good." Trunks smile and nodded

"You are." she nodded

"Phew..." Mai sighed and sat down.

"A few more rounds of this, you might be able to handle yourself without guns." Trunks added, trying to be kind.

"Oh haha." she rolled her eyes, kissing him lightly

"You think Vegito can handle these missions?" Mai asked

"I should think so. If dad and Goku managed these in their own timeline, Vegito could manage them without much trouble." Trunks answered "I just hope that nothing insane happens."

"You mean like an evil demon threatening the entirety of time and history?" Mai asked

"Please don't tempt fate." He groaned

"How is it tempting fate when we know it's happening?" Mai asked

"You don't want him to suddenly attack."

"Ah...Yeah. Okay. Sorry." Mai apologised

"It's fine." Trunks smiled and kissed her

"Hmm...You know...after all this, I hope we get some time off." Mai reciprocated the kiss

"Same." She smiled back

"Maybe go back to our time and...Just relax at the beach." Mai sighed

"Sure." Trunks nodded

"Hmm..." Mai smiled and knelt on his shoulder

*Time Skip*

"Hmm...Soon. Soon this world will be free." She whispered to herself

"Towa." Mira spoke from behind the woman

The woman turned around, seeing her creation appear

"Ah...hello, Mira. How was your mission?" Towa asked, almost seductively

"It failed, as I was unable to gather all the power from Janemba or that times Goku and Vegeta." The man said in anger "I was interrupted by some alternate version of Vegito."

"An alternate version of Vegito...That's interesting." Towa pondered

"He did not unfuse." Mira explained

"Not even after the time limit?" Towa asked

"No. He still remained." Mira answered

"And makes for powerful enemies." Mira added

"Mira." She frowned

"I'm sorry. But I NEED to get stronger." Mira answered

"And you WILL Mira." Towa frowned

"You will..." She whispered

"Hmm..." Mira nodded seriously.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, we'll try and have longer chapters in the future.**

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

XmarkZX: Yes, no time limit for Vegito. And I saw the concept art for Chronoa.

Guest of Oct 9th: We decide who's in the harem. And the harem is still open for Vegito. Okay? Calm down.

Talonsen: Yes.

Mighty TAB X: Chronoa is older than a school girl, thank you very much. Stupid breast laws, she's not a loli.

 **Here's a review by our own GreyKing46:**

Oct 14 c26 Guest: It is cool but they are making Jiren TOO powerful.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back with Vegito, he was having a mental breakdown. Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, had feelings for him! He barely knew her! But admittedly...She WAS cute. A bit of a loli, but it reminded him of Chi-Chi when they were teenagers.

Even if a bit shorter

'Oh...What am I gonna do? Is there a rule against feeling affections for deities who control forces of reality?' He wondered to himself

But then again, he was in a relationship with the Goddess of Destruction

"Hmm...What to do...?" He pondered

...

"I need to train." He sighed

He headed out and tried to find some training grounds...Even a Room of Spirit of Time.

Just... Something

He flew through the city and tried to find someone or somewhere to spar.

He blinked, seeing what looked like the Tenkaichi Budokai arena

"Hey, there's something familiar." He smiled and headed down, landing on the stage. 'Brings back memories.'

He walked inside with a smile and saw hundreds of fighters training

Each of them from one of five different races: Humans, Saiyans, Namekians, Majin Buu's race and Frieza's race...Yeah, it was a menagerie of fighters.

... Vegito grinned madly

"Oh...this is gonna be good." He smiled.

Soon, some fighters were finished training and floated down to the floor.

"Good match." One of the human fighters spoke

"Yeah, you too." A Namekian added

"Hey." Vegito waved

The fighters looked behind them and saw Vegito. Responding politely they waved back.

"Hey. Looking for a training match?" A Frieza race member asked...who looked actually female.

"Sure." Vegito nodded, slightly shocked at said Frieza's appearance

"Are...you okay?" The Frieza woman asked, feeling awkward by Vegito's stare.

"Never seen a woman of your race before." He shook his head

"Yeah...It's weird. But we do exist." The Frieza woman answered

"Okay." He nodded

"So, you up for a sparring session?" A human asked

"Sure." Vegito smiled "The name is Vegito Son-Briefs."

"Oh okay. So you're Son...B-B-Briefs...? V-Vegito?!" The human responded

"Yep." Vegito smiled

"Th-The Saiyan GOD?!" The Time Patroller Saiyan shouted in shock

"Eheh, kinda." He nodded, rubbing the back of his head Goku-style

"A-ah...!" The Time Patrollers looked on in fright, seeing Vegito

"What's wrong?" He blinked

"Y-You're one of the STRONGEST Saiyans in all of time!" The Saiyan answered, recalling parts of the Timeline.

"I guess I am." He nodded "So?"

"Well...I wanna fight ya!" The Saiyan answered, getting his fire back from his fear.

"Sure." He smiled

"So what? Two on one?" The human asked

"Make it three. Your Namekian friend looks eager for a fight." Vegito chuckled

"Heck, why not everyone Vs me?" He shrugged

The Time Patrollers looked at each other and nodded. "You're on!" They collectively answered.

A total of 25 different patrollers were ready to fight/train.

Vegito grinned, getting into position

"Ready?" Vegito asked

"Ready!" They responded and the sparring match began.

And starting up, was song to get everyone pumped up, starting with a guitar riff

And they all roared as they charged

*With Chrona*

Chronoa was feeling her heart flutter while she was working over the Scrolls of Eternity. She was thinking about Vegito.

She had looked at his images in the different time lines, finding him amazing

It was an infatuation that transcended across time. She admired his style in fighting and his physique.

... And now he was here

"Hmm..." She sighed happily, looking at his picture

She kissed it shyly, giggling a bit

She was like a schoolgirl...Technically she WAS in a loli body, though she was 75 million years old.

So she felt both mature and yet childish

Yeah, she was a paradox. But the good kind that didn't wreck the universe.

Plus she was the Supreme Kai of Time, of course she would be a paradox

She sighed heavily and looked down. "Why do I have to be a paradox?" She asked, before seeing a Scroll of Eternity glowing in a purple mist.

"Oh no." She whispered, seeing the serial was at a section called 'GT' "I should get Vegito."

She ran out to find Vegito, hoping that she could stop this from happening. "Vegito!" She called out as she ran.

"Supreme Kai of Time, what's wrong?" Mai asked as she ran alongside her.

"Another attack to history! I need to find Vegito!" She called

"Alright." Mai nodded and ran off to find him

*Back at the training area*

"Ah..." The last member of the sparring group fell, Vegito was panting heavily from fighting these Patrollers.

"Whoa...THAT was a great workout session." Vegito smiled, wiping his sweat and blood away.

Unfortunately it wasn't TOO much of a training session; he didn't even need to go Super Saiyan

"S-So strong..." The training partners groaned

"Yeah, sorry about that." Vegito answered

"Hey...We'll get stronger. No-one keeps a Patroller down!" A Saiyan called out

Vegito smiled at that.

"Good." He nodded

"Vegito we-...What the heck happened here?" Mai and Chronoa came to the stadium and were shocked to see their patrollers KOed with Vegito standing tall.

"A training session." Vegito answered "What's wrong?"

The two just blinked, seeing what Vegito had done

"...Did you...Beat ALL of these Patrollers?" Mai asked

"Yeah, it was a training session." Vegito answered "They did okay."

Each of the fallen Patrollers cheered while groaning, feeling proud at their attempt while sparring with Vegito.

"Anyway, we need your help. There's a timeline that needs help." Chronoa spoke

"Of course." He nodded

"Which one is it?"

"It's one in the GT section." Chronoa explained

"...Never heard of it, but let's go." Vegito answered as they left

Chrona nodded and put her hand on Vegito's arm, the two disappearing

"...Can we get Senzu beaned?" One of the patrollers asked

*With Vegito and Chronoa*

"Okay, we're here." Chronoa spoke

"... What?" He blinked

"The Time Dome. Where the Scrolls are kept?" Chronoa answered as she got the glowing scroll to Vegito.

"I... How?" He blinked

"My world, my rules." Chronoa answered "Plus it is called Instantaneous Movement, a more advanced form of your Instant Transmission. Something exclusive for Supreme Kai's."

"...Think you can teach me?" Vegito smiled

"Not right now." She handed over the scroll. "Maybe some other time."

"Alright...Any idea which time this is?" Vegito asked as he held the scroll

"Nearly ten years in the future from your normal time." Chrona explained "However, like your timeline, this is a splintered timeline from the main universe we have dubbed GT for Galactic Tour... There was a whole lot less of it than we thought there would be."

"...Good to know." Vegito answered as he looking at the scroll, seeing the timeline within.

*GT timeline*

We find ourselves on what looked like a red planet, where a black haired girl was thrown into the ground painfully

"ARGH!" The girl groaned as she tried to get back up. "Ow..."

The light of Vegito teleporting into the timeline shone in front of the girl.

"W... What?" The girl whispered as she looked up at the light

The girl had shoulder length black hair under an orange bandana, a red shirt with yellow accents, grey jeans with black shoes. "Wh-Who're you?"

"Who are you?" Vegito asked as he knelt down in front of her

"I'm Pan. And you are?" She asked as she got up.

"... Pan? Gohan's girl?" He blinked at the girl

"He's my dad." Pan answered with a nod

"Wow, you've grown to be strong." Vegito smiled, patting her head gently "So, how about you tell me what's going on?"

"I...Thanks? Alright." Pan answered as she got up. "The last of the Tuffles, called Baby, has infected everyone on Earth with his eyes making them his slaves. He even got my family, Trunks and Mr Vegeta. Baby is using Mr Vegeta as a host. G... Grandpa got his tail regrown and he... He became a giant golden monkey." The girl said, crying at the end

""Giant golden monkey"?" Vegito asked in confusion and then turned around to see a golden Oozaru in the distance. "Oh...THAT giant golden monkey."

He had never seen an Oozaru in Super Saiyan state... It was strange. Seeing Pan so upset he sighed and hugged her

"It'll be okay, Pan." Vegito comforted her.

"Who... Who are you?" She whispered, the man's embrace feeling like her grandfather's

"I'm Vegito. And don't worry Pan, I'll protect you." Vegito reassured her

Feeling her ki he knew she was close to super Saiyan... He was so proud. He smiled and kissed her forehead before he took off flying

"Huh?" Pan blinked as she saw Vegito fly off.

Vegito's aura glowed around Vegito as he tried to find this "Baby" person who was inhabiting Vegeta's body...But still, the power radiating from the Golden Oozaru was still prominent.

But then he noticed it, the purple aura that was around the Oozaru.

He was supposed to correct time, meaning stopping the transformed Goku... But Pan.

He wanted to protect his grandchild. To keep her safe.

He wanted to best this Baby guy

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" The Golden Oozaru roared as he beat his chest, leaping into the air.

Vegito's eyes widened, blocking the blast of red ki that shot from the beast's mouth "Get a hold of yourself, Goku!" Vegito roared over the energy

"Grr! ROAR!" The Golden Oozaru roared at Vegito.

"This is gonna hurt both ways." Vegito thought to himself as he launched a punch into Golden Oozaru-Goku's face.

A shockwave was felt over the planet, the Golden Oozaru being sent flat onto his back

"Urgh..." The Golden Oozaru groaned.

"Stay down. You'll thank me later." Vegito spoke as he flew off to find Baby

Well turns out he didn't need to move as a large ki signature was racing towards him

"Well, that's easy enough." Vegito spoke as a silver-white haired and cybernetic marked Vegeta wearing bulky and yellow armour with a dark blue body suit and a white chestplate.

"Man he looks creepy." Vegito blinked, noting this guy was almost as strong as a normal SSJ3

"What're you doing here?" Baby-Vegeta spoke while glaring at Vegito. "And WHO are you?"

"Names Vegito, Mr Grand Theft Body." Vegito frowned

"Grand Theft...Huh? Never mind." Baby-Vegeta answered, getting ready to fight Vegito. "But you are ANOTHER Saiyan that escaped my punishment?!"

"I'm not JUST "another Saiyan"." Vegito answered seriously

He then became a flare of light, a tornado of power bursting off him and shacking the planet

"GAH!" Baby-Vegeta was flung back in shock, feeling the vast power that Vegito was radiating

Vegito's energy sparked over him, revealing he was in the SSJ2 state

"H-How are you this strong?" Baby-Vegeta gasped as he saw Vegito's power level.

"I guess you don't have access to Vegeta's memories." Vegito scoffed

"Grr!" Baby growled and glowed purple and bulked up in anger.

Vegito smirked as ki appeared in his own hands

"FINAL FLASH!" the two roared, shooting the massive blasts at each other

The great energy blasts collided in the middle, Vegito's light being yellow and blue while Baby-Vegeta's was dark and light purple.

The colours strength collided as they seemed evenly matched with neither seeming to give an inch.

"W... What?!" Baby muttered in pain, his arms shaking

"You're strong, Baby...But I've fought Gods!" Vegito spoke as he powered up and sent a barrage of ki-blasts at the possessed Saiyan.

The parasite infected body flinched as it tried to block the attacks only to be blasted back

"ARGH!" Baby-Vegeta roared as he was getting enveloped by ki.

"DODGE!" Vegito added disappearing and reappearing behind Baby-Vegeta kicking him in the back of the head.

Baby yelled as he saw sent flying and crashed into a mountain on this alien world... That was when the golden Oozaru roared and began to glow

"Wh-What? What's going on? Why is glowing?" Baby-Vegeta grunted as he tried to get up

"Goku is evolving." The Supreme Kai of Time said in Vegito's mind

'Chronoa, what do you mean "He's evolving"? What's going on?' Vegito responded through his mind.

"This is the ultimate state of a single Super Saiyan, without God Ki." She informed

The Golden Oozaru Goku's glow began to reach up to the moon and growled. His voice began to transform into a great roar as his body began to emit energy and power from the Blutz Waves from the Full Moon.

The earth around him shook and cascaded around him, causing energy and dust to escalate into the atmosphere

"G-Grandpa?" Pan gasped as she looked on

"Grr...Hrr...Grr...AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" The newly transformed Goku, wearing yellow trousers, a blue belt and black boots, Goku's body was covered in dark pink fur with an exposed chest and wild black hair.

"There. He has become a: Super Saiyan 4!" Chronoa spoke

"Super Saiyan 4?" Vegito blinked, noting how close Pan was to Goku. She must have talked to him, urged back his humanity

"Atta girl, Pan." Vegito whispered, looking at them.

Goku looked at his hands, flexing them lightly

"G-Grampa? A-Are you alright?" Pan asked, looking at her grandfather.

"Hey Pan." He smiled lightly

"Grampa!" Pan smiled, hugging him

"Grr...NO!" Baby-Vegeta yelled in anger.

A massive aura of purple surrounded him, shocking Vegito

"NO!" Vegito yelled and sped forward to attack Baby-Vegeta, instinctively going to protect Pan.

"Towa's magic." Chrona gasped

"I KNOW!" Vegito responded and ploughed Baby-Vegeta into the ground

He flinched being sent flying, Goku instantly there to back him up

"Need a hand?" Goku asked as he and Vegito were fighting Baby-Vegeta

"A-a-a-a-a-a-argh!" Baby grunted as he was getting pummelled by the two Saiyans

"Come on Vegeta! You're fighting Kakarot as he reached a new level of power!" Vegito called out "Doesn't that make your Saiyan blood boil?! Aren't you going to fight off this parasite using your body as a toy?!"

'Kakarot?' Vegeta's subconscious thought, trying to fight back Baby's control

"RARGH!" Baby-Vegeta punched back, trying to retaliate.

"There is no Vegeta!" Baby roared

"Really?" Vegito asked as he blocked a punch

"Come on, Vegeta! Fight this bitch!" Goku added

"Where is your pride?!" Vegito yelled

'Grr...I'm...Going...To...KILL YOUUUUUUU!' Vegeta's roaring voice came from within of Baby-Vegeta's mind, breaking Baby's control and giving the parasite a major headache.

A mass of liquid mercury fell to the floor, blasting out of Vegeta's body

"Bleh!" Vegito and Goku separated and exclaimed in gross outs while Vegeta had transformed back to his normal self.

He wore a red sleeveless top and blue jeans, his hair cut down from its normal peak like style

"You...Are...A bastard...Kakarot." Vegeta spat out the remnants of Baby out of his mouth.

He then groaned, falling unconscious

"I got ya, Vegeta." Goku spoke as he caught him.

'Chronoa, is this it?' Vegito thought, contacting the Supreme Kai of Time.

"I wish it was." She frowned "Goku was supposed to beat Baby until then... Thing tried to escape and run away, being restored in sun. Baby is like Cell, as long as one cell is left he can return. Besides, I am still picking up traces of Towa's magic."

"Then we've just got to kill him and stop that magic." Vegito spoke to Chronoa.

... Suddenly the liquid mercury shot up, quickly forming a humanoid form with a purple aura around it

"Oh, crap." Vegito exclaimed

The figure story clear as its form stabilized

It was a tall humanoid figure wearing the same armour that Vegeta was wearing that he had when he was possessed. "ROAR! Filthy destructive Saiyans!" Baby roared in anger. "You stupid... STUPID MONKEYS!"

"Is he talking about us?" Vegito joked.

"DIE!" Baby shot a large ki blast at the three of them

"Oh boy!" Vegito and Goku separated as Goku grabbed Vegeta away where the ki blast missed them.

"Wh... What's going on?!" Pan gasped from the ground

Goku had teleported down to his granddaughter while still holding Vegeta. "Pan, you need to get safe."

"But Grandpa..." Pan started

"Pan, listen." Vegito ordered

"Huh?" Pan looked at the two of them, seeing the similarities between them.

"He's too strong. He'll kill you. I'm not gonna let that happen." Goku, then Vegito and then both spoke.

The two then acted quickly and destroyed a ki blast that Baby had shot at them

"DAMN YOU!" Baby roared as he tried to find them in the explosion smog

Pan was shaking, her eyes small dots as her heart pounded wildly. After everything that happened, all the stress and fear and confusion

She was getting excited feeling the adrenaline pulse around her, feeling her Saiyan blood boiling in ecstasy.

But also fear and trauma from seeing her family split apart and her grandfather turn into a monster. And now a monster was trying to kill her and her family once more...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, a massive aura of yellow exploding around her

"What the hell?!" Baby gasped as he saw the burning yellow aura.

"Whoa!" Vegito and Goku gasped as they saw Pan's explosive power radiate from her body.

"Atta girl." Goku smiled seeing his granddaughter transform into a Super Saiyan.

"I'm so proud." Vegito smiled, seeing the power spark around her

"Wait, what?" Goku turned around to see Vegito

"AAAHHH...Ha...Ha...Ha...G-Grandpa...I...Feel...GREAT!" Pan spoke with a beaming smile

... And she was off like a rocket

"What?! This isn't right!" Chrona called through Vegito's mind

"PAN!" Goku jettisoned off to go grab her.

"What're you talking about?" Vegito asked as he went after Baby to not attack his granddaughter and his alternate self.

"This isn't how the original timeline went. Pan never went Super Saiyan." Chronoa answered

"And that's bad because?" He responded

"Vegito! It is going against the timeline!" She snapped

"Well, what do I do? First Baby and now I have to stop Pan going crazy with Super Saiyan?" Vegito asked as he flew off after Baby.

"She isn't going crazy." Chrona frowned

"Figure of speech." He answered as he grabbed Baby's foot and tossed him around, blasting him in the face.

The being exploded into liquid but quickly reformed

"Hey!" Pan yelled as she turned around and shot ki blasts to help Vegito and Goku

"He's like a knock off Bae." Vegito frowned

"That he is." Chronoa answered

"He's a knock off who?" Goku asked

"Die, die, DIE!" Baby roared blasting purple ki blasts at them.

"So another world with Buu huh." He chuckled, back handing the blasts away

Baby roared at the two Saiyans and fired a barrage of ki blasts at the two Saiyans but missed as they dodged it

"Hey, Baby!" Pan shouted out, shooting a ki blast into Baby's crotch area.

The attack blew apart Baby's lower half, the liquid mercury reforming with the being looking unaffected

"Not good enough." Pan spoke as she flew off, getting some distance between herself and Baby.

Goku smirked, red energy appearing in his hands

"Huh?" Baby turned around

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku spoke, gathering his energy and solidifying it into his hands

"NO!" Baby tried to retaliate

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shot off a large ki blast at the metallic bodied monster.

"TIMES TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

"Ah-ah...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Baby yelled as he was getting evaporated by Goku's Kamehameha.

... Only then another figure appeared, this one looking pink/red covered in green gems

"What the hell?!" Vegito asked in shock

"Hatchiyack?!" Chronoa yelled in fear

"Um...Gesundheit?" Vegito asked

"No "Hatchiyack"! He's a Tuffle, like Baby!" Chronoa answered "An artificial being made out of hate and anger, almost as strong as Cell! But because of his Tuffle genes he is HIGHLY compatible with Baby!"

"Oh shit." Vegito gasped

"Merging." Hatchiyack spoke, grabbing Baby away from the blast

"A Tuffle!" Baby grinned, quickly merging with the creature

"Oh crap! What now?" Goku asked in confusion staring at the fusion between this new Tuffle creature

Hatchiyack quickly morphed, looking like the Baby-fied Vegeta... Before in a sudden 'explosion' their colour morphed into a pure grey and purple state, no other colours on the form. Their eyes where glowing a bright red and a glowing purple infinity symbol on their forehead

"Oh, crap." Goku spoke

"This isn't good." Chronoa gasped

"I'm guessing we're in trouble." Vegito commented

"That is Towa's magic!" The female Kai explained

"What should we do?" Goku asked as he dodged a headshot from Hatch-Baby.

"Just kick his ass." Vegito said simply

"THAT I can do." Goku nodded 'I just hope Pan is okay.' He thought

... Said girl was charging at Baby, roaring

"Damn it, Pan!" Goku and Vegito exclaimed

Vegito quickly used instant transmission and fired a Final Kamehameha at Hatch-Baby, blasting from above as not to hit Pan

Hatch-Baby roared in pain feeling his body being disintegrated from above, Goku teleported underneath the fusion monster and shot out a Kamehameha to help destroy Hatch-Baby, evaporating and destroying the monster for good.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku and Vegito roared as they attacked him together.

The explosion of light finally revealed that Hatch-Baby was finally destroyed, every cell was gone.

"... That was harder than I expected." Vegito frowned, although he was surprised he didn't need to go Super Saiyan God or anything

Goku sighed as he and Vegito floated to the floor. "Pan? Pan, are you here?" Goku called out

"Here, Grandpa!" Pan flew to her grandfather.

"You need to calm down." Vegito chuckled as he powered down

"Huh? Oh...Okay." Pan frowned and powered down, her Super Saiyan form going away, making her feel the fatigue that comes with being a new Super Saiyan

"Gotcha." Vegito and Goku said, catching the tired girl

"Hmm..." Pan mumbled as she was caught by her grandfathers.

"Thanks." Goku spoke as he was now his kid form again.

"...No problem." Vegito answered as he blinked, seeing Goku's younger self. "... What happened to you?"

"Black Star Dragon Balls. Pilaf accidentally wished me to be a kid again." Goku answered

"... What star?"

"Black Star Dragon Balls. More powerful than the normal Dragon Balls, but they destroy the world that they were wished on within one year if they aren't found and brought back to the place they were wished on." Kid Goku responded

Vegito blinked in shock. There were THOSE kinds of Dragon Balls in the multiverse? "How far do they go?" Vegito asked

"One side of the universe to the other." Kid Goku answered

"Oh, crap." Vegito answered

"Yeah, it sucked." Kid Goku answered

'Vegito.' Chronoa spoke to Vegito through telepathy

"Huh?" Vegito blinked

'We need to do something with Pan. I know it's going to rub you the wrong way, but she can't go Super Saiyan.' Chronoa answered sadly

"Hey, grandpa." Pan said to Vegito suddenly

"Huh? Wait...Why did she call you "Grandpa"?" Kid Goku asked before getting the picture.

"Don't you recognize me?" He smiled

"Well, it's been a while since Vegeta and I fused. I'd almost forgotten about that." Kid Goku chuckled

... "You're me and Vegeta fused?!" Goku yelled in realisation

Vegito chuckled at that and facepalmed. "Yeah...Yeah, that's right." He nodded

"Wow! No wonder you're so strong!" Kid Goku said in amazement as the other members of the Son and Brief's family walked towards them

"PAN!" Videl called out

"Dad!" Gohan soon followed

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice added as she went to her husband.

"Daddy!" A blue haired near teenage girl cheered as she hugged Vegeta as well

"Bra...Bulma..." Vegeta strained as he got up, though it sounded like he was relieved that they were now okay.

... "What are you wearing Bra?" He gasped protectively

"Huh? What're you talking about? Who're you?" Bra asked

Bra had grown into a pretty pre-teen... And was wearing questionable cloths

"Why're you getting riled up?" Bra asked Vegito. "It's how I normally dress."

"NORMALLY?!" He yelled in a comedic fashion

She wore a red leather top that was more like a large bra, a red leather skirt that went half way down her thighs, red knee high boots, a red headband and a set of red leather armsleves that wrapped her middle finger

"You look like Bulma when she was a teen!" Vegito answered in shock.

"No, worse! You... You are not going out dressed like that young lady! Not until you are 18!"

"She's MY daughter! Where do YOU get to say anything?" Vegeta got up in anger, glaring at him as Bra and the other looked in shock at Vegito.

"... Wow, are you all blind? I haven't even changed my hair, not that I can?" He deadpanned and facepalmed

Vegeta looked up at Vegito's hair...and looked back down to his face. "...Oh my god."

"Yep." Vegito nodded "... What did you do to your hair?"

Vegeta just blinked at that and sighed.

"I'm Vegito." The time traveller deadpanned "I'm from an alternate time line where I never unfused... And apparently this time line is a few years in the future since Pan and Bra are still babies in my time."

The group looked at Vegito in shock. They couldn't believe that this form of timeline existed

"... I'm confused." Bra blinked

"Okay...Two words: Multiverse Theory." Vegito spoke, hoping that his alternate reality daughter had her mother's brains to figure it out.

"And in your world I'm your dad, which is why I do not like your clothing."

"...Oh my god." Bra's eyes widened in shock

"Grandpa! Train me!" Pan said, getting the attention back to what she said

"Huh?" The group looked at Pan.

"You want me to train you?" Vegito asked

Pan nodded in determination

'Chronoa...Can I stay a while?' Vegito asked via telepathy.

"No, of course not!" She snapped gently "... But... Pan CAN come here. It would fix the time line more than her staying."

"Really? That's great." Vegito spoke

"Who's he talking to?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"I think a supreme Kai." Gohan blinked

"I... I want to go to!" Bra suddenly said

"What?!" Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks responded in shock

"Daddy... He didn't want to train me so I've been shopping a lot and everything." She shrugged

"Really? Really, Geets?" Vegito asked

"She is my princess." Vegeta huffed with a glare

"Different worlds, same parent. She's just as much mine as yours." Vegito answered

"... Can she come to?" Vegito asked the Supreme Kai of Time, also remembering he should probably get his three universe 6 students here for more training

"Hmm...Well...Alright. Just be careful." Chronoa answered

"Okay, I can train you. But you have to come with me." Vegito nodded

The two girls smiled at that and went to Vegito.

"Hey, wait a minute." Videl spoke, going to them.

"What is it?" Vegito asked

"They BOTH come back. Got it?" Bulma and Videl glared.

"Of course." Vegito smiled before turning to Bulma "And you are as beautiful as ever."

Bulma blushed at Vegito telling her this. "Dude!" Kid Goku spoke

"What? I'm married to her and ChiChi. Fusion?" He reminded, putting his hands in Pan and Bra's shoulders before the two where encased in light

*Back at the Time Nest*

Vegito, Pan and Bra had arrived in TokiToki City, the two Saiyan girls stumbled a little and looked around, seeing the world that Vegito brought them to.

"Whoa..." Pan gasped as she looked around

"This is awesome." Bra added

"Yes it is." Vegito smiled

"Hey there." Xeno-Trunks walked up seeing them.

"Trunks?!" The two gasped

"Hey, Pan. Hi, sis." Xeno waved gently. "Welcome to the Time Nest."

Xeno was belong polite as he did not have a Bra in his time line... Androids and all

"Wow...Trunks, you're...Wearing cooler stuff." Bra commented

"I...Thanks?" Xeno spoke.

"... The other you wore an Ascot." She deadpanned

"I... What?" Trunks blinked

"Trunks, you okay?" Mai asked

"Um...Yeah. Mai, this is my...My sister, from the GT timeline." Xeno answered

"So, you're my brother's girlfriend?" Bra frowned

"That's right." Mai nodded, looking at Bra with an open mind and that she didn't want to tick her off.

"... Look after him." She nodded

"Well, let's go to my home quick." Vegito smiled "I have some more students I should probably grab."

"More kids, grandpa?" Pan asked

"Um...No. Actually, Saiyan's from a different universe." Vegito answered

"Alternate universes?" Pan and Bra asked

"Yeah." Vegito nodded. "Be right back. Unless you wanna come with."

"Sure, maybe we can see our younger selves?" Pan asked

"Sure." He smiled

"We'll get you to Chronoa and stuff." Xeno added as he and Vegito walked to the main hub.

"Thanks." Vegito smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Lightningblade49: Yep, we love goofing GT.

Mr . unknow: Vegito already has Super Saiyan Blue, we're pretty sure that it's vastly stronger than SS4.

Korog the Oversoul: God Ki doesn't prevent SS4, but Vegito doens't have a tail (kind of important for the transformation). We're doing okay, life is just a little problem every now and again. Yes the "DODGE!" joke IS a reference and recurring joke in TFS

Asim . rockstar: No.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

pedrofaria339: Eh. It's all wibbely wobbly timely whimey

Korog the Oversoul: SSJ4 is weaker than SSJG and SSJB. What's the point of getting a weaker form he cannot fairly achieve? And yes it is a reference to the running gag but it is also Vegito mocking his opponents

Korog the Oversoul: Because the normal and Namekian Dragonball's do not have the power.

Shadow Joestar: IT! SO! O! K! OK! NOT KO! STOP CALLING OUR FICS KNOCKOFFS!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Vegito continued to go to Chronoa, with his granddaughter and daughter from the GT universe.

"Hey, Vegito!" Chronoa waved to her crush.

"Hey. Pan, Bra. This is Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time. Chronoa, you know my granddaughter and daughter." Vegito smiled

"That I do." She responded

"Nice to meet ya." Pan waved

"Hello, Ms Chronoa." Bra added

"We're going home for a quick visit, pick up my other students and all that." Vegito nodded

"Well, I can understand that. Just make sure they don't destroy anything." Chronoa answered. "I'll help send you back to your time to get your students."

"I promise." He assured

"Alright, let's get you back." Chronoa answered

*In Universe 7*

At Capsule Corp, Bulma was currently working on a new device, thinking that it could help fund the company. Chi-Chi was looking after the babies along with Bae.

Goten and Trunks were keeping an eye on Cabba, Kale and Caulifla. The Universe 6 Saiyans were helping out with chores while Vegito was away, which was good for Kale to try and moderate her strength.

"Hey, good work." Goten smiled at the Universe 6 Sayians

"Thanks." Cabba answered, pulling up a radish.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Caulifla rolled her eyes

"Th-thank you." Kale whispered as she tried to pull a famer's till

"Um, why don't you try and use a bit of your power?" Trunks asked

"She doesn't want to go out of control, dork prince." Caulifla rolled her eyes

"That's why we're doing this training. To help her out." Trunks answered

That was when a large flash of light appeared

"Gah!" The Saiyans and half-Saiyans gasped as they covered their eyes

And soon, as the light died down, Vegito appeared to them. "Hey, kids." Said Saiyan smiled

"Dad!" Trunks and Goten smiled

The two pre-teens tackle hugged him, grinning and laughing

"Hey boys! I guess you missed me." Vegito chuckled

"Master." Cabba bowed to Vegito respectfully

"Hey guys." Vegito responded as he got back up.

"Sup teach." Caulifla scoffed like a punk

"H... Hello sir. Welcome back." Kale nodded shyly as she bowed

"I hope you three have been keeping your training up." Vegito asked

"Yes, we have." Cabba answered

"Kinda, they've just been making us do chores." Caulifla answered

"Who are these?" Pan asked as she and Bra appeared shortly after Vegito

"Huh?!" Goten and Trunks looked at the two Saiyan girls before them.

"That's Cabba, Caulifla and Kale. They're Saiyans from Universe 6." Vegito answered, pointing to each of the respective Saiyans.

"Bra? Pan?" Trunks and Goten looked at the girls and blinked in shock.

"Yeah, that's...Uncle Goten?" Pan responded

"Trunks?" Bra added

"... You're so short." The two girls said as one

The two half-Saiyans anime dropped at the sound of that. "HEY!" They responded in annoyance.

Caulifla was snickering behind them while listening in.

"What brings you back so soon?" Cabba asked

"Well, I've found a new place for you three to train." Vegito answered

"You have?" Caulifla caught attention, with Kale trailing behind

"Yes, I had to get use to the place before I brought you there." Vegito nodded "And the fact my alternate timeline/future granddaughter and daughter want me to train them, seemed like the perfect time to pick you up."

"That...sounds really fun." Trunks commented

"Yeah." Goten agreed.

"Sorry boys. If I took you along, your mothers would kill me." Vegito answered

"Awe..." The boys groaned

"Speaking of, I'm here for a visit. Should see them." He smiled

"Good idea." Goten nodded

"We get to see mum?" Pan and Bra asked, thinking about their own mothers, a bit shocked at the idea of seeing them younger

"I...Huh...Okay." Vegito thought to himself

"Thanks, Dad/Grandpa!" Bra and Pan smiled

Vegito smiled and took off flying

"Hey! What about us?!" Caulifla responded in annoyance.

*At Capsule Corp*

"I'm home!" Vegito called

Within a flash, Bae immediately appeared before Vegito, who was hugging him. "Handsome Man!" She smiled, teasing him with that old nickname.

"Hey, Bae." Vegito chuckled

"Ah, Vegito, you're back." Chi-Chi smiled as she came around with Bra and Zee in their pram.

Just as older Pan and Bra landed

"Grandma Chi-Chi!" Older Pan smiled

"Hello, Chi-Chi." Bra added

"V-Vegito. Who-who're they?" Chi-Chi blinked in shock

"This is Pan and Bra, they're from an alternate timeline." Vegito answered

"O-Our Pan and Bra?" Chi-Chi asked in shock

"Oh...They're so cute!" Bae smiled, seeing them

"Wait...Majin Buu?" Pan asked

"Uh-huh." Bae nodded

"You're a woman in this world?" Bra responded

"And your step-mother." ChiChi nodded and Bra "Same with me."

"Dada!" Bra smiled at Vegito

"Hey, baby girl." Vegito smiled, picking her up gently.

"I... That's me?" Bra mumbled in shock, as well as the info ChiChi just said

"That's right." Vegito nodded

"Whoa..." Bra answered, seeing her younger self.

"Pat." Young Bra patted her alternate self on her nose gently

Bra blinked, the baby her's hand on her nose

"Awe...That's so cute." Pan smiled seeing her friend interacting with her younger self.

... And then blinked as she noticed ChiChi frowning at her

"Umm...H-Hi, Grandma ChiChi." Pan waved awkwardly.

"Oh no, you're a fighter to aren't you?" ChiChi cried suddenly

"Grandma/ChiChi." Pan and Vegito went to her in worry.

"Hmm...WAA!" Baby-Bra and Zee cried suddenly

"Oh no!" Bra and Bae gasped

"G-Grandma, I'm not a-I-I mean I guess? Err-Gramps, help me out here, please." Pan turned to her grandfather, who was trying to soothe the baby-Bra and Zee.

"Be right there." Vegito answered, struggling to deal with this.

"Come on, daddy's here. Calm down." He urged gently as he rocked them

The babies began to calm down, as they looked up at their father.

"Atta girls." He sighed with a gentle smile

He kissed both of their heads lightly, looking with pride

"Why can't we have normal non-fighting kids." ChiChi cried.

"ChiChi." Vegito sighed, putting the toddlers down and picking his wife up bridal style

"Wh-Whoa!" ChiChi stopped crying as she was being carried by her husband

"You and I both know fighting, in our world, is important." He said simply, looking her dead in the eye "But Gohan turned out great and Goten is growing into a great young man. It will be fine."

"I...I guess." ChiChi sniffed.

"Okay? No more waterworks." Vegito answered

She nodded, kissing him gently

"Ew, old people kissing." Bra joked

"You'll get used to it." Vegito responded

... And cue Bulma walking out, seeing the girls and screaming

'This is gonna be my day, isn't it?' Vegito deadpanned

"WHAT are you wearing Bra?!"

"Mum! I...Well. It's what I like. Okay?" Bra answered

"Put on a jumper, young lady!" Bulma ordered

The others watched in shock as Bulma chased the older Bra around, a large jumper in the older Bluenette's hands

"You get back here, young lady!" Bulma called out

"No, mum! I'm not!" Bra responded

Baby Bra began to laugh, everyone else just watching in amusement

"I...GOTCHA!" Bulma leaped and caught up with her daughter, swiftly getting the jumper on her daughter.

"WHAT?! HEY! GET OFF!" Bra yelled

"No. You're GOING to wear this until you change clothes." Bulma answered

"But it's not stylish!" Bra whined

"Stylish or not, you're gonna get changed, young missy." Bulma answered

"Dang it, mum...Why're you uncool in this time?" Bra frowned

"I told you off to." Vegito reminded

"Hmm..." Bra frowned and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay...Is everyone calmed down? No more shouting?" Bae asked, holding Zee in her hands while covering her ears.

"Yeah, yeah we're calm now." Vegito sighed

"Why are an older Pan and Bra here anyway?" Bulma asked

"Well, I'm here to pick up Cabba, Caulifla and Kale for training. Pan and Bra here wanted to come with me." Vegito answered

"..." Bulma was silent before she got a gleam in her eye

"Err...Is your mum okay?" Pan asked as she saw her friend's mother

"She's thought of how to 'fix' your cloths." Vegito sighed

"Uh-oh..." Bra gulped in worry.

*time skip*

"So...How long has it been now, gramps?" Pan asked

"Nearly an hour." Vegito sighed, Bra having been with her mother for that entire time

"Hmm." Pan answered. "So...How's dad and mum in this universe?"

"They are fine." Vegito smiled "Want to visit them?"

"Yeah!" Pan nodded. "I wonder if Uncle Piccolo is around as well."

"Why yes, Unky Picowo will most likely be there." Vegito teased

Pan froze at that saying. She hadn't said that in YEARS! Yet her gramps was teasing her with it!

"G-Grandpa! You take that back!" Pan raced after him as they flew off to Gohan's place.

"Never a dull moment; is it, Bae?" ChiChi sighed

"Uh-uh." Bae responded. "Want to watch TV?"

"Sure." ChiChi smiled

*With Gohan*

Gohan smiled as he fed Pan, today being his day off

"There we go, Pan." Gohan spoke

"Dada, nom, nom." She responded cutely.

"How's our little, Pan?" Videl asked as she came from the kitchen.

"She's doing great." Gohan answered

Following Videl was a pregnant Erasa, smiling at the family

Yep. You read that correctly.

Erasa was pregnant and part of the "Son Family".

She had actually grown accustomed to having a husband AND wife.

Rather quickly to

"Hope you don't mind, but we picked up some stuff for her and dinner." Erasa added, coming in with some bags.

"That's fine." Gohan nodded... As Vegito and older Pan flew in laughing

"Hey, my dad's...here...Um...Okay?" Gohan spoke in shock as he saw a young girl with his dad.

"Hey, everyone." Vegito waved.

"... Pan?" Videl blinked and gasped, recognising her daughter

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad. Hey, Ms. Erasa." Pan waved, going to her parents, although she was shocked and confused about seeing said blond

"Um...Not to sound rude, but what's Ms. Erasa doing here?" Pan asked

"Err...We're kinda wondering what YOU'RE doing here; if we're honest." Videl answered

"She is from an alternate timeline's future." Vegito explained "She wants me to train her."

"Whoa, really?" Erasa asked, seeing the grown-up Pan.

"Yeah! And that's not all." Pan smiled, stepping back and began to power up, showing that she could go Super Saiyan.

"Wow." Gohan smiled

"Yeah! What do you think?" Pan asked with a smile

"It's certainly impressive." Videl answered

"Ooooh." Baby Pan smiled

"Whoa...Baby me. I'm cute." Pan smiled as she powered down.

She knelt down and smiled, tickling the baby her

Baby-Pan giggled happily, she liked being tickled.

Gohan smiled, kissing Erasa

"Huh? D-Dad? You and...Ms. Erasa?" Pan asked looking at them

"Well, yeah." Eresa blinked, holding Videl's hand

"So...you...and-and mum...Like Gramps...Oh..." Pan fell back in shock.

"Gotcha." Vegito nodded, catching her

"I guess she's not used to that stuff." Gohan spoke

"It doesn't seem so." Vegito nodded

"Why is stuff crazy?" Pan asked

"It's our life." Vegito sighed

The others nodded in agreement

"So, how long are you staying for, Dad?" Gohan asked

"A little while. I need to pick up the Universe 6 Saiyans." He answered "Pan and Bra also wanted to meet you and see the place."

"Oh, okay. Cool." Videl nodded. "Want to stay for lunch?"

"Sure." He grinned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of Nov 12th: Because we've got plans for them.

pedrofaria339: You think that's gonna be crazy, just read until the end. Plus, nice fusion names.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks.

Dbz Nov 7th: Um...No.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Nov 12 c28 Guest: Because they are clearly gay

nathan . vuong . 5: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3 and SSJ4 just multiply the power of the base form. SSJG and SSJB do something else, clearly. It isn't just a simple multiplier

Dragonfan6: She is use to insanity

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later in Universe 7, the Son Family had finished up lunch and were waiting on Bulma who was about to show the family what she was working on for the last few hours.

Bra soon walked in wearing an... Interesting outfit.

The costume looked a lot like red version of the cloths that Vegeta wore during the Cell Games except the left leg was bare, as was the right arm, and the boots went to her knees

"Um...That's...Interesting." Vegito spoke, looking at her.

"Isn't it great?" Bulma smiled proudly

"It feels snug, mum." Bra answered

"You've outdone yourself, Bulma." Vegito answered, taking a minute to process seeing his alternate-timeline daughter wear Saiyan battle-armour.

"It might be a bit snug but it stretches and expands as you do, it's like silk but stronger than any form of metal." Bulma told her daughter "And I even made it stylish for you and fit your favourite colour, if your old 'outfit' was anything to go by."

"Wow...Thanks, Mum." Bra answered

"What about Pan?" Gohan asked

"She's shy." Bulma laughed lightly

"Oh yeah? Our Pan, is shy?" Videl giggled gently.

"That she is. Pan, why don't you come out?" Bulma called out

"Nuh-uh. I'm not coming out." Pan answered

"Come on Pan!" Bra urged

"Oh..." Pan grumbled.

"Pan, please come out. We're not going to laugh." Videl responded, reassuringly.

Pan sighed and walked out slowly. She was wearing a red version of Goku's traditional gi, only without the blue belt or undershirt. The top of the gi was also larger with longer sleeves, the wristbands and boots being orange instead of blue. Also she was not wearing her bandana anymore

The adults and Bra blinked in awe. They all smiled, but not out of laughter.

"Where's my camera?" Videl smiled

"MOOOM!"

"I think I've got one." Bulma answered

"One on my phone." Erasa added

Bra was blushing a bit, looking away

"NOW, you two look like fighters." Bulma responded

"Hey! I was fine!" Pan huffed

"Really? A thin shirt, jeans and a bandana are proper battle attire?" Gohan asked

Pan huffed and looked away with a blush

"I...I think you look great, Pan." Bra answered

"Thanks." She sighed

"Now, I hope you're ready to get training." Vegito spoke, picking u[ the subtle hints Bra was giving off...And he was REALLY worried about his own Bra.

Partially because... They are related in his world

"Yeah, we're ready to get training." Bra nodded

"We're gonna be a great pair." Pan added

'Oh...Supreme Kai Almighty...' Vegito thought in worry.

That was when the U6 Saiyan's walked in, Caulifla clearly looking bored/annoyed

"So? Are these the other Saiyans?" Caulifla asked

"My granddaughter and daughter, yes." Vegito nodded

"H-Hello." Kale waved, seeing them

"Hey there." Bra and Pan answered

"Nice to meet you." Cabba nodded

"So, you're Kale and you're Cabba." Pan pointed to the two Saiyans.

"That's right." Kale nodded

"Tch. So, we're going now; or what?" Caulifla asked in annoyance.

"And this is Caulifla." Vegito added cheekily

"Thanks for the intro. We leavin' or what?" Caulifla responded

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be back soon." Vegito sighed and smirked, turning around to say goodbye to his family.

He gave his wives/lovers hugs and kisses, sighing lightly

"Don't be too long." Bulma answered

"And make sure you look after Pan and Bra." ChiChi added

"I will." He smiled

"Okay, Chronoa. We're ready to go back." Vegito called out and soon the Saiyans were taken in a veil of light.

*At the Time Nest*

"Wh-whoa!" The Universe 6 Saiyans called out as their eyes were almost blinded.

"Yeah, takes a little while to get used to." Vegito answered, opening his eyes

"I'm still not use to it." Bra mumbled

"Welcome to the Time Nest." Xeno-Trunks spoke seeing the Saiyans. "Hey sis."

"Hi not-as-geeky Trunks." Bra smirked

Xeno-Trunks deadpanned and anime dropped to the floor. "I was never geeky." He answered

"Our timelines you was." Bra and Pan said at the same time

Trunks frowned at that.

"So, you're our instructor?" Caulifla asked, getting her vision back

"Um...No. I'm a Time Patroller." Trunks answered

"Oh..." Kale spoke in awe, not knowing what that meant but it sounded cool.

"I'm still your teacher." Vegito nodded

"Then let's fight. I've been pulling farm stuff for ages!" Caulifla answered, getting antsy.

"It was only a couple of days." Cabba responded

"Sure." Vegito nodded "All of you. Go all out and attack me."

"YES!" Caulifla answered powering up to Super Saiyan.

"HEY! No fighting here! Go to the stadium." Xeno answered

"Yes, "mum"." Bra rolled her eyes.

"You to Trunks." Vegito ordered the purple haired young man before he flew off

"I-Y...Dang it." Xeno groaned before they followed him to the stadium.

The other Saiyans, from Universe 6 and GT, followed, all eager for this fight

At the stadium, Vegito was stretching out, making sure he didn't get caught off guard from muscle strain.

Not that it would affect him much, but still.

The other Saiyan's soon arrived, turning to their strongest state

Cabba and Caulifla managed to turn Super Saiyan 2.

Pan went Super Saiyan 1

While Kale and Bra were the only ones left who didn't transform. The latter didn't know HOW to transform yet and the former was scared to.

Xeno, meanwhile, went SSJ3

Vegito whistled in impress with Xeno, it showed that he was training hard. "I'm impressed." Vegito smiled. "Are you two okay?" He turned his attention to Kale and Bra.

"Yes!" Bra nodded with confidence. She was the Princess of all Saiyan's, she could do this!

"Hmm..." Kale frowned, not knowing if she could do this without going berserk.

"Kale, you can sit out if you want." Vegito smiled "I can help you with your transformation later."

"O-Okay." Kale answered timidly and went to the side.

"Hnn...C-Come on...Try..." Bra spoke, trying to focus becoming Super Saiyan.

"Bra..." Pan whispered

"I. Can. Do this!" She tried...but ultimately failed.

"Ha. Nice try "princess" Can't even get to level one. Super Saiyan two, right here!" Caulifla answered, pointing at herself.

"Shut up!" Bra yelled

"I mean, if a prissy princess can't handle it, what's that say about Universe 7's Saiyans." Caulifla responded

"Shut up!" Bra responded, getting angrier and feeling her energy rise.

'Uh oh.' Vegito thought

"I mean, if all you've got is "I'm "Princess of Saiyans just cause." Then I'm probably the friggin QUEEN of all Saiyans, if ya can't go Super." Caulifla answered

"Shut...UUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bra roared as her energy exploded around her, transforming her to Super Saiyan.

... And her fist collided with Caulifla's face, sending her flying

"Holy crap!" Pan gasped

"Nice right hook." Cabba commented as Caulifla got out from the wall.

"Heh...Good punch, Princess." Caulifla smiled wiping the scuff mark away.

Bra panted, shaking lightly

"There ya go. You're a Super Saiyan." Caulifla smirked

"Bitch." Bra answered, though she couldn't argue with the results.

"Well then." Vegito clapped, going Super Saiyan God "Come at me."

"Whoa, what's this?" Pan asked

"Come at me and find out, Pan." Vegito smiled

The Saiyans nodded and flew straight at him, aiming to fight the Saiyan God.

Vegito managed to block and dodge the attacks, grabbing some of their fists before throwing them away.

None of them where even close to him, but it was fun to push these guys to their limits

Kale looked on in awe, seeing how strong these Saiyans were...and how much Caulifla was radiating.

How beautiful she seemed with all that power

"How'd you get this strong, gramps?" Pan asked as she tried to land a kick on Vegito.

"YEARS of hardcore training." He smirked

Soon Xeno tried to land a strong strike to Vegito's head with his foot but it was deflected by Vegito's hand.

"Nice try." He smirked, throwing him into Cabba

"OOF!" Xeno and Cabba fell to the floor, reverting back to their base form.

Pan, Bra and Caulifla were all that remained.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pan roared

"Galick Gun, FIRE!" Bra added her own attack to the mix

The vicious light combined from purple and white lights of the two attacks merged into a giant blast of energy

'Did she say "Garlic Gun"?' Vegito thought before he blocked the attack. "Oh crap!" He struggled holding the attacks back

"... Just kidding." He smiled, throwing the blast into the sky

The girls looked up in shock, seeing how easy Vegito was making this...He hadn't even broken a sweat and only blocked or dodged.

They felt like ants... But also so proud to be the daughter/granddaughter of this man, even if only slightly

"Alright, I think that's enough for now." Veigto spoke as he floated down

"You all did great."

"Thanks dad." Bra panted

"Oh...I was getting warmed up." Caulifla panted

"Yeah right." Vegito answered with a roll of his eyes

"You didn't do anything!" Pan huffed

"Hey, I worked JUST as hard as you two!" Caulifla snapped

The three girls glared angrily at each other, crossing their arms

'Oh boy.' Vegito sweatdropped

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviewers:**

Shadow Joestar: Please stop asking about Zamasu.

Wolfbane420: We know. RIP Hiromi Tsuru, you will be missed.

Guest chapter 29 . Nov 27: Please read the Author's Note.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Wolfbane420: I know. It's sad.

Shadow Joestar: Shut up, we have said multiple times we are not doing that saga!

asim . rockstar: No

 **Author's note:**

Vegito's Harem will be on a once a month upload schedule, mainly because this story is still being written and we've only caught up with it. That being said: Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Through the never-ending time stream, two figures clad in red were floating in the abyss. Blue-skinned and white-haired.

The woman had shoulder length white hair with a front-bang that went down to her navel, piercing blue eyes and DD-Cup breasts, she had a waist cape that was jagged at the bottom, Potara-like earrings and a long brown cane.

The second figure was a large muscular man, short spiked white hair, elf-like ears, red and white armour with a green jewel in the centre that had a symbol which looked like the infinity symbol or 'X'. His face was hard and stern, almost always angry.

Soon, surrounding them, were hundreds of warriors of hundreds of races. All with a green infinity symbol on their clothing

The woman smiled. "Look at them, Mira. Our fighters...The strongest in all of time and those the TIme Nest have so graciously gifted us."

"Hm." Mira hummed with a single nod.

"Our Time Breakers." She grinned

"An army, Lady Towa." Mira agreed, still looking as angry as he did.

"Soon, we'll rule over time. Along with our ally." The now named 'Towa' smiled, caressing her staff in her hands.

"Once we restore my home. Then that self proclaimed Demon God will be out of our hair. But first we must gather the energy needed to release him, we must play along until we find our opening."

"... I will defeat that Vegito." Mira snarled

"Now now, Mira, I believe he could be of... Some use to us." Towa smirked as she summoned what looked like a white armoured domino mask out of nowhere, the mask having red eyes and on the forehead a green gem with an infinity symbol

*With Vegito*

"HNNNGRRR!" A blue haired girl gritted her teeth and began to power up, a great yellow aura surrounded her as her hair began to rise, spike and become blonde. This was Bra Briefs, well...an ALTERNATE of Bra Briefs, she came from a timeline named 'GT', from where everything was in the future but more...obscure.

This Bra is the daughter of Vegeta and not Vegito, she was practising going Super Saiyan 2. Having her father's pride was a big factor in that.

"You are doing it Bra." Vegito smiled in pride

"Come on, Bra! You've got this!" Another voice called out. This was Pan. Child of Gohan and Videl and granddaughter of Goku, like Bra she came from the GT timeline. Since she was a quarter Saiyan, she managed Super Saiyan 2 much easier.

"Grrrr...AAAAAAHHHHH!" Bra screamed, the area around her was pulsing with bio-electricity and her hair stood fully on end. She had reached Super Saiyan 2!

"She took her time." Another Saiyan girl scoffed

This was Caulifla, one of three Saiyans from a different universe to Vegito. Instead of coming from 'Universe 7', she came from 'Universe 6', the twin universe to Vegito's home universe. Caulifla's universe houses Saiyans who stayed on Planet Sadal instead of becoming mercenaries for Frieza, making their DNA more evolved and can access Super Saiyan much easier, almost to the level of a half or quarter Saiyan like Bra and Pan.

She had wild black spiky hair, wearing dark purple baggy trousers a dark pink tube top holding back B-Cup boobs and black bracers, she also had a cocky attitude and was leader of her own Saiyan Gang.

She had learnt SSJ2 rather easily but was having trouble mastering it and even then she was more of a brawler than a fighter

"C-Caulifla. C-Could you-" A timid girl's voice asked nervously, this was Kale. Another Saiyan like Caulifla, but instead of being outlandish and loud, she was quiet and timid. Like Caulifla, she had black spiky hair, but she had hers in a ponytail, wearing a red shirt and skirt, black under-shorts, two small earrings and golden bracers and a brown belt with a silver buckle and finally golden knee-length boots

"Yes?" Caulifla asked

"C-Could you be...a-a little nicer?" Kale asked nervously. "O-Or not." She flinched back

"Oh Kale." Caulifla frowned and hugged her

"Congratulations, Ms Bra." Cabba, the last of the three Universe 6 Saiyans called out. He looked like a younger Vegeta, but wearing a gladiatorial silver chest-plate, dark purple under-piece, blue bodysuit and purple shoes with brown knee-length guards. He was the only boy who left with the two others. He was the first male Super Saiyan of Universe 6 while Caulifla was the first female Super Saiyan

Bra panted lightly, smirking

"Well done, Bra." Vegito praised his alternate timeline daughter.

"Than...Thanks, dad." Bra panted, using the terminology she felt was right.

"So, what's going on here?" A mature yet young sounding female voice said happily

Walking towards the Saiyans was a young looking woman, she had pinkish-red hair with pink/purple skin. She was wearing a pair of Potara earrings, a black under-shirt which was covered by a purple robe with gold accents with a gold sash, light grey-blue baggy trousers with white boots. Her height was literally up to Vegito's stomach, she had A/B cup breasts and a youthful appearance.

This was the Supreme Kai of Time

"Hi Chronoa, we're just practising Super Saiyan 2." Vegito explained

"I see." She nodded

"Was I causing a storm in Toki-Toki City?" Bra asked cautiously and in worry, knowing how powerful the transformation was

"No, just wanted to see if anyone was hungry." The female Kai smiled

Almost collectively, the Saiyans responded

"Yes!"

Chronoa chuckled and lead them to the buffet, which seemed to stretch for miles, which considering the number of people here, it made sense.

The Saiyan's all charged, digging in hungrily... And they all froze after the first bite, the colour being drained from their faces

"Well? What do you think? I made it all myself." Chronoa smiled proudly.

'SHE made it?' The Saiyans thought in worry and disgust...the latter being, since the cooking was TERRIBLE!

Chronoa put so much effort into this cooking that they couldn't respond without ticking her off.

They just gave nervous thumbs up, trying not to throw up

"Oh good, there's plenty to go at. Tuck in." Chronoa smiled as she went off.

...

"Blek!" Caulifla shouted as she spat the food out of her mouth

Each of the Saiyans and the Time Patrollers who were there each spat out the food.

"HNN! Nice woman...TERRIBLE cook." Pan winced, feeling sick

"If this doesn't cause a Zenkai Boost, I don't know what will." Bra agreed

Other students nodded in agreement and disgust

"Think we can use the Dragonballs to fix this?" Pan joked

"It is beyond his power." Vegito sighed

And cue the anime drops from Vegito's students.

"How would YOU know that?" Caulifla asked, getting back up.

"Trust me." Vegito responded "I tried."

"What? When?" Caulifla asked

"I collected the Dragonballs when you were asleep. Asked Shenron and he responded...There are some things that even Dragons can't fix." Vegito admitted

Everyone blinked at that

"What? I train." Vegito answered.

"Err...Never mind." Bra sighed.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards the group as fast as he could

"Trunks? What's wrong?" Vegito asked, seeing his son in such a state.

"Another time anomaly." He warned

"When and where?" Vegito asked, getting up to leave the table. This was good and bad for the same reason: Food.

A mountain of food...all of it inedible. What a conundrum.

"It is a time after Buu where's everyone was fighting a giant beast called Hirudagan." Trunks explained

"Hirudagan?" The other Saiyans asked

"Alright, I'll go." Vegito nodded, following his future son.

The two flew off as fast as they could

"Can you tell me anything about this 'Hirudagan' guy? Who or what is he?" Vegito asked

"Hirudagan is a monster, a towering behemoth with a human skull for a head. Try and imagine Cell but with Namekian pink patches, a skeletal torso and black armour plating on his chest and shoulders." Trunks explained as best he could. "All it cares about is mindless destruction."

"Great." Vegito rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry about this, it seems like I'm relying on you too much." Trunks apologised

"It's fine, stuff happens...Look after your sister, Pan and the others while I'm gone...And grab some pizza while you're at it." Vegito answered, taking the glowing purple aura scroll.

"Wait, what-?" Trunks asked

"Bye." Vegito popped out of existence into the other timeline.

*? ? ?*

"Alright, so...I've got to look for a giant 'Cell-like' behemoth. This might be tricky if he isn't here." Vegito whispered, putting the scroll in his gi. "... It would be weird if I had to face a giant Cell monster."

He shook his head gently and began to fly off, keeping his power-level hidden. Knowing that this would be a good plan to keep his identity and presence to a minimum until absolutely needed

... Then he saw the giant monster fighting the Z-Fighters, Goku in SSJ3

"Oh...Giant monster." Vegito blinked. "Right."

He rolled his eyes, preparing himself

Over in the battle, the Saiyans were struggling against this powerful monster. "GAH! This guy is unbeatable!" Gohan called out

When he was suddenly shot in the back by a ki blast

"ARGH!" Gohan yelled in pain, falling to the ground.

"Gohan!" Vegito gasped. "Who? No...No way."

Floating there... Was Mira! And next to him was that Towa woman, sitting on her staff like it was a chair, Vegito seeing her in person for the first time

'Whoa, wait a minute-Am I REALLY thinking this?' He thought

"Ah, Vegito. It is quite... Nice to meet you." Towa greeted with a slight pur on the word 'nice', crossing one of her long sexy red legs clad in the almost latex looking material over the other, resting an elbow on the crossed leg and setting her chin in the palm of said hand "I see that Time-seeing Loli has you doing her dirty work for her."

"Hey, I help her out. That's all." Vegito answered, trying to keep his cool.

Towa chuckled mirthlessly as Hirudagarn continued to destroy; keeping the Z-Fighters preoccupied while this world's Goku was under Towa's control

"Take him down, Mira and Goku." Towa spoke

"With pleasure." Mira answered, having not taken his sight off of Vegtio.

"Hmm!" Goku's purple aura pulsed around him, flying at Vegito at top speed

"Whoa!" Vegito gasped, going SSJ to dodge and fight them both "How do you have control over Goku?" He frowned

"Magic." Towa smiled, running a finger over the staff she was sitting on which had an almost sensual aspect to how she did it "I can bend anyone to my will for short periods of time, increasing their power. Yes if they have evil in their hearts my boost will be even stronger, but it is not needed. Unfortunately my powers do not affect those who have God Ki or who have travelled through time and space." She frowned

Vegito continued to block and dodge Mira and his counterpart. 'D-Damn it! Well, at least I know she can't affect me!'

Goku and Mira managed to punch Vegito in the stomach, making him fly back and crash into some uprooted rubble. "Weak." Mira jeered Vegito

"Ow...Hnn. That hurt." Said Saiyan groaned as he got up

"Get up, weakling." Mira taunted, cracking his knuckles as the purple aura Goku growled at his counterpart.

... And then they where winded as Vegito, as a Super Saiyan Grade 2, punched them hard in the gut and nearly knocked them out with that one hit

"YOU. Get up." Vegito whispered in Mira's ear, letting the demon-like being fall from his fist.

"Incredible." Towa whispered happily

"Huh...?" The controlled Goku looked on, still in SSJ3.

"Towa...Let him go." Vegito ordered.

"Maybe. If you give me a better offer." Towa grinned as she floated towards him, still sitting on her staff

"What 'offer'? What're you planning?" Vegito asked, while in the background Hirudagarn was causing chaos

Towa smirked and kissed him

Vegito's eyes widened in shock, feeling this demon woman's lips press against his. This threw him off guard and he swore he could hear his conscience scream at him...although it could've been someone from the Time Nest.

'Oh, my Kami! What is she doing?' Vegito thought, pulling back in shock

"My my, what an interesting taste you have." Towa smiled as she stood up, holding her staff with two hands in front of her, and backing up

*In the Time Nest*

Vegito's pupils, Trunks and Mai all backed up and sweat dropped at what they saw

"Oh...boy." Trunks gulped

"GRRRR! That hussy! That blue skinned time manipulating hussy!" Chronoa shouted "Going up and trying to steal that sexy stud with her massive cow-udder whore tits! Trying to take such a kind guy because she thinks she is SOOOOO sexy! When I get back here I am rocking that guy's world!"

'She DOES know we're standing RIGHT here, right?' Pan, Bra and Trunks thought in a deadpanned thought

*back to the battle*

Vegito pulled back and wiped his mouth in shock. "What was that for?" He asked, not really feeling disgusted but...More shocked.

"What is wrong, did not like it?" Towa asked with a smile as she lightly touched her lips with a single finger

"I...You-" Vegito began to explain, only to be sucker-punched...'sucker-kicked' By Mira and flung away

"Oh Mira." Towa sighed dramatically, pulling out the mask from before

"He's strong..." He panted, getting his breath back...and a dark smile on his face.

"Mira, be a good boy and hold him down." Towa ordered

Mira nodded, flying down to Vegito, who was shaking some rubble out of his hair.

"Hey! Get off!" Vegito frowned as he was suddenly pulled into a full Nelson "What's with the mask?" He asked Towa with a frown

"Don't worry, Vegito. Soon, it won't matter." Towa smiled, placing the mask on the Fused Saiyan's face. "Soon, you will be mine."

"Back off!" Vegito snarled, going to SSJ2 and knocking the two away

Mira was spinning as he was flung off; Towa was forced back by the power, feeling the aura force her back and her bosom bouncing.

"So incredible." She smiled in joy

"No. Way." Vegito glared, letting the bio-electricity course around him. He soon turned to the main fight and flew off; trying to stop his controlled counterpart and also the reason he was here.

The spell seemed to have worn off, Goku having lost the purple glow and sat up with a groan

"Oh...my head...What happened? Where's Hirudegarn?" Goku groaned, rubbing his head

"No." He gasped, seeing the monster destroying the city. He snarled, gold ki swirling around him "If I don't... Who will?!" He roared as he took off as fast as he could, aiming to punch the kaiju in the gut. As his fist collided with its gut there was an explosion of light, a giant golden Shenron rising into the sky and roaring

"Goku/Dad/Kakarot!" The Z-Fighters shouted

"DRAGON! FIST!" Goku's voice echoed, the golden Shenron then returning to where it came from and charging THROUGH Harudegarn, destroying it

Hirudegarn roared in pain, his stomach was destroyed and erupted with the golden Shenron flying out of it.

The golden Shenron disappeared, revealing Super Saiyan 3 Goku with sparks of gold ki around him which died down as he reverted to his base form and collapsed

"I got you!" Vegito flew over and caught his alternate self.

He sat him down at the ground, glaring at Mira

"Oh? Are you going to run Saiyan?" Mira smirked

"What does that mask do?" He frowned

Mira didn't respond with words...He just floated there and smiled

"Unlike my spell, this mask is a device which allows me to control anyone." Towa explained herself "However for it to work, I need a... DNA sample." She seductively, running a finger over her lips again

"Science AND magic?" Vegito raised an eyebrow "Impressive."

"Thank you. And you've given me the DNA I need." Towa smiled

"Yeah yeah, that kiss." Vegito rolled his eyes "I admit, you are a rather good kisser and you where rather into it if you just wanted some of my DNA. I KNOW I felt some tongue."

"WHAT?!" The Z-Fighters asked in shock, hearing this Saiyan speak

"What?" Mira blinked and looked at Towa who just smiled

"Well you ARE handsome, how could I resist?" She smiled gently with a smile

Vegito growled light, seeing the wanton destruction that Hirudegarn had caused, he shot off after them

He began to throw punches at Towa, only to be shocked that his hits were somehow missing! It wasn't that she was dodging, his hits where just missing!

"Wh-What the hell? What's going on?" Vegito snapped

"It is my magic." She explained "A simple spell, you cannot hit me as much as you want to. You didn't think I would be stupid enough to come to you, face to face, without protection did you?" She asked, tutting "However I cannot hurt anyone myself while using this spell and it requires a lot of concentration to maintain. Which is what my dear Mira is for." She added, clicking

"Oh, crap-baskets." Vegito blinked and was immediately caught in a fight with Mira, trying to block his flurry of blows.

"What... Even... Is this guy?!" Vegito snarled as he fought Mira, knowing there was something off with that guy

"Mira is my creation, a bio-android with immense strength." Towa explained

Vegito frowned and have Mira a very strong headbutt, knocking him back "Trunks?!" Vegito called over his link to the Time Nest

"Err... yes?" Trunks asked nervously

"... Do I hear 9?" Vegito deadpanned with a frown before he charged back at Mira and gave him a strong double axe-hand

"'9'? What's he talking about?" Cabba asked

"Oh god." Trunks groaned. "Nine-"

"ANDROIDS!" Vegito and Trunks answered together. "Are there ANY others you need to tell me?"

"I have heard rumours about a timeline with another female android known as 21." Towa said with mirth

Vegito froze at hearing that...And then promptly exploded in a furious roar and huge aura of Saiyan rage.

Which gave him the drive to start 'Meteor Crashing' Mira.

*Back at the Time Nest*

The force of Vegito's rage was deafening causing those in close vicinity to be flung back, though try as they might they forced themselves to stay in place

"HOLY DENDE!" The Saiyans from the Universe 7 timeline shouted

"Who?" The Universe 6 Saiyans asked

*Back on Earth in the present*

The Son-Briefs family were currently doing chores, mainly because ChiChi and Bulma were busy making a party for Marron's eighth birthday...Until they heard Vegito's scream

"Huh? What the heck is that?" Majin Bae asked confused, carrying streamers for the party

*In the Other World*

"Wh-what the? Oh crap! Duck and cover!" King Kai shouted

*Further on*

"My word, do you hear that?" Shin, Supreme Kai of the East spoke to the Elder Kai

"I FEEL that!" Elder Kai answered

*Universe 6, Champa's world*

Champa's world was shaking like a magnitude 1 earthquake was happening, grabbing the God of Destruction and Angel's attention.

"Wh-what is that?" Champa panted, looking a bit more trim than he once was.

"I think...that is Vegito." Vados answered, getting slightly wet.

*With Vegito and the Timebreakers*

In Vegito's anger he had accidentally activated Super Saiyan Blue while he was in Super Saiyan 2, something he was VERY cautious in trying, and the two forms merged fairly well

Vegito's hair was an almost cyan colour, wild and spiked out. His muscles where tense, yellow bio-electricity sparking around him. He was also just... Standing there, yet the space around him almost seemed to be warping with how distorted the light around him seemed

"This is not good." Towa mumbled, having never seen this form before and was admittedly turned on "Mira, get out of the..."

BOOM!

In less than a blink of an eye Vegito had appeared, his fist burried deep into Mira's gut

"A... A... Ah..." Mira muttered in pain before with another sonic boom he was sent rocketing away

BOOM!

Vegito was now behind Mira, his extended foot deep inside the bio-android's back and sent him flying back the way he came. Vegito was once more chasing Mira, only not as such high speeds now. And... He was screaming! "ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" Vegito screamed with each hit, however there was something wrong. Ever since his fusion had settled he had spoken with a single voice, his own voice, but right now his voice was the overlapping voices of Goku and Vegeta once more as he delivered each powerful blow

Mira was in blinding agony as he felt his body being broken down by each, being thrown all around the place with no way to defend

"Mira!" Towa called out

"What the hell is wrong with Vegito?" Cabba asked in shock, seeing that power

"He... He's reached Super Saiyan Blue 2! Yes!" Trunks grinned widely "He can win this! He can obliterate Mira! This is great!"

"No... It's not." The Supreme Kai of Time muttered

"Wait, what?" Trunks asked

"Are you kidding me? Don't you SEE this? He can break PLANETS with his aura alone! This is fuckin' awesome!" Caulifla answered

"THAT is exactly the problem." The Supreme Kai of Time answered

Vegito panted as he stopped his assault, even though he should not have used up that much energy. Mira fell to the floor, much of his body turned into goo from the sheer force of Vegito's attacks while the rest was a bloody mess... Literally.

Vegito shook, gasping as his muscles seemed to freeze up and the bio-electricity of the form seemed to begin to ATTACK him!

"Wh-what the? AAARRRGGGHHH!" Vegito roared as he was being attacked by his own bio-electricity

He felt pain, like his body was trying to eat itself

"What's wrong?" Kale gasped

"That new form is too unstable. We have to save him!" Chronoa, The Supreme Kai of Time, answered quickly. Using her powers to get him back.

Vegito disappeared from the battle, Towa frowning as she decended. She would have to take care of her arousal later as she used her magic to pick up Mira "Do not worry baby, I will fix you."

'Stronger...' Mira's voice whispered in pain. 'Need...need to be...stronger...'

Towa teleported away with Mira, leaving the corpse of Hirudegarn and the shocked Z-Fighters looked on in utter confusion.

...

...

"What the f-?" The Z-Fighters asked in unison

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Lightningblade49: Yes, yes they are. And it seemed that way didn't it?

Mighty TAB X: You'll have to wait and see...If we DO get round to it.

Bclagg19: Wait and see.

CodGodToast:*Sigh*...Vegito isn't that petty.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Bclagg19: Yes

CodGodToast: No he won't

Korog the Oversoul: Rage and Berserk are not things that Vegito can achieve

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Vegito was teleported back to the Time Nest, still screaming in pain from the bio-electricity attacking him

He fell to the floor, the Supreme Kai using her power to urge him out of his transformation carefully

"Grandpa!" Pan called out in worry, being held back by Cabba.

"You can't help him. Leave him to Miss Chronoa." Cabba answered

"Let me go!" She cried at him

"Bra!" Trunks gasped, grabbing his sister before she could do the same as Pan

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" She begged/cried

"Come on Vegito. Come on. Nearly there." Chronoa whispered, seeing the ki slowly leak from Vegito's body as she healed the damage

The electricity began to fade away, dispersing from his body and left him a wounded and winded being...That fight was intense

"Oh... That hurt." Vegito groaned in pain

"Dad/Grandpa!" The two kids called out, going to him

"Thank god you are okay." Trunks sighed

"Yeah." Vegito nodded, hugging Bra and Pan "Looks like stacking other Super Saiyan states onto SSJBlue does no good."

"No. No, it does not." Chronoa answered, looking relieved. "Trunks, collect some Senzu Beans from the gardens."

"Of course...Wait, we HAVE those?" Trunks asked

"TRUNKS!" Chronoa urged him to go

"On it!" Said Saiyan answered, flying off.

"What're Senzu Beans?" Kale asked

"They're special beans that heal all wounds and restore stamina." Chronoa answered. "I had those specially imported from Korin's Tower."

"So you planted them and grow your own crop? Handy." Vegito muttered

"I figured you'd appreciate it." Chronoa smiled

"Okay, I got some." Trunks appeared, holding a small bag worth of them

"One should be enough." Vegito said as he held out a hand

"Here." Trunks handed it over and let Vegito eat it.

GULP

"Hmm...Hnn! There we go!" Vegito got up and felt immediately better

"Grandpa/Dad!" Pan and Bra hugged him

"... Now... If everyone could leave so I could have a talk with Vegito." Chronoa said with a look in her eyes, letting the family hug for a few seconds

"Okay." Each of the Saiyans answered

"We're glad you're okay." Bra and Pan whispered, removing the hug and following their fellow Saiyans.

As the group left, Vegito was with Chronoa...Who was looking up at him.

"Chronoa...Thank you, for saving me. I would've died if you didn't intervene." Vegito thanked his new master.

"Well, I can think of one way for you to replay me." She giggled

"I guess it's from what you said earlier?" Vegito asked

"What I said earlier?" She blushed

"Yeah, I kinda overheard you through the Time Nest's link." Vegito pointed to his ear

"Damn it!" She huffed "I had this whole seduction thing planned." She pouted

"Well...There's nothing stopping you from trying." Vegito answered. "If you want your 'seduction plan' then I say 'Try it'." He smiled. "It's the least I can do for you."

"But I don't want that, I wanted you to fuck my brains out so my tight little body would make you forget about Slutty McBigTits and stay away from her!" Chronoa said in a small rant

Vegito blinked in shock. He didn't imagine hearing those sorts of words coming from Chronoa. Before he grinned, kneeling down and cupping her cheek "Oh? You want me to fuck you into a moaning mess? Very well then."

"Wait...Y-You will?" Chronoa asked.

"Yeah, I will." He nodded confidently and kissed her passionately.

The pink skinned Kai woman melted into the kiss instantly, her eyes rolling her as her body went limp and she allowed Vegito's tongue to overwhelm not only her tongue but her senses with ease

'Man, this is almost too easy...She's gone soft within the first kiss.' Vegito thought. 'Though...It's more for HER than for me.' He gently broke the kiss, leaving a small saliva trail from their mouths. "How was it?"

"So good." She smiled "Want me to suck you off now?" She asked wishfully

"Well you DID want to show me what your 'tight, tiny body' could do." He smiled, opening the red material of his suit and revealing his dick

"Zeno-Sama Almighty!" Chronoa's eyes widened to see his member before her, her vagina tingling with excitement from this powerful warrior

She got on her knees, the cock easily covering half her face

"Sorry, but it IS only half-erect." Vegito smiled

'ONLY HALF?' Chronoa thought in shock, gently grasping his cock and began to tease it.

She had to use both hands to wrap around the large flesh rod, moving her hands up and down in a steady rhythm as she kissed the cock hungrily

"Hmm...That's good. Keep that rhythm." Vegito smiled, feeling his member being stimulated like this. "Oh my, your lips ARE rather good!"

"Hmmk hoo." Chronoa moaned over his cock, taking as much of it in her mouth as possible.

She opened her mouth wide, sliding her head down and letting the cock spread her jaw as far as it could

"Hmm...That's it, Chronoa...You're doing great." Vegito moaned, holding her head gently but letter her keep control. "Go on. Deeper, deeper."

Chronoa took these words of encouragement, trying to go deeper down on his cock, letting her throat take its shape and imagined taking this massive member into her tight pink pussy.

She was so wet you could clearly see it through her dark purple pants

"Ch-Chronoa...I'm...gonna cum!" Vegito warned her, stopping his climax, so that Chronoa decided where she wanted it.

Her throat was just SO tight! It was insane!

"Hmm! hmm! Hmm!" Chronoa moaned, hugging his hips with her arms to keep his cock in her throat, giving him the signal to climax there.

With a few final thrusts, the fused Saiyan came into her throat, flooding her cheeks.

She had no chance of swallowing it all, cum pouring down the sides of her mouth

Chronoa's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her pussy twitching like mad and her panties completely seethrough with her love juices.

"Oh...KAMI!" Vegito moaned seeing Chronoa's ahegao face and her pleasured panting. She wanted him like mad...and he was more than happy to oblige, we would give her what she wanted.

He picked her up easily, ripping her baggy purple pants from her body

"Chronoa." Vegito whispered in her ear

"Uh-huh?" She moaned

"I'm hard." He smiled

"Ah..." She continued

"And I need to release again."

"Haa~?"

"Inside your pussy." He smiled, lowering her onto his cock and filled her loli pussy with one thrust.

Chronoa's eyes widened in ecstasy, little hearts replaced the pupils as she felt Vegtio's member dive right into her slit, bouncing on his cock like a limp doll, but she fucking loved it.

She felt so wide, spread so far!

"Your pussy is so tight. Have you ever fucked anyone?" Vegito asked, holding her close, letting her pussy quiver with each thrust.

Chronoa just moaned, her tongue hanging out as her body convulsed in pleasure as her pussy was filled with his cum covered cock

Vegito could just moan, enjoying the super tight slit around him

'Cum, cum, cock, cock, fuck FUCK ME!' Chronoa thought in lust, climaxing over his throbbing member

Again and again and again. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out

"Chronoa, I'm gonna cum!" Vegito moaned, holding the Supreme Kai of Time on his cock and in his arms

All Chronoa did was moan loudly, kissing Vegito almost begging him to flood her sweet tight pussy

Vegito groaned, filling her womb and overflowing her pussy

'Oops...I think I broke her.' Vegito thought in worry, sliding his dick out of her pussy, seeing her stomach protruding with his cum inside her.

His cock slipped out of her, Chronoa reduced to a pure ahego

"Damn...You ARE beautiful." Vegito smiled kissing her gently.

Chronoa moaned and kissed back gently

'I hope ChiChi, Bulma and the others are okay with this, when I tell them.' Vegito thought

*In Universe 7, Briefs Residence*

"You know, I feel like Vegito might end up with that new boss of his." Bulma commented

"What makes you say that?" ChiChi asked, putting paper plates on the table.

"Well, you know how good he is." Bulma answered. "He's wonderful with us, Bae, Lady Suki and maybe Vados. It might happen."

"Oh yes, that Vados woman." ChiChi nodded

"So...what do you think?" Bulma asked

"Hmm...Not sure." ChiChi answered "If she's nice she can stay."

"Is that for Vados or for Vegito's new boss?" Bulma asked

"Both." ChiChi sighed

As if on cue there was a flash of light, Vados appearing

"Gah!" The two wives of Vegito covered their eyes, before seeing Vados before them

"Oh...It's you Vados." ChiChi spoke

"Good to see you, we were just talking about you." Bulma added

"It's good to see you too." Vados nodded

"What're you doing here?" Bulma asked

"Looking for your husband, Lord Champa and I sensed his power and he ordered me to investigate." Vados explained

"Oh, he's not here. He's currently with Trunks at a place called 'The Time Nest'." Bulma answered

"Oh really?" Vados asked with a raised eyebrow "Thank you." She bowed before she disappeared

"...That was brief." ChiChi commented

"Hmm." Bulma nodded. "But at least she's polite and nice."

"VERY polite..." ChiChi nodded "I'm kind of worried what she is hiding with that."

"Well, if there IS any ulterior motive, WE'LL put it in its place." Bulma pointed to each other.

"No, I mean in the bedroom." ChiChi assured "You know what they say about the quiet/polite ones."

"Oh...! THOSE 'quiet ones'." Bulma chuckled

*Time Nest*

Vados had arrived at the Nest's main hub, seeing the numerous Time Patrollers going about their missions and lives. She left them to their own devices before heading to Chronoa's home, which was right next door to The Vault.

... And there where massive piles of trash all over the place

"Goodness, it looks like a storm came through here. What happened?" Vados gasped, seeing it all.

"What am I saying?" She rolled her eyes at herself. "It must've been Vegito." She continued, using the trash as a sort of trail to go to Chronoa's home. Not that it was difficult to find.

She saw Vegito sneaking out of the house, closing the door as quietly as possible

"There we go." Vegito whispered, leaving the house and walked off to the portal that Vados came through

... And walked INTO Vados

It didn't help that his face was just nestled into Vados' breasts. "Hmm...I'm in trouble." He mumbled in Vados' bosom.

"Hello~" Vados smiled, seeing Vegito

"Hi." He gulped

"My my, what happened here?" Vados asked

"You have a dead man nestled in your bosom if he doesn't move. Excuse me." Vegito quickly answered nervously as he began to pull back...But was immediately pulled back in.

"Who said that?" She flirted lightly

Vegito mumbled something in Vados' breasts to give his answer, but all that happened was giving her vibrating stimulation.

"Hmm... What was that?" She moaned gently, letting him back up

"Well, you're my girlfriend's teacher's sister and Whis would probably send me through a black hole if I touched you inappropriately." Vegito answered quickly, after getting his breath back.

"As if my little brother could hurt you if I did not wish it." Vados smiled

'Oh my god, have I flipped a switch with her?' Vegito thought in shock

"Now, tell me. What is going on?" She frowned

'Thank Dende.' Vegito thought. "Well, I've been doing some 'Time Patrolling' for Ch-The Supreme Kai of Time."

"And your power?" She asked

"That err...I got a...*bit* mad." Vegito answered awkwardly. "My power's gotten stronger."

"I could sense that. In my Universe, I felt a tremor on Lord Champa's Planet." Vados answered

"You did?" Vegito gulped

"Indeed." She nodded "It was impressive."

"I...Ah-ha, thanks." Vegito chuckled nervously. "So um...Here for a social visit?"

"I came to investigate." She nodded

"Ah...And did you find it?" Vegito asked

"I feel like you are hiding information." She frowned

"N-No I'm not." Vegito blinked

"WHY were you mad? Who are you fighting?" She frowned "I need to know this situation."

"Ah...Okay, take a seat. It's gonna be a while." Vegito admitted

Vados nodded and materialised a seat for them to sit on.

*time skip*

"And that's what happened." Vegito finished up, a mug of tea in his hand, to a somewhat shocked Vados

"I see." She nodded

"So yeah...That's everything since we last met." Vegito rubbed the back of his head, while thinking that he's glad he omitted having sex with Chronoa from the conversation

"Incredible." She nodded

"I guess you could say that. I'll be honest...I never thought I'd be doing this." Vegito answered.

"... I shall stay and assist, when I can." Vados nodded

"You will? Thank you." Vegito answered

"You need a teacher if this new level of power is not working." She smiled

"I know...I...I lost control. That new form...It's terrifying." Vegito answered

"And that's why I'm here for you. I'll help you control your new power." Vados answered

"No." Vegito responded seriously and clenched his hand

"'No'?" Vados raised her eyebrow

"No...That form, it's too dangerous. Unreliable." Vegito answered. "It's like Super Saiyan Third Grade. The cons outweigh the pros."

"Well then you need me to help you grow stronger, find a better way to grow." Vados frowned gently

"Thank you, Vados. I appreciate it." Vegito smiled

"I am SURE you can make it up to me." She nodded happily

"I'm sure that Bulma and ChiChi can make something up." Vegito offered

"NOT what I'm talking about." Vados answered puckishly, before she left

'Wait...What is she-Oh god.' Vegito though before realising what she meant. 'Another one?'

"How many is that now? ChiChi, Bulma, Bae, Suki and Chronoa...Now Vados? Six women." He counted on his hands and then rubbed his eyes in shock. "Please tell me I'm not getting anymore."

Vados managed to overhear what Vegito was mumbling, smiling gently as she heard that she would be part of his harem.

'This should be glorious.' she thought

*With Towa*

"Hmm..." Towa sighed gently, levitating using her staff as Mira reformed himself using his abilities and Towa's magic.

She was thinking about that battle. How hard to defeat that Vegito would be

"Power...Need...More power." Mira whispered, pulsing in his healing coma

"Shh...I know, I know." Towa answered "You will be big and strong."

She used her staff to search the time stream. Looking for powerful beings to harvest their power from. Knowing a Kai or a Supreme Kai might be out of the question, she turned to...a similar species.

She was running out of timelines she could affect. At least for now. She needed Demigra's power for her goal and changing history TOO fast would collapse the time stream. And she needed the time stream for her own plans.

As she said that seven dark red balls with different numbers of black stars glowed softly

"... That Vegito." She whispered with a seductive smile 'I'll be sure to make you mine.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of Jan 17: ...Grow up.

Teloch: Wait and see. Grey and I take our time with this sort of stuff.

Gozilmaster: Read Grey's comment

Mr . unknow: It's Fem!Beerus

Guest of Feb 11: Wait and see.

OmniGodManny: It's once a month, but I uploaded this on Valentine's Day cause it's a nice gift to everyone

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Super man x: We're waiting/thinking

Mr . unknow: Fem!Beerus

Gozilmaster: Have you not read the story? And no no no no

 **Author's note:**

Happy Valentine's Day! Your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at the Time Nest, Vegito was currently in a new training arena, much like the Room of Spirit and Time, or the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he ran into the training area holding another damaged/corrupted time scroll

"Yeah son?" Vegito asked, panting as he floated down to see him

"We got trouble!" He called "It involves some guy called Broly, the Legendary... Aaaaaaand your gone." Trunks blinked as Vegito and the scroll disappeared

Trunks sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well...I've got nothing to do for about an hour so-"

"Hey son." Vegito waved, popping back after three seconds

"WHOA! Th-That was quick." Trunks gasped, seeing his dad come back from his quickest mission yet.

"I don't see what the problem was. He was a giant fucking baby." Vegito shrugged "As in a literal giant fucking baby. He was pissed because Goku cried as a baby... Yes, really. Heck he wasn't even that tough, didn't even need Kaioken."

"...Well...Fair enough. Sorry to disturb you." Trunks apologised.

"Nah, don't be. I needed a warm-up." Vegito stretched gently. "Heck, I need to see Kale now. That guy inspired me to train her."

"Um...Yeah, sure. She is training with Caulifla and Cabba." Trunks led them out, going outside.

"I'll be off." Vegito nodded and flew off

*With Towa*

"That. Was. Pathetic." Towa sighed. "'Legendary Super Saiyan' my ass."

She was glaring at an orb she used to look through time. That was when the orb turned black and a voice echoed from it

"To...wa...!" The voice growled deeply within the orb

"Lord Demigra." She bowed, although she was scowling

"Why have you been dallying? Why am I not released?" The voice named 'Lord Demigra' boomed

"I am doing my best. But this Vegito is stopping my plans faster than I anticipated, reducing the amount of energy I have been able to gather."

"Then try elsewhere." Lord Demigra answered

"My Lord?" She asked

"Look through time, find more energy. RELEASE ME!" Demigra demanded "Or your realm will never be revived!"

"I-I will find more energy, Lord Demigra." Towa answered as the call ended. She frowned, holding her staff tighter "I hate him." She hissed

"Towa..." Mira spoke, reformed and not scuffed.

"It's nothing, Mira. We've got work to do." Towa answered, looking through time

*with the Saiyan's*

Cabba and Caulifla were fighting each other; Kale was in the sidelines, she didn't know if she could control her power that 'Berserker Form'.

"HA!" SSJ2 Caulifla roared, punching Cabba hard in the gut

Cabba tried to defend against it, going SSJ2 himself...but only to drop out of it from being winded.

He then fell to the floor, groaning

"Dang, I'm too strong even for YOU, Cabba." Caulifla smiled, staying in this form, letting her body get used to it.

She laughed with a smile

"Yeah." Cabba strained. "Yeah, you are." He coughed

"Hey! Kale! What did you think of that?" Caulifla called out

"Y... You where very good Big Sis." She nodded shyly

"Thanks!" Caulifla gave a thumbs up, getting Cabba up from the ground. "You were 'okay' too."

"Thank you." Cabba coughed

"Yeah." Vegito's as he landed

"Hey, guys. I've brought Vegito over for some training." Trunks spoke, bringing his parallel timeline father with him

"Let's get to work Kale." Vegito nodded

"Wh-Me?" Kale asked in shock

"Kale?" Cabba asked

"Yeah, Caulifla and Cabba have been training. And I've just faced a guy who had similar powers to you. But HE had no control." Vegito answered. "I know you can control it, you have so much power."

Kale looked down at her hands and felt...pride? Was it? Or, maybe self-worth? Whatever it was...aside from her 'Big Sister', she felt happy.

"O-Okay." Kale nodded.

"Awesome." Vegito gave a reassuring smile "Let's do this."

"O-Okay." Kale got up and went to the training area.

"Kick his ass, Kale!" Caulifla cheered for her. 'Be safe.' she thought

"You ready, Kale?" Vegito asked, powering up lightly but not transforming into Super Saiyan.

"Yes." She nodded

"Well then. Begin." Vegito spoke, getting ready for the worst, should it happen.

Kale yelled and charged, still in her base form

Vegito sighed and easily blocked Kale's attempted hits and kicks. He could dodge this a million times over, but he thought this would be good for her muscles.

Her hits barley did anything, heck at this level the Goten and Trunks from before Goku came back to life might be able to beat her

'Oh boy, this isn't working.' He thought with a sigh "Come on Kale! Get angry! You can do this!" He yelled at her, his Vegeta side getting out more

Kale flinched, backing up and looked in worry at her mentor. "I-I c. I can-" She began to whimper

"There's no 'can't' Kale!" Vegito yelled again. "You CAN get angry!"

"But, but-" Kale shook and looked behind herself to see Caulifla

"He's trying to get her mad. Much like how Trunks did with me." Cabba whispered

"Huh?" Caulifla asked in confusion

"What if I beat up Caulifla? What if I BREAK her?" Vegito asked, letting his Vegeta side through. "... Or maybe I just make her a part of my harem?"

"What?" Caulifla asked

"Wh-What?" Kale strained

"Yeah, Caulifla might be good. Strong body, tough attitude. I'd break her THAT way." Vegito smiled

Kale imagined Caulifla becoming Vegito's harem girl, fawning over him for his strength and superiority, looking down at Kale who was lying on the ground crying...And then. Kale snapped.

Kale choked back the growls before she screamed. First gripping her head, then jerked her arms down roaring to the heavens...if there were heavens beyond time or higher than this level of heaven. Her burning green aura erupted from her, the strength and gravity of her power made the earth splinter and crater beneath her feet, her body grew bulky and tall, her ponytailed hair was wild, spiked and free turning green; her strength was immensely stronger than Broly.

"That's it!" Vegito encouraged, blocking an attack by going SSJ

"NOOOOOOOO!" Berserker Kale roared, throwing punch after punch at an alarming rate.

"I guess that worked just as well." Cabba blinked

"Kale..." Caulifla whispered, seeing Kale's trigger.

"Okay Kale, calm down." He smiled lightly "You need to get control now."

"NO! You'll take her! I won't let you!" Kale roared, throwing more punches

"YOU ARE GOING TO HURT CAULIFLA, KALE! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER BEFORE!" Vegito roared, noticing the shockwaves they two had been creating

Kale's blank eyes widened in shock, stopping the assault and looked back, seeing Caulifla and Cabba hiding among the stands...her eyes shrunk back and returned, her body shrinking down...but not to her base level.

No her body was smaller, slimmer, but still very muscular

Her hair was still spiked like it was before, but it had one bang on her left-hand side relaxed while the right-hand side was spiked upwards. She panted lightly, taking control of her anger and rage.

"There you go." Vegito smiled

"Whoa..." Caulifla gasped as she saw her protégé at his level of control.

"Sorry about what I said Kale. You okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was now about as tall as him, whereas before the U6 Saiyan's only reached his chest/shoulders

"Y-Yes, Vegito." She panted, looking at him; seeing those kind eyes he's known for. "I...I'm sorry too."

"It's fine." He assured "I'm proud of you."

"KALE!" Caulifla jumped from the stands and flew to her.

"C-Caulifla!" Kale froze in worry.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Caulifla smiled, cheering excitedly, hugging her

'C-Caulifla.' Kale thought happily, accepting the hug while staying in her new form.

"Congratulations, Kale." Cabba cheered for his fellow Saiyan.

PUNCH!

Cabba was flung back into the stands and had Tweety Birds flying around his head

"...Good punch." Caulifla smiled, praising her protégé

"Thank you." Kale blushed gently

"I'll get him a Senzu." Vegito sighed going to his student to get him healed up

*With Pan and Bra*

"So, aside from training...What ELSE can we do?" Bra asked

"I dunno. And we can't go back in time in case we break the rules." Pan sighed.

"Excuse me." A Namekian spoke, walking up to them.

"Um, yeah?" Pan asked, looking at the TIme Patroller.

"Not to be rude, but aren't you going to go on missions?" The Namekian asked

"Um...Not really. We can't go back in time cause of paradox stuff." Bra answered

"There are Parallel Quests, you can train with them. They'll send you to a parallel timeline where you don't affect your timelines." The Namekian answered casually like they should've known this.

"What?" They blinked

"Yeah, over there. You can do stuff to help your training." The Namekian answered, pointing to the hub which was run by two Capsule Corps robots.

"Seriously?" The two asked

"Yeah." The Namekian answered. "...You're newbies, aren't you?"

"We are not!" Pan snapped, wanting to say what they did.

"What she means is: we've had TRAINING and she's been on adventures, unlike myself; but no-one's told us about this." Bra answered

"Ah, okay. Well, get yourselves registered and ready for the missions." The Namekian answered. "Good luck, okay?"

"Thank you." Bra and Pan answered.

"...You didn't boost yourself up. Why?" Pan asked Bra as the Namekian left

"Cause it was the truth. You spent a year in the universe with Goku and Trunks...I spent it on clothes. I don't want to lie and build myself up when I can't deliver." Bra answered. "I want to be your equal and if it means starting from the bottom, I'm gonna start at the bottom."

"... Bra." Pan whispered, blushing

"So...Yeah. Want to go questing?" Bra asked, scratching her cheek lightly

"Sure." Pan nodded

Bra smiled, extended her hand and the two clasped them together, ready to take on the timestream.

*Back in Universe 7*

Bardock was training hard, focused on growing stronger

He and his fellow Saiyans, even Mai, Shu and Pilaf were training harder than ever. They could feel like they were on the cusp of Super Saiyan 2.

That was when a portal began to open out of nowhere!

"Is that a fucking portal in the sky?" Bardock asked angrily

And out came Towa and Mira

"That answers THAT question." Bardock glared and was ready for a fight. "Hey! Who're you?"

"Hmm." Mira glared down. 'He doesn't look strong.'

"I said 'Who ARE you?' What're you doing here?" Bardock asked, clenching his fist.

In several seconds the rest of Bardok's squad, Gine and King Vegeta arrived next to him

"Bardock, what's going on?" King Vegeta asked

"Who's that?" Gine added

"My name is Towa." She asked, pulling out several large circular masks that would cover a person's entire face "And I require some... Assistance." She grinned

"Like hell you will!" Borgos growled, raising his fist against her.

And he was easily caught and thrown into a wall

"BORGOS!" The group shouted

"Weak." Mira huffed gently, turning his attention to the other Saiyans.

"GO!" Fasha shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"My, my..." Towa smiled, seeing their strength "Have your fun Mira." She waved her hand

"I will." Mira cracked his knuckles and began to fight the dead Saiyans

He was easily winning, none of the Saiyan's having enough power to beat him or even dent him

Gine, Fasha, Shugesh, Tora and Borgos were out for the count

Both King Vegeta and Bardock were the only two left standing...though they were quickly going to fall out of their Saiyan transformation

"King... We still have that technique the boys showed us." Bardok panted weakly

"I would NEVER sully my Saiyan Pride by doing that stupid dance!" The king snarled

"It's either that or we get our asses kicked by this guy." Bardock answered, glaring at him.

"... Fine." The king snarled

"What're you two yammering about?" Mira asked

"You want a real fight, right?" Bardock asked

"And?"

"Let us show you a good fight." King Vegeta answered as he and Bardock powered down.

The two of them flew a good distance back from Mira to give themselves some room. Soon, the two mirrored each other, extending their hands in opposite directions, before bringing them in as they got closer to each other "Fu...!"

"What is this?" Mira asked

"Sion!" King Vegeta and Bardock soon jerked their knees up and their arms back

"Interesting." Towa whispered

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The King and Bardock extended their fingers and bent to their respective opposite's sides, connecting them in synch, touching their fingertips right in the centre.

A bright light emitted from the two Saiyans, their bodies melding into one solid form.

Emerging from the light came a sole warrior, the fusion of King Vegeta and Bardock!

It was a black haired warrior, he had a black vest with blue padding around the neck and shoulders, exposing their rock hard upper muscles. Around his waist was a maroon sash with white Majin-like pants and black boots.

"HA!" The fusion roared, giving an air of power about him

"Who...ARE you?" Mira asked, feeling the power and felt mildly impressed

"The name is Bargeta!" The Fused Saiyan answered, his voice sounded like a perfect blend of King Vegeta and Bardock's.

"KING Bargeta! And this..." In a burst of ki he transformed into SSJ2 "Is SUPER King Bargeta!"

Mira's eyes widened an iota...and smiled "Interesting. You MIGHT be a challenge."

'Now Mira, that's mean. You're giving them hope when they have no chance.' Towa thought

The two fighters readied themselves and sped towards each other, King Bargeta threw a flurry of energy blast infused fists to attack Mira, but the blue-skinned demon creation blocked and dodged them, just smirking as the fusion Saiyan tried to land a hit.

'Damn it! I can't hit him! I HAVE to!' King Bargeta thought, before flying back and readied an attack

'No you don't.' Mira thought

"Kamehame-OMMPH!" King Bargeta tried to use a Ki attack but was hit in the stomach by his opponent

His body went limp, shock flowing through the fused Saiyan as he was split into two

"Darn it. Looks like 10% was too much for them." Mira frowned

"Oh, Mira..." Towa sighed and levitated down. "Still, these Saiyans WERE strong."

She began to pluck hair from each of them, adding the hair into the masks

"There...Oh...he's balding." Towa frowned, plucking Borgos' head

With the DNA set, she began to attach the masks...

*With Vegito*

Vegito and Kale were continuing their training, even letting Cabba and Caulifla join.

Kale was getting the hang of her Berserker state, keeping her mind while fighting.

Caulifla was mastering SSJ2, getting quite proficient with it.

Cabba, was lagging a bit behind but he didn't stop trying.

With Kale's form it had a LOT of power, and while her size gave her a noticeable speed difference to Caulifla and Cabba it wasn't an extreme loss and she was learning a fighting style as well as team work moves that perfectly made up for her slight speed weakness

Caulifla seemed to be a natural at learning and understanding how ki worked and flowed through her body, how to manipulate and harness it. She still had a long ways to go as a fighter, but her skills with the Super Saiyan stages were clear as day

Meanwhile Cabba was the better fighter but less adapt with the transformation, although even with an unmastered SSJ2 he was still the fastest of the three

So, right now: they were the perfect balanced team. If they were in a team with the other members of the Universe 6 group from that fight Suki and Champa had put them in, they could give Universe 7 a run for their money

They were, of course, still not up to Vegito's level but they were doing VERY well

"HA!" Caulifla shouted, throwing a punch at Vegito's face

"Good." Vegito praised, blocking the punch

Caulifla smiled, even as her punch was blocked

Kale managed to get a punch in Vegito's side, hitting the fused Saiyan

Vegito didn't block it, taking it as he collided Kale with Caulifla like a club

"AH!" both yelled as they fell to the ground

"Nice teamwork needs some work though." Vegito praised them, unaware that Cabba was going to attack from behind

"GALLICK GUN, FIRE!" Cabba roared

Vegito gave a small smile before he disappeared out of view when Cabba's Gallick Gun fired at him, blinding his eyes with purple light.

"Did I get him?" Cabba wondered

As the smoke cleared Vegito was nowhere in Cabba's sight.

"Not yet." Vegito popped behind Cabba and tabbed him on the back of his head to knock him out.

"Too easy." He smiled

Carying Cabba down, the trio of U6 Saiyans had powered down. Their training was over for today.

"Nicely done." Vegito nodded

"Yeah? Didn't feel like it. We got our butts handed to us." Caulifla huffed

"Even Gods of Destruction have trouble with me." Vegito smiled

"S-Seriously?" Kale asked, looking up at him

"Yeah, Suki and I often spar and I win at times." Vegito nodded "Well she tends to beat me a lot to. It's tightly 50/50."

"Whoa...toe to toe with a God." Kale whispered

"Yeah and it's difficult, I'll admit." Vegito smiled "But she IS fun to fight with."

"So, what now teach?" Caulifla asked

"Don't know." He blinked

Over in Conton City, Pan and Bra were back from their training in the Parallel Quests...It looked like they had spent a year in the Room of Spirit and Time. Torn clothes and scuff marks on their bodies.

"That was crazy." Pan smiled, holding Bra's hand

"Yeah. It was." Bra panted, accepting the hand holding. "Good work holding off those Frieza Forces."

She moved her head against Pan's shoulder like a lover

"Anything for you." Pan answered kindly.

"Sort of glad that you didn't end up in Ginyu's body forever." Pan continued

"Yeah...I don't think I'd enjoy being purple and horny forever." Bra added

"Oh, My!" A disembodied voice moaned

"Not now, Takei!" King Kai's voice snapped

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

Reviews:

Kilare T'suna and crownkingck: Dang it, Takei!

storybook thumb: Yep, from the Abridged Movie. This IS a 'harem story', but Grey and I focus of plot rather than just 'plot'.

Blake Valentine II: Wait and see.

CrimsonFvckr: We try our best.

Duskrider: Thanks, we had to make use of them SOMEHOW.

Your doom and guest of Feb 15: Fuck you right back.

Random guy: Thank you for helping out.

Nirvash77: Ha-ha. Glad we got you laughing.

Draconianking: Ask politely and you shall receive.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

OMAC001: Yes they are

HVulpes2.0: No Android 21 will not be in the harem

Nirvash77: You should have been drinking TeamFourStar Cola?

Lightningblade49: The sequel.

storybook thumb: Yes it is

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a day later, Kale and Caulifla were taking some time off from training.

They were spending time together and you could almost see the tension between them

'C-Caulifla.' Kale thought gently, feeling almost ashamed to speak 'Big sis... She is so pretty and strong and nice...'

Caulifla sighed and relaxed against the wall.

"Caulifla?" Kale whispered

"How can we get stronger?" Said Saiyan asked

"Huh?"

"Vegito, he's REALLY frigging strong. All this training is good but...I wanna get stronger! ALL of us to get stronger." Caulifla answered

"B... But Big Sis, his training IS making us stronger?" Kale asked/stated

"I know, I know...I just want to get some equal footing against him." Caulifla sighed

"I want to be able to protect you." She mumbled but Kale heard it clear as day

"Y-You do?" Kale asked, her heart feeling lighter.

"Huh?" Caulifla blinked before her eyes widened "Oh shit, did I say that out loud?!"

"You did!" Kale nodded, blushing.

Caulifla laughed nervously as she blushed

Kale wanted to leap up and hug Caulifla for that comment. She didn't think that her mentor felt the same about her.

But for now...It was a good enough hug.

... Except she accidentally kissed her

Caulifla's eyes widened in shock. She felt her protege's lips on hers...she couldn't believe this...she didn't believe this.

... She wanted more!

"Kale..." Caulifla pulled back gently, whispering to her protege. She pulled Kale towards her with her strength, pinning her down and held her close.

She kissed her deeply, pinning her to a wall

'Cau-Caulifla's kissing me! It...It's my dream real!' Kale thought lovingly, hugging her mentor in her arms.

She became like jelly. HAPPY jelly, but jelly

"Kale..." Caulifla pulled back, blushing at her protege, panting heavily as she saw her "I fucking love you!"

"You...you do?" Kale's eyes glistened, her heart pounding in love hearing those words come from her mentor.

"Yes."

"Caulifla!" Kale smiled, her aura growing around her from her happiness

"Kale!" Caulifla called as her aura flared as well

The two began to kiss passionately once more, their auras emitting from inside of their own space.

As we pan out of the two girl's quarters the sounds of moaning could be heard.

"Crush...Cannon...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Caulifla's moans proclaimed as a bright red energy blast shot through the window

We'll just...leave that to your imagination.

So now we go over to Vegito...who is lying on the ground in utter shock.

*Five minutes ago*

Vegito was levitating in the air, after what happened with his attempt of 'Super Saiyan Blue 2' he needed to make sure his Ki wasn't all out of whack like he was back after his match with Hit.

'Okay, I feel okay...A bit strained, but that's from the training.' He thought to himself. 'Oh, there's Pan and Bra.' He flew over to them but obviously they didn't see their alternate family member...and were kissing.

Insert brake screech here.

Vegito looked on in utter shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Uh-oh. G-Gramps?" Pan looked at her grandfather

"Oh, crapbaskets." Bra gulped

With that revelation, Vegito plummeted to the ground with a terrified look on his face.

Over in the background, we could hear Caulifla's 'Crush Cannon' shooting off as the two young Saiyan girls raced to their parental unit.

CRASH!

"What is going on?" Mai and Trunks asked, coming over to the two scenes.

Mai to the U6 situation and Trunks to the crashed Vegito

"Oops...Sorry." Caulifla and Kale apologised

"Err...We kinda broke his mind." Bra pointed to Vegito and a confused looking Trunks.

"HOW did you break dad's mind?" Trunks asked as Vegito jerked up in fright

"WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" He yelled at the sky

"What?!" The two girls gasped and frowned

"Did I come in at the wrong time?" Trunks asked

"Just...HOW?" Vegito asked, a terrified look on his face.

"What?" The two repeated with frowns

"Look I-Urgh...I'm thinking too stupidly." Vegito tried to think, but he honestly came off as rude and unfeeling. He thought of his OWN Pan and Bra in HIS timeline and not thinking that they were two alternate Pan and Bra. "I'm sorry. I just... Forgot that you where from an alternate reality. I thought you where my world's Pan and Bra who are related."

"OH...!" The two girls answered. "Yeah, that makes sense/Understandable."

"Sorry, I am STILL lost. What happened?" Trunks asked

"We were kissing." Bra and Pan answered together.

...

...

CRASH!

Trunks was on the floor unconscious.

"Two for two." Bra chuckled

"WHY where you kissing?" Vegito frowned

"Do you want us to start from the beginning?" Pan asked nervously

"Please." Vegito nodded

"Well, we were training, but we started to get bored." Bra began

Vegito blinked, holding back his words. He didn't want to interrupt and wanted the full story.

"So we started to go do Parallel Missions. I wanted to surpass Pan, get stronger." Bra added, clenching her fist in pride and thought back to that moment.

"Makes sense." Vegito commented lightly, seeing her father's pride and strength flow through her.

"And...Through the missions, we got stronger...we got closer." Pan added

"It all came to ahead when..." Bra continued

*flashback*

The two Saiyan girls where on Namek, barrelling the Ginyu Force as Ginyu had taken the body of Vegeta and had paralyzed Goku

"D-Damn it." Pan growled, seeing Ginyu's forces almost overwhelm them.

"You...You...!" Bra glared, seeing her father's body being controlled by Ginyu

She roared as she powered up, easily being stronger than second form Frieza

For the sake of simplicity, we'll be calling anyone who has switched bodies by their original names. So, Vegeta in Ginyu's body is still Vegeta, while Ginyu in Vegeta's body is still Ginyu.

"Gah! Wh-What's this power?" Ginyu gasped, seeing this power level with his scouter.

"In...credible." Vegeta whispered, that self-inflicted wound Ginyu caused had pinned him down; but he still felt that power that radiated from this unknown Saiyan girl.

"You...BASTARD!" She rocketed into Ginyu, punching him in the gut.

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" she roared, hitting Ginyu hard and throwing him around

"Wha...Cap'n! Hang-GAH!" Jeice called out...having an almost Australian accent, before getting kicked in the head by Pan.

"Eyes on ME, asshole!" Pan began to punch Jeice away

"OH! Right in my snoze!" He groaned, holding his blessing nose

"That's it I'm gonna-OW! Again in me snoze!" Jeice readied an attack, but was punched in the face again. "Why you little-OH FUCK! That hurts!"

"I can do this ALL day!" Pan answered

Up in the air, Bra was wailing on Ginyu, her punches and speed were more than a match for the body-stealing alien.

The alien fell to the floor, groaning in pain

"You're...REALLY strong." Ginyu panted, looking at her.

"That I am." She nodded

"I wonder?" He smiled evilly.

"Huh?" Bra asked

"BRA, DODGE!" Pan called out, punching Jeice in the face while not looking

"OW!" Jeice screamed

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu roared

Bra gasped, wanting to get out of the way...But a certain purple alien got in the way of the blast. That's right, Vegeta and Ginyu had switched places again.

"What?" Pan gasped

Ginyu and Vegeta were now back in their own bodies...thou albeit, Vegeta was more beat up than Ginyu.

"D-Damn it...I-I have to-" Ginyu groaned, bleeding out from that wound.

Bra was frozen in fear, shaking

"You!" Vegeta growled.

"M-Me?" Bra panicked

"Bra, MOVE!" Pan yelled, zooming towards her, snatching her away from the fight and flew off

Bra panted in fright, they were out of the fight's range as they crashed into a Namekian island

"Bra...why...why didn't you dodge?" Pan panted

"What?" Bra blinked

"You almost got changed." Pan answered "I could have lost you!"

"P-Pan? What're you saying?" Bra gasped, seeing the intensity in her eyes

Pan was crying, shaking lightly

Bra felt the tears on her shirt, seeing how Pan was distraught...She didn't know.

"He would have had your body... You would be in your father's, beaten and unable to move... Then he'd kill you." She cried

"Pan...do...Do you-?" Bra whispered, hearing how hurt Pan was.

"I love you!" She nearly yelled, her tears flying from her face as she cried and closed her eyes as tightly as she could

"Pan..." Bra whispered, hearing her friend confess to her. She felt her heart beat fast from hearing that, she couldn't believe it.

She then pulled her into a kiss

Pan's eyes soon opened, she felt Bra's lips on hers...She felt her lips on hers...They were kissing.

Her eyes fluttered down in bliss

Bra broke the kiss after a minute or so. She was still unused to this, sure she liked boys, but...she was curious how it would be with a girlfriend.

"Pan... I..." Bra blinked gently

"Bra...I love you." Pan panted, looking lovingly at her.

"I know." She nodded "I've just... Never been with a girl before. If it's you, however... I want to try."

"Yeah?" Pan asked

Bra nodded, holding her close in a hug.

*End flashback*

"Then we got back to the fight, beat up Ginyu and his forces and came back." Bra finished.

"That's everything." Pan followed

Both Vegito and Trunks were silent. The two looked at each other and back at the two girls. "Well...My sister is bisexual." Trunks whispered.

"Is that so bad?" Vegito asked

"No..." Trunks sighed

"Listen...I know I'm not your real grandfather or father...in a manner of speaking. But...I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't give you my blessing." Vegito turned to them. "Just please... Be safe. And happy."

"We will." The two answered.

"And...No 'rough stuff' until you're both older." Trunks interjected

"Yes 'Princess'." The two girls answered with a smile and a roll of their eyes.

"Stop that!" He frowned

*Back over by Mai*

"Do you have ANY idea, what you two have done?" Mai frowned, standing up to the two U6 Saiyans.

They where naked, under covers and looking up at an angry Mai

"Destroying your living quarters, causing a MAJOR disruption to the rest of the Time Patrollers AND almost hitting the Time Scroll Vault!" Mai glared.

Kale looked down in shame while Caulifla was glaring

Mai sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Look, just...We'll fix this up. And in the meantime, go get dressed."

"Fine." Caulifla grumbled

"Y-Yes, Ms Mai." Kale nodded and followed her lover/mentor, holding the covers close to her

Mai looked on at the two and shook her head gently. "Those two...Powerful together...Gods help us if they fuse."

"... Fuse?" Caulifla asked

"Um...Yeah. From what Trunks told me, there are various methods of fusion." Mai answered, going off in a tangent. "There-What am I talking about? Go get dressed!"

The two nodded, getting dressed

With the two Saiyans out of sight Mai chastised herself. "Gah...why did I open my big mouth?"

She muttered, thinking about Vegito

"Vegito's gonna hate me...Blabbing about fusion." She frowned "Imagine those two using the Potara."

Unbeknownst to Mai, Caulifla and Kale overheard what Mai said.

"Potara?" Caulifla whispered

Kale shrugged her arms in confusion, not knowing what they were.

"... Fusion..." Caulifla whispered as she looked at Kale

"Caulifla?" Kale asked, looking up at her.

Caulifla was silent, thinking

'What does this 'Potara' thing look like? Is it a technique? Or something else?' She thought 'And being 'one' with Kale... Why does that seem sexy?'

The two looked at each other and bolted off to get some new clothes. They're going to figure out what Potara is!

*Elsewhere*

Chrona groaned as she sat up, her body feeling limp

"Oh...what hit me?" She asked herself, feeling like jelly. "Wait...my bed?"

"Why am I-? Oh...wait...Vegito." Chronoa whispered before realising what she and he did. Shuddering at the prospect of him holding her again.

She smiled, getting dressed

"Okay, here we go. And...Done." She smiled, getting fully dressed and ready for the day.

... And then her weak legs made her fall face first "Ow..." She mumbled, looking up to see a set of white heels in front of her face

"Huh?" Chronoa asked, looking up to see. "Lady Vados? What're you doing here?"

"My, I did not think such an old and powerful Kai in this position." Vados smiled

"I-I just slept funny, that's all." Chronoa answered. "My legs are still asleep."

"I'm SURE that's it." The sassy angel smiled

'She is so SASSY!' Chronoa thought. "Could you...Possibly...help me up, please?"

Vados nodded and helped Chronoa stand up

"Thank you." Chronoa answered gratefully.

"Not a problem." Vados answered. "Have you seen Vegito anywhere?"

"Um...No. Not-not recently." Chronoa answered

"Well, I hope you can stand on your own now." Vados smiled gently, letting her go. "He is in your city." Vados added

"Well yeah, but-" Chronoa answered, trying to get her balance.

"Mind if we take a tour?" Vados asked.

"I... Sure." She nodded

The two immortal beings started to walk towards the town section of the city, when they caught the sight of Kale and Caulifla almost streaking back to their room to get some spare clothes.

...

"I get the feeling I may have missed something." Vados blinked

"Same." She nodded

*Back with Vegito*

Vegito was meditating lightly, allowing Bra and Pan to go cloths shopping

He seemed to understand why Piccolo liked doing this...Trouble was, he was having trouble keeping awake.

He just WANTED to go to sleep

And...

'Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...' Vegito slowly snored as he levitated on his spot.

"Grandpa!" Pan called with a smile as she ran up to him

He jerked awake, that sleeping nose-bubble popped and he responded. "What? What's up?" He quickly asked, but he blinked, seeing Pan's new outfit

"Pan? What're you-?" Vegito asked

"Do you like it? Pretty awesome; right?" Pan asked

She was wearing yellow thigh high stockings, black ankle length boots with some white tipped toes. She was also wearing a tight black shirt with long sleeves and some tight black shorts. Over that was a red dress/outfit that looked like a Kai's outfit. The dress had a tailcoat that went to her knees, an opening window over her bosom which was also covered by the black shirt, the red outfit also had Saiyan armour style shoulders and the suit also guarded her neck. Finally she had a blue belt around her waist

"Whoa...I'll be honest, you DO look awesome." He patted her head and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks." She laughed nervously

"...Wait a minute; where's Bra?" Vegito asked

"Still choosing outfits." Pan rolled her eyes with a smile

Vegito rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I get that."

"She's a shopper." The two nodded

"So, what's next? Do we go and train some more or do we go on missions?" Pan asked

"It would be best if I trained you." He nodded

"Right!" Pan nodded, her and her grandfather getting up from the floor.

"I'm proud of you." He smiled

"Thanks, Grandpa." Pan responded, feeling a happy embarrassment

She was as blushing as she looked at her feet

"Hey!" Bra's voice called out, running to them.

"Bra!" Pan smiled

Bra was coming back with...at least 50 bags in her hands and wearing her new armoured costume.

It was like a red bodysuit, under a dark blue Saiyan armour like Vegeta's but the straps were still gold, her gloves and boots were the same dark blue, and on her left breast side was the symbol for Capsule Corp.

"Nice." Vegito blinked

"Thanks. Sorry, I took forever." Bra apologised.

"You did." Pan teased

"We're getting ready for training. Care for it?" Vegito asked

"Yeah!" Bra nodded quickly. "Of course!"

"Alright then." Vegito smiled, cracking his knuckles.

*With the Universe 6 Saiyans*

Caulifla and Kale had given up their search and where now... Well, basically on a date

'I...I can't believe it. I'm on a date with Caulifla!' Kale thought happily, holding hands with her girlfriend

"Kale, you need to stop being so gosh darn cute." Caulifla chuckled after one of Kale's embarrassed rambles

"Or... Or what?" Kale asked in concern

"Or I'm gonna tickle you to death." Caulifla smirked

"Oh no!" Kale blushed, giggling happily.

"That's it!" Caulifla smiled as she started tickling her

Kale was laughing out loud, she was under Caulifla's control from the tickles.

"Gotcha, Kale." Caulifla smiled

"Big sis!" Kale laughed harder

Caulifla soon stopped and looked into Kale's eyes lovingly.

"Too cute." She smiled and kissed her

"Hmm...Thank you." Kale whispered, her heart pounding from her 'big sister'.

Caulifla smiled and continued to kiss her as Vados and Chronoa arrived

"Whoa, THIS is new." Chronoa blinked

"I see you two have gotten MUCH closer." Vados smirked puckishly.

"Gah! Vados! Ms/Chronoa!" Kale and Caulifla shouted and stood up to attention

"Hello." Vados chuckled "So, what're you two doing?"

"Um...N-Not a lot." Kale answered nervously.

Chronoa sighed gently but looked at them. "I take it you're taking a break from training?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Caulifla answered quickly, though laughing nervously at the end. "Totally." She mumbled under her breath

"Hmm...What's on your mind?" Vados asked, catching the tone of voice.

"Huh?" The girls blinked

"You obviously have something on your mind. What is it?" Vados responded

"Oh. We wanted to know what this Potara thing is. We heard Mai talking about it." Caulifla explained

"'Potara'?" Vados and Chronoa asked together.

"It's a method of fusion, often because of these." Chronoa pointed to her ears, showing the Potara earrings.

"They're jewellery?" Kale asked

"Yeah, they're standard issue for Supreme Kai's to wear. Exceptionally powerful devices that allow two beings to combine...For an hour." Chronoa answered. "For the most part." She continued.

"What do you mean 'for the most part'?" Caulifla asked

"Vegito seems to be an exception... For a reason we have yet to understand. I mean when we Supreme Kai use them the fusion is permanent but Vegito is mortal, his fusion should have ended ages ago. Like before I even met him ages ago."

The two Saiyan girls look at each other, before turning back to Chronoa. "Wow...Okay." The girls answered

"Maybe we should speak to that Supreme Kai? He may give us insight of the situation." Vados suggested "I have to admit, I am very curious now that it has been brought up."

"I believe it was the Old Supreme Kai that gave Vegito the Potara." Chronoa spoke. "I might have to check. It should take a few minutes to call him and bring him here."

"Awesome!" Kale and Caulifla answered excitedly.

Chronoa nodded, closing her eyes

"So what's this 'Old Kai' like?" Caulifla asked

"I'm not sure. I've never met him." Vados answered

That was when the elderly Kai appeared, facing Vados' breasts, and laughing pevertedly

"Well, hello there." He laughed

Vados just smiled and let Chronoa yell t the pervy old man. "HEY!"

"Huh? Oh, Supreme Kai of Time." The old Kai blinked as he looked at the Loli time keeper "Still haven't blossomed I see." He pouted/frowned

Chronoa just got one of those 'Angry pulses' on her forehead. "I STILL HAVE TIME!" She snapped. "But never mind, we need to ask you something."

'Blossom?' the Saiyan girls thought

"Oh very well. What is it?" He frowned

Chronoa cleared her throat and began to calm down. "We want to know why Vegito is still fused. He told us that it's been years."

"What do you mean? The fusion is permanent." The elder Kai blinked

"No, it's not! The Potara is permanent for only KAI based fusions! For mortals, it's only for an hour!" Chronoa clarified

"Can we see your Potara earrings?" Vados asked

"Very well. These are the same as the ones I gave to Goku before they fused." He answered, passing them over.

The two took the earrings and looked, their eyes widening

"What? What's wrong?" Caulifla asked

"They are wrecked!" Chronoa all but shouted. The silver was warn and chipped, the metal having stress marks and the yellow gems looking very old and brittle

"Of course, I've had these since I became a Supreme Kai." The old man nodded, these earrings and by extension the ones Vegito used being his original ones and VERY old

"... YOU OLD COOT!" Chronoa snapped "THAT'S why the two are stuck! These things are so old the fusion magic went bad and glued them together!"

"Oops...I didn't think of that." Old Kai answered

"YOU DIDN'T THINK?! YOU'RE LUCKY WE EVEN **GOT** VEGITO! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN JUST A... BLOB!" Chronoa snapped "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GET NEW POTARA EARINGS EVERY 1,000 YEARS!"

"EXCUSE ME! **I** DIDN'T KNOW THAT! LADY SUKI TRAPPED ME IN THAT BLASTED SWORD FOR EONS!" Old Kai responded, almost getting a large head from his yelling.

"NO WONDER UNIVERSE 7 HAS SO MANY PROBLEMS!" Chronoa yelled

BONK! BONK!

Old Kai and Chronoa were hit on the head by Vados, the Angel was rubbing her ears. "Please...Calm down."

"Fine." They both grumbled, Chronoa breaking the old Potara for safety

Old Kai grumbled as his Potara were destroyed. "Looks like I need some new Potara."

"Yeah. And...I guess we've got to explain this to Vegito." Chronoa answered, rubbing the bump on her head

"... Can we try please?" Kale asked suddenly

"What?" Chronoa and Old Kai asked, confused at Kale's question.

"Can...Can we try them, please?" Kale answered

"You want to fuse?" Chronoa asked

"Yeah." Caulifla nodded.

"Well...I guess I can let you borrow mine." Chronoa answered. "THESE won't be permanent." She glared at the Old Kai.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes

"So...we'll get stronger with these?" Kale asked, taking one of the earrings

"How do these work?" Caulifla added

"Put them on opposite ears." Vados explained

"Okay." Kale nodded, looking at the Potara, before putting it on

"Got it." Caulifla answered, clipping it to her own ear.

The two Universe 6 Saiyans began to levitate, their bodies zooming towards each other before colliding and erupting into a bright green light.

Old Kai, Chronoa and Vados covered their eyes at this spectacle, the Kai's felt this tremendous power flowing out of this new Saiyan; Vados managed to squint and make out the figure emerging out of the light.

At the other side of Conton City; Vegito, Pan, Bra, Trunks and Cabba stopped their training. They felt the power over by Chronoa's home. They couldn't believe what was going on.

"What or who is that?" Bra asked

"I-I dunno." Trunks and Pan added

"Should we go, Sensei?" Cabba asked

'That light...I know it.' Vegito thought, flying off towards it.

"D-Dad/Grandpa!" Trunks, Bra and Pan flew after him.

Back with the Kai's and Angel stood this new warrior. Proud and strong...Standing as she examined herself. "Heh. Alright." The woman smiled.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Shadow Joestar: Glad you're enjoying it

Dragonfan6: We like to throw in twists every now and then.

deathgundam006: Thank you.

Meazm: Continue reading and see.

Blake Valentine II: Of course.

Lightningblade49: Wait and see.

CrimsonFvckr: Kefla. It's an easy name to get mixed up with.

Truth Teller and Random guy: Thank you for being in favour for helping us against these toxic comments.

Might TAB X: Glad you like the story thus far.

HA4e chapter 10: It wasn't intentional, but I think it was a subconscious choice. I just thought Oolong getting a plane was funny and awesome.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Dylan Morrow: First off, learn grammar and punctuation. Your 'rant' was so long, boring and disjointed I had no idea what you where even trying to say

Second, okay so you are yelling at someone for abusing another user... And then attacking said user? Seriously?

Third, Ghost has no one that likes him? Huh, looks like I'M not a person then. Hi, I am GreyKing. I am Ghost's co-writer, I have answered reviews to almost every chapter of this story... And I have my own account if you want proof Ghost and I are different people. Reading our stories show we edit differently, so kinda hard to say that. Also I have met Ghost's parents in real life since we are both British. They are real nice.

Fourth, literally all you are doing is screaming swear words. So... I am guessing you are 12 years old? No wait, that's too immature even for a 12 year old. I meant you are 6.

Seven, no Kale and Caulifla are NOT sisters. Even according to Toriyama. Heck both girls where created as AFTER THOUGHTS, which is why in the manga Caulifla treats Kale like just a random member of her gang and why in the anime Caulifla treats her LIKE A STUDENT

Eight, Goku Black was day-one in Xenoverse 2 because his was the newest arc to come out so they where hyping up the game with it. In FighterZ, arc system likes using Characters who they can give interesting fighting styles to. Goku Black and Zamasu have a tag team based stye which is why they were added

Nine, want more proof that Ghost isn't the one talking shit in the comments? Look at how they write. Ghost is normally more respectful and not snarky

Ten, prepare to be blocked you troll

Random guy: Thanks for the support

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: Thanks

Everyone asking about Kefla:

That was the plan all along. We said CAULIFLA AND KALE would not be in the harem, as you can see it was because we ship them together, but we said nothing about their fusion

 **Author's note:** I am breaking my '10 day update' rule to give a serious message on this chapter. I, GhostKaiser23, do NOT want to see ANYMORE toxic reviews on this story. Call me 'petty' or 'whiny' or even 'a safe-space fag who can't handle a little criticism', but this MUST stop. This is basic bullying for a plot line in Dragon Ball Super that this story has only JUST caught up with, or with characters that have a certain chemistry with each other. For those of you who are THREATENING me, who are verbally assaulting me, I HAVE reported you for abuse. And if this DOES NOT STOP in the next chapter, I will turn off all anonymous reviewers and block all abusers. And to those who call me out on 'being safe behind my keyboard' I read ALL the reviews on my stories and I am hurt by these vicious comments. This story was done out of love for Dragon Ball and the franchise as a whole with my co-writer and best friend GreyKing46.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Speeding through the air, Vegito and his pupils rocketed towards Chronoa's home, they wanted to know what this new power was...and what they say made them blink in amazement.

"Ah! Vegito!" Old Kai called out, standing in front of the new Saiyan.

The Saiyans landed behind the new warrior in front of them.

It was a black spiky-haired woman, slender and of average height, wearing a purple tank top shirt and trousers with gold and black boots with gold bracers.

"Who...who's this?" Bra asked

"Wait...No-No way!" Cabba gasped, realising who this was.

Vegito looked on at this woman as she turned around and smiled, speaking in a mixed voice, much like how Vegito once spoke. "Hey, Vegito. Looks like you're not the ONLY fused warrior anymore." She smiled

"Really?" Vegito asked, looking at her. "What's your name?"

"Kale and Caulifla make...Kefla!" The Saiyan woman smiled, introducing herself.

"K-Kefla?" Trunks blinked

"Yeah, jealous?" Kefla smirked

"Impressive." Vegito nodded with a smile

"Yeah, I kinda am." Kefla smirked. "So, we gonna fight, test out my new strength?"

"Sure." Vegito smiled

"A-Are you sure?" Cabba asked

"I'm sure. We'll go to the Room of Spirit and Time, less stuff to break. Sound fair." Vegito asked

"Sure." Kefla smiled, giving her answer.

Vegito nodded and grasped her, IT'ing away

"...So...Who told her about fusion?" Trunks asked

*With Vegito*

"Okay, here we are." Vegito spoke seriously as the two entered The Time Chamber.

"Sweet!" Kefla smiled, clenching her fists with excitement.

"Kefla...Why did you fuse?"

"Huh? Well, I wanted to get stronger. Try and surpass you." Kefla answered

"And you're fused forever. You can't Un-Fuse!"

"... No we aren't." She blinked "These earrings only work for 1 hour."

Vegito blinked in shock. Did he just hear that right? "S-Say that again."

"Potara only work for an hour if you're not a Supreme Kai. The ones YOU had were ANCIENT. Kais replace them every thousand years so the magic or whatever doesn't destroy you or turn you into sludge." Kefla answered

Vegito stood there in shock...He couldn't believe that his fusion is the result of malfunctioned Potara earrings. It. Made. Him.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegito roared in anger and frustration, flinging Kefla back as the Room of Spirit and Time shook. Vegito's rage caused the beginning of a golden hole crack and stretch open in front of him. His violent rage breaking the fabric of reality within the Room...and a VERY frightened Old Kai.

"CRAPBASKETS!" Kefla screamed as she saw Vegito's raw power in action.

... And she even felt herself get a bit wet

"That! Old! DOOFUS!" Vegito roared, ignoring the fact he had torn open a Reality Hole, showing the Kais, Sayians AND Vados how powerful and pissed off Vegito was.

"Crapbaskets!" The Saiyans commented

"GRR! Kefla! You wanted a fight?" Vegito turned to her.

"Yeah." Kefla nodded, feeling her waist tingle.

"Then let's go!" Vegito answered, going Super Saiyan.

Kefla nodded as she turned super Saiyan herself. Her muscles bulged lightly, her hair going green and wild

"HA!" Vegito roared, speeding towards her and Kefla doing the same.

The sight of the two Saiyan fusions fighting began to spark, showing how powerful they were.

"ZENO-SAMA ALMIGHTY! They're incredible!" Chronoa gasped

"My word, they certainly are." Vados agreed

"Kick her ass, dad!" Bra cheered as the portal began to close, so that they couldn't see them anymore.

"Go Kefla!" Caba cheered for his fellow Saiyan.

"This is amazing!" Kefla cheered as she matched Vegito's punches

"Yeah, yeah it is. Been a while since I've had a challenging training partner." Vegito answered. "Bra and Pan are young and have room to grow and improve, Trunks and Cabba have great potential. But YOU Kefla...You're something special!"

"Sh... Shut up! Don't say it like that!" Kefla blushed as she jumped back "Crush Cannon!" She yelled, shooting a large blast of green and red ki

Vegito smiled, raising his hands and ki blocked the attack. "FINAL FLASH!" He called out, the two ki blasts collided, pushing each other back to show each other's strength.

Kefla was nearly as strong as he was when he fought Super Buu, so he was still winning. But at the same time the potential was... It was exciting him more than he thought it would! And her power was growing, thanks to whatever mutated Kale's super Saiyan state!

"Hrr...HAAAAAAAAA!" Kefla roared, growing stronger with her green aura, pushing and forcing her Crush Cannon down to beat Vegito's Final Flash.

Vegito smirked, seeing how strong she was becoming, pushing his own limits while she pushed hers.

He increased the power by several more levels, overwhelming Kefla's blast

Kefla was pushed back and was flung back through the sky and onto the floor. She was down, but not out. This was training with her new power. She LOVED being like this. Having these limits to push past, having a strong mentor to fight against...It was getting her excited in more than one way.

And then there was a feeling flowing through every cell of her body. A feeling of completion, of love.

Yeah. You read that right.

She felt complete, the fusion of Kale and Caulifla, her two halves...They loved being like this. Being one.

Their love for each other fully realised, the two being one.

'Yes...Yes, this is it...Being one with each other...Kale...Caulifla...This is what I want!' She thought, feeling that emotion rush through her, feeling her power rise and get stronger.

'I am their daughter! I love this love!' she thought, bursting into SSJ2 and charging

'She just went Super Saiyan 2! This is incredible!' Vegito thought and smiled, seeing how she was pushing herself. 'Caulifla has access to that transformation so it's not THAT surprising but still!'

"HAAAA!" Kefla roared, going faster and stronger in her assault.

'She still throws her fists wildly though.' Vegito thought, dropping to his base form and going pure martial artists. He was going to make a point

"Huh?" Kefla asked, having her attacks blocked and deflected by Vegito's moves.

"Are you mocking me?!" She snarled, seeing Vegito in his base form. He was using his arms, seemingly just tapping her arms and pushing them away and making them miss

"Not at all. It's called 'teaching'." Vegito answered, keeping his deflecting up.

He was actually using her momentum and the way her body moved to redirect her hit so it missed, like water spiralling down the drain

Kefla tried to get more hits in, but with Vegito's skill, she couldn't land a hit. She was getting frustrated.

"You have power, but no skill." Vegito explained, pushing a palm against her stomach as he got a very easy opening and Kefla felt all the air leave her lungs

"If you train more, instead of using raw power, you might...no, WILL become a fantastic warrior." Vegito answered as he backed up, Kefla falling to her knees and holding her stomach

She had dropped out of her transformation and was trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Okay... I get your point." she panted, pulling herself up "But NOW I'm gonna...!"

POP!

Kefla had disappeared, releasing Kale and Caulifla from the fusion.

"Huh, that's something." Vegito spoke, noting that the hour wasn't even up yet.

"Wh-What?" Kale asked in shock

"Hey, what gives?" Caulilfa added "It hasn't been an hour!"

"You were giving off too much power, and the room of spirit and time messed with the Potara's time management for a lack of a better term." Chronoa explained

"Chronoa!" The Universe 6 Saiyans spoke in shock.

"Good info to know." Vegito answered, helping the Saiyans up.

"You DID rip holes in space-time." She frowned at him

"I...Huh?" Vegito asked in confusion.

"That roar you did, caused a tear in the room. Showing us your unbridled rage, towards Old Kai." Chronoa explained "He ran."

"Jeez..." Vegito groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry about that." He apologised.

"It's fine, it was funny." She giggled

"Alright, let's get out of here." Vegito spoke, leading the way.

Caulifla and Kale nodded, following

Since they were behind Vegito and Chronoa, they were holding hands. Since this was as best as they could get now since separating...Plus, it just made Kale look cute.

However they were still thinking of Kefla and how good it felt

They wanted that feeling again. But, the Potara for today had run out.

Just being like that... They felt at peace. As soon as they left the time chamber they ran off to their home

"Where're THEY going?" Vegito asked.

"Oh no." Chronoa rolled her eyes.

"I think Kefla got them excited." Vados nodded

"'Excited'?" Vegito asked...before clocking on. "Oh boy..." He groaned.

"Oh, come on!" Mai groaned, facepalming.

*With Towa*

Towa smiled, sitting on a stone throne in a destroyed desert like planet

"Ah...this...this is nice." She commented. 'Could use a pillow, though.' She thought

Stone seats really didn't do well for her perfect ass

"Towa." Mira appeared before her, looking stronger than he was before.

"Yes, Mira darling?" She asked

"Our new Time Breakers, they seem to be getting stronger." Mira answered. "As weak as they are to me...they ARE gaining power."

"My new masks are working well." She nodded

"Yes, they are." Mira responded. "Though...I will admit, Demigra seems to be keeping quiet."

"Do mention him." She frowned

"I am concerned that he is keeping quiet through all of this. I am growing concerned." Mira answered

"If we keep going like this, collecting warriors, we'll be able to attain the power. Don't worry." Towa answered, letting Mira disappear and satisfied with that answer. "...Borgos."

Appearing was one of the controlled Saiyans wearing a white mask with a modified "X" symbol that looked like an infinity symbol.

"Go collect me a pillow." She ordered

*In Universe 7*

"I hope Vegito's doing okay." ChiChi spoke, talking to Bulma.

"I'm sure he is...Though that roar WAS concerning. I haven't heard that loud a roar since Namek." Bulma answered as Bra was flying with Zee and Pan.

"He most likely got some news that pissed him off." Videl suggested

"That is true." Bulma nodded

"You think he'll come back soon?" Gohan asked

"I know so." ChiChi responded. "He always does."

Gohan nodded when his eyes widened, feeling some dark ki's in the distance

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl asked

"Somethings or some PEOPLE are coming. Get inside." Gohan spoke urgently. "Hurry!" He yelled, unleashing his maximum potential without hesitation

The mothers and their children headed inside, except for Bae.

"Bae? What're you doing?" Gohan asked

"Bae help." She answered, stretching her body ready to fight

Gohan looked at her and nodded, getting into a demon style stance

Soon, the dark ki's appeared, giving their menacing auras about them.

"Wait...isn't that-?" Gohan gasped, seeing the different figures.

"Dead Saiyans?" Bae asked, accidentally forgetting their names and hadn't met them much.

Floating there was Gine and Fasha

Both Gine and Fasha were wearing black Saiyan armour, a green chest piece on their chest armour; black and white bracers and shin-guards and gold tipped boots. Their faces were covered in the white masks of the Time Breakers.

"Grand... Grandma?" Gohan blinked

"What happened?" Bae added

The two Saiyans faces were hidden under the masks, but Gohan could sense that they were aiming to attack.

"Watch out!" Gohan yelled, the two shooting ki blasts

"GAH!" Bae deflected the attacks to protect the house.

"Don't hurt them, no matter what, they're still family!" Gohan spoke

"But they hit first!" Bae raced forward and tackled Gine away

Gohan frowned and flew in, trading blows with Fasha only to be shocked at how powerful she was

'What the-? She's as strong as THIS form?' He thought, before landing a kick in her stomach

He frowned and upped his ki, allowing his mystic form to use the power to SSJ2 as he countered his grandfather's team mate

Over by Bae, she was fighting as best as she could, but Gine was as strong as a SSJ2 at this point.

"How Mama Vegito so strong?!" Bea gasped

Gine responded, shooting off a ki blast at Bae to take her out.

Bae's natural amorphous ability managed to stretch her body out of the way

Bae frowned, doing a quick Kamehameha

"HA!" She called out, attacking Gine but trying to hold back.

"Gotcha!" Bea grinned, wrapping around Gine and holding her tightly

Gine struggled against Bae's binding body, trying to escape the trap. But she was trapped, unless she could rip her way out of it.

Bae saw no other option and absorbed the mother of half of her lover

"Hmm...S-Sorry. So, so sorry." Bae apologised, absorbing Gine into herself...and felt her body change.

Bae's body soon shifted from her Majin clothing into Gine's Saiyan armour, her hair shifting from her normal bob-cut style to that of Gine's spiked look. "Wh-Whoa! Bae's changed!" She gasped, remembering that she could do this but it had been a while since she HAD.

That was when the Time Breaker mask fell to the floor, as she was unable to absorb it

"What's this?" Bae asked herself, picking up the mask to look at it. "Hmm...to complicated. Need Bulma." She spoke to herself and flew off to help Gohan.

*With Gohan*

Gohan and Fasha were fighting fervently, their scourge had caused them to go to the desert...where a certain Namekian was trying to make a castle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Piccolo screamed in anger and shock as the two crushed his finally completed castle

"Sorry!" Gohan called out

"GOHAN! THAT. Took me. A GOD DAMN MONTH!" Piccolo snarled

'And we had JUST found a place for the pool table.' Kami, Piccolo's fused good half, former guardian of Earth and the second voice in Piccolo's head added

'Who the hell is THAT he's fighting?' Nail, the first Namekian that Piccolo fused with added

Piccolo didn't say a word, he just growled as his eyes turned red. He ripped his cloak and the shirt of his gi away, the pale green spiked armour appearing over his chest and left arm

Gohan felt that spike in energy as he saw his former mentor's energy spike up. He. Was. Pissed!

"Uh-oh." Gohan gulped

"Here we go!" Piccolo roared, flying off quickly surrounded by a purple aura

Fasha looked at the Namekian as he raced towards them in rage and strength. So in retaliation, Fasha powered up to SSJ to have a chance against Gohan AND Piccolo

... And Piccolo's attack sent her crashing into the ruins of his old castle!

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Piccolo roared, scorching the skies as he raced at her.

'Yep...I done goofed.' Gohan thought, following his mentor.

He was clearly as strong as an SSJGod

"How strong has he gotten since I saw him last?" Gohan asked, thinking back to when Piccolo babysat for him...and even back THEN he was really strong.

But then he remembered being told about the Universe 6 tournament and how Piccolo had trained to use God Ki before that

'Damn...I really have been losing track with my family.' Gohan thought sadly. He honestly saw Piccolo AS family. He was Pan's 'Uncle Piccoyo'!

Well he was gonna do better

He was gonna be a better parent AND friend. 'After all, this is done; I'm gonna fix this.' Gohan thought flying after Fasha and Piccolo.

Down in the desert canyons, Piccolo and Fasha were fighting, she was putting up a good fight but it WAS difficult. An SSJ versus a Namekian God...it wasn't going well.

"Talk. Now!" Piccolo ordered, grabbing Fasha by her throat only to lift her up.

"Piccolo, she's under someone's control!" Gohan called

Piccolo looked back behind him and then looked at Fasha...He knew that Gohan was right. That mask was controlling her. "Fine. Let's get that thing off her."

So he pulled his arm back and punched

The mask that bound Fasha was broken, destroyed and left the controlled Saiyan out for the count

"There." He nodded

"Thank goodness. We should get her back home." Gohan spoke, maintaining his aura.

"'WE'? You want ME to come back?" Piccolo asked

"Well, yeah. Pan misses her Uncle Piccoyo." Gohan answered with a kind smile

Piccolo was silent and smiled lightly

"Heh...Guess I HAVE been isolated lately." Piccolo answered, helping Fasha up. "I'd like to see Pan again."

"Let's go." Gohan nodded

The two friends rocketed back to Capsule Corp, thinking that Bulma could figure out what happened to her and Gine. If anyone could figure it out, it was her.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Drakolf: Thank you for your support and your kind words.

storybook thumb: We always try and squeeze a few TFS references every now and then.

nitewolf423: You'll find out THIS TIME! In Vegito's Harem!

Mighty TAB X: There might be more in the future.

Random guy: I've reported Dylan to FanFiction and have removed his toxic comments, thank you for helping out this story.

Thewittywhy: Err...Subconsciously, but mostly the Potara.

SSJROSE3: Thanks very much.

Zamrok: Well, I'm glad you found our story and gave us your honest opinion.

Roberto: I'm probably going to remove any toxic comments that hide behind anonymity ('guest' named reviews) but all other named 'guest reviews' like yours will be alright.

LtCrimsonFox: Thank you Lieutenant.

Fago, chapter 2, March 31: well if THAT is how you feel, WHY are you reading it then? Stop being such a drama queen.

 **Here are some reviews answered by GreyKing46:**

Deus: Maybe, maybe not

LtCrimsonFox: thank you

thewittywhy: Same sort of thing, yes

cheeseavenger: Did you... Not read the last few chapters?

To most other reviews: LEARN PUNCUATION! THE COMMA AND THE FULL STOP ARE YOUR FRIENDS!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at Capsule Corp, Bae was flying back down, still in her half-Gine form. Admittedly, it was cool to see herself like this, but she knew that if she STAYED like this, there was every chance Gine would disappear within her and become part of her PERMANENTLY. "Bulma, ChiChi? I'm back!" Bae called out, using correct wordage

"Whoa...weird." Bae whispered to herself.

"Bae? What's-what happened to you?" ChiChi asked, coming out, wondering what happened at the fight, but was stunned when she saw Bae as she was.

"I absorbed Gine when we fought. She wasn't herself and I used my initiative." Bae explained without using third person wording.

"Oh...Okay. Wait, like when-?" ChiChi asked

"Yes, like when I was...I was bad. But don't worry, I've not fully-absorbed her. It'll be easy to retrieve her." Bae explained

"Bae, that's amazing." Bulma commented, seeing what Bae was and how she explained it.

"Yeah, so...Can you help figure out what this is; while I regurgitate Gine." Bae asked, handing over the mask that Gine was wearing.

"Sure, no problem...Kinda curious on how you 'regurgitate' someone though." Bulma answered

"It's tricky...I haven't done it in a long time." Bae explained, while focusing, commanding her body to release Gine from inside her. And unlike when Vegito cut her out along with Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan; it didn't hurt.

Bae opened up her body like a gelatinous gate, releasing from inside Gine; who fell to the ground. Bae reformed herself an changed back to her normal self. Bob-cut and Majin clothes all.

"Ah...Bae better now." Bae sighed in relief, seeing Gine safe...although her speech pattern was back to normal.

"I'll look into this." Bulma nodded at the mask

"Okay, I'll take Gine into the hospital area." ChiChi spoke

"Bae'll help." Bae offered, picking up her technical mother-in-law

ChiChi nodded in thanks, smiling

It didn't take long until Gohan and Piccolo arrived with Fasha in their arms. But Gine was already in the hospital wing.

"Looks like they're not in." Piccolo commented

"Let's take her inside." Gohan answered

Piccolo nodded, reverting to his normal form

"Looks like you've gotten used to that form." Gohan commented kindly

"Yeah, same with you." Piccolo answered. "...How...How's the baby?"

"Pan's been great. Missing you, honestly surprised you haven't visited more. You are my second dad." Gohan explained "I guess you just wanted to give me space, like I didn't need you anymore."

"Yeah...I...I guess that's it." Piccolo answered.

'Oh come on, you missed him.' Nail rebutted

'Just be honest with yourself. You miss Pan and Gohan.' Kami added. 'And what about Gohan's son? Surely HE'LL want to meet you too.'

'I'm fucking scared, alright.' Piccolo snapped mentally

"Piccolo...You're welcome back anytime at our house. You don't need to hide in the desert." Gohan spoke, patting his second father's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you."

Gohan smiled like a son to Piccolo, who responded with a fatherly nod...which was interrupted by Fasha groaning in Piccolo's arms.

"What happened?" She mumbled

"You're awake. Okay, easy." Gohan spoke, helping her down.

"Where...am I?" She groaned

"Bulma's place. What do you remember?" Piccolo asked

"I... Was training... Then blackness."

"Anything else? Any people or something?" Gohan asked

Fasha just shook her head, then held it in her hand trying to remember. "God...I'm an embarrassment."

"No you aren't." Gohan frowned in worry

"Kid, you may be a Saiyan Warrior, but you don't understand the pride of one." Fasha explained. "At least I'm out of it."

Gohan shrugged nervously and laughed

"Where's Bardock? Where's the King?" Fasha asked

"You and Gine were the only ones we found." Gohan explained

"What?" Fasha gasped gently

"Yeah, that's what happened." Gohan answered

"Damn it." She groaned, trying to get up.

"Easy, you took a few good hits." Piccolo answered

"I am a Saiyan warrior! I am fine!" She glared

"Alright!" Gohan and Piccolo raised their hands in defence.

Fasha huffed, standing tall

"You gonna feel better?" Piccolo asked

"...Just get me a Senzu Bean." She huffed

Inside Capsule Corps, Gine was resting up as Bulma was working on that mask Bae brought back with her.

She frowned, her eyes focused on the read outs as she typed away

'This is advanced...So much more advanced than Namekian or the technology we know at this point in time.' She thought. 'Luckily I can understand this... But it is barley theoretical science.'

"How can these things be made? I have to look into this." Bulma whispered, pouring over the data of the mask

"Urgh..." Gine groaned waking up in a hospital bed being taken care of by Bae and ChiChi

"Are you okay?" ChiChi asked

"Did anyone get the number of that moon that hit me?" Gine asked. "...Why do I feel sticky?"

"Sorry." Bea muttered

"Bae? What happened?" Gine groaned, gripping her head

"You were being controlled, Bulma and Bae told us." ChiChi answered.

"Urgh...I don't believe it." She sighed

"Gine was very strong."

"I was 'very strong'? How?" Gine asked

"The mask. You were controlled." Bae explained

"It somehow amplified your power." Bulma nodded

"Bulma...Ow...Really?" Gine asked, holding her head.

"Yes. But you're alright now. You should rest." Bulma answered

"I hope you've got room. I need to sleep too." Fasha came in

"Glad you're okay." Bulma smiled

"Thanks...I need something to eat and sleep." Fasha answered

"... I'll get the chef's working." Bulma nodded

"Sweet." Fasha smiled...and slumped forward, lying face first onto the bed.

Gohan laughed gently and smiled

*With Vegito*

Vegito was training, dodging Vados' attacks

The angel was smiling, seeing how far Vegito had come since the fight with Hit. He has gotten MUCH more powerful.

"You still have not gotten the grasp of Mastery of Self." Vados criticized, hitting him with her staff "You are still thinking too much about every move you make, about holding back your skills and HOW you fight."

"Ow...Sorry. But...What? 'Mastery of Self'? What's that?" Vegito asked

"It is what my brother and I have been trying to teach you." She sighed "An easier to understand explination for it would be... Calling it 'Ultra Instinct'. Where you become entirely aware of everything around you and right without needing to think. It is something every God of Destruction has been learning, some having a better grasp on it than others."

Vegito rubbed his head, understanding what Vados was saying...but he WAS curious. "Does Champa know this technique? Does Suki?"

"Yes. But even they have not mastered it." She nodded

"Whoa...Good to know." Vegito answered in shock. "What do I need to do? Just try and let my body do what it wants?"

WACK!

"OW!" Vegito yelled, a welt having developed on his head.

"It is not something that easy to learn." She frowned

"Yeah...I figured.' Vegito answered '...after that.' He thought in a grumble.

"Now. Continue." She nodded

"Wait!" Mai yelled as she ran over

"Huh? What is it, Mai?" Vegito asked, turning around.

"History is being fucked!" She said without any gentler words

"Right; where and when?" Vegito asked

"Half a dozen places!"

"Oh shit." Vegito whispered

"Come on!" Mai ordered

Vegito and Vados travelled to the Hub, where Pan, Bra, Cabba and Trunks were. "Dad/Sensei." The Saiyans spoke

"Hey." He nodded and saw almost a dozen scrolls glowing

"Oh no. Oh god...This is terrible!" Chronoa commented, trying to collect the scrolls to see which timelines were being affected

"Here's another!" Trunks grabbed a scroll

"GAH! Not another!" Chronoa snapped, losing her mind

"What's going on?!" Vegito yelled

"I bet it's that damned Towa! She's affecting multiple timelines!" Chronoa thought aloud.

"At the same time! Large, massive changes!"

"What do we do?" Pan asked

"What CAN we do?" Bra answered

"You have to split up." Trunks frowned

"What? But we-" Bra and Pan began to speak

Trunks interrupted them before Vegito or Chronoa could. "You have to! Sometimes, we have to do something we don't want to for the better!"

Caulifla nodded, holding Kale's hand

"When did you two turn up?" Vados asked, seeing the pair.

"Just now, Ms Vados." Kale answered.

"So, who's going to which timeline?" Vegito asked, trying to sound like a leader.

"I'll go to this time. All three Saiyan's arrived on Earth at the same time." Trunks said, lifting one scroll

"We'll use this one. Something is wrong with Cell. I'm helping my dad." Pan said, lifting another scroll and holding Bra's hand

"I'll take this one. It seems that Frost's double is causing trouble on Namek." Cabba spoke, picking up another scroll.

Vegito nodded approvingly, seeing them taking charge. "Kale, Caulifla?" He asked

"We'll go for this one." Caulifla answered, picking up a scroll containing a possessed Majin Buu.

"That one might be out of your league. I've faced Buu before and you might not be ready for that one." Vegito spoke protectively.

"We can do it!" Caulifla answered

"And when he absorbs you?" Vegito answered. "Or Kale?"

"That didn't stop you." She glared

"... Fine." He sighed "Then I'll..."

"Handle Towa directly." Chronoa nodded, holding out a scroll to him "She is warping the time of a long distant future."

"How far long distant?" Vegito asked, taking the scroll.

"Very far." Chronoa answered "A few million years."

Vegito blinked in shock. "Damn. That IS far. Fine." He nodded.

"Good luck." She nodded

"Thanks. Good luck to all of you too." Vegito spoke, teleporting into the future.

"Well...Here goes everything." Bra answered, she and Pan teleporting away.

"Good luck, Caulifla and Kale." Cabba answered, teleporting to his section of history.

"We'll meet back here." Trunks added, disappearing into that section of time

"Let's go, Kale!" Caulifla spoke passionately.

"Y-Yes!" Kale nodded, the two teleporting away

Vegito nodded, disappearing

'Stay safe.' Vegito thought as he arrived in the far-flung future.

*With Trunks*

Trunks was now back in time, back when the Three Saiyans arrived on Earth. It was strange, since Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta arrived separately and not all at once. But with Towa and her time shenanigans, there was no reason it WASN'T her.

"Alright, let's find these Saiyans." Trunks spoke to himself, looking around.

... And he was shocked to see FOUR Great Apes, glowing purple!

Three wore Saiyan armour while the fourth was naked, the naked one crushing a heavily injured Goku

"Oh NO! GOKU!" Trunks yelled in shock, flying down to protect him only to be kicked away by a Super Saiyan 2!

Trunks flew into the canyon below, penetrating through canyon pillars before stopping in a crater of his own shape.

"GAH! What?" Trunks grunted, shaking off the pain and looked up, to see a Saiyan. Shugesh to be exact, wearing the same black and silver Saiyan armour like Gine and Fasha...Not that Trunks knew about it. "Wait. No, that's impossible! Shugesh?"

The Saiyan was silent, having a purple aura despite being a Super Saiyan with his masks eyes glowing

"Looks like Towa's magic." Trunks deduced, grabbing his sword. "Shugesh, I'm sorry. But I'm going to stop you and fix this!"

*with Pan and Bra*

"Okay, we're at the Cell Games." Bra spoke

"I think dad mentioned something about 'Hetap' when he was here-WHAT THE HELL?!" Pan answered, seeing the scene below them.

Cell had become... Some weird monster!

His legs had split into four, turning more insect-like and having an insects' abdomen, his chest and shoulders were covered in spiny black armour and his 'crown' had split into four.

"I thought he looked horrible before." Bra commented.

Pan nodded in agreement, this new Cell easily as big as a Great Ape

"Any ideas how to take him out?" Pan asked

"Honestly? I think we flank him." Bra answered "Hit him as hard as we can."

"Sounds like something my Grandpa would say." Pan answered "...Let's do it."

"Right!" Bra nodded with a smile, the two bursting into Super Saiyan 2

*With Cabba*

Cabba had appeared back on Namek; the REAL Namek, not that fake one. Fuck the fake one...God damn filler.

"Okay, Namek. Looks-Looks nice." He commented, looking around.

... And having no idea where he was or what the problem was

So...being new to this: he began to fly around to check the scenery.

He flew at a gentle place, looking around in confusion

"This place looks like my own Universe's Namek." Cabba whispered to himself. "It all looked the same."

But looking at the horizon, he saw smoke coming from the ground

He frowned and flew fast. He saw Goku... Fighting three Frieza's?!

"What on earth?! Goku? Frost?!" Cabba Gasped, flying off to protect Goku

Goku, before achieving Super Saiyan, was battling Frieza in his final form... We well as Frieza's brother Cooler in his 4th form as well as Frost in his final form. All three glowing purple

'Frieza, Cooler AND Frost?!' Chronoa gasped over the time-travel com-link

"How is this possible?" Cabba asked

'It's Towa, she stole them from their timelines.' Chronoa answered. 'While giving them a power boost.'

"How can I stop them? They're going to kill, Goku!" Cabba spoke.

"You can go Super Saiyan." Vados reminded him

"Oh yeah. Thank you, Ms Vados!" Cabba answered, powering up to Super Saiyan and flew into the fray

*With Kale and Caulifla*

Caulifla and Kale found themselves in an area that was simply rocks. Lots and lots of rocks

"Wow, looks like the wastes back home on Sadal." Caulifla commented.

"Yeah." Kale nodded timidly.

"Do you sense that?" Kale asked as she blinked

"Yeah. Feels like the old man, only a LOT weaker and in two bodies." Caulifla blinked

"We should go check." Kale answered nervously.

"Yeah, no doubt." Caulifla nodded, the two flew off to find the energy.

They saw Goku and Vegeta, badly injured, fighting a Gohan Absorbed Super Buu

"Oh crap. Look at that!" Caulifla commented, pointing to Super Gohan Buu.

... Super Buuhan? Super GoBuu? GoSuper Buuhan? Superhan GoBuu? Super GoBuuhan? Super BuuGo?

Screw it! We are calling him Buuhan and nothing else!

"Damn, they're getting creamed." Kale whispered

"Yeah, we gotta help." Caulifla answered

'Girls, wait!' Chronoa spoke through

"Oh what? You want us to hold back?" Caulifla snapped

"Of course not, but listen: this is the timeline where Vegito is born. The one we KNOW!' Caulifla answered

"So? We're saving the dude, aren't we?" Caulifla responded

'You have to understand, if you interrupt this fusion, Vegito will not be born, thus YOU TWO won't be here to help him!' Chronoa explained. 'You'll cause a PARADOX!'

"Shit!" Caulifla snarled. "The fuck're we gonna do?"

"Wait...M-Ms Chronoa, this-this time...it's when Vegito is born, right? Does that mean their Potara-?" Kale asked timidly as Buuhan readied to kill Vegeta and Goku

'Will be permanent? Yes. Undoubtedly so.' Chronoa responded 'Again. This is OUR Vegito. Those Potara are old and damaged... Where even are they?' Chronoa blinked

"There!" Caulifla gasped as she saw the earrings lying on the floor

"We should hold the bad man off so those two can fuse." Kale suggested

"Yeah, good thinking." Caulifla answered, powering up to Super Saiyan. "You ready, Kale?"

Kale nodded and began to power up, feeling the surge of energy surround her as she turned into her Perfect Energy Control form.

Caulifla grinned and roared, going SSJ2

"Huh?" The trio of Vegeta, Goku and Buuhan looked to the sight of the erupting auras.

"This might be the break we need Vegeta." Goku grinned

"Female Saiyan's?" Vegeta blinked

"Who are you?!" Buuhan snarled, his purple aura sparking

"I am the mighty Caulifla!" The female Saiyan's called proudly as she pointed at herself "And this cutie is my apprentice, Kale! And we are gonna kick your ass!"

"Right big sis!" Kale nodded

*With Mai*

Mai went back in time, she had to correct a problem that happened MUCH early on in her history. To the time they first obtained Shenron.

She was at the old castle... And she was horrified!

Goku was there, as a Great Ape! Only his fur was purple, his skin was ashen white and his eyes were glowing a dark red

"Oh god, no! Goku!" Mai whispered in fright, clutching her rifle in her arms.

"RROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" The Great Ape Goku roared, baying at the full moon.

The castle was destroyed, the dragon balls having clearly been used minutes earlier as a pair of frilly panties hung from Oolong's ear

"GOKU! STOP DESTROYING EVERYTHING!" A young voice called out. The voice belonging to a youthful Bulma Briefs

She was crying, almost looking heart broken

"Bulma..." Mai frowned, seeing her boyfriend's mother like this. "Damn it."

'It appears in this world, Goku and Bulma grew romantically involved.' Vados explained over the time link

"Wait, what? She and Goku? But Vegeta-Trunks-!" Mai responded through her com-link with Vados

'This is a different time line, Mai. Not yours. But these problems must still be repaired." Vados reminded

"Sorry, I'm sorry...I forget at times. I thought this was the main timeline." Mai explained

'It is okay Mai, don't worry.' Chronoa assured

"So, how do I stop Oozaru-Goku?" Mai asked. "I'm open to suggestions."

'... Your gun?' they both said as one, as Mai's gun was no normal gun

"Oh yeah." Mai answered, readying it.

You see this was a Chronal-Scatter-Shot. A specialised weapon that was made for Mai.

Basically it shot time-energy enhanced ki blast bullets

"Hey, Goku!" Mai called out, aiming the shot at his mouth. "You hungry?"

"Who-?" Bulma and her group looked to their left.

"Mai?!" Pilaf gasped as he saw her

"But-I'm-!" Past-Mai gasped

"Huh?" Oozaru-Goku looked down.

"EAT THIS!" She fired around into his mouth.

The giant monkey fell back, holding its mouth in pain

'We meant shoot his tail.' the female heavenly beings sweatdropped

"I had to distract him. Okay?" Mai answered as she reloaded her Chronal-Scatter-Shot

'Just get on with it!' Vados and Chronoa snapped

*Millions of years in the future*

Vegito arrived at a future Earth, seeing it empty and covered in barren canyons and storms. "Is there ANY future where it isn't apocalyptic?"

'There will be plenty of utopian futures soon, Vegito. But we've got to stop Towa and Mira.' Chronoa answered

Vegito nodded, flying slowly as he tried to spot them

'Okay, keep my ki-level down, use the environment, stay quiet.' He thought searching through the canyons

"Why hello Vegito, I take it you missed me?" Towa called, sitting atop her staff like she did last time he saw her

'DAMN IT!' Vegito cursed, coming to a stop

"Now don't be mad. I sensed you emerging from time and teleported a few times, you are very fast." She explained, getting off her staff and standing tall

"Towa. What are you... What's that?" Vegito started only to blink, spotting a dark red spot on Towa's suit near her crotch

"What?" She blinked, looking down only for her eyes widen and blush. She crossed her arms and huffed, hugging her staff between her breasts "If you MUST know I accidentally cut myself shaving."

"... 'shaving'?" Vegito blinked

"Just because I'm from the Demon Realm doesn't mean I like being hairy down there, I enjoy being hygienic." Towa glared

Vegito's eyes widened as he realised what she meant, coughing awkwardly as he straightened himself "Back on topic... What are you planning?" He frowned, Towa smiling at him changing the subject

"My plan? Well, it involves bringing the Demon Realm back to power...and reviving Lord Demigra." Towa answered

'DEMIGRA?!' Chronoa yelled in shock

"Why?" Vegito frowned

"I have no way of reviving the Demon Realm without the Dark Dragonball's. And only Lord Demigra knows the password." She glared "He agreed to give me the password... If I released him. I would do anything for my people."

"Wait...You're doing this for your people?" Vegito asked, feeling his Vegeta side understand why she was doing this. "There're DARK Dragonballs?"

"Our realm was sealed off, made lifeless, eons ago." She explained "As good as dead. My brother Dabura and I where the only survivors. The Dark Dragonball's where created by a time travelling Namekian, connected with the time stream itself. The strongest Dragonball's outside the Super Dragonball's which I have no hope of accessing."

"Oh...Okay." Vegito answered, nodding in a slow understanding. "... Wait... You're Dabura's sister?!"

"Yes?" Towa answered, with a raised eyebrow.

Vegito remembered back to when Vegeta was sided with Babadi, the mage that wanted to use Majin Buu, and Dabura, the reddish-pink skinned Demon being.

"You look nothing alike." He commented

"Just because we're siblings, doesn't mean we look alike." Towa answered. "I look more like my mother than my father."

"But... You're blue and hot. He's red and horny!" Vegito said quickly, his Goku side coming out for a second

Towa blinked and blushed, feeling flustered from that comment

"OH MY!" George Takei's voice came from nowhere.

'DAMN IT TAKEI, I SWEAR...' Chronoa yelled, ranting for a while

'Oh dear.' Vados sweat dropped

"Thank you." Towa whispered before she shook her head "For my plan. I am gathering energy through time, what I have been doing for a while. And I am nearly there. This group attack should gather me the last bits of energy I need to free Demigra."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you do that." Vegito answered, readying to fight.

"I was hoping you would." She sighed, meaning she wished he would let her, before she commanded simply "Mira."

"Towa." Mira appeared by her side in a millisecond, Vegito seeing him a second time.

"Hey, if it isn't the 'better fighter'." Vegito jeered at him.

Mira roared, the armour on his body shattering

"Ooh! Playing with the BIG guns are you?" Vegito asked cockily.

Mira was now just wearing a red body suit with a silver broken infinity symbol in his chest. But that wasn't all as his hair rose, looking like a Super Saiyan's, while his eyes changed. The haired of his eyes turned red while his irises turned black and finally his pupils inverted so they where white

"Bring. It. ON!" Vegito smiled, getting pumped up and powered up to Super Saiyan

... Only to, of course, be sent flying by a punch to his face

"Mira was made using SAIYAN cells as well, Vegito dear." Towa tutted "He had gone Super Saiyan. Or at least his version of it. I guess you could call this state... 'Super Mira'?"

Vegito stopped in mid-air and rubbed off the scuff mark on his nose. "Thanks. I don't have to hold back as much."

In a wave of heat and red light, Super Saiyan God Vegito was ready for battle

"Good. Neither do I." Mira added, glaring down at Vegito.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito screamed rushing towards Mira.

"RAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Mira followed suit, raising his fist.

Will Vegito manage to defeat Mira?

Will the Universe 6 Saiyans defeat their respective foes?

Will Mai finish off the possessed Goku?

And will the Future Saiyan children remain strong?

Find out NEXT TIME! On 'Vegito's Harem'!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Lightningblade49: Yeah, you'd think that.

Shadow Joestar: Thanks very much. It's what we were planning.

Drakolf: Thanks Drakolf, read this chapter and see.

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: As for now? Sticking with Blue. For the future? Wait and see.

StrikeDragoon: Thank you for reading mine and Grey's stories. It's okay, this sort of Guest review is welcomed.

Talonsen: In my defence, I'm a bit wonky on time travel stories. Love reading them, not so well at executing them.

Mighty TAB X: #BitchesLoveCannons *nods*

HA4e: They already know Super Saiyan. What would be the point?

geomani445: Here's what happened. Due to the toxic reviews of Dylan Morrow (his guest reviews and all) I went from my original '30 day upload' to '10 day upload' because of the harassment. I didn't want to look at his toxic comments any longer than needed, so I removed and banned that stain from this story and changed the upload schedule to answer his reviews and told him to shut the f*** up. So now the current upload schedule of Vegito's Harem is now every 10 days.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46**

XMarkZX: Thank you, one of Ghosts best lines

SSJROSE3: I love Heroes.

Talonsen: Actually it does both. The way Trunks traveled back through time in DBZ made an alternate time line.

However in Xenoverse they make it clear this is potentially paradox inducing time travel. After all there is that whole mission where Trunks is nearly wiped out existence from him being killed before he travelled back in time. Or that time in Xenoverse 2 where the main character from the first game was removed from the time line. Or that moment at the start of the Fuu storyline where time had been altered at Demigra was in Chronoa's place.

Both happen in DBZ.

Dylan Morrow: Listen here you child. Ghost and I are not the ones throwing around cusses because we think it makes us look tough, or think it adds to our arguments.

We did not harass you, I have looked through all of our reviews and did not come across your name ONCE until you started attacking Ghost and for not doing the Goku Black arc.

And you where reported for abuse. As in insulting and throwing around threats and foul language to belittle someone else.

Also it is very big of you to attack someone for not doing what YOU WANT in their fic when you have zero stories that you have written. This is not an incident of 'can't critic a chef when you can't cook', which is a stupid premise anyway, but an act of 'demanding every toy in a store when you have no money'

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: We have shown in this story that 'Super Saiyan Blue 2' is too much for Vegito's body to handle. He needs to find a new path to evolve

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We now return back to an alternate past. We find ourselves in the middle of the night, an Oozaru lying on the ground in pain, two groups of people looking on in shock as a young adult of a woman was holding the smoking gun that took down the mighty Saiyan beast

Mai was focusing carefully, aiming for the tail of the Oozaru and preparing to fire

Suddenly several armoured purple Saibamen appeared

"Oh SHIT!" Mai snapped, seeing the Saibamen. "Chronoa, I'm surrounded!"

'They aren't too strong, you can take them!' she encouraged

"Oh, I hope you're right." Mai answered, almost through the reload for her Chronal-Scatter-Shot...or her big gun.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The group of Saibamen had their heads shot off by Mai's gun...But not the Mai from the future.

"Huh?" Xeno-Mai blinked

The shots came from this timeline's Mai! Her hands were shaking in fear at the Saibamen, but she didn't know what she could do.

"Wow." Xeno-Mai blinked

"Nice shot." Pilaf, Xeno-Mai and Shu answered

"Thanks. Need a hand?" Mai asked

"Help THEM." Xeno-Mai answered, finishing the reload. "Keep Lord Pilaf, as well as the kids, safe."

"What? Keep THEM safe?!" Pilaf snapped

"Do you WANT to get crushed?" Xeno-Mai shouted back as Oozaru-Goku began to get back up

"Shit." Xeno-Mai hissed, opening fire again

*With Cabba*

Back on Namek, Cabba was fighting off the Past-Frieza, Cooler AND Frost!

He was having some trouble, as it was three on one, but he was doing fairly well

"What is this monkey? It can't be!" Frieza shouted in fear

"Oh stuff it, 'Princess'!" Cooler responded.

Frost frowned, his aura growing as he attacked Cabba

Cabba was flung back, his stomach being kicked in by his former teammate. But he couldn't give up. Goku, Vegeta, Chronoa...His NEW team were counting on him. Caulifla and Kale were fighting their best in their portion of time, with MUCH greater power than he was...He had to be better. He had to get stronger.

He had to defeat Cooler and Frost! Give Goku the time needed for the Spirit Bomb!

So, Cabba began to feel his Saiyan blood boil; feeling the full power flow through him...He felt a new stage of power erupt from within and from a burst of Saiyan rage, he had transformed into Strengthened Super Saiyan 2!

"GAH!" Frost and Cooler yelled in fright, seeing and FEELING this immense power!

"Bring it!" He roared

"Fine! You're going to die, you monkey!" Cooler answered, powering up

"Careful, he's strong." Frost answered warning his comrade.

"Stay out of my way, boy!" Cooler snapped

" **I** am the emperor of MULTITUDES of galaxies!" Frost snarled, glaring at Cooler

"Oh well that's fine, PRINCESS OF A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!" Cooler answered

"'PRINCESS'?!" Frost punched Cooler.

'Huh...Neat.' Cabba smiled as he used this time to fight the distracted Freiza-Race beings.

He flew off and began to trade blows with the enhanced Frieza, kicking his ass while Goku recovered and prepared the Spirit Bomb

'Goku, I hope you charge that attack quickly.' Cabba thought

'Mahna Mahna, Do do do do do, Mahna Mahna, Do do-do do, Mahna Mahna, Do doo de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do, I'mma chargin' my attack.' Goku thought as he was compiling the energy.

*With Trunks*

Trunks grunted, fighting his fellow Saiyan

Trunks was fighting against Nappa, Raditz AND Vegeta. He had to make sure that he didn't kill his own father, but at the same time, make sure that Goku had to die to get the Kaioken

But not just them, no. He was also fighting a mind controlled Shugesh

"Damn it!" Trunks flew back, trying to defend Goku and Piccolo, but the fear of hurting or even killing them was difficult.

He HAS to hold back MASSIVELY against Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa but he can't afford to him back against Shugesh

Shugesh had been training with his younger self and learned about Super Saiyan with Bardock, Gine and his grandfather King Vegeta. It was very intense on how he had to fluctuate between power levels. One wrong move and he could break his father's ribs or punch Nappa's head off.

Plus there was that weird mask he was wearing that was making him even stronger

'D-Damn it! I...I caught between killing my family and friends and beating Towa's controlled goons!' Trunks thought as he was punched away by Shugesh. 'What do I do?!'

"Face it brat, you can't win while you hold back!" Raditz glared down

*with Caulifla and Kale*

We find ourselves back with Buuhan, Vegeta, Goku, Caulifla and Kale, the Saiyans versus the Majin creature. And right now, the Universe 7 Saiyans were about to fuse into Vegito, but Buuhan was making it very difficult.

"Come on!" Caulifla commanded, flying off in her Super Saiyan 2 state to protect their future teacher

"Y-Yes!" Kale nodded and did the same, but with her own Super Saiyan form

"Hey, 'Getes...Who're they?" Goku asked, one Potara hanging off his ear.

"Don't know...But they better get out of my way." Vegeta grumbled, getting up from the rubble

"Couldn't put it better myself!" Buu smiled darkly, readying to kill the Male Saiyans, but the females had other ideas.

"HEY! YOU BIG PINK GLOB!" Caulifla shot a ki blast at Buu's back.

"Over here!" Kale added, following suit with her own blast

"GAH! Little-DIE!" Buu roared, blasting a pink ki blast at them.

Soon the three were caught in a two on one fight, giving this Universe's greatest fighters time to recuperate. Caulifla was throwing a fast barrage of punches, Kale was doing the same with her kicks; Buu was trying to hold his own against the two...but they were strong. Trained! The shockwaves from their fight caused Goku to accidentally drop the other Potara in the cracks of the mountain

"Vegeta, we need the Potara!" Goku called out in worry, digging out the earring, being careful not to break it.

"I already told you-!" Vegeta growled

"JUST PUT THE FUCKING EARRING ON!" Kale shouted, causing Buu's head to ripple from the sheer intensity of her scream. It looked like jelly for a brief second, getting the Prince to help find it.

"Whoa." Caulifla blinked in shock.

Buu shook his head to get the solid form back before punching the two away, getting his attention to Vegeta and Goku. "No, you don't! GAH!" His arm was shot off by Caulifla, grabbing the evil Majin's attention

"Eyes on US!" Caulifla answered

The trio began to fight once again as Kale kicked Buu away into the sky.

"I have it!" Vegeta answered, clipping it onto his ear...But nothing happened. "Why isn't this working Kakarot?"

"I dunno!" Goku answered, before he realised. "Vegeta, wrong ear!"

"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed as he reached for the earring, undoing it and bringing it to the opposite ear...

"I don't think so." Buuhan grinned, grabbing Vegeta by the wrist and crushing it

"AAAAHHH!" Vegeta yelled in pain as his wrist was broken, the Potara falling to the floor miles below them

"NO!" Kale shouted

"HAHAHA! Look at you 'Prince'!" Buuhan laughed darkly

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted, going to chop off Buuhan's hand but was flicked away by the Majin.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Caulifla kicked Buuhan...but did nothing.

"Heh." Buuhan smirked, grabbed Caulifla by her leg and threw her into the canyon's gorge.

Kale's eyes widened, grabbing Caulifla before she hit anything

"Thanks. We gotta grab the Potara, they're gonna get killed up there." Caulifla answered, getting her bearings back.

"But it's gone, Vegito's not going to appear." Kale answered in worry

"He WILL. WE just have to get the Potara first." Caulifla answered "Kefla need to buy him some time!" She said passionately

"Right." Kale nodded. "But we can't fuse effectively without the Potara."

"Kale, it fell to the floor. You go and look. It's a gem and metal, in this wasteland it will be shining like a star." Caulifla instructed "I'll go get that orange wearing guys one."

"Right." Kale nodded before she kissed her lover, flying towards the ground

"This is it." Caulifla whispered before she took off flying, landing next to Goku "Give me that." She ordered while reverting to her base form, taking the Potara from Goku

"Huh?" Goku blinked

"Got it big sis!" Kale called from the ground after a moment of searching

"Alright!" Caulifla cheered "Alright Kale, put it on your right ear! I'll put mine on my left!"

"Got it!" Kale nodded, reverting to her base form and attaching the earring

"Alright." Caulifla whispered, bringing the Potara to the proper ear...

'Caulifla are you insane?!' Chronoa yelled from the time nest 'That's the old Kai's damaged Potara! If you put them on... If... If you fuse... Then Kefla will be permanent! You will never be able to un-fuse! Kale and Caulifla won't exist anymore!'

"It's alright Chronoa. We've made peace with it." Caulifla answered, clicking it on her left ear. "I love Kale. I love her with all of my heart. And being Kefla... It was like nothing I could have ever imagined. All of Kale's love, all of my love for her... It was like heaven. But somehow better. It was like completion. The chance to be like that, to be with Kale closer than any lover ever has... I would die for that. And I guess I get both. Kefla will be a good girl, she has her lovely mother Kale in her. While she has my 'give no shit'ness in her to keep her strong. She'll be fine."

"... Caulifla..." Kale whispered as she cried tears of joy. Suddenly the two found themselves flying towards each other, faster than they could normally fly. They closed their eyes in peace, their breasts soon colliding as white light began to envelop them. The last second before they were gone, the girls tilted their heads to the side and gave each other one last loving kiss

The light shined for several moments, blinding everyone as it shone intensely. Finally the light faded revealing Kefla, standing on a rock with her eyes closed and not moving. Not reacting

Goku and Vegeta gasped as they saw Kefla standing there, they could feel how strong she was right now. Was this the power of the Potara?

Buuhan looked at them and glared down. "Huh, so you merged. So what? I'M still the strongest one here! I've absorbed the ENTIRE PLANET'S POPULATION! Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan! You're nothing but a GNAT TO ME!" Buu rushed towards them, reeling back his fist in order to hit her...

A powerful 'THUD' was heard within the vicinity, a 'CRACK' like thunder originated from Buuhan's fist colliding with Kefla...But it wasn't her face, ribs OR spine. She blocked it with her open hand!

Her eyes were still closed, seeming to not care as she held Buuhan's attack back effortlessly

"Wh-What the? That- THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Buuhan shouted in shock and fear.

Kefla kept hold of Buu's hand, carefully taking off the Potara...While also crushing Buu's fist with her hand.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Buu screamed in pain, trying to pull back from her. Using his free hand he tried to attack but was punched in the face by his own fist guided by Kefla.

"You bore me." She stated simply, finally opening her eyes and throwing him away

Buu was flung far away from the sight, spinning around and around, getting dizzy from it.

Kefla soon returned to removing the Potara and floated down to Vegeta and Goku. "Here. You're gonna need these." She spoke, handing them over.

She then grasped them and with near blinding speed, ran off. She soon reappeared in front of Dende and Hercule "They need healing." She said, putting Goku and Vegeta in front of Dende "I'll hold him off."

"Wh-Who-What?" Goku asked, while Dende was healing up Vegeta's broken wrist.

"Who the devil are you? Argh! HNN!" Vegeta interrupted, while he was being healed

"My name's Kefla." Kefla answered simply before flying off.

Fist, meet Buuhan's face

*With Vegito*

Vegito was still in a fierce fight with Mira, the two clashed like titans against the each other in a fierce war.

However it was clear this 'Super Mira' was stronger than Vegito thought

'Stronger! Yes! I'm STRONGER!' Super Mira thought with a fiery determination.

'Whoa, Mira's packed on the power since last time. I'm actually getting excited for this!' Vegito thought, blocking and retaliating each blow.

"ARGH!" Vegito yelled in pain, feeling Super Mira's fist in his face.

"What's wrong, Vegito? Holding back?" Mira jeered, getting his revenge from last time.

"... Yep." Vegito grinned as he went Super Saiyan Blue

"GAH!" Mira yelled, feeling and seeing Vegito's burning blue aura

"Hi." Vegito grinned, punching him in the face

The impact of Vegito's punch to Mira's face was like a clap of thunder mixed with the weight of a mountain!

CRACK!

Mira's bloodied tooth flew out of his skull, regaining his composure and continued to fight Vegito, pushing his own strength against him

All the while, Towa was looking on, seeing her creation versus the Saiyan she was beginning to admire.

She was not enjoying the battle as much as she thought she would, even as her creation began to gain ground. She looked at her staff, at the energy being gathered. It was nearly there, soon

'Once my world is restored... I will make you mine.' Towa thought as she looked at Vegito. She would lock him to a bed if she had to 'You'll be my king.'

"HA!" Mira powered up a ki blast and threw it into a punch to hit Vegito, but the Saiyan blocked it, retaliating it with his own.

"Big Bang Attack!" He roared, shooting the blue ki blast

Mira's whole body was flung back from the impact, flying into the clouds.

'Towa.' Vegito thought, seeing the Demon Woman floating there.

He flew towards the busty, beautiful she-demon. He had to stop this

"Vegito." Towa smiled, seeing him, knowing that spell she cast forbade him from hurting her.

"Towa, you have to stop this." Vegito urged

"Vegito, I can't." Towa frowned, looking sadly at him. "My people."

"You're hurting other people." He argued

"What would you suggest then?" Towa asked

"I'd suggest-OOF!" Vegito began to speak, before being hit by a ki blast by Mira

"MIRA!" Towa snapped, turning towards the origin of the blast.

"I will defeat you!" Mira snarled

"I. Was talking. To him!" Towa responded

Vegito flew back up and glared at Mira. "Is that how you want it? Fine!"

He began to battle Mira, trading blows

The two continued to radiate energy off like two mini-suns, fighting against each other. This was their toughest fight yet, they were going aiming to prove who was the best

"Vegito." Towa said as the two warriors battled "You do not understand how I feel. Your race DIED. Mine... They are IMPRISONED in a state worse than death! And I CAN free them! So I will do all I can to make that happen! I will see my grandfather again!"

Vegito continued to fight, not giving an inch to let Mira get ahead...But he heard every word. She was right, he didn't understand. HE freed his parents and fellow Saiyans from Hell; he had wives, lovers, children and grandchildren! How could he understand the pain she felt?

Even before then, his race was dead. Gone. Hers... Hers were alive. Imprisoned

'Damn it all. What am I gonna do?' He thought

He felt like there was no right answer

"DAMN IT AAAAAALLLL!" Vegito roared, firing a ki blast at at Mira to blast him away

Mira's eyes widened, catching the blast

The force of Vegito's attack was pushing him back, like pushing against the tide of a tsunami. But Mira wouldn't give up, he was going to prove he was the strongest.

Both warriors continued to duke it out; an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, the ki blast was erupting out from the sides like lightning before sparking around the two

Suddenly Mira roared, his power rising super high and blasting the Big Bang Attack away

The explosion caused a massive dark cloud around the fight scene, Towa covering her eyes to make sure she wasn't blinded.

Mira fell to the floor, not moving

"Mira!" Towa called out, seeing her bio-android on the ground...maybe dead. "Vegito." She whispered, trying to find HIM.

Only to be caught in a hold from behind

"GCK!" She struggled in fright.

"Just give up. I don't want to hurt you." He frowned

"V-Vegito." Towa whispered. "N-Nor I, you."

"What can you do?" He asked, his arms where wrapped around her waist/stomach. The hold pinning her arms to her sides, which accidentally forced her staff between her breasts but as he was behind her that wasn't something he was too concerned with

"Plenty. Just-just let me prove it to you." She whispered

"Prove what?" Vegito asked, their position near romantic as he held her close to his body although his arms where slowly getting less tense as she spoke

The two looked into each other's eyes before she kissed his lips.

Vegito's eyes did not even widen, they simply closed as he kissed back while Towa span around in his arms so she was now chest to chest with him

'So soft.' The two thought as they embraced in the air.

Down on the ground Mira was still unconscious, unknown to what was happening above him

Back at the Time Nest, Chronoa was raving and fuming at this sight...So much so, Vados had to remove her from the room.

'Give her a few minutes. Maybe she'll learn to share.' Vados sighed to herself

*With Pan and Bra*

The two alternate future Saiyans were dancing around the attacks of the monstrously mutated Cell along with the Super Saiyan 2 stated 'Teen' Gohan

"I don't know who you are, but thank you!" Gohan called out.

"No problem." Pan answered, holding back the word 'dad' so not to attract attention

"This guy is as big as he is ugly!" Bra mocked

"Duh!" Pan agreed

"SHUT UP! I. AM. PERFECT!" Cell-X roared, attacking much more fervently at the trio

Cue a Super Explosive Wave that sent the three Saiyan's falling to the ground

The three Saiyans fell to the floor like flies, gritting their teeth and forced their bodies through the pain.

"God DAMN IT, Kakarot! This is YOUR fault!" Vegeta roared out, bound by the rules of the game not to interfere...and also had been fighting Cell Jrs. so he, among the others, were really tired.

He was yelling at the air, however, as Goku had died not long ago

"Dad...I-I'm sorry. I can't." Gohan tried to get up, but was really tired. "I can't do it."

"Gohan." Bra tried to get up.

"No...Y-You CAN, Gohan!" Pan tried to answer. "You're stronger than this."

The two lifted him up, gently

"I-I can't do this...He's too strong." Gohan groaned, looking up weakly.

Pan and Bra frowned, their ki rising

"We're not gonna let this happen." Bra spoke, her hair rising.

"We're gonna kill this monster!" Pan agreed

Two Super Saiyan 2's gathered their energy, roaring

"What're you doing?" Cell-X roared, seeing the two power up

"Ka! Me! Ha! Me!" Pan changed as she got into position with red ki gathering in her hands

"Final! Shine!" Bra stated calmly and simply, green ki charging in her hand

Gohan nodded, standing on his own with only one hand and powered up his own ki.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Gohan chanted gently

"No...!" Cell-X roared, powering a ki blast back

"HA TIMES TEN!" Pan roared while shooting her red Kamehameha

"ATTACK!" Bra confined, unleashing her green ki attack

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he unleashed a normal but VERY powerful blue ki blast

The three blasts merged together striking back at Cell-X's attack, their powers seemed equally matched, but the Saiyans had numbers to Cell-X's power.

"NO! NO! I WON'T LOSE! I'M PERFECT!" Cell-X roared

However the giant beast was slowly being eroded away

"But. I'm. PERFECT~!" Cell-X roared as his ki blast was rebounded back at him as the three Saiyans obliterated the Bio-Android.

The two panted, having used a lot of energy

"Phew...THAT...That was tough." Bra panted, falling to the ground in exhaustion

"Yeah." Pan nodded in agreement

"We-We did it. Thank you." Gohan panted, turning to the girls.

"Thank you." She smiled

'Well done girls, come back and rest up.' Chronoa spoke after calming down.

"Okay...One thing." Pan answered and hugged Gohan. "See you later, Dad." She whispered to him before the two left.

FLASH!

...

...

"I'm a what now?!" Gohan yelled in shock

*Elsewhere*

Mai panted as she backed up, keeping fire on these knock off Saiybamen

"This. Is. Hard." Mai panted, firing at the Saibamen and blowing their bodies to shreds.

'Keep it up, you're doing great!' Chronoa answered.

'You've got nearly all of them, then the giant monkey is all that's left.' Vados added

'That's still Goku, you know. Different timelines aside.' Chronoa answered

"Can we stop arguing please?" Mai answered, shooting another Saibaman in the head. "It's distracting!"

'Sorry.' The two immortals apologised

"GYAH-YAH-GYAH!" The remaining three Saibamen laughed

Clink

"Huh? No. No, no, no! Outta ammo!" Mai gulped and panicked "Not good!"

"GYAH-GYAH-GYAH!" The Saibamen laughed, sharpening their claws ready to shred Mai.

Mai gulped, taking a few more steps back

'D-Damn it. Not the ending I wanted!' Mai thought. 'I can't leave while THESE things are here. Guess I'm gonna have to use my fists.'

She shifted her gun lightly, holding it like a bat when...

SQUISH!

Mai blinked as she saw a giant monkey's foot just shy where she was...Looking up, she saw the Oozaru-Goku breathing heavily with a still smouldering mouth.

"Grr...!" Oozaru-Goku growled gently, staring down at Mai.

But the purple aura and colour was gone

"Um...G-Goku?" Mai gulped, still worried that Goku was going to crush her. "Chronoa, get me out of her! Instant Transmission!"

"Goku! Stop!" Bulma's voice echoed

"Huh?" Oozaru-Goku asked, before turning to the source of Bulma's voice.

She was standing near the ruins of the castle "Goku. Please... Stop." She asked

Goku looked down at Bulma...looking at her, like she was an anchor for him.

He walked over slowly and sat down, looking down at her. He just sat there, calmly, like he was waiting for her to tell him what to do

"Goku...Calm down. Can...Can you turn back?" Bulma asked

The giant monkey closed his eyes... And nothing happened, so he shook his head

"Oh..." Bulma frowned

"CUT OFF HIS TAIL!" Xeno-Mai called out

"Wait, THAT is how you fix it?" Past-Mai asked

"Yes!" Mai nodded "The tail is the cause of the transformation."

"Right, Shu." Pilaf spoke

"On it!" Shu answered, readying his sword to go cut off Goku's tail.

He yelled, jumping to slash

SNICK

"Aroo?" Oozaru-Goku asked as his tail was cut off...and he began to 'deflate' back to regular old Goku

"You can get send me back now." Mai mumbled

'No problem.' Chronoa answered, pulling Xeno-Mai back to the Time Next

"Hey, Mai!" Xeno-Mai called out

"Yeah?" Past-Mai responded

"You're gonna be alright." Xeno-Mai answered, disappearing

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Randomguy: I know, I've blocked him now. Thanks for the help

Kilare T'suna: Vegito's Harem 2.

THEtoken1: It's a TFS reference.

kanniu12: Thanks very much.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks man.

Mighty TAB X: Cheers mate. We've got a ways to go before the end.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

kryeziuerblin3: Thank you

Omni: Bit early for that

Goku black: Maybe

Chained Humanity: Well he was harassing Ghost, he was pissing me off and he was attacking our readers. So of course we took action

Drakolf: Dragonball, it has cliff-hangers *grins*

Kilare T'suna: Sequel

thewittywhy: What we were aiming for

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back with Cabba, the young Saiyan was fighting fiercely against Frost and Cooler

He was actually doing a lot better than earlier, throwing them around

"GAH!" Frost coughed up purple blood from a punch from Cabba's fist

"HNNG!" Cooler grunted, his face being kicked in by Cabba's shin while his face mask was shattered

'Im-Impossible! How is this Saiyan this STRONG?!' Cooler thought, his thoughts being very distracted by the battle.

FIST THROUGH THE FACE!

"GAH!" Frost screamed as Cooler's head was now a bloodied mess...while he was a tail short from Cabba's grip.

Cabba grabbed Frost by the tail and began to spin around faster and faster

Cabba was determined, strong as he has ever been. He was going to prove himself as a fighter.

He was going to show how powerful he was! That he could help!

"Frost! This is for CHEATING! For your BETRAYAL! AND because you're a GOD-DAMN PIRATE!" Cabba roared spinning around like a golden spinning top with a white edge.

And he then threw Frost into space towards a sun

Frost rocketed away, faster than he could catch himself, his sense of balance was off, he couldn't stop spinning. "NO! NO-I-I CAN'T-!"

POOF!

Frost was gone. Incinerated in the burning plasma that was Namek's sun.

"F-Froshk." Cooler tried to speak...with broken teeth.

"Your turn." Cabba answered, flying to the ground with a small quiet step. Slowly walking to his enemy, his Mastered Super Saiyan 2 state was still burning bright.

The ground cracked under him as he grinned, Cooler scared

"W-Waik! Waik! I-I cam giff ooo-" Cooler tried to barter for his life but was interrupted

"Save it. I don't want to hear how you plan to escape with your life. You...Your brother. Frost. You're the WORST of your kind! I've met others of your kind, and are the most honourable I've EVER met! I've trained with them, befriended them, they helped me become stronger than ever before!" Cabba answered proudly, gesturing an attack.

"K-Kaffa, waik! I'll giff ooo ammyfimk!" Cooler crawled back in terror

"Galick Gun...!" Cabba spoke, a purple energy gathering in his hands.

"NOOOOO!" Cooler tried to fly off

"FIRE!" Cabba shouted, the purple ki energy blasted and atomised Cooler, ripping him to shreds

The blast lasted for several seconds before dissipating

Cabba panted gently before powering down. "Ms Chronoa, is that everything?" Cabba asked his superior

'Yes, good job.'

"Thanks...Will Goku and the others be fine?" Cabba responded

'Yes, the timeline is as it should be.' Chronoa answered 'Come on, get back here.'

"Thank...goodness." Cabba sighed and fell backwards, teleporting back to the Time Nest in exhaustion.

"Cabba!" Vados blinked as she saw him faint in exhaustion.

"I'm fine...Just tired. Not used to that new form, that's all." He answered tiredly.

*With Kefla*

Kefla was flying back to where Buuhan was, she could sense his energy. The damn coward was hiding.

She then continued to teleport around the place, her speed MUCH higher than his even in her base form

'D-Damn it. What's with this bitch? She's...She's a god damn demon!' Buuhan thought, hiding in the cracks. 'She'll make a FINE addition.' He licked his lips, imagining her power flowing through HIM. But he needed the element of surprise.

And he ran face first into a fist

"OW!" Buuhan yelled in pain, feeling the power behind the attack.

"Nice try." Kefla answered. "Want me to try?"

She held her head back and roared, her ki rising as her hair began to get spiked

It became bright green and spiked, her body began to become like a Super Saiyan, slightly bulkier to her physique but it showed that she had become stronger.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She roared, causing the skies to shake, while Buuhan felt his whole body reverberate.

Then he saw it, Kefla in her own unique Super Saiyan state.

"What?!" Buuhan gasped "No! No one is stronger than me!" He roared, unleashing a barrage of ki blasts

"You wonder why I'm so strong?" Kefla scoffed, walking right through his attack without even a scratch "It is because your strength comes from stealing others, from forcing others to be yours. Me? ... I am made from love. And I am stronger than you." She then slammed her fist into his gut, making Buuhan loose his breath

"THAT is why you'll lose." Kefla whispered into his ear.

BOOM!

And with that, Buuhan was sent flying like a super speed bullet

'Zeno-Sama Almighty, be careful, Kefla!' Chronoa spoke but said fusion was doing amazingly

"Why're you telling me to be careful?" Kefla asked, gently flexing her hand.

'If you're not careful, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks AND Bae will be gone.' Chronoa answered

"I'm not gonna kill him." She rolled her eyes

'Well...That's good to know. Glad you've got your priorities straight.' Chronoa sighed in relief.

"Fist Cannonball!" Kefla called as she pulled her hand back, soon punching with her full strength and fired a large green blast

Buuhan turned around and gasped trying to block the attack, but the power of her ki was overwhelming him

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"That's GOTTA hurt." Goku blinked

"There you go Vegeta, all healed up." Dende nodded as he pulled his hands from the now healed prince's body

Vegeta flexed his now-healed and carefully before tensing it into a fist. "Alright, let's go, Kakarot." He spoke before having the Potara near his face.

Goku held out the Potara in his hand, near Vegeta's face.

"Grr...Fine. I'll deal with it." Vegeta snatched the Potara away from Goku.

Goku smiled at that, putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Don't get TOO cosy, Kakarot." Vegeta frowned, putting the Potara on his opposite ear.

"Oh, by the way. After we fuse, we'll be stuck like that forever." Goku smiled

"What was that, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped before the two Saiyans merged together in a blinding brilliant light.

'Fusion complete.' Chronoa smiled seeing the result.

"Kickass." Kefla smiled

"ALRIGHT! HA HA HA!" A familiar voice called out, rocketing to Buuhan and Kefla.

And there was Vegito, in his classic clothes

"WHAT? Another one?" Buuhan snapped. "OOF!" Only to have his face punched in by Kefla.

"Just shut up." She glared

"Hey, 'Kefla' was it?" Vegito spoke

"Yeah." She turned to him and nodded

"Thanks for the backup." Vegito smiled

"Anytime." Kefla answered. "Vegito." She whispered and smiled, unable to take her eyes off his form

He was tall, confident, strong...It made her heart beat just a little faster.

"Vegito? Huh, I like it." He grinned

"Yeah, you should." Kefla blushed gently.

"Want to beat this bubblegum joke?" Vegito asked

"Sure." Kefla smiled

'Actually, that's enough Kefla.' Chronoa frowned, feeling jealous

"Give me five minutes." Kefla answered

'Chronoa~?' Vados spoke

'Hmm...Oh fine. Five minutes.' Chronoa answered, sitting down

"OW! You punched me in the face...AGAIN!" Buuhan snapped

"How about two?" Vegito asked

"Huh?" Buuhan asked, getting a double knuckle sandwich from Kefla and Vegito

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"WHOO! That was awesome!" Kefla smiled

"Not over yet." Vegito answered

Kefla nodded, excited

Buuhan levitated up, trying to get better, trying to keep his energy up or even try and get in a hit.

"Let's do this." Kefla said, summoning a bunch of red ki spheres around her fingers

"That's new." Vegito chuckled, powering up his own ki blast.

He fired ki blasts from all five of his fingers while Kefla was throwing hand fulls of these small ki blasts

Buuhan roared as he was being blasted away by these ki blasts, but he wasn't becoming vaporised. In fact it was mainly to keep him being beaten without destroying him.

"You should go." Vegito ordered Kefla

"R-Right. You sure you're gonna be alright?" Kefla asked

"Of course. I've got this." He nodded, smiling at her

Kefla blushed and smiled. "Alright, Chronoa...Bring me back."

'Alright.' Chronoa nodded, teleporting Kefla back to the Time Nest.

*Back at the Time Nest*

"Wow. That was awesome." Kefla smiled, feeling a bit of a blush on her face

"I bet it was." Vados chuckled. "Hello, Kefla."

"Hi, Vados." Kefla answered

"Hmm..." Chronoa grumbled lightly, keeping eyes on the timelines with Vegito and Trunks

*With Trunks*

Trunks grunted, being slammed into the ground again and again

"Ha! What a pathetic Saiyan. Even more than YOU Raditz." Nappa commented

"That's it!" Raditz snarled, attacking Nappa

The two controlled Saiyans continued to fight while Vegeta and Shugesh had a sweatdrop in annoyance. Trunks saw this as an opportunity...but how could he do this?

Could he REALLY fight his own dad?

Even so, how could he hold back without killing him? At this point in time, his power surpassed Vegeta's

'That's it!' he thought, eyes widening and he smiled. He drew his sword, channelling ki, before slashing. After a few slashes he returned his sword to its sheath, the tails of the mighty gorilla beasts falling to the floor

"Huh?" The Saiyans asked, before their armour and tails were cut off. The Saiyans fell to the floor, exhausted and defeated.

They began to shrink, reverting to naked human forms

"There." Trunks sighed, looking at the shrunk still controlled Shugesh. "NOW, I can fight."

With a large burst of power, he became SSJ3 and charged at him at high speeds

Shugesh was punched in the stomach, grunting in pain and was ploughed through two mountains

'Gotta end this quickly.' Trunks thought

Shugesh got out of the mountain, a crack section of his mask was broken off, revealing his eyes; rushing back at Trunks, the fight ensued while Trunks blocked and retaliated back.

With a last punch to the face the overweight Saiyan was knocked out

"There." Trunks spoke, falling out of Super Saiyan 3 after breaking the mask controlling Shugesh.

He grabbed Shugesh by the armour, returning to the Time Nest

"So...Yeah...THAT happened." Piccolo spoke, seeing the carnage what happened.

*Back at the Time Nest*

Trunks reappeared, dropping the unconscious Saiyan

"Hey everyone." Trunks panted, almost following suit of exhaustion

"Whoa, I got you." Mai spoke, catching Trunks in her arms.

"Thanks." He smiled at her

"Anytime." Mai blushed.

"Hey, not to be a downer but...Where's grandpa?" Pan asked

Bra looked into the scroll and then screamed, backing up and covering her eyes "Oh my god, I'm blind!"

"What? What's-OH GOD!" Trunks followed looking at it

"Whoa." Kefla blushed seeing the scroll

"What? What? Is he okay?" Pan asked, going to it.

"DON'T LOOK!" The two Briefs children stopped her.

*back with Vegito*

Vegito and Towa where still making out, Vegito's hands under her suit and playing with her breasts while Towa had pulled his cock out of his pants and was jacking him off

"Wow, you're amazing at this." Vegito spoke praising her

"Magic fingers." She smiled against his lips, making the kiss as deep as she could as she moaned while her fingers slid over his hard rod expertly

'If she wasn't trying to destroy the universe...I'd DEFINITELY ask her to come back with me.' Vegito thought 'She's amazing.'

'My gods. His strength, his length, his ki. It's all pulsing with power!' Towa thought lustfully. 'He'd be perfect as my king.'

She slowly broke the kiss, licking his lips before she floated lower so she was face level with his penis

"Think you can take it?" Vegito warned her

"You doubt me?" She scoffed

"My wives advise caution when going on it." Vegito chuckled lightly

Towa just scoffed, beginning to suck the cock eagerly

Vegito moaned gently, smiling as he held Towa's head on his dick

Towa's lips were wrapped around Vegito's dick, sliding up and down the thick meat in a steady rhythm

"Ah, that's it. Keep going." Vegito moaned happily, feeling her demon lips mould around his cock

He held her white hair gently, pushing her deeper but not demanding

'Oh god, yes. So big. More, it's so hot!' Towa thought lustfully, getting wet. 'He should give me perfect children!'

"Towa...I-I'm gonna cum!" Vegito moaned

"Not yet." She panted, removing his penis from her mouth

"Alright." Vegito groaned, trying to hold his climax in. "What're you planning?" He asked

She replied by wrapping her breasts around his rod, not removing her costume so his penis slid up through her under-boob hole

"Oh~. Clever." He smiled, feeling her soft DD-breasts wrap around his dick

"I've seen you stare." She smiled, moving her breasts in a smooth motion and seeing the head of his cock pressing against the red material of her suit "Cum all over my breasts, trap it there in my suit. Do it. Cum. Cum for me."

"Fine. Just forward the bill to King Yemma's wife." Vegito moaned happily, cumming and staining her costume and bosoms.

Towa moaned, feeling the warm cum cover her breasts with her suit trapping it there

"Oh, Kami...That was amazing." Vegito panted gently, stroking her head

"Glad you enjoyed it." Towa smiled

"Heh." Vegito chuckled lightly...Before getting kicked in the head by a recovered...and slightly damp, but VERY pissed off Mira.

"Mira!" Towa snapped

"Thank you for distracting him." Mira answered

"OW! The fuck?!" Vegito snarled, his dick still hard and free from his trousers.

Towa glared, slapping Mira "You think I'm some slut who uses her body to distract someone?!" She snarled

"You used your assets. As I do to fight for you." Mira answered, flying to fight Vegito.

"MIRA!" Towa roared, using magic to entrap Mira and throw him into an old destroyed building

Vegito blinked at this, seeing Towa defend him...But he felt a chill around his waist so he retracted his snake within his trousers.

That was when the orb on Towa's staff began to flash

"Err, is that supposed to happen?" Vegito asked, pointing to the orb.

"So it has gathered the needed energy." Towa said "Demigra awakens!"

"You're telling me that after what we did, THAT woke him up?" Vegito asked

"Vegito, did you forget that I had several alterations at once? It's like several taps filling a bucket instead of one. But yes, you climaxing and raising your ki like that WAS the final drop." She explained, joking at the end as she ran her finger over the top of her chest and shuddered as she felt the sperm squish against her chest

Down below a dark red mist began to escape the ground around the staff, a hole in space and time forming

"Honestly? I've been busy." Vegito answered with a nervous gulp.

A figure began to emerge from the crack, powerfully flowing from him

"Oh...Crapbaskets." Vegito whispered

Emerging from the shadows was a grey-skinned human, wearing a heavenly blue overcoat with golden details on the upper part of his body and his arms. His blue boots were curled at the end and wearing darker blue pants. Around his waist was a white belt with a red 'D' at the front, a golden tiara; a white staff housing a red orb on the top. His bloody-red hair was spike into three prongs.

"Finally. Free." The humanoid smiled darkly, breathing deeply. "I AM FREE!"

'Vegito! Stop him!' Chronoa called out in worry. Please! Kill him quickly!'

Vegito flew straight for Demigra, aiming to kill him for Chronoa, but there was a pair of ki blasts attacking Vegito, distracting him just enough

One was from Demigra and the other from Mira

'VEGITO/GRAMPS/DAD!' The group screamed in worry

"Ow..." Vegito groaned, being cratered in a mountain

"Lord Demigra!" Towa called as she floated towards him

Demigra turned around and looked at Towa, smiling darkly as he saw her. "Towa...Well done."

"Thank you, Lord Demigra." Towa bowed gently, distracted that her top was still slightly stained by Vegito's sperm

Luckily it was just a slightly darker stain and not something overly noticeable "Now... About the password to the Dark Dragonball's?" She asked hopefully

"Ah yes, right." Demigra nodded, laughing... Before he suddenly lashed out, slapping her across the face and sending her flying

Mira's eyes widened in shock, turning to Demigra.

"Towa!" Vegito groaned, reaching into his pocket and got a Senzu Bean and ate it to get his strength back.

"You are a fool, thinking I would give you ANY form of power?!" He laughed insanely

Vegito had teleported away, going to Towa's location, since he clocked onto her energy signature.

"Towa?" He asked, appearing next to her

Towa was unconscious, her head slightly bleeding and her body limp.

"Oh no." He whispered, quickly checking her pulse. "Still alive, just knocked out." He got out a second Senzu Bean and helped her eat it.

She healed, sitting up in pain

She winced lightly, feeling her body tense. "Ow...How...How could I be so stupid?"

... She then grew in rage, summoning her staff to her and standing tall "We had a deal Demigra!" She yelled

"Only a Demon God can activate the Dark Dragonball's, you foolish woman!" Demigra laughed

"A power you STOLE from my people!" Towa snarled

Demigra shrugged. "All for a greater good." He smiled maliciously. "MY greater good!"

"And what would THAT be?" Vegito asked, keeping his eyes on the two.

"Why...THAT would be telling, Vegito." Demigra answered

"I'll get you to talk." Vegito glared at him, powering up a ki blast.

Demigra smirked and wagged his finger tauntingly

"That's it." Vegito snarled as he turned Super Saiyan Blue and flew towards Demigra as fast as he could.

Time came to a stop, everyone watching shocked at the sight.

Vegito froze, his fist extended towards Demigra's face but never touched him.

Demigra's staff was slammed forward, burring it inside Vegito's gut

Vegito gave a gasp of pain, blood spilling from his lips

"Vegito!" Towa called out

"Is this the champion of Chronoa?" Demigra asked, jeering Vegito as he moved out of the way

Vegito fell to the floor like a lump of lead, unable to move

Vegito's mind was slowed, much to the point of a slow crawl. 'Can't. Move. Pain.' Vegito thought slowly, his whole body felt broken.

But it didn't feel broken from any PHYSICAL damage it felt more like his body was trying to phase out of time

"Incredible." Mira whispered, seeing his rival brought to since a state before he knelt in front of Demigra

"My power. The power of the TRUE God of Time." Demigra smiled

'God. Of. Time?' Vegito thought, trying to think back to Hit and how his Time Skip worked.

But this... Was MUCH more intense!

"If you want to kill him Mira, you're welcome to." Demigra smiled

"He is nothing." Mira replied "If you help me grow stronger I will happy follow you."

"Then follow me, and become the strongest of all time." Demigra smiled

Mira bowed once more, the two leaving

Towa flew to Vegito's side, trying to help him

"Hold on. I'll get help." Towa spoke, grabbing her sceptre.

"Time. Nest." Vegito wheezed.

"Time Nest? How? I can't-" Towa spoke before the two were teleported

*Back at the Time Nest*

"Get there...Oh." Towa blinked, before being pulled back by Trunks, Mai and the Saiyans.

"Vegito!" Chronoa called out, running to him, using her Time Manipulation to fix him. "Hold on, I'll fix this."

"What happened?!" Pan yelled in worry

"Demigra's attack disrupted Vegito's time flow! It messed with him, his body being spread over micro seconds until it just imploded." Chronoa explained

"Can you fix him?" Pan asked

"I can try." Chronoa answered, focusing on Vegito. "It is a time based attack. It is only Vegito's raw power that helped him stay alive so long."

"Grandpa, don't die." Pan whished.

Chronoa's abilities were working their magic, focussing to reverse the damage done by Demigra.

Vegito was soon breathing again, coughing up blood for a few seconds before standing tall

"It's okay. It's okay. Breathe." Chronoa answered. "I'll get some medicine."

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you for fixing me." Vegito answered, holding his gut. "Hnn...Might need SOMETHING to eat, though."

"Come on, I'll get you something." Vados offered

"Thanks." Vegito answered, having his weight being taken by the well-endowed angel.

"What do we do with her?" Trunks asked, holding his sword by Towa's neck

"Like it or not Princess Trunks, we have to work together." Towa frowned

"Oh, what the hell?" Trunks snapped, his little sister snickering with Kefla.

"We both know you cannot battle anymore, Chronoa." Towa said to the Supreme Kai of Time "And Vegito is vulnerable to time based attacks, something my magic can shield him from. He also has Mira on his side... And we both know Demigra will want his old friends back."

"Then what do you suggest? Have you train with him?" Cabba asked

"No. I am not a fighter, I can't train him." Towa shook her head "However I CAN follow him and provide support, spells, when next he fights Demigra. And I can help you plan. Neither of us want Demigra to win. As I said, like it or not, we have to work together."

"Damn it." Chronoa grumbled. "Trunks...Let her go." She instructed reluctantly

"Fine." Said Saiyan sheathed his sword. "But one wrong move." He glared

"Understood, princess." Towa answered.

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger at that comment.

"Get this straight, Towa: **I** was here before you." Chronoa called down Towa to her height. "You don't do ANYTHING with Vegito without MY say so."

"You aren't his first." Towa scoffed "And you know it. You don't get to pull that card."

'Zeno damnit.' Chronoa thought. "Fine, but stay away from him."

"I doubt that." Towa answered

The two powerful beings glared at each other, seeing almost sparks fritz out of their eyes.

'Something tells me, this isn't going to end well.' Mai thought with a heavy sigh

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Shadow Joestar: Yep.

Drakolf: That's Mira for you.

AnimeGamer4444: Thank you very much.

Guest chapter 37 . Apr 24 number 1: Now why would you say that?

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Here we go.

Specterchilypepper: Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad that you're enjoying our work.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

JadedSilverLining: Sorry, had the last one already

AnimeGamer4444: Thank you

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: That does not work

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at Universe 7, Vegito's family were keeping an eye on Fasha and Gine, who had just woken up from their controlled state.

They needed to contact Vegito but they had no idea how

'Damn it.' Bulma frowned. "There's nothing I can do."

"Nothing?" ChiChi asked in genuine shock

"I can't traverse the laws of time...Barring time travel. I can't contact them." Bulma explained

"What about Suki?" Bae blinked

Bulma blinked and facepalmed. "Damn it...I'm SUCH an idiot. Suki and Whis can get us there." Bulma nodded

"It's okay Bulma." Gohan assured

"Right, where's the sweet menu? I've got to find something for the pair of them." Bulma spoke

*in TokiToki city*

Vegito was sitting with Vados, licking his wounds...He felt so helpless against that power. He was also eating to get his strength back...but not at the ferocity he would've liked.

He was currently eating, burying his anger

Vados noticed this...And she wasn't liking where this was going. If this went the way she thought it was going, Vegito might become Champa.

... Yes she forgot about Saiyan's appetite for a moment

"Vegito?" Vados asked

"Hmm?" Vegito responded, hearing his name, but he wasn't responding with words.

"What is it?" He asked as he swallowed

"Are you alright? I know that loss was heavy for you." Vados spoke respectfully.

"... Been a long time since I've been beaten like that." He sighed before shaking his head "No. Since Vegeta and Goku have been beaten like that. I, Vegito, have NEVER been beaten like that."

'Must be his 'Saiyan Pride' shining through.' Vados thought. "You'll get stronger, you'll learn from this setback."

"I know. Just hungry from nearly dying and a bit pissed." He shrugged

"Perhaps you need some other form of release as well?" Vados offered.

"Huh?" He blinked, but she had already slipped under the table

"Where'd she-? Hmm!" Vegito asked himself before he felt his dick being kissed and stroked on, under the table.

He gripped the table tightly, feeling the angel's lips and tongue sliding all over his dick

"Oh...Oh, Kami!" Vegito gasped, whispering to himself. "Vados...This...Is so good!"

Over by Chronoa, who was keeping her eyes on Towa, a bright light appeared before them. Appearing was Bulma, ChiChi, Bae, Suki and Whis...The latter two having a large bowl of ice cream between them.

With them was a large bag, filled with the masks used to control the two female Saiyan's

"Hi!" Bulma waved.

"What the-?" Chonoa blinked in shock. "LADY SUKI!" She screamed in worry

"Mum? ChiChi? What're you doing here?" Trunks asked as he saw them.

"Hello Chronoa." Suki nodded as she ate

"I-It's an honour to see you, Lady Suki!" Chronoa bowed in worry, not wanting the Time Nest to be destroyed. "You too, Whis!"

"Oh don't worry about us. We're just here to help relay a message to Vegito." Whis reassured her.

"We want to know what these are." Bulma said, showing the masks

"Ah." Towa opened her mouth and closed it again, she knew she was caught.

"You reacted. YOU created these?" ChiChi noted Towa's reaction.

"You have the one from the overweight Saiyan." Towa mumbled

"And who is she?" ChiChi glared at Towa. Partially out of jealousy. Meanwhile in the background Bae was bouncing her breasts, comparing them to Towa's innocently

"She's-" Chronoa began to speak

"I'm Towa...The woman that caused this mess." Towa answered honestly. "I did this in order to save my people."

"What?" Suki frowned

"Sit down, this'll take a while." Trunks explained

"Where's Vegito?" ChiChi asked. "...Bae, stop playing with your breasts, please."

"But BoobieLady's are so big!" Bae complained "Bad doesn't understand!"

"'BoobieLady'?" Towa blinked. "I'm a demon; 'Bae', was it?"

"Yep! Bae! Majin Bae!" She nodded with a grin

"You're...Certainly excitable." Towa blinked.

"Ahem." ChiChi cleared her throat, looking at the group. "Vegito?"

"Ah, right. At-at the buffet table." Trunks answered, pointing the direction "He kinda... Nearly... Died."

A stiff and tense silence hung in the air

We pan out to see the Time Nest hub, and a little further to see Vegito still getting a blow-job from Vados under the table...Until.

"HE WHAT?" The collective voices of ChiChi, Bulma, Bae and Suki yelled

THUD

"Ow!" Both Vados and Vegito yelled. The former for banging her head on the table, hearing the yell and the latter for having his dick accidentally bitten on from hearing his wives and girlfriend's collective scream

"Sorry." Vados apologised, kissing the bite marks she left

"I'm just glad it wasn't my balls." Vegito moaned gently.

"Vegito!" Bae and Suki ran up to them, hugging him.

"GAH! Bae? Suki? What're you doing here?" Vegito asked in shock

"Bulma found something she needed future knowledge stuff. Too busy eating go pay attention." Suki shrugged

"R-Right." Vegito nodded, trying to keep being sat down so that Vados wasn't shown.

"We missed you." Bae added, still hugging him.

"Same." He smiled

"I head ChiChi and Bulma, are they with Chronoa?"

"Yeah, they're with her." Suki nodded. "How're you acquainted with her?"

"Er... she's a good boss?"

"Uh-huh. And the real reason?" Suki asked

"Well, I-Ah..." Vegito gulped, still feeling Vados kiss his cock.

Bae's head was currently underneath the table sitting next to Vados...And waved with a smile.

"Where's Bae gone?" Suki asked

"I'm here, oops." Bae called out, before giving the game away before she silenced herself with Vegito's cock by putting it into her mouth

Vegito blinked and mumbled gently, feeling Bae's warm mouth around his cock.

"What is going on down there?" Suki asked, looking under the table. "Ayi!"Her eyes widened as she saw Vados under there.

"Hello, Lady Suki." Vados waved.

"Wish to join us?" She asked, her hand in Bae's head and helping her bob her head

...

...

"Move over." Suki answered after a deadpan look to her face, before sliding underneath.

Vados smiled, sitting in the middle of the three as Bae was sucking Vegito off

'Oh my god! I haven't felt this in a long time!' Vegito thought to himself, wanting to hold all three there together.

"Handsome Man~" Bae mewed as she lovingly lapped against his dick, wanting more of it...Or just try and get the majority of it.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Suki frowned

"No! Bae's turn!" Bae huffed, only to be pulled back by Vados.

"Lady Suki." She offered

"Thank you, Vados." Suki licked her lips and began to suck Vegito's dick

She moaned, smiling gently

"AH, Suki! You've been hungry for this, haven't you?" Vegito asked

"Been forever." She nodded as she 'ate'

'Oh man...I'm gonna cum again!' Vegito thought as he held Suki's head down onto his dick "Here's a snack then!" He groaned, cumming in her mouth

Suki moaned loudly, feeling her lover's cum flood her mouth, gulping it down like nectar.

Her eyes widened as she was pulled back from the cock, Vados kissing her and swapping cum with her

"Oh...ChiChi and Bulma do that too, when Vegito was home." Bae smiled at that.

"Shut up, Bae." Suki moaned gently, hugging Vados close. "I want to see you get fucked." She moaned into Vados' ear

"Oh really? I didn't think you were into that." Vados chuckled

"Ah, Vegito. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Whis' voice spoke from behind the hero

Vegito's eyes widened, feeling afraid

"No. No, you're not. Just err...Having lunch." Vegito lied.

"I see. And I see that Bae and Lady Suki haven't joined you." Whis answered

"Oh...They're around." Vegito answered, gulping.

"Oh really?" Whis asked with a raised eyebrow. He pulled himself back and sighed. "I guess I'll have to look for them. Don't take too long. ChiChi and Bulma will want to see you."

"Okay." Vegito nodded

And with that, Whis left leaving Vegito with his three immortal lovers.

"That was close." Suki joked

"We're not back on Earth or your planet, Suki." Vegito sighed and pulled his trousers back up.

"No fair." Vados pouted

"I'm sorry, Vados...But I'm kinda losing the feeling in my ass and I DO want to see my wives." Vegito answered

"Fine."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you all later. Okay?" Vegito asked

Bae just hugged him and giggled

Vegito chuckled lightly and hugged back. "Good seeing you too, Bae."

"Missed you." She whispered

"I missed you too." Vegito whispered, slowly letting go. "Let's go."

Bae nodded and let go, letting Vegito going to find ChiChi and Bulma

*With said women*

"So...You're the Kai of Time...And you've slept with our husband." ChiChi asked Chronoa

"Yes." Chronoa admitted, her fingers poking together

The wives of Vegito looked at each other and then back at Chronoa. "Well...Looks like we've got a predicament, Ms Chronoa."

"Huh?" She blinked

"Our husband has approved of you, yet WE...see you as you are. A responsible strong woman." Bulma answered.

"Which means, we'll have to see if you're good with US." ChiChi nodded before they then began to undress

"Um...Huh?" Chronoa blushed seeing Bulma and ChiChi strip before here.

"What? We've got to test you if you're good to keep up with us." Bulma winked, unclasping her bra.

ChiChi nodded, pulling down her panties

'Oh, Zeno-Sama! Two MILFs are gonna fuck me!' Chronoa blushed in shock

"I take it you're not used to this?" ChiChi asked, pushing up her bosom to tease Chronoa.

"No." She gulped

"Well, don't worry." Bulma answered

"We'll look after you." ChiChi teased, the two women swaying their way to the Supreme Kai of Time.

'Oh my god!' Chronoa thought in shock, while getting very excited

"Now then...Where shall we begin?" Bulma asked, kissing Chronoa's lips.

Chronoa moaned and kissed back happily

"You are so cute." ChiChi smiled, kissing and stroking down Chronoa's body, going down to the Kai's pussy

She quickly began to lick, smiling

Chronoa moaned, feeling her pussy being licked on but ChiChi, Bulma's tongue was dancing with Chronoa's in this vanilla threeway of love for their Saiyan King.

"Hello?" Vegito asked as he arrived

"Bah! Hi, honey." Bulma waved, breaking the kiss with Chronoa.

"AH!" Said Kai moaned as she felt her clit being sucked on

"We're just testing your new girl." Bulma smiled

"I can see that." Vegito answered casually. "Well, don't stop on my account."

"W... What?" Chronoa gasped, moaning as ChiChi just increased her pace

"If there's one thing I remember as Vegeta and Goku: ChiChi and Bulma wear the pants in the family." Vegito answered. "And it's better to go with the flow."

"We've taught him well." ChiChi chuckled, kissing Chronoa's clit.

"AH! I-I don't-" Chronoa's eyes watered happily.

"Shh...Don't think too hard. Just enjoy." Bulma smiled, rubbing Chronoa's breasts. "And these are cute. Surprised they aren't bigger but they are fine."

"They-They're cute?" Chronoa smiled at that, cumming from her pussy

"That was fast." ChiChi giggled as she licked up the Kai's cum

"I'm-I'm sensitive. Vegito's dick." Chronoa panted, smiling.

"What about our husband's dick?" Bulma asked

Chronoa panted and explained as best she could...due to ChiChi of course. "He-he was my first. He made me sensitive."

"You were sensitive BEFORE I fucked you." Vegito teased

"S-Stop AH!" Chronoa moaned as she came, wanting to shut Vegito up...But she was getting hornier.

"Now what?" Bulma hummed cheekily

"Well...I know what to do." ChiChi smiled, turning around to see Vegito

"Wh-What're you-?" Vegito gulped in worry.

*On the other side of Toki Toki City*

"I wonder how Vegito's getting on?" Kefla thought to Cabba as they were training.

"No idea." Cabba commented, being thrown around easily

Soon the two, and the rest of the city saw a great power erupt out of Chronoa's chambers...In the form of a Final Kamehameha.

"What?!" The two yelled

"WHAT was that?" Kefla gasped

"I-I'm not sure." Cabba answered.

"That was a massive blast." Kefla said in amazement

"I wonder what kind of training Master Vegito is doing?" Cabba spoke innocently.

"I dunno." Kefla answered '...But I wanna try.' She thought internally with a smile.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Dragonfan6: Thanks very much

Shadow Joestar: Heck yes. It's going to be a bit more hectic

Drakolf: A few more chapters at the least

Korog the Oversoul: Yes and no. Final Kamehameha is a canon attack in Dragon Ball.

Guest, May 9th: Anything can happen.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Everyone asking about SSJBlue Evolution: This was written before that form happened! So no! Also, like Super Saiyan Rage, fuck that form. It is a form the anime made up and gave no context to what it was, how it worked, how it was achieved or anything

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the short chapter this week, the next chapter will be uploaded early next week.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later. Vegito, his wives and Chronoa were panting heavily. It was a HELL of a 'training session'.

"Are you finished?" Towa frowned as she walked in

"Ah. Hey, Towa...Um...Yeah. Just-Just some catching up to do." Vegito answered. Covering up his lovers.

"Well Demigra's not taking a break." She rolled her eyes

"Well, I haven't seen them in ages." Vegito sighed. "Are you here to train me?"

Towa smirked and knelt down, a hand slipping under the covers "I could."

"Ahem!" A voice called out from seeing the two. "Am I interrupting anything?" It was Suki, and she looked angry.

"Not really." Bulma stretched

"Can I borrow Vegito for a while?" Suki asked, looking at her mate and her fellow lovers.

"Um...Sure." Bulma answered.

Vegito and Suki left the room, the Goddess of Destruction leading the way...Into the Time Nest's very own Room of Spirit and Time.

"Wait, what're we doing here?" Vegito asked

"Training." She answered seriously. "Tell me, what have you been doing?"

"Huh? Well, I've been helping out in the timestream, training my own students, being a parent-" Vegito answered

"But have you been CHALLENGED?" Suki asked, turning around.

"Well... Vados still kicks my ass..." Vegito started before he remembered yesterday "... And then there is Demigra..."

"You let a demon-Kai and an angel beat you?" Suki asked. "Vados, I can understand, but a demon-Kai?"

"Demon Kai?" Vegito blinked

"A Kai, fallen from grace. What else could I call them?" Suki answered.

"... He's a Kai?!" Vegito gasped

"FORMER Kai, to be accurate. Once a candidate for the job of Kai of Time." Suki answered, readying her stance to attack Vegito.

"... Damn." He blinked "His time attacks nearly killed me."

"I'm sorry. But were you overconfident?" Suki asked, poking his stomach, indicating that he might've slacked off.

"No." Vegito shook his head "I have been training hard. I attacked him... But with one attack he nearly killed me. He is very strong and those time attacks... I need to learn to ignore them."

"There's not much you can do, to ignore time." Suki frowned

"Just need practice." He smiled "So... We doing this?" He asked, charging up to full power

"Of course." Suki nodded, powering up and was ready to fight.

*Outside*

"Hmm? Oh Vados, when did you get here?" Whis asked, seeing his sister.

"I have been here for a few days, training Vegito." She explained

"Ah and how has he been progressing?" Whis asked

"Well...He's had a set-back. Due to Demigra's time manipulation, but he's gotten stronger." She answered "Much stronger."

"Oh? I'd like to test this new strength of his." Whis commented.

"I hope so." Vados answered

Over with the Universe 6 and 7 Saiyans, Kefla was taking a timeout, it was a one-sided fight between her and Cabba. But it was more evened out between Bra, Pan and Trunks joining the training.

Yes that was how much her strength had increased

"Ow. My arm." Pan groaned, thinking her arm was broken.

"Here." Trunks spoke, giving her a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks/Thanks bro." Pan and Bra answered kindly, Pan eating it to fix her body up.

"I didn't mean to break your arm." Kefla responded, sounding...Not as cocky. This was a sparring match, not an actual fight.

"It happens, thank Dende for Senzu Beans." Pan answered, rubbing her arm.

Kefla nodded, looking at her hands

"Kefla-" Cabba began to speak, trying to reassure her

"I-I need a minute." Kefla answered, flying off.

Causing a small sonic boom

"You think she'll be okay?" Bra asked

"I...I don't know." Cabba admitted. "A woman's mind is beyond me."

an and Bra shared a look and laughed

"What? What?" Cabba asked in confusion

*with Demigra*

The Fallen Kai was in a section of time all of its own. A crystalline structure to watch all of time and space

He was chuckling maliciously, thinking of the victory he had won against Vegito. And how futile it was that they were trying to stop him

"He should be dead by now."

"Hmm..." Mira grumbled, feeling jilted that he couldn't fight Vegito anymore.

But he did not care. He would grow stronger!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Guest May 14: This was a small filler chapter, we try and split it up to give characters a breather.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Yes, yes they are.

Guest, chapter 30, May 17: ...What? What the hell is this? One small comment that can be only 1 sentence long; repeated like this. There's no point to it. It makes no sense. You've wasted your time and mine and filled up HALF of one review page for that one review, it's not on, please don't do this again.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mr . Unknown: There is also the 'small' problem of being PUNCHED IN TIME!

Shadow Joestar: No, Cabba just does not understand women

 **Author's note:**

Hey everyone, Ghost here. Just a quick note to say this, it's our resident Time-Lord's birthday today so let's wish him a happy birthday. Happy birthday, Grey.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, Chronoa was still a nervous wreck since Demigra was released. Towa was still on red alert and being watched by Trunks and Mai. ChiChi and Bulma were working on the masks that Towa made to control the dead Saiyans. Bae was training and learning from her fellow Majin fighters. Cabba and Kefla were not training...Kefla was still feeling bad about breaking Pan's arm, though she had long since forgiven her.

And Vegito hadn't come out from the Time Chamber in all that time. Three long days meant three years in there.

... Yeah, they were a bit worried

"Hmm...I hope Grandpa's okay." Pan spoke in worry, looking a bit scuffed up from coming back from a parallel mission with Bra.

"He'll be fine...But honestly, I've never seen him after a three-year skip." Trunks reassured her

"Wonder if he'll have a beard." Mai joked

...

"Nah." The group shrugged

CREAK!

"Ah, they're coming out!" Vados smiled

"Ah, that's good." Whis sighed in relief 'Although...Three years alone.' Whis' eyes sunk back

'Mr Whis?' The fictional child of Vegito and Suki spoke in his mind.

Whis shook his head, trying to get that dreaded memory out of his mind.

Coming out from the Time Chamber, the energy radiating from within was like a mountain of pure unbridled energy. It his all those who could sense it, like a sun-sized freight train.

"Incredible!" Kefla whispered, slightly wet

"Oh god...That-that's amazing!" Cabba whispered

"Dad, your power it's...Err..." Trunks gasped before realising Vegito...was rocking a beard!

"Hey, guys." He waved with a smile.

"My word, three years in the Chamber gave you a-Oh, what is that smell?" Whis spoke in awe before everyone covered their noses.

"It's horrid!" Bulma groaned

"Bae not hungry anymore." The Majin mumbled

"Please, what's a little smell compared to-NYA!" Suki began to speak before Whis grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"Baths. Now." Whis ordered.

"Whis!" She huffed

"Don't pout. Vados, can you help with Vegito?" Whis sighed and led Suki away to a bath.

"Very well." Vados smiled 'Time alone, Saiyan.' She thought.

"Fine." Vegito rolled his eyes

"PHEW...Dang it, dad." Bra covered her nose and wafted the smell away.

"At least we know he's okay." Pan answered

"True." Bra answered

"Looks like I was right." Mai smiled proudly.

The two girls huffed gently at that

"It's just a beard, Mai." Trunks sighed gently.

"So, it looks like Vegito's gotten stronger." ChiChi sighed, thinking about their beds back home.

"I'll make the frames stronger." Bulma nodded

"Um, ChiChi, Bulma; can I have a word in private please?" Chronoa asked

"Sure." The answered, following her.

As the three headed off to Chronoa's base, the Kai turning around and composed herself. "I...I want to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Bulma and ChiChi answered

"Do you two...Approve of me?" She asked. "As a lover for Vegito."

"Huh?" The two asked

"What's brought this on? We've known you for the past few days...And more." Bulma answered

"Just...Just call it, nerves." Chronoa answered cutely, looking down at her flat chest, comparing it to ChiChi and Bulma's "I still haven't blossomed."

"Wait...you haven't 'blossomed'? What do you mean?" ChiChi asked in confusion

"Do you mean a type of puberty for Kais?" Bulma responded

"... Let's put it that way." She nodded

"Well, when or how does it happen?" ChiChi asked kindly.

"It is more of a... Spiritual thing. There is no time or place it activates." Chronoa explained

The two wives nodded and understood somewhat.

"So it's like achieving inner peace, or something?" ChiChi asked

"Yes." Chronoa nodded "And it is seen as... A bad thing that I have still not Blossomed."

"And who says that? Jealous or smarmy Kais?" ChiChi asked, seeing this as a form of bullying

"You're misunderstanding." Chronoa shook her head "... It's like going to a high class fancy restaurant in dirty overalls... Who am I kidding, it's nothing like that but that's the best way I can explain it."

"Ouch." The wives flinched, getting the comparison.

*With Kefla*

Kefla was training gently, more just... light exercises

After what happened with Pan...She liked her like a little sister. She didn't mean to hurt her. While Pan was the granddaughter of Goku from an alternate timeline and a strong Saiyan...Kefla herself was the most powerful Saiyan in Universe 6.

How could she train with her friends if she could destroy them so easily?

The only one who could challenge her, who could beat her, was Vegito

'What can I do? I-I can't...I can't do ANYTHING!' She thought sadly, clenching her hands in frustration.

... Before slowly calming down, feeling the love inside her flow through her

'V-Vegito...I-I need to tell him.' She thought, holding her hand over her heart. 'I need to speak to him.'

She immediately left in search for him, she figured he was still taking a shower, with all the stick he had accumulated from the time in the Time Chamber.

... She began to blush brighter, which confused her

'Gah! What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be blushing.' She thought, clapping her hands on cheeks to get rid of it. 'I'm made from two lesbians! I shouldn't be blushing about a guy!'

"I've got to figure this fucking thing out!" She bolted, looking for Vegito.

*With said Saiyan*

"You didn't have to do this, Vados. I'm capable." Vegito answered, talking in the bath with Vados using a shower scrubber to wash him

"Nonsense, you would just grumbled and relax in the suds." She teased

'But I like the bubbles.' Vegito thought while his underarms were being washed.

"How was your training?" Vados asked, lathering up the scrunchie again before washing his back.

"It was...Intense. To say the least." Vegito answered honestly. "Suki...She gave me a challenge again. Not to say that you and Whis haven't given me a run for my Zeni. But...I learned a lot from her."

"I see." Vados nodded, a tiny hint of jealousy in her voice

"I...I have to get stronger. I want to protect you...all." Vegito answered, looking at his fist and slowly closing it to not let his rage get the better of him.

'Vegito...Why don't you look at me?' Vados thought, tracing her hands over Vegito's battle strengthened body

She wanted to soothe him

Vegito mumbled gently, feeling Vados' hands massage his muscles...It felt amazing.

He was relaxed in seconds

"How does it feel, Vegito?" Vados whispered affectionately in his ear

"Good." He purred

"I guess...Lady Suki didn't do this back in the chamber." Vados whispered again, getting the knots out of his back and shoulders. Making the hero limber

"No...No, she didn't. We trained intensely though." Vegito moaned, relaxing in her arms.

"Oh? JUST training?" She purred

"Trust me...As much as I wanted to...We didn't often 'cuddle'." Vegito sighed, being honest.

Vados nodded gently, smiling "No wonder you are so... Tense."

"That's not...JUST it." Vegito admitted.

"Really? What else?" She inquired

"All my lovers. ChiChi, Bulma, you, Chronoa...you're all here. It gets me kinda...'pent up'; I guess?"

"Maybe I can help?" She grinned

"Vados. If you were to try and 'release' me...I swear, you'll be shot off my crotch and covered in my seed on that wall...Over there." Vegito warned and joked, pointing to the far off wall.

"Hmm... That sounds fun." She smiled

"...You're not fazed by it at all, are you?" Vegito asked

Vados just shook her head, still keeping that smile on her face.

...

...

"Alright." He sighed, going to pull her in for a kiss, before the door to the large bathroom opened and in came Kefla

"..." Kefla froze, wide eyed and not knowing what to say as the time seemed to have stopped moving for her

Vados pouted as she was blocked from cock again, looking at Kefla "Yes?" She asked but Kefla did not reply

"Kefla? What's wrong?" Vegito asked, his battle-scarred body almost rising from the bubble bath.

... And she flew away as fast as she could

"What was THAT about?" Vegito asked in confusion

Vados shrugged and got in close to Vegito

*With Suki*

"So, how was the training?" Whis asked as he levitated bath objects to clean Suki.

"Fine." She grumbled

"I take it, that your training wasn't COMPLETELY enjoyable." Whis sighed

"The first year was a problem. He was trying too hard, trying to prove himself again. Like he felt like he was going soft. That Saiyan Pride of his." Suki explained

"And I guess you kicked that out of him?" Whis joked

"Oh mercilessly." Suki answered. "In fact when the second and third years happened, he grew in leaps and bounds. I dare say he might be a perfect mate for me."

"Already?" Whis laughed gently

"Yes, already; Whis." Suki sighed with a smile. "In fact, I think that if ALL of us got together, we MIGHT make him tired enough to get rid of that pent-up energy."

"... I am not going to ask." Whis shook his head

"Good, cause that would be rude." Suki smiled at that, relaxing in the bath.

*Elsewhere*

Back in Toki-Toki City, Pan and Bra were currently shopping for some new gear. Their old stuff was wearing out quickly and they didn't feel like going into a fight with half-torn clothing.

Plus a good chance for a date

"Hey Pan, what do you think? Is it 'me'?" Bra asked, holding up a black and blue spiked Frieza-Species armour.

Pan laughed at that as she saw the silly pose Bra was putting on "I don't know, you joining the circus?" Pan laughed

"I was thinking that." Bra answered, putting it back. "You find anything?"

"Err..." Pan blinked and blushed "You know I'm not much of a 'shopper'."

"Well, that's where **I** come in." Bra smiled, walking over and helped out. "Hey, does this look familiar to you?" Bra asked, pulling out an exact copy of Pan's clothing.

"Wow, surprised they have that." Pan blinked "Kinda weird."

"I guess...What the heck are these?" Bra asked, pulling out a black and green uniform, a large head bandana and white gloves.

The second was a dark blue body-suit with a teal gi that had a white belt and gloves, a light red cape and a weird helmet.

"Oh no." Pan groaned as she blushed in embarrassment

"What? What ARE they?" Bra asked

"Something...Embarrassing." Pan admitted, without giving too much away. "Can we look at something else?"

"S-Sure. Okay." Bra nodded, putting the costumes back and looked for something else.

"Oooh. What about this?" She smiled, showing a red and black dress

"Oh~. That's kinda nice. But I'm too small for it." Pan answered

Bra smiled and grabbed the dress, along with some pantyhose and shoes, before going back into the changing room

'Oh no, what've I done?' Pan thought, imagining Bra in the dress...Which wouldn't take long

And wasn't necessarily a bad thing

Pan shuddered happily and drooled a little bit, imagining Bra in that new set of clothes.

Not that she had to imagine for long as the Brief's heiress walked out from the changing room and struck a pose

"Hey, Pan. What do you think?" Bra asked, posing in the clothes.

"Oh...Wow." Pan blushed and smiled

Bra was wearing a long sleeve, mid-thigh length dress that alternated between red and black sections. The dress hugged her body tightly, a pair of black stockings covering her legs and her feet where covered by ankle high boots, which shared the same alternating colour scheme as her dress

"Should I get it? Cause you seem to like it." Bra asked

"Sure." Pan nodded, not thinking

"Great! Now, let's find YOU something." Bra smiled, looking through the clothes again.

"Oh crap." Pan gulped

*With Trunks*

Trunks was with Mai, the sword-wielding Saiyan was feeling stressed out from all this...But she had an idea that could might calm him down.

Mai pinned her lover to the bed, kissing him as she was unbuttoning her military jacket

"Mai!" Trunks moaned, feeling his body being held by his lover.

"You need some R&R." Mai smiled, letting her coat fall from her being "And I'm just the lady for the job."

"Oh, Dende." His eyes widened as he got a blush seeing her naked body

Well, she was still wearing her tight green pants but that was all that was concealed to his sight

"Is it wrong that I think you're beautiful?" Trunks gulped, seeing her like this.

"I would feel upset if you didn't find me attractive." She blushed

"Then I'll say it again. You're beautiful." Trunks answered, kissing her passionately and lovingly.

His hands where cautious, but they reached up and gently rubbed along her arms and back

"Don't be afraid...I know you'll be great." She whispered, giving her lover reassurance.

Trunks nodded and grasped her breasts, rolling them around and pinching her nipples

Mai moaned happily, feeling her lover's hands on her bosom, letting him take control.

She began to wiggle her hips, getting her tight pants off

*With Vegito and Vados*

Vegito and Vados moaned, water splashing and swirling around them. Vados had kept all her clothes on, even her shoes, as she had just been too impatient after Kalifla interrupted them. She had just ripped a hole in her cloths and was now bouncing on Vegito's cock in the water

"AH! VADOS!" Vegito moaned happily, gripping her waist as he fucked her. His face was buried in her breasts, motor-boating her as they splashed the water out of the bath

Her cloths stuck to her skin from the water, the wet cloths highlighting every small curve

"K-Keep going! Let it all out! Fuck me, Vegito!" Vados moaned happily. "This feels so good, so perfect!" Vados moaned deeply happily

"Oh Kami! Yes! You're pussy's so tight!" Vegito smiled, sucking on her breasts as they fucked, making Vados exclaim happily...Which was amplified when Vegito went Super Saiyan.

"Hmm... Doing this in water, and fully dressed makes me feel SO naughty! Makes this feel better!" She moaned

"Guess there's a lot of rules for Angels. But with me...With my family, you can let loose." Vegito answered, controlling his ki so it didn't erupt the room, teasing her asshole with his finger as he went Super Saiyan 2.

"We actually... Mostly ignore our father's rules." Vados moaned "My sister Marcarita is actually... In a relationship... With her God of Destruction." She began to thrust hard, reaching down and forcing his finger into her asshole through her cloths "But this situation... So wild and different than anything I have even thought of before... So spontaneous... It feels strangler sexy."

"Well, I'll have to make this count." Vegito smiled, sliding a second finger into her, making her clench on his dick while he was almost fucking her womb.

Vados actually went cross-eyed a bit at the sudden act, moving faster

'Oh, that is so fucking HOT! She's gone full ahegao!' Vegito smiled, going Super Saiyan God! 'Or at least she is going to!'

Vados began to drool and moan in ecstasy, feeling her pussy clamp down on her lover while her womb opened, she wanted to cum, she wanted to be fucked by a God! Her eyes were rolling back into her head as Vegito made wild passionate love for her. "V-Vegito! Cum, cum, cum! Love! Love it! I love it!" She screamed as she orgasmed over his cock with each thrust.

'Yep, THAT'S it.' Vegito smiled, going to Super Saiyan Blue as his cock thrust into her womb, making the energy emanating from them break the bath.

And as the bath shattered he came like a hose, filling Vados as she clamped down around him and she held herself as close to him as physically possible

The two screamed as a powerful energy blast destroyed the roof of the bathroom, leaving the two naked and sopping wet. Holding each other close as they had finally fucked uninterrupted

"So... Good." Vados smiled, snuggling against his wet chest

"Y~ep." Vegito smiled, breathing slowly as his power calmed down. "So, everything you wanted?" He asked, stroking her hair

"And more." She admitted "And I WANT it often." She joked softly

"Well...I think it's official that you're in my harem." Vegito smiled. "Expect a LOT more."

"Hmm... Oh yes." She moaned gently, smiling

*With Towa*

Towa felt the immense power coming from the bathroom, it was incredible to see how powerful Vegito had become. She admittedly got wet and wanted to fuck him once more. But with the rest of his family being here and she was a sort of prisoner as well, she didn't have a chance TO get close.

But right now she was trying to figure out what Demigra's first move would be.

And how to make everyone else more powerful to help Vegito... That was when Kefla ran in

"Kefla? What're you doing here?" Towa asked, looking confused at why she was here, but she noticed the girl's panicked expression and the wet area clearly visible between her legs through her tight magenta pants

"Ah...Something of THAT nature." Towa answered and understood.

"I need help." Kefla answered

"I am guessing you stumbled across Vegito naked in some capacity?" Towa suggested

"In the bath. Soaped up. And...VERY muscular!" Kefla panted, shuddering from each part lustfully.

"Oh my." Towa blushed as she smiled at the mental image "I'm jealous."

"I just...FUCK! I need help! I don't know what the hell's wrong with me." Kefla answered, feeling conflicted.

"You lust for him." Towa nodded

"I WHAT?!" Kefla yelled. "No way! I-I can't 'lust for him'! I'm the fusion of two lesbians!"

'There...Now to train. I'm sure my body and powers are MUCH more potent in fights.' She thought as she walked outside, making sure she didn't wake anyone up.

"You are your own person." Towa frowned "And I am sure Kale and Caulifla were at least INTERESTED in males, or at least curious. Plus you are a Saiyan woman, a powerful man arouses you."

"Is that true?" Kefla asked. "...Is it the same for the reverse?"

Towa nodded. "It's something I found out when I created Mira. Saiyan men like strong women... However they prefer women with strong personalities, the physical strength is not too much of a concern. But they are happy for it."

Kefla blinked and nodded slowly. "'Strong males'...Well, no doubt Vegito is BEYOND strong." She spoke aloud and felt her pussy twitch as she thought of the Saiyan

Towa nodded at that comment. "It's in your genetics."

Kefla nodded without thinking, remembering Vegito's wet muscles and a hand slipped under her tight magenta pants without noticing

Towa noted Kefla's hand sliding down to her pants and saw the small motions underneath. She didn't say anything and thought 'I could have a little fun, here.' Having a subtle smile on her face.

It had been a while since she could tease someone like this "However I do believe you are now bisexual, because of your... 'fusies' orientation." She continued "So you like big boobs as much as Vegito's large, throbbing, meaty cock." She said the description of Vegito's manhood with a low lustful tone and a smirk

Kefla began to drool, imagining both Vados' big voluptuous bosom and Vegito's hard throbbing member before her. Her eyes became little hearts as she saw them before her...and wanted them to ravish her and wanted to fuck.

"He pulls you close, tight. His dick fills you so deep, it spreads you so wide. If feels so good." Towa continued to say

Kefla bit her lower lip and continued to finger herself, her passion for Vegito was getting the better of her as she almost hypnotically listened to Towa

"His thrusts are so hard and rough, piercing into your womb with every thrust. His thick meat forcing your pussy to take its shape, hitting your g-spot as it slid in and out." Towa continued to speak, her voice now a seductive purr in Kefla's ear as she walked up behind said female Saiyan "Meanwhile a sexy woman is pushing her large, soft, bouncy breasts against your back..." The demoness whispered sexily, doing just that before she grasped Kefla's left breast gently "... While she plays with your breast with one hand and the other buried down..." As she said that her hand slid down the back of Kefla's magenta pants and over her soft ass "... Here, her fingers deep..." A finger slid between her ass crack, lightly pushing against the Saiyan's asshole "... And snug..." She was now poking the hole with two fingers but not entering "... In your back door..." Three fingers where now teasing the rose bud, the hole quivering and unclenching in anticipation "... As she finger fucks your brains out, her fingers rubbing Vegito's dick through your insides." As she said those last few words with a seductive voice she pushed her three fingers into Kefla's ass making the Saiyan woman scream and cum from her fantasy and masturbation

'I like you.' Towa thought seductively with a blush, getting caught in this fantasy herself as Kefla fell onto her; Kefla's head resting on her large bosom. "How was it, Kefla? How was your experience?" Towa whispered seductively in her ear

"So good." Kefla whispered as she fell asleep

"I think we'll get along VERY well." Towa smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: Thanks for liking the funny parts. Only recently I heard about the Dragon Ball Heroes anime.

GoldenKingOfUnlimitedBlades: Kefla and Vegito are permanent fusions, both used the Elder Kai's 'broken' Potara to fuse.

Random Guest: We've got a plan for a fusion like that.

geomani4445: It'll be a spectacle.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Yes. Yes. And wait and see. Here's the new chapter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Vegito was now dressed again, back in his dark red Saiyan bodysuit with dark blue gi shirt

"There, much better." Vegito smiled, patting and rubbing himself down as he stretched.

He smiled, Vados relaxing in the bath after their savage fucking. Her face was still slightly ahego, especially as they had a second round

"Have a good long soak, Vados. You've earned it." Vegito kissed her forehead gently as he left.

He flew off, over the city as he gave a stress free sigh

'Man...How long has it been since I just...Floated?' He thought.

He came to a stop and did just that, letting his body just drift off

'Huh...neat.' Vegito smiled and just floated there like he was floating in water.

Down on the ground, Chronoa had sent ChiChi and Bulma back, they were gone for too long and didn't want to upset the babies.

Same with Bae.

Our Supreme Kai of Time was rubbing her arm, feeling a cold shiver down her spine and through time

'It's happening. He's corrupting the time stream.' Chronoa thought in worry 'I know it... But how?'

"Oh, Lord Zeno. I don't understand!" She panicked, holding her head in her hands.

"You okay little fairy?" Towa teased as she walked over

"You...Towa, this is your fault! Demigra's corrupting time!" Chronoa snapped, feeling stressed.

And she slapped the demon woman... Well her breasts

Towa blinked as she felt her breasts were slapped, the pain quickly subsided as her breasts smacked Chronoa's hand away

"Happy now?" Towa asked, rubbing her breast from Chronoa's slap.

"Fuck you!" She snapped

"No, fuck you." Towa frowned, the two getting into an argument

"No, fuck you!" Chronoa snapped

"FUCK YOU!" Towa yelled

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Hmm." Whis whispered from a bit aways, smiling at the sight as he got an idea. 'My my, this could be interesting.' Whis thought and chuckled

"Hmm? Whis, what're you thinking?" Suki asked as she was fully dressed

"Just something to speak to my father about." Whis waved off

"Y-Your father?" Suki gulped in worry. "What do you have to talk to the Grand Priest about?"

"Oh do not worry, it has nothing to do with you." Whis chortled

"Oh, thank goodness." Suki sighed in relief.

"Although I will have to report your pregnancy." Whis grinned as he disappeared

Suki's eyes widened in fright. 'H-How did he KNOW?!' She thought as not to arouse suspicion.

Over with the different Universe Saiyans, Pan and Bra had finished their 'date' and were carrying some new uniforms...and also some sandwiches.

But they were not insanely big, they did not eat as much as the main Saiyan's

Thank you, Videl and Bulma's DNA.

"Thanks for treating me to lunch, Bra." Pan smiled

"Hey, it's fine. I enjoyed it myself." Bra answered

The two kissed gently, smiling

"Hey girls!" Trunks waved, he was walking with Mai and the two seemed a bit closer than what they were previously.

"Hey." They smiled

"You two doing alright? I haven't seen you in a while." Trunks answered

"Training and dating." Bra nodded

"And enjoying it by the looks on it." Mai chuckled pointing to their bags.

"Yeah, we are." Pan nodded. "Has Grandpa had a shower yet?"

"Yep, yes he has...And thank Dende for it, I don't think anyone can handle the smell for long, after." Trunks answered

Bra and Mai nodded in agreement

"I think we might be able to see him again." Trunks added. "Want to go check?"

The girls nodded and they walked off

As they headed to the Time Hub, they could hear Towa and Chronoa STILL arguing.

"Ah, seems that you're here to watch the show." Suki joked, sitting on a bench

"How long has this been happening?" Trunks asked

Suki shrugged and ate a piece of cake.

"Should we intervene?" Mai asked, trying to be the voice of reason

"Come on, this is entertaining!" Suki urged

"Hmm..." Trunks grumbled as the arguing turned into crashes and bangs.

"Now what?" Pan groaned

"I dunno...They've stopped screaming." Suki answered.

The group got closer, getting a good look

And inside...Shocked them and made them cover their eyes.

"Oh, good god!" Trunks groaned, seeing Vegito kissing Towa and Chronoa...Turns out the Hero didn't want them to kill each other.

He had heard the commotion and had come over to fix it

"There. Better?" He asked the two, who seemed to be ecstasy drunk.

"Yes." The two drooled happily, the pair were putty in his arms.

They hugged him, giggling and rubbing his crotch

"Oh, can we not?" Trunks called out in annoyance.

"Oh, I see that I've arrived in time." Whis' spoke from inside the Time Hub, as he and a second being teleported inside. The second figure was a white-haired and blue-skinned human with a dark green outfit with a triangle on his shirt, a light blue halo behind his head and a red belt with a buckle with the kanji for 'Great' on it.

"Huh?" Everyone but Suki blinked

'He brought HIM here?!' Suki thought in worry but didn't say anything.

"Ah, the Time Nest. I haven't been here in quite a while." The second figure smiled contently. "Oh, and who is this?" He asked looking at Vegito

"This is the Saiyan I told you about. He's an excellent fighter AND Chronoa's lover." Whis smiled and answered.

"Ah, so YOU are Vegito." The second figure chuckled with a smile.

"Um, yes I am...Who're you?" Vegito nodded but then asked in utter confusion.

The second figure chuckled at that, knowing that Vegito had never seen him before

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO THE GREAT PRIEST?" Suki shouted, she didn't think except for courtesy and respect for the Great Preist.

"Ah, Suki. How're you keeping?" The Great Priest smiled, causing Suki to freeze in fright.

"The-The Great Priest?" Chronoa asked as she woke up out of her stupor.

"The Grand Priest?" Vegito blinked

"Mine and Vados' father." Whis explained

"Oh...Nice to meet you. Vados and Whis have been great teachers." Vegito smiled and spoke casually to the high ethereal being.

"Good." He nodded

"So... Why did you call your father, Whis?" Pan asked nervously

"Because he has asked me to take into consideration of making Ms Towa becoming the Goddess of Destruction of Time." The Grand Priest explained

"Wait, I beg your pardon?" Towa asked in shock

"I-I'm sorry My Lord Great Preist?" Chronoa asked

"Whis, are you serious?" Suki asked

"Of course I am." Whis answered sounding a bit proud "I do believe it would be useful to the universe."

"Huh...That's true." Vegito agreed.

"Um...N-Not to speak out of place My Lord, but-." Chronoa tried to speak with respect, but she WAS scared shitless by seeing the Great Priest here.

"Speak freely, Supreme Kai of Time; it's not a sin to speak your mind." The Great Priest answered "And I am curious on your opinion."

"Well...Um...Towa WAS our enemy and, I'm not COMPLETELY sure if we can trust her." Chronoa began.

"Of course you'd say that." Towa glared

"Well, we CAN Life-Link you. So that you'll both have to work together." The Great Priest answered

"Like me and Shin?" Suki asked

"Exactly. You'll both be working together and can't destroy each other without killing yourself." The Great Priest answered.

"Oh...That makes sense." Vegito nodded, realising that one created worlds and the other destroys them. It was a harmony between the universe.

"Now, I believe that this will be both beneficial to you both...AND your lover here." Great Priest spoke smiling, recalling what Whis told him about. "I am just here to gauge my own opinion before bringing it to Lord Zeno, where he will consider it for several months."

"Wow, sounds like this 'Lord Zeno' is really important and considerate." Vegito smiled in respect and...somewhat ignorance. Suki and Whis had told Vegito about Lord Zeno prior to this, but only as 'The most powerful being in all the multiverse, who should be respected'.

So... Yeah. Bit of his Goku side coming through

"That he is." The Great Priest chuckled lightly. "I must also add...He was most impressed with your fight with the assassin Hit."

"Really? Cool." Vegito smiled

The Great Priest nodded and chuckled gently. "So, care to show an 'old' angel around?"

"You're not that old, Father." Whis laughed

"I would say several trillion years is old, Whis. But then again you ARE the baby of the family." The Grand Priest commented

'HE'S THE BABY?!' The group thought in shock...except for Suki, Whis and his father.

"Father." Whis frowned

"I'm teasing." The Grand Priest chuckled

"I-I'd be honoured to help show you around, Lord Grand Priest." Chronoa answered

He nodded and flouted away

"PLEASE don't do anything stupid, while I'm with the Great Priest." Chronoa begged before she followed said being.

"..." Towa grinned evilly at that

"Towa...!" Vegito looked at her with a disapproving look.

"Yes?" She asked innocently

They were interrupted by purple smoke coming from the time vault

"What the hell?" The Saiyans called out in shock

"Oh no." Towa whispered, her smile turned to fright

The group ran into the room. Many, MANY of the scrolls had turned purple with one turning black

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Towa gasped, knowing this magic...She knew what was going on. "Demigra!"

"Someone is altering something from near the beginning of time!" Trunks gasped

"But if that goes, EVERYTHING goes!" Mai followed

"We've gotta stop him!" Vegito called out. "Get everyone, we need to stop this, NOW!"

Pan and Bra nodded, flying off

Trunks pulled the black scroll out, looking at it strangely

"Trunks? What's wrong? What's in that scroll?" Vegito asked

"I have no idea. I've never looked in this scroll before." He commented

"We need to get Chronoa. We need to fix this." Vegito answered

The others nodded in agreement

'God help us, we need to fix all this.' Vegito thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of chapter 20: ...That doesn't even make sense in this story.

Yano Uzumaki: Thank you very much. We hope that you continue enjoying the story.

za worlda: We've got something like that in the works.

Lightningblade49: You'd be surprised with what he is cool with.

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: We aim to entertain.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mr . unknow: Possibly

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: Who knows *grins*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at Toki-Toki City, Mai was trying to find the Grand Priest and Chronoa; she may not have been the fastest, but she knew all the ins and outs of the city like the back of her hand.

"Where are they?" She panicked, thinking back to that black scroll in the Time Hub

And by happenstance, The Grand Priest and Chronoa were walking past some Time patrollers and to the restaurants.

The Grand Priest... Was eating

"He-He's eating?" Mai thought, running over to them to warn them about what was going on. "Oh thank god he isn't killing anyone or something."

"Hmm. This is quite nice, you said you adopted this recipe from Earth?" The Grand Priest asked

"Yes, they call it 'Sushi'." Chronoa answered "The Time Patrollers really enjoy this store."

"Supreme Kai! Supreme Kai!" Mai's voice called out to them.

"Hmm? Oh, it seems one of your patrollers wants your attention." The Grand Priest spoke respectfully.

"Huh, Mai? What's wrong? What's going on?" Chronoa asked, turning around...and began to panic, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"The-The Time Scrolls. They've all gone purple, and one of them has turned black!" Mai explained, catching her breath

"What!" Chronoa yelled before she flinched and held her head

"Chronoa!" Mai called out and went to help her.

"She must be feeling the effects of the corruption. Let's get her back to the hub." The Grand Priest suggested, eating another piece of sushi before putting it down. "I wish you the best of luck." He nodded, still eating

"Thank you, Lord Grand Priest." Chronoa panted as she and Mai went back to the Hub.

"Are all angels like this?" Mai asked

"Please, not so loud. Let's just get to the Hub." Chronoa whispered, her body seeking to fade in and out

"Chronoa! What's happening to you?" Mai asked as they got closer to the Hub.

"The...The disturbance. Demigra's destroying time...I'm CONNECTED to it." Chronoa tried to explain, but was in pain. "But how? Unless... Oh... That sore loser!"

"You okay?" Mai asked, the two entering the Time Nest

"No. I'm not, he...Demigra. He went back. To-to when...I first fought him." Chronoa wheezed, fading in and out

"Chronoa!" Vegito gasped as he saw her

"V-Vegito, Demigra. Please, stop him." She panted, looking up at him.

Vegito nodded, holding the scroll tightly as Towa put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm coming too." Towa spoke. "My magic can protect you from Demigra's time attacks. And I doubt that you can withstand the same type of attacks without Chronoa."

"Thank you, Towa. We'll be back soon." Vegtio nodded and reassured Chronoa

"I have to trust you." She nodded, looking at Towa, before the two disappeared

*Eons ago*

Vegito and Towa appeared into a vast canyon landscape, covering thousands of miles, with destruction around them. "Is this, the World of the Supreme Kais?" Vegito asked, seeing it was a little familiar.

"It seems like it." Towa answered, holding her hand onto his shoulder, shielding him with magic.

He looked down and saw a younger Chronoa facing three figures

"She's outnumbered!" Vegito spoke, pointing downwards.

'I still won.' Chronoa said over the link

"Heh, I can believe that...But I think this three vs one, may include someone from the future." Vegito answered

The two looked down, taking in the four figures

One was a younger Chronoa, another a younger Demigra and the other two were either side of Demigra clearly on his side

The young Demigra had much shorter and less-wild hair, wearing a long black and white robe that had golden accents; with dark blue with golden accented shoulder garbs

The being to Demigra's right, was a stooped over pale purple with two chin whiskers and blue lips and pointed ears, he had a large white shoulder scarf, black robes with gold accents and dark red eyes. It seemed obvious that this being was male.

The being to Demigra's left, was a long aqua-haired demon woman with light-blue skin, wearing a yellow and white garb with black shoulders.

"End of the line, Chronoa. You lose." The younger Demigra spoke, powering up his fist with red ki.

"Goodbye." The two others followed

Demigra and his two younger allies fired off a barrage of red ki blasts, to which the younger Chronoa raised a barrier stopping the blasts and reflected the attacks back. She had somewhat longer hair, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a light-blue and dark-blue accented kai jacket.

"What the-?" The young Demigra shouted as he and his two partners were blasted away in the large dust cloud.

"Next time, TRY and kill me. Don't talk about it." The Young Chronoa smiled

"Excellent advice." The Present Demigra answered, throwing the dust away and erupted the ground, straight towards Chronoa.

"Gah!" Past-Chronoa tried to use her barrier, but it was too much

Vegito shot straight down and blocked the attack, using his ki to stop it.

"Hmm? Oh, if it isn't you." Demigra smiled darkly and jeered gently.

"Demigra." Vegito glared.

"Interesting." Demigra laughed

Vegito glared, before looking back briefly. "You okay, Chronoa?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I am. How'd you know my name?" Past-Chronoa asked.

Vegito just flashes her a smile

Chronoa blinked and blushed, she didn't know who this was...but she felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled at her.

"You handle those three." He nodded to the three she was fighting

"Okay." She nodded

Chronoa flew off using her ki, while trying to make sure the Present-Demigra followed her and powered up his staff to kill her.

PEW!

"Hey! Eyes on me." Vegito shot a ki blast to grab Demigra's attention

"Heh, you know how this turned out last time; right?" Demigra asked and chuckled mirthlessly

"I was careless last time. But now, I've gotten stronger WITH a Zenkai Boost." Vegito answered, clenching his fist with his Saiyan Rage.

"Even WITH your 'Zenkai Boost' and training, double zero is still zero. You. Can't. Win." Demigra responded, powering up an attack with his staff.

"Let me prove you wrong!" Vegito powered up going straight to Super Saiyan Blue

That was when Mira flew in and kicked him

"HNN!" Vegito grunted, being pushed back a few feet by the kick. "Mira."

"Vegito." The demon-creation spoke, looking down at Vegito.

He cracked his fists, preparing to battle

"Take care of our little pest problem. I'LL handle Chronoa." Present-Demigra spoke, shooting off to get Past-Chronoa.

'You can't let him escape!' Trunks called out

"I know that, Trunks! RAAAAARGHH!" Vegito responded before flying into the fray to beat Mira.

Only for Mira to be blasted by Towa

"Huh?" Vegito asked

"Go! Stop Demigra! I've got him!" Towa called out, as she was holding her staff.

Vegito saw her and nodded once, flying at his top speed after Demigra and to protect the Past-Chronoa.

*Back at the Time Nest*

"Hold on Supreme Kai of Time, Vegito's on his way." Trunks spoke, trying to reassure her.

"I'm watching the scroll TO Trunks." Chronoa deadpanned

"Well, forgive me for just trying to reassure you!" Trunks snapped.

Everyone blinked in shock at Trunks' outbreak, taking a step back

"Trunks." Chronoa blinked

"You're my boss, you've given me a chance of redemption for what I've done...And you're also practically family. I care for you like I care for Bra and Pan, I don't want my family or friends getting hurt!" Trunks explained

Mai frowned and hugged her lover trying to keep him calm

"Thanks, Mai." Trunks whispered

"Hey, guys...What am I missing?" Kefla asked as she came back from wherever she was.

"... Where have you been?" Everyone asked

"I had to...I had to figure some stuff out." Kefla admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed. "What's happening?"

*back at the fight*

Towa was facing Mira and Vegito was flying back to protect the Past-Chronoa from not only the present-Demigra, but also his past counterpart and his allies.

Vegito quickly got into a battle with Demigra, his blows being blocked by the madman's staff

"Well, isn't this 'precious'?" Present-Demigra smiled with a jeering tone

"I won't let you kill her!" Vegito glared

"I'd like to see you try. You've not got a chance." Present-Demigra answered

He tried the same time attack as last time... But nothing a happened, a slightly green tint of light washing over Vegito

'Huh? What was that?' Present-Demigra and Vegito thought as that green tint vanished as it arrived.

That quick tint of green light gave Vegito enough time to land a quick punch on present-Demigra's face, flinging the Demon-Kai back and away from Past-Chronoa.

"Good to see my magic is working." Towa smiled, holding off Mira

"Working with THEM now? I'm not surprised." Mira glared, pushing forward on his attack, while Towa blocked him

"You betrayed me." She glared

"I found my way to get stronger. Is that not what you wanted me to become?" Mira answered

Towa frowed, holding her staff tighter in rage "Those Saiyan cells have driven you mad!" She snapped gently

"And who was the one who made me this way?" Mira pushed back with a powerful ki blast.

Towa summoned a barrier, blocking the attack

'I've got to stop him, hold him off. Damn it, WHY did I give him Saiyan Cells?' Towa thought in worry.

Vegito roared, his ki rising as he punched Demigra with all his strength while the Demon God used a time-magic shield

"See? No matter what you do, you can NEVER. Beat. Time!" Present-Demigra jeered and smiled, expanding his shield to push Vegito back

Vegito flew back and caught himself, taking a deep breath

'There's something more I can do...I know it. Something...I KNOW I can push past.' Vegito thought

The Super Saiyan Blue aura began to flow inside his body, his hair turning a few shades darker

"Oh, what now? Going Super Saiyan Blue 2? Planning your self-destruction already?" Demigra laughed

"No." Vegito frowned, getting into a fighting pose

"I told you...You cannot beat time." Present-Demigra answered, his staff levitating and spinning before he clasped it, and shot a barrage of ki at Vegito

Vegito dodged all of the attacks, charging in as fast as he could

"What the hell is this form?" Present-Demigra demanded, shooting and defending against Vegito's attack

"It's not a form." Vegito whispered, using all his concentration

BOOM!

Demigra had to grind his heels into the ground to hold back Vegito's punch, their strength equal

The Fallen-Kai and Super Saiyan struggled against each other, lightning sparked around them.

"This... Is impossible." Demigra hissed

"There's a magic dragon that grants wishes, I have a slug-man demon-god as a best friend AND a god-damn harem with gods, humans and a demon woman that uses magic! 'Impossible' is just another day for me!" Vegito answered, punching Demigra in the face

*at the Time Nest*

"I see Vegito has absorbed all of the Blue ki, keeping his ki internalised. He has mastered Super Saiyan Blue." Vados smiled as she walked in, using her staff to help mask her limp

"He's what?" Kefla asked after being brought up to speed on the situation

"Where have YOU been?" Trunks asked

"Ah, hello daughter." The Grand Priest smiled seeing her.

"I was resting." She nodded

"Ah, I take it because of Vegito here." The Grand Priest commented. "Must've worked you as hard as you worked him."

"That he did." Vados nodded, controlling her blush perfectly as she held back her laugh. She knew her father did not mean that as a double entendre but still

"When did he master that?" Mai asked

"Apparently from Vados' training." Trunks sighed

"I believe he just realised how to do it." Vados shrugged

"I just hope he can keep it up." Chronoa whispered in a groan

*Back in the past*

Vegito felt like his mind and body where moving three times faster than normal

'This is incredible. All my senses, my skill and strength, it's like I'm using the Kaioken but without using it.' Vegito thought. 'My mind's never been this clear.' He continued as he fought on this assault.

'Damn it all. HOW did this Saiyan get this strong?' Present-Demigra thought while struggling

He roared, his body beginning to morph in his anger

"Oh, crapbaskets." Vegito whispered, seeing Demigra morph and change

He soon became this weird giant... Monster

"...Looks like a giant dragon-frog thing." Vegito blinked

The others nodded in agreement

"A 'FROG-DRAGON'? I. Am. A. GOD!" Present-Demigra snapped, shooting a large ki-blast from his eyes. "A DEMON GOD!"

"Oh boy!" Vegito dodged and swatted the ki blasts away

Towa had Mira in a bit of a lock, using her staff to pin his arms against his chest and to choke him at the same time

'I. Have to. Keep going.' Towa thought, struggling against Mira's strength. 'I have to. Fix this!'

"D-Damn it. I'm losing air!' Mira thought, his blue skin going purple.

He growled, charging

Suddenly time and space seemed to warp around the four fighters

"What's going on? What's happening?" Vegito asked in worry

"No!" Present-Demigra yelled

Following his line of sight they saw Past-Chronoa holding out her hands, which where glowing green, and Past-Demigra screaming as he was being dragged towards a rip in time

"No...No, not again. NEVER AGAIN!" Present-Demigra roared, glaring and raced to them, only to be grabbed by the tail by Vegito.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegito hissed

"Get off me. WORM!" Present-Demigra snarled and whipped his tail around to try and shake Vegito off, getting distracted so that Past-Chronoa finished off her own enemies.

Past-Demigra roared in defiance, pulling out a red gem from his robes

"The Crystal of the Demon Realm!" Towa gasped, releasing Mira and preparing to try and grab it but Past-Demigra shattered it

Red mist flowed around Past-Demigra as his appearance changed and he gained a staff, taking the form the future warriors knew him for "I WILL NOT BE DENIED! I SHALL HAVE THE POWERS OF TIME!" Past-Demigra roared as he tried to resist the pull of the crack, thinking his new power would give him what he needed

"Damn it!" Vegito growled and began to swing Present-Demigra with his Dragon Throw.

"Just go." Past-Chronoa said with a frown, a final pulse of energy sending Past-Demigra into the crack in time which sealed almost instantly

"Damn it! Not again!" Present-Demigra roared, trying to wrestle his way out of Vegito's grasp

"You lose Demigra." Vegito grinned, knowing Chronoa was now safe

"No...Not yet. I haven't yet. Just a small setback." Demigra growled, transforming back to normal, grabbed Mira and disappeared through time.

Towa fell to her knees, exhausted

Vegito flew over to Towa and got her. "You okay? Thanks for having my back."

"I'm fine. Just tired." She panted

"Hey, you two." Past-Chronoa spoke, flying over to them

"Hi." Vegito waved "What's up?"

"I don't know who either of you are, but thank you. You saved my life." Past-Chronoa answered...And gave Vegito a small kiss.

"It's fine." Vegito smiled, laughing gently

"Who're you? A demon?" Chronoa asked, feeling cautious around Towa.

"Yes...But I'm also a friend." Towa nodded before the two disappeared

Past-Chronoa smiled at that. "I'll remember you two."

*Back at the Time Nest*

Vegito and Towa landed on their butts as they were now back home.

"Ow, ow, ow." Towa winced as she landed on the stone floor

"You two okay?" Vegito asked both Chronoa and Towa

"I'm okay." Towa responded

"Much better. Thank you, both." Chronoa nodded and hugged the two of them

Towa blinked in confusion at the act

"Just enjoy it." Vegito whispered

From behind Chronoa, clapping could be heard. It was the Grand Priest, who was smiling at the trio. "My word, well done. I can see why my son vouched for you, Towa."

"What do you mean?" Towa blinked

"Whis said that you could be the partner to Chronoa here, being her 'Goddess of Destruction' to her 'Supreme Kai'." The Grand Preist answered honestly

"Wait, what?!" Towa and Chronoa blinked in shock

"And I must say: that I agree." The Grand Priest smiled, clapping his hands.

"I shall bring this up to Lord Zen-O." The priest added "If he gives you the position, he will assign you an angel." And with that be disappeared

"A-I...Huh?" Towa blinked in shock. "I-I'll be a God of Destruction?"

"If the Lord Above All approves and you are not destroyed by the power." Vados corrected

"'Lord Above All'? Is that one of his titles?" Vegito asked as he got up...and fell to his knees.

"Grandpa!" Pan ran over to help him up.

"I'm alright. Just tired." He answered, panting gently. "Just... Tired."

"Let's get you to bed." Chronoa spoke, helping him up

Vegito nodded, pushing himself up slowly

With Vegito going off, being helped by Chronoa and his granddaughter.

"So...Care to tell us what's going on?" Kefla asked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

xconan25x: Vegito is only able to travel through the Dragonball universe.

SSGSS Of Time Drakus: As many as we want. *Chuckles* But seriously, there aren't that many chapters left.

Cheeseavenger: We aim for excitement.

Guest chapter 42 . Jun 8: Wait and see what we have in store.

Dat Dbz fan chapter 42 . Jun 11: *facepalm* we'll get around to it. But unfortunately, Grey and I have plans for multiple other stories. So I'm sorry, you might not get your wish soon.

jedimasterb10: A bit of both really.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

KillerJoshy: Not here. Maybe the sequel

ZERO BANDICOOT: Yes

jedimasterb10: One

Jun 8 c42 Guest: Actually, until the Xenoverse arc Vegito has been on an unstopped winning streak

thewittywhy: Vegito unlocked Blue2 a while ago but it's too violent to use and nearly killed him. He used Mastered SSJBlue, which was shown in the manga, which is much better but not perfect as it limits his mental capacity (he can't hold onto the form for too long or use the form and focus on something OUTSIDE the fight, he has to have 100% focus on the fight or the power slips away)

FurkanZero: It was never shown in colour but, to me, the shading of the hair looked darker when they where Mastered Blue

xconan25x: Only DB

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later, Trunks and Whis had told Kefla and Vados what had happened while they were 'out'.

"And...That's everything." Trunks answered.

"Mastered Super Saiyan Blue...Amazing." Vados smiled

Kefla nodded, looking at her hands

"So...Have you figured out what you needed?" Vados asked, turning to Kefla.

"Hmm?" Trunks hummed in confusion at that.

"Yes." Kefla whispered

"I think we should go." Whis spoke gently, leading Trunks out

Trunks nodded and the two left

"Well?" Vados smiled

"I...I've figured it out." Kefla nodded. "I know what I feel now."

"And that is?"

"I-I love him. Or...At least, I LUST for him." Kefla answered, looking at Vados.

"I see." Vados nodded

"I can't really talk to him NOW. He's exhausted." Kefla frowned

"I know. That's a good idea." Vados answered, patting Kefla on the shoulder.

"I gotta go apologise to the others." Kefla stood up.

"For what?"

"Being late? For ditching them? I've never had this before so...I guess it's 'Kale' in me." Kefla answered "... That's weird to think about."

"Kefla." Vados sighed and stood up, walking over to her. "It's fine. Go and talk to him."

"Think that's a good idea?" Kefla asked, looking up at her...Before she was kissed by the angel.

Breaking it slowly Vados nodded. "I'm certain."

Kefla blushed brightly and nodded shyly

"Go get him." Vados smiled, urging her on.

Kefla nodded and flew off

Vados smiled and licked her lips. "That worked better than last time." She looked at her staff and saw what happened three minutes ago in a different timeline.

*With Vegito*

Vegito was sitting on a bed, munching on a Senzu

"Hmm...MUCH better." He sighed, feeling much better.

He sat down gently, smiling

'Didn't think I'd pull that Mastered State off.' He thought gently

"That was a... Yeah, a 30% chance of doing that properly."

He looked up at the ceiling and began to drift...Before he felt a power surge coming towards his temporary home.

"Huh?" He blinked

Outside his door, was Kefla, who seemed to look a little flustered

He walked over, opening the door calmly

"Kefla? What's wrong?" Vegito asked, seeing her.

"H... Hi Vegtio." She panted, slightly out of breath

"You okay?" He asked, letting her into his room.

"Yes." She nodded gently

"So...What do you want?" He asked kindly, trying to know what Kefla wanted

Kefla looked around, holding her arm nervously as the Kale in her made her shyer than she expected

"Well, Kefla?" Vegito asked, noting her body language.

Kefla swallowed and pulled him into a kiss

Vegito blinked in shock, but sort of accepted it. Hugging her in a tight hug and almost spinning her.

He pinned her to the bed, hands on her waist

Her legs wrapped around him, gripping Vegito close as she wanted to have Vegito.

Vegito's hands ran over her body, teasing the edge of her hot pink cloths

'Oh man, why is it the strong ones are like this?' Vegito thought, smiling internally.

'Finally, I'm gonna be with him.' Kefla thought. 'And I'm not gonna ease up!'

This time her Caulifla roots were making themselves known, biting Vegito's lower lip playfully

"Hmm...You're getting into this." Vegito smiled.

"Ready, 'God Vegito'?" Kefla asked, getting hot and wet.

"Yeah. Only if you can keep up." Vegito smiled, gripping her close and passionately kissed her while rubbing her clothed pussy.

"Tr-RY ME!" Kefla moaned, tearing off his clothes and exposed his steel hard abs and muscles. "Fuck me."

"Okay." Vegito smiled, pulling off her clothes and exposed her black haired pussy.

"I'm guessing Kale and Caulifla didn't shave." He commented, going God to 'intimidate' her

Kefla chuckled and blushed, her eyes sparkling at him with a powerful shine. Like her warrior spirit was shining through. "Does that distract you?" She asked

"Not really." Vegito answered, his cock landing on her pussy

"I hope you can take it."

"Oh, I can take it. I can take whatever you can dish out!" Kefla answered, her hair flaring up to her Super Saiyan form. "AND more."

"I accept your challenge." Vegito grinned and pushed inside her

Kefla's eyes widened, feeling Vegito's throbbing member inside her. She bit her lower lip and felt her energy rising as Vegito began to thrust in her pussy. THIS was what she wanted. The strongest Saiyans of two Universes in this embrace...And they were going to rock the entire city.

Kefla's body bounced under Vegito's grasp, her bosom jerking slowly from each thrust of the Saiyan God's experience.

'Oh man, she's tight! I could go 'Super' or 'God' from this!' Vegito thought, roughly being kissed by Kefla.

"Fuck me HARD, Vegito!" Kefla ordered lustfully, almost pinning her lover to the bed.

"Whoa! Okay. I'll let you ride me." Vegito smiled, having been used to it with ChiChi and Bulma.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, I'll ride you like a bronco!" Kefla smiled, sweat and juices flowing from her as she bounced on Vegito's throbbing hard member; her body feeling a jolt of ecstasy with each thrust.

Vegito grinned and rubbed her ass, enjoying her wild and rough bounces

"AH! YES! Fuck me harder!" Kefla ordered, her arms keeping her at a comfortable angle while steadying on Vegito's abs.

"Fine." Vegito grinned, his fingers digging into her ass before he began to thrust harder with his Super Saiyan God strength

Kefla's eyes widened, feeling her body tense up from this new sensation. But her Legendary Super Saiyan form was keeping her from faltering. This strength, the strength of a God, she was going to try and tame this beast or cum trying.

She grinned down at him, even as she had to force both eyes to stay open, as she tightened around his dick

"Hey, want to feel better?" Vegito asked, his aura starting to rise while his dick was still inside her.

"H-huh? AH!" Kefla asked before Vegito turned Super Saiyan Blue, his cock's girth and hardness deepened in her pussy, making her cum and scream in lust. Hearts formed in her eyes as she now felt this energy and strength. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me! More!" Her hips bounced faster and harder, heck even her face becoming ahegao and her own energy spiralling in her hands and her aura

"THIS is how much I can give." Vegito smiled, teasing her asshole as his cock thrust deep into her womb.

"AH-AH-AH! DOUBLE. SUNDAY. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kefla screamed as she came, her arms shooting upwards, erupting two pillars of spiralling green and red energy straight into the sky

Vegito soon followed, climaxing into the Universe 6 Saiyan's pussy, flooding her slit with his potent seed.

Outside of the room, everyone just ducked for cover as they saw and heard that loud explosion.

*With the writers*

"Well...we finally got there." Ghost laughed. "We got THAT joke."

"Wondered how long it would take." Grey shrugged

"Drink?" Ghost asked, offering a can to his friend.

"Sure." Grey nodded, taking the drink

*back to the story*

The two powerful Saiyans panted; Kefla fell on top of Vegito's bare chest. Her pussy dripping with cum and her juices.

Vegito didn't say anything but just stroked her powered down hair. 'Wow...I thought **I** was the only one that did that.' Vegito smiled

"You done?" He asked, still hard inside her

"You-you kiddin' me? I-I can keep it...Up." She panted, feeling his hard throbbing member inside her slit.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. You've never been with a man before." Vegito reassured her. "Do you want ME to take the reins?"

"Sure." She nodded "Fuck my ass. I can keep fucking, just use to scissoring and 69's and stuff." She joked lightly at the end

"Alright then." Vegito smiled, pulling out of her pink slit, his cock sliding between her cheeks lubing it up ready for him.

"Don't tease me, Vegito." Kefla panted and blushed

"Fine. Deep breath." Vegito answered, pushing in slowly and filled her pucker-hole with his thick meat.

"HNN!" Kefla's eyes widened in lust and shock. She hadn't felt this sensation before.

Her head fell back slightly, her body shaking at the feeling

"It's okay. You're doing great...I've got an idea." Vegito smiled, holding her close

"So good." She moaned

'I wonder if I can reach her?' Vegito thought, trying to use his telepathy to contact certain blue-skinned individuals. 'Towa, Vados; can you hear me?'

'Hello? Vegito? How're you doing this?' Vados and Towa responded

'A trick I've managed to perfect. Can you come to my room?' He asked as he continued to fuck Kefla.

'Sure, be right there.' They responded, teleporting in.

You know, thanks to Vados' ability

"Oh. Having fun without us?" Towa asked

"Yes, but I need your help." Vegito responded.

"How?" Vados asked with a smile

"Strip and help me fuck Kefla." Vegito asked

They nodded, Vados' cloths disappearing

Towa also removed hers, throwing them to the side. The two blue beauties stood there and swayed over, soon hugging and kissing Kefla's body, making the Saiyan woman almost cum

'They are... so... Sexy.' she thought in lust

"AH! F-Fuck me!" Kefla moaned, almost arching back in Vegito's grasp, revealing her breasts to them.

Towa's lips wrapped around the fusions nipple and sucked

"AH! Oh god! T-Towa!" Kefla moaned, feeling her body tingle like this. She was cumming from her ass while also her pussy, feeling her sensations rising.

Vados laughed lightly, slipping her fingers inside Kefla's wet pussy

"Now...I hope you're ready." Vados smiled. "This is an ANGEL'S touch."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kefla screamed as she came

*Outside*

"Well...Sounds like they're having fun." Mai spoke plainly to Trunks while trying to maintain a straight face.

Trunks nodded, blushing

"So um...Would you like to-" Trunks asked nervously, trying to get the words out.

"Yes. I'd love too." Mai nodded, pulling him along.

Trunks nodded, wanting those noises out of his head

*Back in Universe 7*

"Okay, they should be alright now." Bulma spoke, working to heal up Bardock's group and Gine.

Unfortunately Bardock and King Vegeta were still missing

"I hope they're okay. But considering that they were all wearing those masks..." ChiChi spoke

"Bae hopes so too...Go to Dende's place?" Bae offered to try and find them from 'Kami's Lookout', renamed 'Dende's Lookout'.

"They most likely aren't in our time." Bulma shook her head

"...Just wanted to help." Bae answered with a frown

"We know, you're just trying to help." ChiChi nodded, patting her back

Bulma nodded and kissed her gently

"I'll find Gohan and the others, see if they're okay." Bae spoke, flying off.

"Hey." Suki yawned as she arrived shortly after Bae left

"Hey, Suki. How're you feeling?" ChiChi asked

"A bit bloated...But otherwise fine." Suki answered. "What's been going on here?"

"Worried about Vegito." The two said as one

"Well the harem has basically doubled." Suki shrugged

"Yes, Vados, Towa and Chronoa." ChiChi sighed, nodding in agreement

"He had better be done with them soon." Suki grumbled

"I hope so too. Goten and Trunks are growing up without their dad. And the babies miss their daddy." Bulma agreed.

ChiChi nodded in agreement at that

*Elsewhere*

We find ourselves in a dark world. The sun was covered by the thick fog of dark clouds. Buildings were devastated, the forests were vacant...Almost nothing sentient was alive.

It looked to be hell on Earth. But there were no screams. No discernible sounds of life. Only the vacant rustles of the wind and the creaks of wood and decay.

But, out in the distance, was a being. A single solitary being, floating in the sky...With the faintest shimmer of green and gold oh its left-hand side.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

SSGSS Drakus: Yep, we aim to make people laugh.

Guest chapter 43 . Jun 19: It's a work in progress.

jedimasterb10: Maybe. Just wait and read.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later, the little orgy that Vegito had with Towa, Vados and Kefla had rendered them exhausted and pleasantly satisfied.

Vegito was resting with Towa sleeping next to him, but he was feeling a form of fatigue

And what better way for a Saiyan to fix that, than food?

'Just gotta slip out.' He thought teleporting away, grabbing his clothes in the process to get changed.

And a simple Instant Transmission later, he was gone

Back with Chronoa, she was looking over the Scrolls of Time, seeing what needed to be changed and what didn't...And she saw something horrific. Dropping the scroll, she backed up and began to step back. She was aghast to see the carnage what was wrought in that timeline.

"Oh god...I-I have to get Whis. I have to warn Trunks." She thought, running off to find those two.

She ran as fast as she could, trying not to trip as she ran

"Whis! Trunks!" She called out, trying to find them

"Supreme Kai? What's wrong?" A Time Patroller asked

"I need to find, Trunks and Whis; have you seen them?" Chronoa responded

"Whis has left and Trunks is with Mai." The Patroller answered.

"WHERE?" Chronoa inquired intensely

"He... He took a time machine. He... He left the Time Nest, back to his timeline." The patroller said nervously

"Oh, Zeno-Sama. No. Oh no!" She ran off, trying to find Whis, running back to the Time Nest.

"WHIS!" she yelled "WHIS I NEED YOU!"

Appearing beside her, Whis looked down at her. "Ah, Chronoa; what did you call me for?" He asked kindly

"GAH!" She screamed, falling over

"Here." Whis spoke, offering his hand to help her up.

"Th-thank you. I need help. Trunks and Mai have gone into an EXTREMELY dangerous time." Chronoa explained as she got up

"What do you mean?" he asked

"He's gone back to his own timeline, his future; but-but there's someone...INSANELY powerful. MORE powerful and destructive than anyone we've seen." Chronoa answered in a rush from being worried.

Whis shook his head gently at that "He cannot be worse than Demigra."

"This being...SLAUGHTERED ALL the Kais and Gods of Destruction. Going from world to world, Universe by Universe...Only some small pockets of resistance remain. And...And he looks-" Chronoa explained urgently, beginning to tear up

"He looks?" Whis asked

"Like...Like Goku." Chronoa answered, looking up sadly at Whis

*Elsewhere*

Pan and Bra arrived where their... Where their Vegito, let's go with that for a plurality, was having his 'lunch break'

And by 'Lunch Break' we mean plates stacked about ten feet tall.

"Oh god." The two frowned

"Hmm? Hey girls." *LOUD GULP*. You okay?" Vegito asked, swallowing down a large piece of meat.

"Yes." They nodded gently

Vegito looked at them and put the plate down. "Do you two want to sit down and talk?" He asked like a father and grandfather.

They nodded and did so

"How've you two been? I know I haven't been talking with you or going with you on missions." Vegito asked kindly.

"Lots of stuff." They nodded

"Ah." Vegito responded understandingly. "How's the training going?"

"Nearly mastered SSJ2." Pan smiled

"Hey, that's really great. What about you, Bra?" Vegito smiled, looking at her kindly.

"I'm doing okay. Pan has been a real help." She nodded

"That's really great. One word of advice." Vegito spoke

"What is it?" Pan and Bra asked

"Don't go Super Saiyan 3. It burns up ALL your energy." Vegito answered. "I learned that years ago."

"I see." They nodded

"...Can we see it?" Pan asked

"Huh?" Vegito asked.

"Can we see it? Just once." Bra confirmed. "Just as to see what it looks like."

"Sure." He shrugged. "But, be warned...It's got a HELL of a gravity pull, we'll go into the Time Chamber and I'll show you. Okay?"

"Okay." The two girls nodded, eager to see it.

Yeah, both were really excited

*With Trunks*

Trunks and Mai were running for shelter, hiding in the ruins of a destroyed building.

They had been back in their world for about a month... And everything went to hell

"We-we need to get moving. We need to get back." Mai panted with a heavy whisper.

"Mum is still gathering the fuel, we just need to distract this guy for a few hours longer." Trucks panted

"I...Okay. I'll try and find a position." Mai answered, loading her long-barrelled gun.

"Good. I'll distract him as best I can." Trunks answered, kissing her before going off.

He took a deep breath, clearly scared

'Oh Kami, I hope I know what I'm doing.' Trunks thought, trying to keep his energy low and get some form of surprise attack on whoever or whatever was attacking them.

Using the shadows, Trunks tried to hide for an ambush to try and attack this monster.

It did not work

A blast of dark ki blasted through the buildings, hitting Trunks that caused him to crush into the ground.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain

"Ah...If it isn't the 'leader of the Ningen Resistance'." A malicious sounding voice spoke, its shadow looming over Trunks like a phantom.

*Back at the Time Nest*

Coming out of the Time Chamber; Pan, Bra and Vegito had a few months training, getting in some much-needed family bonding.

"There we go." Vegito smiled as they all left the room

"Thanks, Grandpa/Dad." The two responded; Pan and Bra were still in SSJ2, Vegito had told them to let their bodies adapt to their new power.

The trio left and noticed that there was a heavy atmosphere around the Time Nest, especially around Chronoa's home.

"What's going on?" Bra asked

"I dunno...Let's go check." Vegito responded, sounding concerned as they flew off to Scroll Room.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Ah, Vegito. Apparently, there's a dangerous new threat in a timeline and Chronoa's panicking intensely." Whis answered, seeing the three Saiyans.

"V-Vegito! It's Trunks' timeline. It...It's apocalyptic!" Chronoa explained, showing the scroll and showed the visions of that world.

"... Wasn't it always?" Vegito blinked

"Not on this level. Not because of Androids 17 and 18. It's from...From a Saiyan." She explained

"... Excuse me?" Vegito frowned

"Now now Chronoa, no need to hide information from him. That is only a half truth." Whis shook his head

"I-Alright. Trunks went back to his own time with Mai, when they got there...Their whole world was destroyed, by Goku." Chronoa answered sadly, trying to think of the right things to say

"Or rather, a Supreme Kai who has taken Goku's body as his own. He calls himself Goku Black. He is working with himself, a him from an alternate time line that is still in his original body and has wished for immortality on the Super Dragonball's, and are executing what they call the Zero Mortal plan."

"'Zero Mortal Plan'? What's that?" Pan asked as Cabba returned from a Mission; Towa and Vados and even Kefla came from their stupor.

"They...This Supreme Kai...Is going to murder EVERY mortal in the multiverse." Chronoa swallowed down her fear and disgust.

*with the Authors*

Our authors were now wearing fancy suits in what looked like a news studio "Hello everyone." Grey nodded "We are sorry for interrupting your story but we are here with an urgent announcement. Over to you Ghost."

"Thanks Grey." Ghost nodded and sighed gently, looking to compose himself ready for a big talk. "Hi there everyone, just a quick pause on the story before we get into the nitty-gritty of the story again. For those of you wondering: Vegito is NOT going to that timeline in order to stop Zamasu. It's already being played out by those multiple timelines. He is observing only in order to comprehend how strong Zamasu is and what he has done. If Vegito goes back in time to face Zamasu, knowing what he knows, he WILL kill him; no debate, no second-guessing, Zamasu will be killed. And for those you who are wondering about any 'Vegito Black' or 'Fused Vegito-Zamasu' ideas, that won't happen for a number of reasons."

Taking a drink of water he continued. "First, as I stated previously, seeing all that Zamasu do what he has done Vegito WILL kill him. Goku was the reason Zamasu caused this in the first place, seeing how a 'mere Ningen' be as powerful as a God, Vegito wouldn't allow that and just kill any enemy straight off. Therefore, you can cut the episodes where Zamasu is beginning to go 'Edge Lord' in Goku's body out. Second, even IF Zamasu used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Vegito, there will be a debate on whether Zamasu will replace the 'Goku-Side' or 'Vegeta-Side' of Vegito's soul and mind. Becoming 'Vegemasu' or 'Zamaku/Zamuto' in the process, and with Vegito's immense willpower and strength the mind and soul of Zamasu would be overwhelmed and pushed back by the more dominant Saiyan cells so this new being will be Part-Supreme Kai and Part-Saiyan."

Taking a second drink, to stave off his dry throat, Ghost's talking was getting more intense. "Third; why would you even CONSIDER that 'Vegito-Black' is a good idea? Vegito is immensely powerful and could only be stopped by Lord-Zeno, regardless of the fan-art. Thus Vegito beating him would be nigh-impossible/VERY impossible, regardless of immense training, new power-ups (barring Ultra Instinct, as it's relatively new) or having the Mafuba/a Deus ex Machina. So in summary: Zamasu CANNOT become 'Vegito-Black' for he would break the story. He WILL NOT become Vegito-Black, for Vegito is intelligent enough and is surrounded by beings smarter than him to stop doing anything rash and grab any version of Zamasu's attention. He SHOULD NOT become Vegito-Black as it would also bring all sorts of broken logic into the story involving aspects of the Soul and Mind regarding the existing Potara fusion and anyone who's thinking of writing a story where this scenario is a thing should REALLY reconsider. And finally, there SHALL NOT be any 'Fused-Vegito-Zamasu' because Grey and I are the writers and we BOTH agree that Zamasu is a whiny pretentious Edge-Lord."

"Thank you Ghost." Grey nodded "We now return you to your normally scheduled story."

"I need another drink after that." Ghost sighed, falling into a chair.

*Back in the story*

"He's WHAT?" Cabba asked in shock

"Why don't the Gods of Destruction do anything?" Kefla followed

"Goku-Black and this Supreme Kai murdered the Kai's who're life-linked with the Gods of Destruction." Chronoa responded sadly.

"When one dies, so does the other. And we Angels vanish, from existence until a new God of Destruction is chosen. So WE are rendered useless as well." Whis soon followed.

"Darn it." Vegito growled

"The problem comes near the end of this story." Whis further explained

"What? What're you talking about; what do you mean?" Bra asked in worry

"Trunks gets the assistance of Goku and Vegeta and they have been fighting these two on and off several times over a few days until, finally, Goku Black has fused with his Supreme Kai counterpart, Zamasu." Chronoa explained

"So...A Supreme Kai...FUSED with itself and...WITH Super Saiyan genetics?" Cabba asked.

Chronoa nodded slowly.

"Fucking hell." Kefla whispered, before she grinned widely "I want to fight THAT!"

"Currently Goku and Vegeta are almost out of energy while Trunks is not doing well. Shin is supposed to give Goku and Vegeta his Potara Earrings but his and Gowasu's Potara have been shattered in an earlier attack, one of their Potara each. Enough to keep them in that time but you need a matching set for fusion." Chronoa frowned "There is no way to correct this mistake."

"So WE have to go in and fix it. Let me at this bastard!" Kefla stood up, getting pumped up and determined

It was too late for Vegito to do anything as she had grabbed the scroll and disappeared

'Kefla...!' Vegito thought in frustration

*In Trunks' Timeline*

"Hang on, we'll get you a Senzu bean." Trunks spoke, looking through his things as the light from the scroll teleported Kefla to their location.

"... Whoa." She blinked at what could be called a hellscape

"Hnn! Wh-Who is this?" Vegeta grunted in pain, looking almost broken

"Is she a friend?" Goku asked, looking in a similar shape

Kefla looked off, seeing someone laughing like a self centred prick

"That the guy causing all the trouble?" Kefla asked, glaring at him

"Yeah...Zamasu." Trunks nodded

"Stay here, I'll take him out." Kefla responded, reassuring him

Zamasu was a green skinned male Kai wearing a black and grey version of the normal Kai robes, although his white hair was in the style of Goku's Super Saiyan doo. Plus a glowing white ring on his back

"I better start off big." Kefla thought, going to her 'True Legendary Super Saiyan' Form and flew up for a fight.

Her hair turned green, sparking a bit as she grinned

"Soon...All those worthless Ningen will be gone." Zamasu spoke, his voice sounding like it was overlapping itself.

"Yo! Asshole!" Kefla yelled up to him, flexing

"What?" Zamasu turned around and glared down at Kefla. "Who are YOU?"

"My names Kefla. And it's my job to kick your ass." He grinned

"'Kick my ass'? Arrogant Ningen! I am Zamasu! I am JUSTICE!" Zamasu proclaimed, powering up a ki blast, and with the look in his eyes, he was ready to kill.

Kefla glared and charged forth with a strong sonic boom

Kefla's fist connected with Zamasu's stomach, the god grunted and swatted her away, hurting her back in the process

"Gah!" She yelled, catching herself and wiping the blood from her jaw

"You're strong. You're gonna be a challenge." She commented

"You're nothing but a gnat against The Typhoon!" Zamasu answered, teleporting right in front of her and began to fight.

Kefla was pushing herself to the max, each attack rocking Zamasu and sending ripples through his body

'I've got to be at least HURTING this guy! I can DEFINITELY feel his face on my fist.' Kefla thought, trying to do some damage against this being

It wasn't MASSIVE damage but she WAS hurting him. Like smashing a wooden box against someone's face

Zamasu growled and slapped Kefla across the face, while kicking her away

Kefla flew through the air and twisted, rocketing herself back at Zamasu with a ki sphere in her hand

'Damn it! He hits like a fucking truck! I've got to get the advantage!' Kefla thought, blood dripping from her cheek

As she charged in she slammed the ki sphere against his face, enhancing her punch

Zamasu struggled to keep his face in place, but he could feel that Kefla was VERY strong...for a Ningen. His internal thoughts were screaming. 'How DARE this filthy creature attack me? I am a GOD! I am JUSTICE!'

"Ahh, did I hurt the so-called god?" Kefla mocked

Zamasu's eyes turned to daggers, glaring at Kefla and punched her with his left while his right became a purple glowing energy blade.

Kefla took the hit, forming a green ki blast and blocking the more dangerous blade attack

"Die, die, DIE! DIE YOU FILTHY NINGEN!" Zamasu yelled, pushing his ki-blade into Kefla's energy sphere

"Sorry, I don't die that easy!" She grinned at him

Kefla shot her knee up and gutted Zamasu, making the fused Kai grunt in pain and grit his teeth, which made him retaliate with his fist into Kefla's own stomach

"... Gotcha." Kefla grinned as she caught his attack, charging a massive red and green ki blast

Zamasu's eyes widened in fright seeing that ki blast charge and blast right into his hand, almost evaporating it. He screamed in pain, shaking the skies with his anguished cries. "You-You DARE attack a GOD?! The God of Justice! GOD'S JUSTICE!" Zamasu snarled, his hand was charred and warping like grape jelly.

"Okay now THAT is just gross." Kefla commented

"This arm. It-it isn't perfect. Isn't justice! I will CLEANSE IT!" Zamasu proclaimed summoning a great thunderstorm from above.

"Err...What're you doing?" Kefla asked

"LIGHT OF JUSTICE!"

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Trunks yelled, pulling his father, Goku and the Supreme Kai's down to protect them.

A powerful silver lightning bolt came down and struck Zamasu's arm ripping off the sleeve and had morphed Zamasu's entire right side of his body into a purple jelly-like skin.

"Hurp! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kefla groaned, seeing what just happened

"Look upon me, Ningen. I am God Zamasu, bringer of justice. God of this Multiverse. I bring purity and retribution! THIS is my cross to bear!" Zamasu proclaimed, his face, half-melted and half-normal, his eyes were now two different colours, silver for his left and a right was a sickening yellow sclera with a red pupil.

"A lowly Ningen like YOU can never understand true 'Justice'. This is DIVINE JUSTICE!" Zamasu proclaimed firing an immensely powerful blast of purple energy from his massive purple arm, while his Saiyan genetics were flaring around him giving him a dark-maroon and purple aura

"No. It is racist stupidity!" Kefla yelled, charging her red and green ki blast

But she was just a fraction too slow, Zamasu's giant purple fist connected with her body, plummeting her into the ground and causing a great crater.

"Gah!" She gasped, her voice echoing in pain

Zamasu floated down stepping closer and closer to Kefla and his non-purple jelly-like hand began to glow purple, growing a ki-blade from it. His eyes were mad and glaring down at her...He was going to kill her. By stabbing her repeatedly.

First stabbing her in the stomach. Kefla's voice was shocked and frozen as she was coughing up blood. "Die, die, die! Become purified by 'Justice' filthy fucking Ningen!" Zamasu repeated maddeningly

Coming from the far distance, a burning bright light emerged from the wreckage of a destroyed building, catching Zamasu's attention

Walking out of the rubble... Was Vegito, from the Time Nest

"Who-who the FUCK are you?" Zamasu snapped, glaring at him

"V-Vegi. To." Kefla struggled trying to look at him.

"Vegito? ANOTHER FUCKING FILTHY NINGEN?!" Zamasu snapped, stabbing Kefla again.

Vegito's scowl on his face tightened...and he went Super Saiyan Blue!

It. Was. On!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Reviews:**

hawkeyestratos1996: Yes. Yes he did.

Lightningblade49: Yep.

Thewittywhy: Read on and find out.

jedimasterb10: Read on and see which one.

Korog the Oversoul: *In old Western man voice* It was then Zamasu knew...He fucked up.

Guest chapter 44 . Jul 3: Is that really such a bad thing? *Chuckle*

clown2107: You aren't being rude. But yes, Grey and I DID say that we wouldn't include Zamasu in the story. BUT due to constant harassment in the reviews by certain individuals who will not be named, I decided to finally address the issue and include Zamasu in the story to tell them 'Shut the hell up.'

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

clown2107: Actually said we were not doing the Zamasu ARC. We are doing a final battle as a two parter

jedimasterb10: It's the permanently fused one

thewittywhy: Hell yeah

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We find ourselves overlooking a desolate wasteland of a city. Two figures stand against each other. One lying on the ground bleeding and in pain, slowly dying from her wounds.

Hiding in the rubble, were Goku, Vegeta, Mai and Trunks and finally the two Supreme Kais of Universe 7 and 10, Shin and Gowasu respectively. The former were stunned in shock, seeing this version of their fused form taking the initiative. The Kais were in shock, seeing this powerful warrior emerge from this bright light, like a saviour or a Kai from the future.

Trunks and Mai were keeping them quiet, making sure that they didn't grab Zamasu's attention while tending to the wounded Saiyans

Over by the intense stare down were: Zamasu, a Supreme Kai who is initiating his 'Zero Mortal Plan' which is basically murdering all sentient life-forms that weren't himself. All in the name of 'Justice'.

And Vegito, the hero of this story. The permanent fusion of Goku and Vegeta, who had become stronger and more powerful. Bringing not only Universe 6 Saiyans, his alternate timeline daughter Bra and alternate timeline granddaughter Pan to be under his wing.

On the destroyed floor, was Kefla, the permanent fusion of Caulifla and Kale, who tried to fight Zamasu but failed, giving it her all.

Vegito's hair was currently spiked and blue, the aura mightier than a normal god flowing around him

"This power, you DARE challenge God with God's power? Filthy NING-!" Zamasu snapped, before having his stomach being deformed and almost punched out of his back, he grunted out and coughed as Vegito had super-sped an attack into the crazed god.

Vegito glared down at Zamasu, grabbing his spiky white hair and began to spin him around.

Zamasu screamed as his hair was being strained and the centripetal force was making it more painful.

We zoom into Vegito's face, being switched to his arms and his hands that were still gripping Zamasu's hair before releasing him at high-speeds, flinging him through four buildings, ending in the back walls of a decayed and now collapsing building; due to the impact of Zamasu's mutated body it destroyed the foundations, so Zamasu was getting a mountain of rubble crushing him now.

Vegito scoffed, his blue hair fading to red

Flying down to the wreckage, Vegito felt that he wasn't going to NEED to go all out.

Using the distraction of Vegito's fight, Trunks managed to get Kefla to get her a Senzu Bean before it was too late. "Hold on, Kefla. Hold on."

Bursting out of the rubble, Zamasu's face was contorted in a snarling rage. He was ready to kill

... BOOM!

Vegito extended a fist, slamming it into Zamasu's face

Zamasu was plough into the earth in a cone shape crater.

The immortal god's head was buried in the earth and he was feeling the burning rage of a Saiyan within him and it was rising. Pulling himself out of the crater, his corrupted purple aura was erupting once again, making him grow in size. His whole body was growing like a Namekian

Vegito smirked, his hand grabbing into Zamasu's flesh and he began to drag the so called god along the ground by his face

"ARGH! Get off my head!" Zamasu snarled as he tried to get up from Vegito's grip

But Vegito didn't relent, keeping Zamasu's face deep in the ground, until the so-called 'God' powered up his ki-sword and tried to strike at Vegito.

The Saiyan dodged that obvious attack, seeing how unstable Zamasu was becoming, he knew that he would try ANY and all tricks to try and kill him.

Over by Trunks and Kefla, Trunks had managed to heal her with a Senzu Bean; Kefla was still in shock from how strong Zamasu was, she wanted to get back into the fight, but she knew that she wasn't strong enough. "Care to tell us WHY that bleach haired racist psycho is going crazier by the second?" Kefla asked out loud so that only the small group could hear.

"It is because of 'Goku Black'." Gowasu, Zamasu's former master and Supreme Kai of Universe 10 responded. "Zamasu and Black fused while Black was still in a transformed state. Naturally, this would make the fusion's time limit be cut exponentially, but since they are Supreme Kais the power itself is warping Zamasu's mental capacity, thus WHY he's acting like this."

SHINK!

"Hey look. I can do that to." Vegito smirked cockily, talking for the first time since he arrived as his glowing yellow Spirit Sword pieces through Zamasu's chest. If he had a heart, it would be a kebab

Zamasu coughed up blood, feeling his chest penetrated by Vegito's ki-sword. "Fucking...NINGEN!" Zamasu cursed him, cutting away at the ki-blade to get away

Knee to the face

Zamasu screamed, biting his tongue from that hit. Vegito gave him a swift kick, flying Zamasu into the destroyed buildings.

"Incredible." Vegeta frowned

"Hey, just asking...How strong IS he?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Immensely." Trunks answered honestly.

"And they're from the Potara fusion from the last fusion we did?" Goku asked

"Yes." Trunks nodded. "It never came undone. So all the training you two have done, plus the transformations, added onto his strong you were as Vegito instead of you."

"But how? Potara fusions only last an hour for non-divine beings." Gowasu asked as Zamasu was screaming and roaring at Vegito, the sounds of their fight continued while they talked.

"It does? I didn't know that." Shin responded

"The Potara from Old Kai. They weren't replaced when Lady Suki...Err...Lord Beerus trapped him in the Z-Sword." Trunks answered, remembering 'Multiverse differences'

"Lady Suki?" Vegeta and Goku asked in confusion

"Lord Beerus from Vegito's timeline." Trunks answered, trying to explain it

"BEERUS IS A GIRL?!" Goku yelled stupidly, not getting what Trunks meant

"Shut it, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

"No, that's not it at all." Trunks answered

WHIZZ! CRASH!

In the far distance, Vegito was still beating and holding his own against Zamasu

"Lady Suki is Lord Beerus' alternate in Vegito's Timeline. Multiverse, Goku!" Kefla answered, keeping an eye on the fight.

"... What's a multiverse? Can you eat it?" Goku blinked

...

"Yes Kakarot, you can eat the multiverse." Vegeta deadpanned, facepalming

'One of the greatest warriors in Universe 7, but the mind of a child.' Mai thought with a heavy sigh.

Back in the fight, Vegito was overpowering Zamasu.

Although that wasn't different from what we've been seeing

"I'll kill you. I'll purify you with justice! I'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!" Zamasu snarled, growing madder and madder by the second, his fusion taking a much more destructive and devastating toll on his mind.

Vegito rolled his eyes and kicked the attack Zamasu fired back at him

"OW! My fucking face!" Zamasu snarled, gripping his face in pain.

Vegito jumped back, his arms going into the side in a familiar stance

"GRR! Damn it! TAKE THIS!" Zamasu roared, summoning a great bolt of lightning to strike down Vegito while also speeding towards Vegito to fight

"Final Kamehameha." Vegito whispered, shooting the energy blast

Zamasu was being blown away, his body being vaporised by Vegito's overwhelming ki and fighting skill. Screaming in pain as this 'mere Ningen' was overpowering him

As Vegito's ki died down, Zamasu's half-melted and half-evaporated body was revealed in the smoke. Bare, melted, clinging and clawing at life, shallow breathing and barely able to keep afloat with his own power.

"How is he still alive, even after that?" Kefla hissed, seeing the ravaged and horrid Zamasu still alive...And healing before their eyes

"He's immortal. The Super Dragon Balls granted that to him." Vegeta answered

"...Wait...He-He isn't." Goku realised. "He's not anymore."

"What're you talking about?" Shin asked

Back above the battlefield, Zamasu was healed back up. Enraged and more fuelled with fire for his 'self-justified justice' than ever. Blinded by his intense hatred of this 'Ningen' who called himself a 'God'.

"What do you mean Goku?" Trunks asked

"Zamasu IS immortal, but Goku Black...ISN'T." Goku answered.

Vegeta looked on at the crazed God Zamasu and realised. 'Kakarot is right!' He thought, feeling like this world might implode any second

"Damn you...Damn you, ALL! FILTHY, UGLY, LITTLE NINGEEEEEEEEN!" Zamasu roared, the skies shaking and filling with thunderbolts.

Veigto frowned...He knew what he had to do. He had to put this mad dog down.

He charged in quick, a single hand extended and in front of Zamasu's face

"Huh? Wh-What're you-?" Zamasu gasped, not knowing what Vegito was doing.

"Hakai." Vegito responded, his gaze focused solely on Zamasu.

The eyes of the mad god shrunk back into his skull. His entire body gave off an unusual ripple that surrounded him before it returned back to himself.

Zamasu began to scream, he tried to reach out, creating a portal of some sort, but he couldn't reach it, his hands were gone. He tried to get away, but his feet and legs were disappearing in particles of purple light. "NO! NO, NO, NO! IT CANNOT END HERE! I CANNOT BE DESTROYED! I'M IMMORTAL!"

The scowl on Vegito's face never faltered, still fixated on the god, making sure the technique would not miss.

"I AM ZAMASU! GOD OF THIS WORLD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Zamasu cried out, his legs and arms were fully gone, all that remained was his torso and head, but they too were disappearing. Leaving only the whining god's head and neck.

Vegito just glared at the God and he whispered into his ear. "A mortal."

Zamasu cried out in despair and agony. He had lost. He was destroyed. Nothing was left. Not one trace. A mere mortal, had bested the 'immortal god Zamasu'.

It was over

Vegito sighed and floated down to Trunks and Mai. "Is everyone okay?" He asked

"Little winded, but okay." Goku answered, with a chuckle

"That's good." Vegito nodded

"I'm fine too." Vegeta answered, shrugging off some pain.

"Trunks, Mai?" Vegito followed suit.

"Better now. Thank you." They responded

Gowasu sighed heavily. "This was all my fault."

"Huh?" The group asked

"What do you mean?" Vegito questioned

"If I had seen Zamasu's intent to do this...I would've acted sooner." Gowasu explained sadly. "I could've stopped all this destruction."

Vegito frowned and knelt down. "You couldn't have known. The kid was a sociopathic racist with delusions of grandeur. He probably hid it well from everyone until it was needed."

"He did act very polite." Shin agreed

"Well...Don't dwell on it. Alright?" Vegito answered, getting up. "He's not going to kill anyone else."

"No...He won't." Gowasu answered. "Lord Beerus has already seen to that."

"'Beerus'?" Vegito asked, liking the sound of the name.

"Yes, he is the God of Destruction in our universe and timeline." Shin explained

"Huh." Vegito nodded

"Ready to go back?" Vegito asked kindly.

Mai and Trunks nodded, but they sighed looking at the ruins of their home.

"... I made everything worse." Trunks whispered

"You didn't mean too." Mai put her hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Doesn't make it untrue."

"Trunks, we'll talk to Chronoa." Vegito answered

'There is nothing I can do.' Chronoa frowned gently

"Supreme Kai of Time?" Gowasu asked, hearing her voice.

'I can't change Trunks' timeline. I'm sorry.' Chronoa answered. 'If it's altered anymore, it'll come undone.'

"I guessed that." Trunks nodded

"So, until next time?" Goku asked

"Yeah, until next time." Vegito nodded jokingly before the time travellers returned home

"...Let's get home." Vegeta sighed

Standing on a building was a young man with purple skin and red eyes. He was rather fit and wore a long-sleeved shirt, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. He also wore a pair of thin glasses and has his long white hair sealed in a ponytail "Ohohoh!" The man laughed "Perfect! That was amazing! The fusion did not fail out of nowhere and the time line was not erased, plus Vegito managed to obliterate that madman by himself! This is SO much better, everyone will be happy!" He said to himself, drawing his sword and disappearing with a slash

*Back at the Time Nest*

"We'll...We're back." Kefla spoke with a sigh.

"You did your best, Kefla." Vegito answered honestly and reassuringly.

"And I messed EVERYTHING up." Trunks spoke sadly, dropping his sword and flew off.

"Trunks! Wait!" Mai soon followed

"I just wanted to relax... To get away from the pain and trouble." Trunks mumbled

"You didn't know that this would happen." Mai answered, grabbing his arm.

"I always fuck up the timeline!" He snapped "I'm JUST like-!"

Mai responded with a slap across his face before he could finish. It looked like she was about to cry.

He stumbled back, a hand coming to his red cheek

"Don't. You. Dare. Don't you EVER think that you're like Demigra or Mira." Mai snapped, crying her eyes out

"Mai, I-" Trunks whispered.

"No! Don't make an excuse. You tried to help everyone, there's nothing wrong with that." Mai answered "None of it was your fault!"

"Mai." Trunks frowned and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Aww. This nice." Vegito praised

"Gah! V-Vegito!" Mai almost leapt in fright

"What?" He blinked

"Sorry, just...you snuck up on us." Trunks answered, we ARE away from the Time Nest.

"I was just checking on you." Vegito shrugged

"Right...Sorry." Mai apologised

"Nothing TO apologise for." Vegito answered

"Hey err, dad. When do you think you're going to fight Demigra?" Trunks asked nervously

"Next time he appears." He nods

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

Reviews:

hawkeyestratos1996: *Nods*

Crimson's AXZ: Yeah, it should. And we had REALLY good fun writing this 2 part arc.

SSGSS Drakus: Thanks.

Lintum1: Ah. Well, thank you very much for correcting me.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Here we go.

jedimasterb10: Wait and see where we go with this. This story is a mix between anime, Manga AND the games so...look around for the reason behind the past chapter.

Mr . unknow: Yes he is...which is why we love him.

Kingken: Any ship he would've found or used would've been blown up by the evil Androids 17 and 18. And Porunga's strength wouldn't be enough to fix all the chaos and destruction that Zamasu and Goku Black had caused. Plus, at this point Zamasu would've slaughtered the Namekians so there would be no means to use their Dragon Balls.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

kingken: Because in his world they never found New Namek. Making a space ship is a tricky with their tech after the androids. And Trunks does not know Instant Transmission.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Demigra was in his more monstrous form, in the gap between time

He was more like a frog-like lizard, with a long blue tail

"I... have had... ENOUGH!" he roared

"Lord Demigra?" Mira asked, feeling the world around them rumble

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Demigra roared and punched a crystal, shattering it... And a portal opened, a rip in time and space being torn before their eyes. Through the portal they could see a city full of humans, Majin, Namekians, Saiyan's and those of Frieza's race with a giant stone dragon standing protectively around it. Demigra laughed, passing through the portal without hesitation... Into TokiToki City

*In Toki-Toki City*

The Time Patrollers began to scream in fear, seeing the monstrous figure of Demigra invade their home base.

His power was so great, making the floor and buildings fall apart like dust

"What is that? What's going on?" Time Patrollers called out in fright, worried about all of this.

"Hello, Time Patrollers." The malicious Demon-Kai smiled darkly.

He laughed, attacking everyone

The Patrollers tried to fight back, but they were getting overwhelmed. They were caught in a typhoon of destruction.

They were dying in seconds

*Over by the Time Scrolls*

Chronoa, Vegito and all the others felt the tremors coming from the other side of the city.

"What's going on?!" Pan yelled, Chronoa's eyes widening

"It-It's him! He's crossed into Toki Toki City!" Chronoa panicked "Demigra is here!"

"Let's go!" Kefla spoke.

"You can't! You're not immune to Demigra's time abilities!" Chronoa answered, stopping her from going off in a rage.

"Neither am I." Vegito reminded "You and Towa back us up, give us protection."

"I-Alright. Towa?" Chronoa asked

"Alright. Said Demon woman nodded

"We're coming to!" Pan called, Bra and Trunks nodded

"Think you can spread your time magic to them too?" Vegito asked Chronoa and Towa

"Can't help fighting while doing that but yes." Towa nodded

"There's five Saiyans who've been training for years in the Room of Spirit and Time AND trained by master martial artists. We've got this." Vegito answered, the group flying off

'Where's Cabba?' Trunks thought in confusion

Back at the battlefield, Cabba was trying to get everyone away from Demigra, while feeling the years shave off him

He was in Super Saiyan 3, the urge to protect the other Patrollers pushing him to this stage as he held back Demigra with all his might

Demigra was laughing maniacally, looking down at Cabba with ill intent. "So pathetic. What a worm."

"Do not... Mock me." Cabba frowned, wiping blood from his lip as he stood up on shaky legs "I won't... Let you hurt the others! I will fight... Untill Master Vegito arrives!" He then held his arms, his body in a cross shape as his muscles shook and convulsed with yellow ki blazing around him and in his hands "Now face..." The ki continued to build, it looking like his body was trying to rip itself apart

"Wait... Is that Cabba?!" Pan gasped as they arrived

"My..." Cabba continued, his hair flickering from blonde to black as he struggled to maintain his form

"Worthless ant." Demigra laughed, walking towards Cabba

"What's he doin'?!" Kefla yelled in shock

"That ki!" Trunks eyes widened

"... Final..." Cabba clinched, his hair returning to normal as his green eyes shifted to black once more while the ki turned from golden to purple

"Die!" Demigra roared, slamming his fist towards Cabba in an attempt to crush him

"FLASH!" Cabba roared, combining the two blasts and unleashing EVERY last drop of his ki point blank at Demigra

The explosion rendered Cabba out of ki, making him fall to the floor. Demigra's face was covered in soot and pain, he was snarling in annoyance.

"CABBA!" Kefla yelled in worry, Cabba falling to the floor with a light 'thud' with no light in his eyes and the wounds Demigra suffered were healing

"GRR! Fucking SAIYANS! MIRA! TAKE THEM OUT!" Demigra ordered and snarled

"Yes." Mira nodded, his red ki blazing

"Cabba... Is he...?" Pan whispered

Kefla shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She honestly didn't know.

"Look out!" Bra pointed

Trunks exploded into his new Super Saiyan Rage form and charged at Mira, the two clashing

"What's this, Trunks? A new form to try and beat me with?" Mira asked, keeping up his attack and defence although their strength were 100% equal

"I'm not going to let you stay here!" Trunks snarled, punching Mira in the face

Mira stumbled back, soon returning the attack

Vegito was covered in Chronoa's magic. He was going to stop Demigra, now!

Towa then put her hand on his shoulder, adding her own magic and adding to his defence

"Go kick his ass!" Chronoa smiled.

Vegito nodded and powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, going into the fray

He got into his ready stance... And charged

Demigra was roaring in anger, swatting the Time Patrollers away like flies. But it was cut short, having his face punched in by a time-protected Super Saiyan Blue Vegito!

Demigra stumbled back before he growled, his fist shooting out and colliding with Vegito's

"DemigraAAAAAA!" Vegito roared, pushing back the Demon-God-Kai

"VEGITOOOO!" Demigra responded

"DEMIGRAAAAA!"

"VEGITOOOOO!"

*With the writers*

"FUCK THAT MEME! This isn't 'Naruto'!" Ghost yelled out

"Yeah!" Grey nodded before he turned to Naruto and Sasuke "Just fuck already!"

Catherine frowned at the two and kicked them out of the cinema "How did they even GET here?"

*Back to the story*

"Fucking Saiyan!" Demigra snarled, punching Vegito away to try and get the destruction he desired

Vegeta span around and have a heel kick to Demigra's gut before elbowing his jaw

"Lord Demigra! ARGH!" Mira called out, then grunted in pain having three female Saiyan fists punch him in the face, stomach and chest.

TRIPLE COMBO!

Mira went flying back, spinning in the air until he crashed into the ground.

"Thanks girls." Trunks spoke, appreciating the help

Mira rose again from the ground and more pissed off, racing towards the girls and Trunks. Even though he was outnumbered, he was going to try and kill them.

Over by Vegito, he was pushing back Demigra into the portal, trying to minimize the damage

Demigra replied by grabbing him by the face and slamming him against the ground several times before blasting him away via a ki blast to the face

"VEGITO!" Chronoa and Towa called out in worry

"DAD/GRAMPA!" Bra, Trunks and Pan followed

"This. THIS is what happens when you face a GOD! **I** am the TRUE God of Time!" Demigra roared

"Not another one." Vegito frowned as he stood up

"What do you MEAN 'Not another one'?" Demigra growled, only to be blasted in the face bya ki blast.

"The second self-proclaimed god I have had to fight today." Vegito commented

"'The SECOND'? Who was foolish enough to proclaim they were a god first?" Demigra demanded

"...An emo-lord." Vegito answered, not bothering with that destroyed being's name and fought back

"'An emo-'? URGH!" Demigra asked before having his stomach punched by Vegito, trying to push him into the portal, but Demigra grabbed Vegito and threw him to the ground. "Are you talking about Zamasu?! That worm?!"

"Yes." Vegito answered, using a ki-blade to slice at Demigra's arm only for the time demon to grab his wrist and crush it

Vegito's eyes widened while his pupils and iris' constricted in pain. Vegito screamed in agony, having his wrist being crushed into dust by this monster

"Vegito!" Chronoa and Towa called out

"I have had enough!" Demigra snarled as he threw Vegito away before he jumped. He grabbed Chronoa by the throat, his other hand grabbing TokiToki

"ACK!" Chronoa struggled in Demigra's grasp

"TOKIIIIII!" TokiToki screamed, trying to flap out of his captor's hands.

"QUIET!" Demigra roared. "Towa...The Traitor."

Towa took a step back, nervous

Demigra then ignored her, green energy being drained from his captives and entering his body

Chronoa's and TokiToki's bodies had a green aura around them, flowing into Demigra. Vegito tried to get up, his wrist broken and tried to stop him.

Demigra then threw them to the floor, his power growing

"Yessss~!" Demigra hissed, his body morphing back to his regular size. "YES! The power! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Chronoa and TokiToki were now just husks of who they once were, barely clinging to life.

"THE ABSOLUTE. POWERRRRRR!" Demigra's burning dark green aura surrounded him, levitating him above the city, warping the clouds and space around him

"What has he done?" Towa panicked

"THE MULTIVERSE'S TIMELINES ARE **MINE** TO COMMAND! TO CONTROOOOOLLLLLLL!" Demigra laughed maniacally.

"What've I done?" Vegito whispered, feeling Chronoa's magic fade from him, though he tried to cling onto it with all his might.

Demigra morphed, changing shape

He had lost his clothes and began to slim down. His lower half had morphed into blue horse legs with a single horn/claw and a long blue tail; his chest had a red jewel in the middle, his two upper arms had golden bands around them. The whites of his eyes were now black, showing only the dark yellow to contrast it; his red hair was now standing like Vegeta's.

"Yes! Yes!" He laughed

"What's happened to him?" Trunks asked, holding back Mira's fist with his sword.

"He's become the 'God of Time'!" Mira answered seriously

"I feel... So weak." Chronoa whispered

"I've got you." Towa went down and held her

"To...Ki..." TokiToki whimpered on the floor

"Damn you...Demigra." Vegito's teeth clenched as his eyes shot daggers at him

Demigra just laughed mirthlessly. "Ah...Chronoa, you never really understood the power you had. **I** , on the other hand, DO. I will remake time, remake EVERYTHING. And not you, your little patrollers, or that hybrid Saiyan bastard; can stop me."

"Oh no you don't!" Vegito roared as he powered up and charged

"Insect." Demigra frowned as he caught the attack, punching Vegito in the gut and cracking the time magic that was protecting him

"Gah!" Vegito gasped

"You did this to yourself." Demigra scoffed as he began to assault Vegito with a series of rapid punches, shattering the time magic piece by piece

"Vegito!" Towa called in worry

"Dad!" Bra and Trunks yelled, trying to fly over and help him but they were grabbed by the ankles and thrown into Pan and Kefla by Mira. The four crashed into the ground hard

All Vegito could fell was pain as he was hit again and again and again until finally, with a powerful tail strike, he fell to the floor and reverted to his base form, the time magic shattering completely

"No." Chronoa whispered in pain

"It is all over." Demigra smirked as he looked down at Vegito "This is your one chance to beg for god's forgiveness. Get on one knee and beg, and you may live."

"... Yeah... That's not happening." Vegito frowned as he pushed himself back up "I'm not giving up that easily!"

"Fool." Demigra scoffed, simply punching Vegito hard in the gut

"Gwa..." Vegito gasped out, his voice almost echoing... Before HE began to physically echo. Flashes of Vegito in slightly different outfits, in different transformations and random combinations of the two and more began to appear as flickers around him, his eyes completely white as he stood there, limp, with his family weight resting in Demigra's fist

"Be gone." Demigra scoffed as he retracted his hand, Vegito falling face first as his body continued to 'time echo' "Feel yourself unravel maggot, feel the unlimited variables of time undo themselves as you experience all at one time. Your feeble, pitiful, mind unable to comprehend while your very existence tears itself apart. Disappear at the hand of the God of Time."

"Vegito... No..." Towa cried

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

Reviews:

hawkeyestratos1996: Wait and see in this chapter.

Masterbroly: At least someone got the reference

SSGSS Drakus: Had to throw that in there. *chuckle*

Lightningblade49: Wait and see.

XMarkZX: ...Oh you, son of a bitch. *cries*

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Here's the answer

Cheeseavenger: Thanks.

Thewittywhy: *SSJ2 Goku laugh* Just wait.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

jedimasterb10: Time Magic just protects you from having your timeline altered/protection from time based attacks

kingken: They've been dead for over a year. Can't be wished back by mortal Dragonballs

XMarkZX: We'd be disappointed if you didn't

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Location: The Time Nest.

Population: Numerous Time Patrollers, Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time, Towa Demon Princess Sorceress, Kefla and Cabba of Universe 6, Pan and Bra of the GT Timeline, Trunks and Mai from a future of Universe 7. Mira, bio-android genetic hybrid and Demigra, former Kai and demon sorcerer.

Current situation: desperate.

Demigra was walking away from Vegito, he had rendered him immobile with his newfound time-manipulation abilities he had just stolen from Chronoa and TokiToki

Vegito was feeling himself split apart, feeling like he was living every second of his life at once

It was like he was going Super Saiyan 3 for the first time, over and over on a continuous loop; seeing and feeling every second and experience from his life and it was getting harder and harder for him to hold it together.

Over by the four Saiyans on the ground were pinned by Mira's foot, barely clinging to their strength to get out, but it wasn't helping.

"Weak." Mira sneered, looking down at them

"You see, Chronoa? I was ALWAYS destined to be the Supreme Kai of Time." Demigra spoke, his body was human from the top, but with a blue waist and legs like a horse's with clawed feet and a long blue tail swinging behind him

'It... It can't end like this...' Vegito thought, feeling like he was flouting through nothing. He... He was good at this... Adapting...

Adapting...

They have fought three times...

Three times...

He could do this...

Do this...

He just

He just

Had to

Had to

Find

Find

The

The

Answer

...

...

...

..

.

Who

Am

I

?

...

...

...

...

..

.

FLASH!

Vegito's consciousness, his time, froze as he felt it

Two flashes of silver

Goku and Vegeta, a power he had never felt before

His mind did not know what to do, but his body did as it grasped that power

BOOM!

The gathered Saiyans, Mira, Towa, Chronoa and Demigra could only state in shock as Vegito suddenly exploded in silver light

Vegito began to levitate from his ground, getting back to his feet. And the look on all who saw the Fused Saiyan was a mixture of intimidation, fear, awe and wonder

Surrounding him as a blue/silver aura, his hair having an almost grey tint to it while his eyes where closed

The gods and demons looked on in fear and awe. They were now in the presence of a new power. One that they thought Vegito could NEVER attain.

Vegito's eyes opened revealing almost emotionless silver pupils

BOOM!

Mira and Demigra were flung back by this immense power.

ALL were flung back by this power.

But standing where Mira was, was Vegito; his fist in the locations where Mira once was.

Demigra snarled as he charged, punching at Vegito's head... And he just tilted it, dodging perfectly

 _Ka Ka ka kachi daze!_

Demigra's eyes widened in fright, only to have his own face punched in by Vegito's own fist.

The Demon-God was flung back and straight into a pillar at immense speeds and Vegito was right there in front of him; like an Afterimage and beginning to pummel him

 _Gun gun gun gun gunwonuki_

Vegito's body was like a blur as his fists moved at high speeds, his body seeking like it was on autopilot

Demigra was forced to cross his arms in front of him, a small barrier he summoned being his only hope of withstanding every attack as best he could before he began to retaliate. He roared as he delivered a powerful tail slash downwards

"Dad! Look out!" Bra yelled

 _Jan Jan byan byan kyuukyokuno battle_

Vegito tilted his body to the side, his left foot taking a step back before Vegito then casually twisted his body in a circle and slammed his elbow into Demigra's face

"Gah!" He gasped, stumbling back

"Incredible..." Pan mumbled

"It's like he is seeing the world in slow motion..." Mai realised "That or he is moving so fast he doesn't even have to care."

 _Imiwanais tatakaudake!_

Vegito gave one final strike, a golden ki sphere in his hand "Quasar Burst!" He roared, his voice having an almost beastial echo to his voice. A massive blast of golden energy was unleashed, sending Demigra flying back with his right arm disinterested

"Incredible..." Trunks whispered only for the aura to suddenly vanish

Vegito went limp, his arms hanging in front of him with his hair shadowing his eyes

"Oh no! What happened to him?!" Pan gasped

"It seems like his body has not adapted to that power yet." Vados commented as she appeared out of nowhere "I do not believe Vegito will be able to access that again, not for a long time at least. He is far from mastering it. Without the form it appears as though he has lost all his strength."

"And WHERE have you been?!" Kefla hissed

"Powdering my nose." Vados joked as she knelt next to Chronoa and helped her up

"Wait... All his energy is gone?!" Towa gasped in concern

"It seems as though you escaped my punishment by a slim chance of luck." Demigra commented as he stood tall, his body healing and grinning "And you wasted it."

"..." Vegito was silent... And then he roared, a massive aura of ki surrounding him. Green light began to appear from nowhere, merging with his aura

"Is that... Time magic?" Chronoa asked weakly

"I think so." Towa nodded, more green energy flying from her staff and into Vegito's aura

Again, the aura faded as soon as it appeared, Vegito unmoving as he looked up at the sky

"... Is that it? Another light show?" Demigra mocked, having been scared for just a moment

"... No." Vegito whispered "... I found it..."

"It? What's it?" Trunks asked

"The next step... The next level." Vegito said, suddenly in Super Saiyan God "Super Saiyan Blue 2 was too unstable, I could potentially use it in small bursts... But this is what I was looking for." He was now in Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue, where green sparks of ki became visible in his aura

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Demigra asked, readying for an attack

In a large blast of green ki, almost like fire, he changed.

His hair became wild, turning like emerald, while his eyes turned purple. His skin looked slightly paler, some black lines going down from his eyes down his cheeks. And his aura, made of green flames, flicked against his skin

"What the-? What IS that?" Mira asked, seeing this new form and felt this new power.

"Don't just stand there Get-et-et-et...!" Demigra ordered before his voice began to slow down.

But it wasn't because of him, it was from Vegito's perception!

The Saiyan looked at Demigra and walked towards him...and gave that self-entitled prick a punch in the stomach. Then going to Mira and punched him in the face, getting him away from his family.

And then time seemed to return to normal

"...Him-ARGH!" Demigra continued to order before his face was caved in and was flung away.

Mira coughed up blood as he felt a powerful punch almost penetrate his torso and was flung in the opposite direction.

This new power, Vegito's new power that was coursing through his veins, he was now on an even playing field with Demigra now!

It was like that technique that warrior from Universe 6, Hit, used... Only more.

It was like all of time was laid out before his eyes, like time... Meant nothing to him.

"Vegito!" Chronoa gasped, seeing her lover do all this.

"GAH! Damn it! Think THAT will save you, Vegito?" Demigra grunted, getting out from his crater. "I'm taking this power, I'll rewrite ALL histories!"

Vegito turned and glared at Demigra, Mira roaring and flew towards him, trying to get a hit on him, a sucker-punch to get a heads up...But all it did was Vegito retaliating and breaking Mira's face in which ploughed him into the ground.

*play Dragonball Super opening 2, Limit Break X Survivor*

Time warped around Vegito as he charged, hitting Demigra in the face before spinning around and kicking him in the back

Demigra and Vegito began their violent dance, their fists were flying against each other, clashing and breaking the sky with each strike.

Vegito soon followed it up with two successful punches on Demigra's chest and face.

The Demon-God retaliated with a sweeping kick and tail grab to get Vegito bringing the Saiyan in close and head-butted him to get some damage in.

Vegito's fists and kicks wrenched himself free and fought back, almost tearing off Demigra's tail in the process; grabbing him by said appendage, he began to swing him around, giving Vegito a red edged ring and flung him away.

Demigra roared, pushing through the destroyed rubble that was crushing him and flew at Vegito with murderous intent. The two clashed, their foreheads pushing against each other as their auras fluctuated; the immovable object versus the unstoppable force.

Their fists and kicks soon returned back into a blur of bloody red and jade green, Demigra's godly body was taking more damage than he could dish out.

It was as like his attacks did nothing

Vegito continued to pulverise Demigra, this new power was making him push his limits; he could feel the energy pulse within him. He was going to win. He HAD to win!

... And then Vegito was gone, he had disappeared

Demigra, Chronoa and Towa, Vados, Vegito's family, they were all stunned.

"Wh-Where did he-?" Towa gasped

"Go...?" Demigra finished

Vegito's knee collided with the back of Demigra's head, grabbing the demon's tail and spinning him around.

Demigra's mind was blacking out, that kick to the back of his head was very powerful, added with Vegito's 'Dragon Spin' he was screaming in pain and blacking out. He was at Vegito's mercy...or lack of it at this point.

As Vegito threw him to the ground he began to gather green ki in both of his hands

"What's he doing?" Bra asked

"Kickin' ass." Kefla smiled

Vegito disappeared and appeared behind Demigra before he flew too far away, holding his hands in front of him "Last Sun Burst!" He roared, shooting the large green blast point blank

Demigra's eyes widened in fright as he was beginning to evaporate from this new attack, roaring in pain as his body was being cremated by this power

The energy soon ended, Demigra falling to the floor and healing

Demigra's back was blackened, his hair scorched to ash and his front was torn, gashes of cauterised wounds covered and melded back to normal.

'Not enough. I wonder what ELSE I can do?' Vegito thought

And he could see hundreds of possibilities at once

'Oh...THAT one could be good.' Vegito thought, powering up an emerald and purple ki blast in his hands

Demigra growled as his body had now healed up, glaring at Vegito and summoned an aura around him

Vegito grinned, teleporting around the place

Demigra tried to track Vegito, looking from one place where he was to another. But Vegito's new form and abilities were making it difficult.

It was like time ignored him

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, DAMNIT!" Demigra roared, charging up a lot of ki

"I'll destroy it...I'll destroy it ALL! This world. This Timeline! EVERYTHING!" Demigra roared, his ki erupting all around him like a bloody-red flame.

"No." Vegito frowned

Demigra teleported away, flying into the portal he created earlier to go into a nexus of time, while Vegito chased after

"Vegito!" Towa and Chronoa called out.

Through the portal, Demigra and Vegito were now in a large void with large multifaceted crystals that were several feet tall and floating around them. Demigra has the home turf advantage.

"Demigra! Come out and face me!" Vegito called out, the ki still sparking in his hands

Demigra didn't respond with words but shot a barrage of bloody red ki blasts, trying to kill Vegito.

Vegito charged, dodging

Demigra then began to throw and surround Vegito with the crystals that filled this void-like world. "TAKE THIS! YOU WILL BE RIPPED APART BY THE TIMELINES OF THESE WORLDS!"

Vegito smirked, time seeming to freeze again as he casually walked out of the trap and behind Demigra before time restarted

CRUSH, CRASH

"He-he's dead! Ha-ha!" Demigra laughed ecstatically

Poke, poke.

Demigra felt his shoulder being tapped upon by someone. As he slowly turned around, he saw a cocky looking Vegito.

"Galaxy Burst!" Vegito called, shooting the ki blast in Demigra's face

Demigra roared in pain, Vegito's blast was atomising the flesh from his skull and erasing his head from existence

His body fell back, his head reforming while Vegito began to sweat a bit

'Guess this new form. Is taking its toll on me.' Vegito thought, thinking back to when he first became a Super Saiyan God...Even before THEN, back when Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan.

He smiled, knowing he had to end this

Demigra's head fully reformed and the demon fire within him was blazing out of his eyes. "DAMN YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOUR WORLD!"

"Final..." Vegito whispered, his hands next to his stomach as he charged ki in his hands "... Shinning..." He then thrust his arms forwards, tilted them 90 degrees and brought those hands to his side in a familiar position "... Kaaaaaa... Meeeeee..."

"TIME OBLIVION!" Demigra proclaimed, erupting in a pure bloody red sun aura, collapsing into his hands and fired at Vegito

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito swung his hands forward, powerfully calling out as he his pure blue and purple energy collided with Demigra's own ki-blast.

Through the portal leading to the Time Nest, the group saw the clash between the two gods.

"GO FOR IT!" Their collective cries called to their friend and family member.

"Finish...It..." Chronoa pleaded, hoping he could hear her.

The energy clash between Vegito and Demigra was fierce, illuminating the dark void...but it was soon obvious who was going to win. Demigra's ki-blast was faltering and being reversed back into him

The attack overwhelmed Demigra's more and more, growing closer and closer to the demon god

"No! No this-this can't be! I'm...A GOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"Demigra roared, screaming as his body was being vaporised and dying from Vegito's power.

"Finally over." Vegito panted, his body swaying before he lost consciousness...

*Time skip*

Vegito was asleep in a bed, having a supposed dreamless respite. The Saiyans were worried about their friend and waited by his side while Towa, Chronoa and Vados were elsewhere.

Vegito yawned, awakening while his body did not feel too good

"Hmm~, ow..." He groaned

"You're awake!" Pan whispered, in joy; not wanting to yell to not cause trouble.

"Dad!" Bra added

"What happened?" He asked, the two hugging him

"You killed Demigra, you atomised him from existence." Trunks answered

"You stumbled out of the portal, Towa and Vados caught you." Kefla added

"Is Chronoa okay?" Vegito asked, seeing as Demigra was gone, he was hoping TokiToki and Chronoa would get their strength back.

"She is fine, better in fact." Towa smiled, like she was hiding a secret "She is fixing up the city."

"Towa, you're alright." Vegito smiled, sighing in relief to see her.

"Of course I am." She nodded, kissing him

Vegito looked up at her and struggled to get out of bed.

"Easy, you've lost a lot of energy." Towa spoke.

"I want to see Chronoa." He answered

"Well...Alright. I'll go get her." Towa answered. "YOU rest up. Alright?"

"I...Alright." Vegito answered

"Kefla, keep him pinned down." Towa asked

"On it." Kefla smiled

Vegito sighed and laid back in bed. "So...How long was I out for?"

"Three days." Kefla explained

"'Three-'? Oh man." He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Is Cabba okay?"

"He's fine, resting up from going Super Saiyan 3 from fighting Demigra and Mira." Trunks answered

"Speaking of...Where IS Mira?" Vegito asked

Pan and Bra sighed. "Gone. We don't know where."

"Vados is bringing Chronoa in." Towa nodded, looking away from her staff

"Brace yourself." Trunks spoke

"Why? What's...whoa." Vegito asked before he blinked in shock and awe.

Walking in was Vados, with a more...'grown up' Chronoa.

Chronoa had grown to the size of Bulma, her pink-red hair was poofier, having lost her blue under shirt...as her chest had down from an A-Cup to a D-Cup!

"H... Hey Vegito." She whispered, almost shyly

"Chronoa? Oh...Wow, you-you look amazing." Vegito answered honestly, not able to hold back

"I blossomed." She nodded, blushing "Thanks to you."

"M-me?" Vegito asked

"'Blossomed' in a BIG way, right Chronoa?" Kefla chuckled nudging her gently.

"Kefla." Chronoa blushed again.

"Now, I think we can leave Vegito to get back to his full strength." Vados spoke, hoping that they'll leave.

"When you came out of that portal... You where basically dead." Chronoa said "I tried to heal you, even though I was barely alive myself. I... Blossomed."

"I guess it's a gift. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to heal me." Vegito smiled, knowing that she would do that for him.

"This isn't a sacrifice, it's a blessing." She smiled "I have been waiting for this to happen for a long time."

"I guessed...Care for a hug?" He offered

"Grandpa." Pan groaned gently, before being ushered out by Towa and Vados.

Chronoa nodded and hugged him, her new breasts pushing against his chest without noticing

'Heh...They're soft.' Vegito thought to himself, rather enjoying the feel

"Vegito...I know you've only just woken up..." Chronoa whispered looking lovingly into his eyes

"But?" He asked

"I don't want you to become drained." Chronoa answered. "I want to make love with you."

"Well...I DID have a 'Zenkai Boost'. But...I think if I have a Senzu, I might be okay." Vegito smiled "... On second thought, I rested enough." He growled playfully, pulling her onto the bed and pinning her under him

Chronoa gasped as she was pinned under Vegito, her lover had returned...and he. Was. Horny!

"Ready to try your new body out?" Vegito asked lustfully while observing her body.

"Yes." She nodded, undoing her robes in joy

"Good...Cause it's gonna be a heck of a night." Vegito smiled, helping remove her robe, exposing her bare D-Cup bosom, the purple-ish skin and the darker coloured nipples.

"Oh my Kami." Vegito smiled, groping one of her breasts in his hand while suckling another

Chronoa's eyes dilated, moaning deeply at the familiar sensation that almost felt overwhelming

Vegito continued to caress Chronoa's body further, teasing her nipples while his cock was hardening and rubbing against her covered pussy

Her wetness stained her pants, her body shuddering from these enhanced feelings

"Ve-Vegito." Chronoa panted, drooling as she reached down to his cock and rubbed it against her moist snatch

Vegito's lips released her nipple as he slid his trousers down. "You're soaked." He smiled

"Yes!" Chronoa nodded, placing his cock's head by her pussy

"Well then, I should do something with it." Vegito smiled, sliding right into her dripping vagina, her whole cervix fill with his cock

His cock went deeper inside her than ever before, because of her increased height, and there was not much of a buldge in her stomach. However it was no less tight nor pleasurable

"AH! V-Vegito!" Chronoa exclaimed, feeling her lover's cock deep within her pussy.

'So tight, wet. This is amazing. And I'll give her a HELL of an orgasm.' Vegito thought as he began to kiss her as he thrust his cock rhythmically.

His hips gave loud dramatic 'SLAPS' as his hips slammed against hers, his power blazing around him

Each thrust bounced Chronoa against his cock, feeling his member mold her womb to its shape. "V-Vegito. Your hair, your power!" He voice began to moan and a blush emerged on her cheeks

"You are so tight." He panted

"Fuck me, fuck me hard, Vegito!" Chronoa moaned, hugging him close, her breasts pressed against his chest and her pussy pounding against his cock, wanting his Saiyan seed

"Chronoa-!" Vegito gasped, going to his new Super Saiyan state. "You feel... on fuck!" He grunted

"Fill me! Fill my slutty pussy!" Chronoa moaned, ordering him lustfully.

Vegito nodded and kissed her

As the two embraced, Vegito's climax filled Chronoa's pussy and filled her with his potent seed.

The two moaned, kissing once more

Outside, Towa and Vados were smiling. "Well, it seems that Vegito's back up and running." Vados commented

"Yes, it does seem that way." Towa smiled and slowly nodded.

"So...When are you expecting?" Vados asked slyly

"Wh-What do you mean?" Towa asked while blushing

"Come now, Vegito's Saiyan sperm IS potent. I would imagine that YOU would be pregnant too." Vados smiled

"... Too?" Towa gasped/blinked

Vados smiled and rubbed her belly with a nod.

"I see..." Towa whispered

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" Vados inquired with a concerned look

"I'm just... Shocked." She admitted

"Well, I was at first. But then I realised, that it's a sign of how much he loves us." Vados answered

Towa nodded in agreement, her eyes shifting to the side gently

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Vegito's Harem**

 **Chapter 48**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Credit to The Scorched Convict for use of a character's name**

 **Review:**

hawkeyestratos1996: Yep, Ultra Instinct -Sign- and our own OC form 'Super Saiyan Jade'. I made a picture of it on my Deviant Art page.

SSGSS Drakus: Thanks man. It's called 'Super Saiyan Jade' I made it a while ago on my Deviant Art page.

Cheeseavenger: Pretty freaking strong. But he's not on the level of Lord Zeno (We're not making Vegito 'Zamasu')

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: He won't abandon his family. He's part Vegeta remember.

jedimasterb10: Yep. You're ALMOST right with the roster. And thank you for your kind words.

Guest chapter 47 . Jul 29. 1: Glad you liked the chapter.

Guest chapter 47 . Jul 29. 2: Read this chapter and find out.

Kingken: That COULD be allowed...But as we stated: time travel and multiverse changing is a bitch. Definitely POSSIBLE with the Super Dragon Balls, but we'll have to wait and see.

Guest chapter 47 . Jul 31: Um...We're not really adding Android 21 in the harem. We've got a story planned with her for a later date, but not right now.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

mymomis1: First, I don't know why you said it on that chapter. We did not answer any reviews in that chapter saying Brolly is non-cannon.

Second, Brolly WAS non-cannon as he was never shown on referenced in the manga or the show. His new movie that's coming out this December IS cannon and puts him in the DB universe properly. It is basically a reboot

Dbz fan: As of right now, we have no plans to include 21

kingken: He could have asked... But they'd say no. Because it's one planet, not imoortant. Besides the Super Dragonball can (as far as we know) do literally anything and use that as a prize. They don't give it out for free

jedimasterb10: Why would we included Frieza?

Thunderpig132: Rose was not unexplained, Rage and Blue Evolution were.

Actually we WILL be explaining SSJade in the sequel. And we have been building to Vegito gaining this form since he came to the Time Nest. Also I thought we portrayed what it did and how it worked through our writing, I must have been wrong. Sorry.

To put it simply, Jade is a stronger Super Saiyan Blue however it also allows Vegito to see all possibilities as well as increasing his personal time for small bursts of time. Super Saiyan Blue is a Super Saiyan using God Ki. Rose is a Super Saiyan Blue with Supreme Kai ki. Jade is a Super Saiyan using God Ki and the power of time.

Ultra Instinct was the final key as well as a way out of being killed by Demigra that no dragon could undo. His time was being undone around him. But Ultra Instinct is the ultimate defence, the body acting on instinct. Which allowed him to 'dodge death' and put himself back together. As well as, through that pure instinct, how to access Jade.

Demigra's transformations were not about his power increasing, it was showing his control over time growing

cheeseavenger: It's not a god form for his god form. It is basically the true 'SSJBlue2'

Also he doesn't have UI. He just accessed it quickly

hawkeyestratos1996: Super Saiyan Jade

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later, Vegito was now out of bed and ready to go back home.

"I'm ready." He nodded to Vados', smiling. Soon he would be back home, with his family

"Very well, here we go." Vados tapped the floor with her staff and the two travelled back to Universe 7

With them was Chronoa, Towa and Kefla

The five travelled through space and landed at Capsule Corp, right outside a party that was being held for a new member of the Son family.

"Hey everyone." Vegito waved

"Dad/Vegtio!" The group cheered, seeing him standing there.

"What's with the celebration?" He asked, after everything he had been through it WAS understandable that he might've forgotten some things.

"You forgot? Seriously?" Gohan asked

"I...DO have a...good. Reason." Vegito answered with a nervous chuckle

"Time travel shredded my sense of time... What day is it?"

"Your grandson's birthday." Gohan sighed with a smile.

Vegito blinked in shock. Had he REALLY been gone that long?

"Hey, Mr Son-Briefs." Erasa smiled, carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Erasa." He smiled

"I think he'll want to see his grandpa." Erasa responded, showing her son's face.

He was sleeping gently, having a tuft of black hair that looked almost like Gohan's when he was younger.

"Awe~, he's adorable. What's his name?" Vegito asked

"He's called 'Ichigo'." Videl answered, Pan holding her hand as she was only just learning to walk

"Strawberry?" He blinked

"I named him." Erasa answered

"She was craving strawberries when she was pregnant." Gohan chuckled

"A girl after my own heart." Bulma joked, thinking back to when she first wanted the Dragon Balls and wanted a 'lifetime of strawberries'

"Dadda!" Bra cheered, dressed in a blue one-sie with her short blue hair tied atop her head

"Bra! Hey, baby girl. Wow, you've grown big!" Vegito smiled, picking her up. "Oof! And you're heavy!" He joked

Bra pouted and gave her father a raspberry.

"Cheeky." Vegito smirked, handing back Ichigo and tickled Bra.

"Dada, dada." A little pink blob-like girl spoke, walking up to Vegito.

"Is that Zee?" He gasped

"Dada, Zee. Zee!" Zee nodded, she was wearing a Capsule Corp shirt with Majin trousers

"You are adorable!" He smiled, picking her up and hugging his daughter

Zee laughed as she kissed her father's cheek.

"Awe." The family cooed

"Gramps?" Pan spoke, almost hiding behind her mother and wearing an orange Gi.

"Pan!" He smiled happily

"I take it you've had a heck of a fight?" ChiChi asked, seeing her shared husband

"Just a bit." He admitted

"And...I see you've brought guests." ChiChi added, seeing Kefla, Vados and Chronoa.

"Hello." Chronoa smiled

"Oh dear...Honey, have you been doing 'things' again?" Bulma asked with a sigh.

"Lots of things." Towa blushed, a hand on her stomach

The Son-Briefs family blinked at that. But they sighed with a somewhat understanding nod. "Hungry?" Zee asked innocently.

"Yes, yes we are little one." Vados smiled

"Well then...Welcome to the party. And mind your hands around the pudding, Suki's there chowing down." Bulma answered

Over by the table, Suki WAS chomping down on puddings, more so than Bae was.

"... Is she okay?" He blinked

"She's eating for two now. And yes, they are." ChiChi nodded

"... What?" He blinked

"You're a dad again, Vegito." Piccolo answered. "You got The Goddess of Destruction pregnant."

CRASH!

"DAD/GRAMPA!" The kids gasped, the adults not really caring at this point...Except for Vados, Chronoa and Kefla, being fair he IS very active.

*time skip*

"Mummy, will daddy be okay?" Bra asked, tugging at her mother's trouser leg.

"I'm sure, sweetie." Bulma sighed

*time skip*

Vegito was now back in bed, he had slept for a solid day since hearing the news...He was father to the child of the Goddess of Destruction of Universe Seven

Plus the last few days, he was taking all the sleep he could get

Outside the bedroom, Whis and Vados were talking to each other while the former was keeping an eye on Suki.

"So, how does it feel to be an 'uncle'?" Vados asked with a smile

"Honestly, it feels unusual." Whis answered. "I cannot believe that you've gotten pregnant from Vegito."

"He is rather amazing." She commented "He accessed Ultra Instinct for several seconds."

Whis' interest immediately peaked. "He accessed 'Ultra Instinct'? How?"

"He nearly died from a time based attack... He must have learnt it from an alternate time line, the ability to dodge any attack making him 'dodge' falling apart in time." Vados explained "It only lasted for a few seconds, he only glimpsed its power."

Whis listened and nodded, humming at this prospect. "If he HAS glimpsed at Ultra Instinct, it might be time to help him master it."

"I see." Vados nodded

"Vados, we BOTH know that none of the Gods of Destruction have fully mastered this state." Whis spoke. "IF Vegito masters this, he could be on par with them."

"I know." She nodded simply

"We'll have to talk to him, see what he and his family feels, of him possibly going for years to master this state."

"Later." She stated simply

"Of course." Whis nodded

*At the Brief's house*

"So, we're gonna get some new brothers and sisters?" Goten asked, sitting next to Trunks and their parents.

"Seems like it." Bulma nodded, frowning. Mainly because Chronoa's breasts rivalled hers now while Towa's outshined them both

"Dang, Dad's done a LOT over the last couple of years." Trunks commented.

"That's your father." ChiChi sighed. "And I care to wager that this might bring him to train even more."

"What makes you say that?" Bulma asked

"Training with gods, fighting demons and evil...It'll just push him even more. We DO know what he's like." ChiChi explained

"Yeah, but he's the better parts of Goku and Vegeta. If anything he'll keep in contact. We ARE friends with Suki, Whis and Vados." Bulma answered

"So...How've you been, Suki?" Bae asked innocently

"Good, I'm surprised about being a mum...Hell, I could be called the 'ultimate cougar' considering my age." Suki joked

"Huh, okay." Bae answered

Coming from outside was Gine and Mai; they came to check up on Vegito since they were their son and mentor respectively.

"Is he awake yet?" Gine asked

"No, not yet. Still out-cold from when we told him he's gonna be a dad again." Bulma sighed

In a flash of light... The Grand Priest appeared

"GAH! Sweet merciful Kami!" The group gasped, their eyes still seeing spots.

"Hello, all."The Grand Priest smiled politely

"M-My lord, Grand Priest!" Suki almost screamed, standing to attention. "Forgive me for not bowing Lord Grand Priest, but I'm-I'm pregnant!" Suki explained

"That is good news." He nodded before turning to Vados, Towa and Chronoa "Your request has been passed. Towa shall become the Goddess of Destruction of Time with Chronoa as your Kai. And your angel shall be Vados, a new angel shall be assigned to Universe 6."

"R-Really?" Towa, Chronoa and Vados gasped; each having a growing smile on their faces.

"Thank you, Father." Vados smiled

He just smiled before disappearing once more

"Ow...My eyes." ChiChi groaned a little.

"So; congratulations are in order?" Bulma asked

"Very much so." Vados smiled. "I wonder how Lord Champa will take it?"

"Probably very well, considering how you've put him on a strict diet." Whis joked

"Looks like we'll be working together, Chronoa." Towa spoke simply.

"Looks like it." Said Supreme Kai of Time answered

There was almost coldness in their voices as they locked eyes, neither backing down

"Well...I guess 'Welcome to the family' is in order." Bulma spoke

"Thank you very much." Vados smiled back

"Hey, where's Kefla? Why hasn't she come?" Goten asked kindly

"She's currently in that useful gravity chamber of your step-mother's." Vados explained.

"... She's as bad as dad, isn't she?" Trunks asked

"She's never used a gravity chamber of that magnitude before." Vados shrugged "But yes, pure-blood Saiyans are like that."

He and Goten groaned gently

"Is SHE a future part of my son's family?" Gine asked

Vados, Towa and Chronoa nodded in unison.

"And with." Vados added

"Well...I can't complain...I love my grandchildren." Gine smiled, seeing the bright side of it. 'Please be okay Bardock.' she thought

*? ? ?*

Somewhere in the recesses of time, in a dark void that was illuminated with crystals, a small group of beings wearing white Time Breaker masks were searching the time stream.

Two members stood out among the others, one with tall spiked hair and another with side spiked hair.

King Vegeta and Bardock!

They stood there, unable to move... While a child like Mira stood there, watching them

'More...I need more power.' Mira thought darkly, glaring at the two.

'I must grow stronger. Regain my power. I... Must wait.'

*With the Son-Brief's, time skip*

"Whee! Higher! Higher Grampa!" Pan cheered, flying with Vegito and her uncles.

Vegito grinned, laughing

After all that he's been through, Vegito loved these parts of his life. Fighting and getting stronger was one thing, but THIS, being with his family and loved ones...This was what he loved.

"Hey dad, did you see anything cool when you went back in time?" Trunks asked

"Yeah, did you beat up a lot of bad guys?" Goten followed

"Lots of both." He grinned

"Awesome!" Trunks and Goten laughed, cheering at that.

"Grampa." Pan cooed, almost wobbling in the air.

"Whoa-whoa. I've got ya." Vegito smiled, catching Pan before she fell.

"You tired Pan?" He asked with a smile

Pan yawned and nodded, slowly falling to sleep in her grandfather's arms.

"Okay. Kids." Vegito smiled grandfatherly, before turning to his sons.

"Okay." Trunks and Goten nodded, flying back with Vegito to Capsule Corp.

*At Capsule Corp*

"So, how're things goin' with Trunks?" Shu, Mai's fellow comrade and dog-human asked

"Fine, thanks. Just...Thanks for wishing for us to become Saiyans. I don't think I've ever been this strong in...Ever." Mai answered

"Yes, yes. All very well and good." Pilaf, the leader of the trio spoke. "However, there's ONE thing we've overlooked. We're not Full-Blooded Saiyans."

"We know." Mai and Shu answered

"Y-You do?" Pilaf asked

"Yeah, I mean...I wished that we'd have the 'Biology of Saiyans'. It's like we're half-Saiyans. So it's no problem; right?" Shu responded

"And Trunks doesn't care about that with me...He just sees me AS me." Mai added

"I-Oh...Okay. Anyway, let's try and find the Dragon Balls." Pilaf spoke with determination

"Nah, I'm good." Shu answered, folding his arms behind his head

"Yeah, we've got a good life here. Bulma trusts us and...I think we've outgrown that old goal." Mai added

"I-But the plan." Pilaf tried to answer

"Plans change boss. Besides, we can go into the Tenkaichi Budokai. We can get the prize money AND be recognised and respected." Mai answered, making a logical point.

"Yeah!" Shu agreed

Pilaf thought about it, it was true that he and his group always failed during their 'take over the world' schemes...the Z-Fighters always beat them AND kept the world safe. If they won the prize money they'd live off that for a good while. "Alright. We'll train for the next tournament!"

"Sir!" The two smiled and saluted

With the mothers, Erasa and Videl were looking after Ichigo...with some help from their favourite Uncle.

"How's he doing?" Videl asked Piccolo.

"He's sleeping." He responded, holding him in his arms.

"He is such a mother hen." Eresa giggled

"Is that such a bad thing?" Piccolo smiled, accepting his role as 'Uncle Piccoyo' and 'mother hen'.

Ichigo mumbled as he woke up, looking up at his green uncle.

"Hey Ichigo, come to mama." Erera smiled as she reached for her son

"Mama, mama." Ichigo reached up with a toothless smile, hugging onto her clothes as he was cradled.

"You hungry?"

Ichigo nodded at her mother.

"Okay, let's get you some milk." Erasa smiled, walking to the couch.

Piccolo smiled gently and walked outside, giving them some space.

"Piccolo, dinner's at 6; okay?" Videl spoke

Piccolo nodded and began to meditate.

*Elsewhere*

Vegito's wives had gathered, preparing a special gift for him

"Hey, you think this'll work?" Kefla asked

"Bae sure!" The majin nodded

"I can't believe you came up with this." Bulma commented. "You're a genius, ChiChi."

ChiChi just smiled, proud

"And you've done this before?" Towa asked

"Uh-huh. A few times. Last time it was with Gine." Bae answered. "And she's fine."

"Well...As long as you do the same this time." Kefla pointed

"Bae promise." Bae smiled

"He's come back." Vados spoke, seeing through her staff.

Bae nodded before her body expanded

Outside the house, Vegito had let Goten and Trunks go off to do their own things and handed Pan back to Videl. Gohan was out at work so there were no worries there.

"Oh, Vegito. Before I forget, ChiChi wants you to go to your bedroom. She said 'There's a surprise for you'." Videl spoke

"Huh. Okay, thanks Videl." Vegito waved and headed inside. He felt a change in power coming from the bedroom, he didn't know what it was...But it felt familiar. "Bae?" He asked as he opened the door.

Inside the room, he saw Majin Bae's pink body reform before him. She was now taller, her hair had changed from her small head antennae was now to the length of her back, her ass was supple and round and her waist was almost like an hourglass, turning around Bae's breasts had changed from her small proportions to Towa's ample chest.

In summary, Bae had absorbed all of Vegito's lovers into herself.

"Oh my god." Vegito gasped, seeing her like this.

"What do you think, Vegito? I've absorbed all of our lovers. And we have merged together." Bae smiled, swaying her hips towards Vegito. "And yes, everyone agreed to this. We wanted to try one amazing night together."

Vegito blinked at this, fully pulling himself into the room and locked the door. Both knew what was going to happen now.

"Bae, everyone...I'm not worthy." Vegito commented and kissed her on her lips passionately.

Bae wrapped her arms around her lover, the feeling of all their lovers flowed through her. ChiChi, Bulma, Kefla, Towa, Chronoa, Suki and Vados; all their combined love and passion was going into this one amazing night.

Bae stripped off Vegito's clothes as her husband stroked and kneaded her bosoms. The touch of Bae's body was nostalgic but new to the King of all Saiyans, feeling the best of all his lovers in one body.

Vegito's hand glided over her breasts before reaching down to her pussy. Moist and pink, Vegito's fingers slid right in, past her panties and felt Bae's warm juices flowing.

Yet at the same time, she was not being overwhelmed by pleasure. Just soft purrs, no loud moans

"Vegito, it's time for your gift." Bae smiled, kissing him deeply.

"'My gift'? What more can you give me?" Vegito asked

"Our love." Bae smiled

He smiled, kissing her

The two of them headed to the bed, still in their embrace as Vegito pinned her to the covers

"Here we go." He grinned down at her

"We're ready." Bae's eyes glistened and guided his cock into her vagina, letting him feel her warm, moist and familiar pussy.

Vegito grunted and smiled, feeling his cock sheathed by his lover's slit and felt how tight it was.

It felt like the perfect mix of every last one of his lovers, like he was in all of them at once

"Oh Kami...This is great!" Vegito moaned happily, thrusting into his lover's pussy, feeling her massive breasts bounce.

He kissed her, moaning

Bae's body quivered from her lover, feeling his hard throbbing member thrust within her; clamping down on his cock she wanted him inside her all the way.

They moved quickly, their power causing powerful and loud claps of flesh

Vegito's hair began to spike up, the glow of Super Saiyan was flowing through him as they made passionate love.

*elsewhere*

We appear in Universe 6, seeing a formerly fat cat resting in a chair after his long session of exercise. Yep, that's Champa; he's lost about fifty pounds and stopped gorging on sweets.

"I wonder where Vados is?" He had his head in his hand as he sighed.

But not long after that, the Grand Priest appeared before him with a new Angel beside him.

"M-My Lord Grand Priest!" Champa immediately rose and then bowed

"Hello, Lord Champa. How've you been?" The Grand Priest asked with a gentle smile

"I-I-I've been well, My Lord. Um...Who's this with you? If you don't mind me asking." Champa asked, before cowering

"This is Makkora, she is a new angel." The Grand Priest spoke simply, gesturing her with his hand.

Makkora was shorter than Vados was, but she was as tall as Champa's head height; like all angels, she had blue skin and white hair, her hairstyle was cut short by her right-hand side while her left-hand side was hung over her violet eyes; her light blue halo was around her neck and she wore the official garments of the Angels. "Hello, Lord Champa." She spoke with a respectful bow.

"... My new angel?" He blinked

"That's correct, you see Vados has asked to live in Universe 7 for the time being." The Grand Preist answered. "As she will be working as the angel for the Supreme Kai of Time."

"What? She's downgraded?" Champa asked in shock, before pulling back. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Now, I am certain Makkora will do well as your angel. She's been brought up to date on your progress in keeping fit." The Grand Priest answered with an almost mocking grin

"Of course father." Makkora bowed, the Great Priest disappearing

"Wow...Okay...So err...Nice to meet ya." Champa spoke in confusion.

"Hello." She nodded

"So, you're my new angel?" Champa asked

"That is correct." She answered, standing tall as she could with her staff in hand.

"Well then, guess I should show you around." Champa sighed.

*Elsewhere in Universe 6*

Cabba as back home, training

Ever since his time as a Time Patroller and fighting alongside several of histories prominent fighters and his friends, he KNEW he had to protect Sadala. And he would give those teachings to his future students.

"Cabba!" Several girls squealed happily, running towards him

"Huh? Oh dear." Cabba gulped in shock, seeing how many women were there.

He sweated in nerves, the girls hugging him

"H-Hello everyone." Cabba blushed, seeing all of them, especially as their breasts pushed against him

"I hope you can 'teach us' something new today, Cabba." The girls playfully teased

"Oh boy." He gulped

*In the time nest*

Back at the Time Nest, Trunks and Mai were taking some time off to take in the peace they now had.

They were preparing to raise their child. Yep, Mai was pregnant

Meanwhile Pan and Bra where training

Yep, Pan and Bra hadn't returned back to their own timeline, they figured they could be of more use here...and they couldn't return back to their time. They were never supposed to reach Super Saiyan...and both of them were now Mastered Super Saiyan 2s.

They did not mind too much

"HA!" Pan called out, shooting a 'Maiden Blast' at Bra to train her aim.

Bra blocked the blast, kicking it into the air

"Nice try." Bra smirked

"Had to do something." Pan answered, flying towards her at high speed only to disappear

"Huh?" Pan's eyes widened in shock

"Gotcha." Bra smirked and hit Pan in the back, flinging her downwards.

Pan crashed hard, grumbling

"Nice try, Pan. But I'm quicker." Bra smiled

"Yes you are." She mocked gently

"Want to take five minutes?" Bra asked, floating down to her.

"Fine." Pan smiled gently

Bra pulled Pan up and kissed her cheek. "Ever wonder what our parents are doing? Or what they'll say?"

"We could see anytime." She smiled "And your dad would go crazy!"

"Oh yeah, he'd probably be like-" Bra began to speak before making a bad impression of her father. "KAKAROT, YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER HAS TURNED MY SECOND PRINCESS INTO A LESBIAN!"

Pan laughed at that; but wondered. "Wait...'SECOND Princess'? Who's the first?"

"My brother, of course." She grinned

Pan stiffled a laugh before expelling it loudly.

"I'm getting you back for that, Bra!" Trunks called out

"Trunks, leave them alone." Mai smiled, making him sit down

"I-*Sigh* Alright. I'll let it go." Trunks sighed and sat down

"#Let it go! Let it go!# See he can't help it." Bra sung and joked again.

"... Okay, for THAT I'm kicking your ass." He glared

*Back with Vegito*

Both Vegito and Bae were exhausted, back in his base form he had the most mind-blowing sex in ages.

Bae was still fused with her fellow Harem lovers and cuddling her lover.

"That... Was fantastic." He grinned

"Glad you liked it." Bae smiled, kissing his nose before she started to split

"Looks like it's time." Bae spoke

"What do you mean?" Vegito asked

"I'm getting our lovers out of me before I fully absorb them." Bae explained, releasing them from her body. ALL of them were panting heavily and sexually satisfied.

"That was great." ChiChi smiled

"Wait...You ALL felt that?" Vegito asked

"Fuck yeah." Towa moaned gently

"YOU didn't hold back." Chronoa grinned lightly

"Well...If you were ALL connected, I wanted to give you ALL my love." Vegito smiled.

They all smiled gently at that

*Time Skip*

It was dinner time at Capsule Corp and considering the large number of people who were there, they HAD to call on the Dragon.

"Who summons the mighty-Oh come on, you guys? Okay, who died?" Shenron asked in his mighty voice before deadpanning.

"... Why did we call him again?" Vegito blinked

"Shenron, can you summon up a feast that will leave us satisfied?" Suki asked, holding her stomach

"Gah! L-Lady Suki? O-Of course, yes." Shenron nodded, looking in fear at her, and summoned a scrumptious feast that didn't seem to end.

"Now bye." He mumbled and flew off

"I...That's the SECOND time!" Roshi groaned.

"Still afraid of me." Suki sighed. "Well, let's tuck in everyone. This food isn't going to eat itself."

Everyone nodded, doing as they were told

While the Saiyans were getting tucked in, the kids were being looked after by Piccolo and their respective mothers alternatively. The Great Demon King Piccolo was the 'number one uncle' to the kids.

So ironic

Gine went to sit with her son, who was hardly touching his food.

"Vegito? Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah, just enjoying everything." He smiled

"I guess being home seems quiet, compared to what you've done while you've been gone." Gine responded

"Yeah." Vegito smiled, Whis walking up to him

"Enjoying the festivities, Vegito?" Whis asked simply

"Yeah, I'm glad that we got something to eat. Feels like forever." Vegito joked.

"Hey! We had plenty of good food!" Chronoa huffed

'Yeah, right.' Vegtio sighed internally.

"Well, my sister has told me of your progress." Whis continued

"She did?" He blinked

"Yes...AND your new transformation. The one with a silver aura." Whis smiled

"Yeah, what was it?" He commented

"The beginning of something great. Something called 'Ultra Instinct'." Whis answered. "And with training, you MIGHT be able to master it."

"Really?" He grinned

"Yes, but it'll be difficult. And it won't be done overnight." Whis answered

"I see." Vegito nodded

"But...I believe that you'll be able to do it." Whis smiled with an intuitive tone.

"Okay." He nodded

"I take it you've made your mind up already?" Whis asked

"Yeah. But...I'll leave tomorrow. I want to spend this time with my family." Vegito answered.

"Understood." Whis nodded

*Time Skip*

It was the next morning, Vegito had packed up a new set of clothes given to him from Chronoa and Bulma. He was ready to go training again.

"Do you REALLY have to go?" ChiChi asked sadly.

"I will be with Suki, Whis and Vados. I will be visiting every chance I get." He smiled

"You better. Pan and Ichigo will want to know their grandfather." ChiChi responded, poking him in the chest a little.

"I promise." Vegito kissed her cheek.

Bulma grinned and kissed his lips "Come back or I will hurt you."

Vegito laughed awkwardly as he heard that coming from his wife.

"And we will know if you're late." Chronoa joked as she pointed at herself and Towa

"Yeah, I know." Vegito nodded.

"Ready to go, Vegito?" Whis asked

"Yeah. You SURE you're okay to travel?" Vegito asked Suki

"I'm FINE. Besides, the baby likes it." Suki smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Exactly." Vados nodded

Vegito looked at his family and his friends, waving goodbye as he, Suki and Whis began to leave using his travelling abilities.

"I'll be back." Vegtio gave a small salute to his family and friends and vanished to the far reaches of the stars to master his new power and break his limits.

He grinned as he looked to the stars, his eyes flashing silver

 **The end**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
